Killing Time in London
by cbaty
Summary: Someone is killing young boys in 1905 London. Inspector Jasper Whitlock goes undercover at St. Paul's University looking for the killer but will he find love instead? Slash don't like or under 18 don't read.
1. Introduction

**Hello. I'm back. I was hoping to get some outtakes done on Highland Dreams and Money Matters but this story would just not leave me alone. This first chapter is more or less an introduction to the three main characters and a few of the additional characters in the story and to see if there is any interest in this type of period story. I have recently read a series of books called the Cambridge Fellows series and fell head over heels in love with them. After reading the whole series I got to thinking about what the story would be like if our beloved Edward and Jasper were placed in similar rolls. This story 'Killing Time' is a mixture of similar time period and Twilight characters. If you think I should continue with this story let me know. **

**The known characters in this story belong to S. Meyers and her Twilight world. The time period from the Cambridge Fellows Series but the story idea is all mine.**

**Introductions**

Edward Masen is thirty years old and has been at St. Paul's School of Medicine in Cambridge for four years where he sits in the Head Fellows Chair of the Mathematics School. Impressive for one so young but seeing as the school is the only thing in his life and the complexity of numbers his only companion, one can understand how he has moved up through the ranks so quickly. Tall and slim built with a milky clear complexion which was in complete contrast to his properly groomed bronze pompadour and his deep emerald eyes framed by thick black lashes. He cared little for fashion but always looked impeccable in his somber colored suit and tie with his Fellows black gown in place.

His family home is located in London though he rarely visits there anymore. Only when he is forced to leave the university during holidays does he traverse back. It is a lonely cold place and the memories of seeing his mother shoot his father and his mistress haunt his dreams enough. But there he relives them constantly. He was only ten, much too young to understand that what his father was doing was wrong and much too young to have to listen to the other children taunt him with stories of his mother's trip to the gallows for committing such a deed. Thank goodness his Grandmother Masen took him in.

Her home in Sussex was more his home than the other building in London. When she died last year, 1903, his world was left dark and he folded him in on himself. There was no one to love, no one who really knew him at all, and no one to share himself with. That's when he started visiting that place.

He had long known that he would never marry. He had no inclination towards women at all, not the marrying kind or any kind for that matter. His desires leaned in a direction that was fraught with peril. Because in Edwardian England, lying with a man could destroy your reputation, ban you from proper society and even get you two years of hard labor on the docks. Edward Masen had no choice but to seek his pleasure in places where proper gentlemen did not go.

It was the summer of 1904 and Edward had come home to London to inspect the family residence, since it was left in the care of servants for most of the year. See his solicitor about the family's business ventures that he now cared for. And relieve some pent up frustration by reacquainting himself with an old friend or two.

After one such liaison with Henry, a young blond gentleman with a very muscular build, Edward awoke from a frightful dream where he was watching his mother shoot his father again. But this time the dream was more detailed. He didn't remember seeing the back of his father's head exploding and blood spewing across the wall behind where he stood. His body was damp and the candles had been blown out, the room was in total darkness except for a faint light penetrating the curtains. The window had been left open to allow a breeze to cool the room.

Edward reached for the matches on the bedside table and lit the candle there. Rubbing his hands on his face he wondered why he was so damp. Sexual diversions often left his body covered in sweat but this felt more like water had been poured over him. His eyes once open and viewing the bed where he lay alone grew wide with the realization that this was wrong, very wrong. He was covered in blood not sweat. A scream left his body as the shock sent him tumbling back into the darkness.

Next morning, the light streamed through the window and woke Edward with a start. Remembering the dreams from the night before he jumped from his bed before thinking of his naked form, but after careful inspection of himself and the bed, he could plainly see there was no blood. He wondered what the bloody hell was going on.

Jasper Whitlock was a bastard. Born on the wrong side of the sheets so it was said and for that his father Lord Andrew Whitlock despised the ground he walked on. It was a total affront to his lordship that his bastard son was paraded around as his own. Jasper didn't really give a bloody farthing for his father either so there was no love lost between the two men.

Lord Whitlock was engaged to the Lady Caroline from Bath and she had a hand maiden named Elsa from some far away northern peninsula. Elsa was blond and full figured with blue eyes the color of the sky. Lord Whitlock took his pleasure with Elsa only a few days before his own betrothal to Lady Caroline and when the happy couple returned from their honeymoon trip, it was to find Elsa very large with child. When he admitted the folly of his deed, Caroline was heartbroken and exacted her own kind of revenge by demanding that they raise the child as their own.

So Jasper came to call Lady Caroline, mother, who loved him dearly and his true mother was sent away, never to be heard from again. Lord Whitlock didn't have much to do with Jasper as he grew but as soon as he was old enough to be sent off to boarding school, Lord Whitlock made it happen. Jasper was only allowed to come home at the holidays and during the summer vacation time where Lady Caroline would whisk him away to some lovely location far from Lord Whitlock's ire.

When Jasper was ten, the most wonderful thing happened; after many years of trying and failing Lady Caroline delivered a beautiful baby girl who was named Rosalie. Jasper called his little half sister, Rosie. For ten years the three of them spent as much time together as Lord Whitlock would allow and just before Jasper's twentieth birthday, Lady Caroline succumbed to influenza. Lord Whitlock saw his opportunity to be done with the bastard child he despised and dismissed Jasper without so much as a look back.

Unknown to Lord Whitlock, Lady Caroline had provided for Jasper in her will from her own monies that she had brought into the marriage. Jasper used the money prudently and put himself through university where he graduated at the top of his class in new a field of study, criminology. He became the youngest inspector at Scotland Yard. His father never recognized his son's merits even on his death bed.

Lord Whitlock committed one more act just before his passing that left Jasper blindsided. He betrothed his young daughter to a man thirty years her senior, one of his business partners, William Hale. Rosalie married William one week before Lord Whitlock died on a cold dreary rainy day in late November 1901. Neither Rosalie nor Jasper cried for the man who had never really loved either of them.

William Hale was not anything like Lord Whitlock and he treated his young bride with much tenderness and Rosie, as Jasper called her, confided in her brother upon her return from her honeymoon trip that they had not consummated their marriage because William could not. Theirs would be a marriage in name only because he was unable to do his duty as a husband. She didn't love him but she would be a good wife to him. Two years later when William's heart finally gave out Rosie truly grieved for him and so did Jasper.

Now at thirty one, Jasper and his very young widowed sister shared the house that William Hale had bought for his new bride. It was a happy home full of laughter and shared companionship. Rosie had no interest in remarrying for she was much too independent for women of her time. She stayed in sack cloth an extra year, just so she could dissuade any suitors in pursuit of her. And Jasper, well Jasper had other interests. There had been a friend he had become very close to while he was at university who had opened his eyes to desires, ripe and strong in him that he had never knew existed.

Peter Marshall was a fine looking man, having played rugby for the university team. And undressed he was even finer to look at. Jasper had learned the intimate delights of loving and being loved by another man. It was a sore disappointment when Peter suddenly disappeared without so much as a single note of reason the summer between their third and fourth year at university. Jasper had missed him so, though he knew it wasn't love he knew enough to know that it was a dangerous thing to be found out of lying with another man at this time in England.

Rosie was the only other person on the earth that knew of Jasper's desires because they had no secrets from each other. But Jasper never allowed himself to get involved with another man after Peter and pushed himself into his work.

Carlisle Cullen was a young good looking forty two year old man. Most said it was unbelievable that someone so young could be the Head Master of St. Paul's. But those who knew the underlying political doings of university life knew that it wasn't so much Carlisle but his wife Esme who got him the job. Even more was the fact that it was Esme's close connection with King Edward himself that got Carlisle the position of respect and stature that he had. Because if Carlisle Cullen was the Head Master of St. Paul's then Esme was the grand damn Hostess of the university.

Carlisle and Esme had been wed for over fifteen years and had no secrets from each other. Esme was terrified of the marriage bed and had only managed to actually perform the act with her husband on a few occasions. She only doing it in hopes of having a child was sorely disappointed in that fact that no child had ever happened. Esme's younger sister Alice became a part of their household when Esme's father a diplomat for King Edward who was also his cousin went off to India to reign over some providence for the King and taking their mother with him. They were due to return to England in another year or two.

Life at the university was simple. His duties as Head Master where many but he also managed to teach a few classes as need demanded. Esme ran the day to day operations of the kitchen staff as well as their own individual home and she reigned at Hostess at Evening Respite as if she herself was royalty. Carlisle was content in the running of his university as he came to think of it and tried not to let the rumbling of some Fellows on staff at his timely placement as Head Master.

Carlisle's only one vice was his love of young men and their flesh. He had been of the persuasion of lying with men since he was a young man himself. He loved the feel of muscled chests and arms. The way a man's abdomen would quiver and tremble in the throes of ecstasy. A hard throbbing cock in his hand would make his own stand up with his seed leaking from the tip. Scruff from his lovers chin rubbing across his own arse could make him moan in pleasure. What he didn't enjoy was doing his duty with Esme. Thank goodness she had been adverse to the whole act and did not require his attention in such matters anymore. Being well past desire to have a child, she had not invited him to her bed in several years. The thought of touching her now made him nauseatingly ill.

Being at university was the perfect place for Carlisle to feed his desires and he took full advantage of those students and Fellows who might show any inkling of interest. He was quite content to live out his days here in these hallowed halls. Quite content indeed.

Three different men all having the same need are about to be thrown into a mystery of murder and madness that one of them might not survive; all of them hiding a secret that could throw them into the public eye where they would be ridiculed and punished for desires that they cannot help.

_London Daily News_

_Sunday, 3__rd__ of September 1904_

_Last eve constables found another body, another young fair haired man bringing the body count to seven over the last three months. What is Scotland Yard doing about, I ask you? True all of the young were employed in a rather dubious position. True all of them were not from noble birth. But yet there is a killer loose in our streets and nothing is being done to stop him. These poor lads were thrown away by their families, left with no choice but to seek employment of the lowest kind, selling themselves to men who would use and abuse them. _

_There's a reason my good people of London why there is a punishment of two years hard labor for men who are caught and tried for lying with other men. It is a crime against God. It is a crime against nature. It is a crime against good King Edward himself. Men who purchase these young boys should be punished there is no doubt. But whoever is murdering these young boys in cold blood should be hung from the highest yardarm we can erect in this city. _

_I beseech you citizens of London demand justice for these dead souls. Demand Scotland Yard put their best men on this case and solve this crime before the madman responsible decides to go after innocent young men as well as those he deems unworthy of life._

_ Michael J. Newton, Senior Journalist_

**Just so you know the term 'Fellows' refers to a professor or teacher in a university during the 1900's. They normally wore a long black gown over their suits when they were in public or teaching much like a robe we might wear at a graduation. A 'Head Fellow' would be like the head of a department supervising other teachers and a 'Head Master' like a principal. Or at least that was my simple interpretation of the terms.**

**Hit that little button below and send me some love, or at least let me know if it interests you and even if you hate the idea. **


	2. Chapter 1

**I just have to say I have been totally overwhelmed by the response to this story. I received an amazing amount of alerts to the story and more reviews than I could have ever expected. I did make an error in the story subject line. I gave the year is 1905, it should be 1904 as it was in the Introduction Chapter. I apologize if that caused anyone confusion. I promise I'll keep it straight from now on.**

**As always I own nothing Twilight, I am thankful to be allowed to use the characters names but the story idea is all mine and it is not intended to copy anyone else's work.**

Chapter 1

CPOV

_His skin so smooth felt like velvet under my fingers. I could spend hours touching his chest alone. The skin stretched tight across firm muscular. Each little valley on his abdomen was a place to leave lingering kisses and feel the vibrations of his moans. My William, though a man by age, he had not developed hair except for low on his belly close to where his cock stood rigid waiting for me. God, how I had missed him over the summer, now here he was lying in my arms again. Our time together was always fleeting but no one had ever reached the part of me that he did. _

_He body always so willing and ready to respond to mine. I was too old for him I knew this and what I felt for him was against everything that I had been taught when I was child and that he had been taught. But still we could not be away from each other. His kisses across my collarbone were burning into my skin; his gentle hands searching for exactly where I needed him to be. _

_There had been others, over the long summer apart. Others that served to fulfill my need at the time but none of those had my heart. Not like, William. Those eyes, deep brown with want and need stared into mine now. Body tall and lean and what manly fuzz dusted his body lightly was as blond as the hair on his glorious head. _

"_Be with me," he whispered in the night. "Love me. Let me love you."_

_How could I not? I would have given him anything he asked of me. He knew I loved him. Knew he was everything to me and if God and the law would have allowed, I would have been proud to show the world that he was mine. But I could not, not in this time, not in this place. All we could ever have was this. Making love in the dark in borrowed rooms and beds. All we could do is come together like this as if we were ashamed of what we did and how we felt._

"_William," his name slipped from my lips as his kissed across my hip bones. "If I could…"_

_He shushed me and said, "I know you would."_

_Lips brushed across my throbbing member. His tongue lapped at the fluid dripping there. His face showed bright as his eyes sought mine and approval to continue. The look in my eyes was his confirmation and then bliss was all I knew. _

"Carlisle, yes, my beloved," her voice startled me from my state of happiness. "I love you Carlisle above everything and everyone else in this world."

I had been so wrapped up in my dream of William; I had not realized my seed had emptied into her. The pain was so sharp and the revulsion was over whelming. What had I done? In all these years, I only lay with her when I could find no way around it and of those times I had seldom left my seed. A child, oh God, please let there be no child. I could not have a child with her.

Withdrawing from her, I lay facing away from her my breathing abnormally labored. She thought me sated. What I was could only be described as ill. I felt her small hand patting at my shoulder as if I were some favored pet. A shiver passed through me. She called my name but I feigned sleep. The bed dipped slightly as she redressed her sleep gown over her as any proper English lady would. Mustn't be unclothed for any reason, even with one's husband, you know. My ire was beyond livid at her and at myself.

Thank heavens tomorrow university began again and I would have ample reasons not to bend to her whines of my "duty" as she so often called it and there would be William. Though we could not speak as lovers or even friends during the light of day, we could still look on each other and know how we felt. I would see him this weekend; I had already made the arrangements.

She rose from her bed and left the room. This gave me time to gather my clothes and return to my own bed and not have to face her again. Sleep would not come so I went for a walk in the garden thinking fresh air would help. It did not. I soon found that exhaustion and regret had left me extremely in need of sleep and dreams of William. Returning to my own room, I removed my clothing completely and lay between the cool linen sheets. Soon there was nothing but my dreams of William and there I found peace once more.

EPOV

As soon as I entered the dining hall for Evening Meal, I heard laughter; laughter deep, rich and full of passion. It was joined by a boisterous chuckle and a rude sort of chortle sound which shocked the quiet sanctity of the hall. The laughter quieted before I could tell from whom it came when the Head Master, Dr. Carlisle Cullen joined me at the entrance way. Immediately I noticed that his coloring looked off and he seems to be ill, however before I could question him further his wife spoke.

"Good evening, Dr. Masen," came the petal soft voice of Dr. Cullen's wife Esme as she stood at his side.

Most evenings Mrs. Cullen and her young sister, Miss Alice Brandon, took their evening meal in their private quarters. But as this was the first Evening Meal of a new academic year and young Alice was now of an age to have a proper coming out, they would be dining with the Fellows most evenings from now on, I supposed.

Miss Brandon was blushing as any proper English girl should when I turned my eyes on her and acknowledged her presence with a nod. She had matured gracefully over the long summer holiday and now looked more woman than child. I was sure with her dark curls, expressive eyes and slim build, the Cullen's would have no lack of suitors for her. Alice diverted said eyes from mine and looked across the hall. They grew wide with amazement at someone else in the room. I was relieved beyond words. The last thing I needed was the Head Masters sister-in-law fancying me.

Curiosity overtook and I followed Alice's gaze where her fancy had taken her. What I saw caused my own eyes to widen, my heart to beat a little faster and my cock to lengthen and grow heavier. For the first time in my life a force like I had never known blazed through my veins. The man who was taking my breath laughed and it was the sound I had heard before, the same melodic laughter that had taken me unawares moments earlier.

He was the most beautiful man, I had ever seen. Golden locks, left loose, no pomade oiled it at all. It draped across a face perfect in design and alignment. High cheekbones and smooth touchable skin on his jaw drew my eyes to lips that were…succulent, the bottom one fuller, plumper, just right for sucking on. When he turned to look at those of us standing in the entry way, I could see his eyes. They were blue as a summer sky over Bath on a cloudless sunny day. He stared back at me. Those lips, those lips I wanted wrapped around my now aching cock, parted in a silent "O" and a delicious pink tongue sneaked out to trace them quickly. It all happened so fast; unless one was looking straight at him you would have missed it. And just as quickly the momentary expression was covered over with a look of disinterest.

Alice's giggle at my side brought me out of the stupor I had been lost in. A flash of jealousy and then disappointment haunted me when I realized he had probably been observing Miss Brandon and not me. For just a moment, a single miniscule moment in time, there was the slightest chance of a world with some happiness in it; then it was dashed away, just as quickly. I should have known better.

Suddenly my appetite failed me and I sorely wished to return to my private set for a strong drink of port or three. But as I could not leave at this moment, I walked the length of the Fellow's table and took my seat directly across from the fair haired angel. With one last look at something that could never be mine, I escaped back into the world of darkness where I lived. The room fell silent and I knew Dr. Cullen had risen at the head of the table. It was time for his yearly welcoming speech to students and Fellows alike.

"Good evening and welcome to the new academic year. For you first years, this is the beginning of your higher academic education. For you fourth years, this is the last year before you walk into the world into career paths you have chosen. Our goal at St. Paul's has always been to prepare you for life beyond these walls and the safety of your families.

I am pleased to introduce two new fellows joining us at St. Paul's this fall. Dr. Jasper Whitlock and Mr. Emmett McCarty please stand gentleman," Head Master Cullen extended his hand toward the angel across from me and the other gentleman beside him.

He rose then turned to wave at the students across the hall. A wide smile graced his face and he looked truly happy to be addressing the students. His name was Jasper. It played on my tongue teasing me. Manners and formality would never allow me to address him by his Christian name in public but saying it over and over in mind could be my own secret pleasure. His body was lithe and moved fluidly in the Fellows black gown that draped his body. I could not take my eyes from the curve of full wide shoulders, nor could I stop the thoughts of what the body under the gown and suit would look like. He turned to face the table as he seated himself again and a smile so warm and rich crossed his face as he looked into my eyes. This time there was no mistaking it, he was looking directly at me. I couldn't help the smile that escaped from my own face to return to him.

If just a look from him could make my pulse pound in my ears, the blood rush in my veins and my palms break out into a sweat, what would it do to me if he actually touched me? I'd never survive it.

"Dr. Whitlock will be heading the new criminology department with classes in the mathematics building. Mr. McCarty is our new rugby coach and hygiene instructor for you gentlemen," he smiled at the groans coming from the student's tables at this announcement.

I could only nod my affirmation towards the two gentlemen sitting across me at the table and pray my cheeks were not as heated as they felt. Forcing my eyes back to Jaspers, out loud I acknowledged the request with a quiet, "Dr. Whitlock." A gorgeous smirk curled up at the corner of his lips showing off dimples so deep, I tingled. One hansom eyebrow raised along with the smirk seems as if to say, 'Dr. Masen'. He adjusted himself leisurely in his seat and Dr. Cullen continued with his speech.

Emmett McCarty was a huge bear of man. Dark curly locks closely cropped to his head only made his bulky frame appear even larger if that were possible. Though his face was that of a huge child full of sweetness, he was much too muscular for my taste. His face, when he smiled, was warm and genuine. He would be a true friend to have.

"Now Fellows and students please stand. As you know our own beloved Brother Thomas left this world for his heavenly reward over the summer holiday. So it will be my sad duty to say evening grace until such a time as the Church extends a new servant to reside over St. Paul's," the Head Master rose as he spoke.

As soon as the 'amen' was said the hall erupted in the jovial noise of students reacquainting themselves after the separation of the summer. Dinner was served and quiet conversations took place around me at the Fellows table. My appetite was still nowhere to be found and I could barely nibble at the fine meal before me.

In all the years I had been at the university, I had seldom interred into the table conversations. So it came as quite a surprise, when a voice that sounded like velvet called my name.

"Dr. Masen is the meal not to your liking? Are you well, sir?" Jasper's voice called across the table to me. I realized I was calling him Jasper already, in my mind of course.

"I am well, Dr. Whitlock and dinner is fine. Thank you for asking," I answered in my most proper manners.

"Then maybe it is just the excitement of a new academic year that has set a shadow across your face this evening or maybe the company," Jasper retorted with another beautiful smile on his face. He was teasing me.

It captured me causing words to be unable to escape me. I could only nod. Thankfully Head Master rose from his chair offering his wife his arm signaling dinner was over. Fleetingly, I thought of by passing Senior Lounge this evening for my own set. The thought of speaking with him, Jasper, in a more relaxed atmosphere terrified me. He would surely see how he affected me when standing as close as we would. And I had no idea how he would feel about that.

"Dr. Masen," he questioned bringing my attention back to his lovely face. "I wondered if we might be able to discuss some academic issues over a port. Would you join me in the Senior Lounge for such," he asked. He sounded…hopeful. The thought tugged at my heart.

Before I could answer him, Head Master Cullen approached the two of us requesting that we join him in his private office for an evening port. The request of course, could not be politely denied, so the two of us accepted and stepped in behind the man. Approaching the door where I had first stopped and my world had been changed forever, our shoulders gently touched.

The jolt of fire that seared me was nearly overwhelming causing my breath to catch. What surprised me even more was the look on Jaspers face. There was little doubt; he had felt it also and just as clearly was the look of shock that quickly followed it. My heart dropped to the floor, as I realized he was disgusted by what he felt. I actually felt it when he walked across said heart as he followed Dr. Cullen and never looked back at me.

"Gentleman, please pour a drink and have a seat," Dr. Cullen said as he sat in a chair behind the desk in his private office. He was a regal looking man and in all my years at St. Paul's as a student and a Fellow, I couldn't remember him looking any different. It was almost as if the man never aged. His hair so blond it was nearly white in color was laid back from his forehead and pomade was clearly used to keep it in that fashion. His face though not as angular as some was still always held in check of his emotions which rarely showed there. Steel gray eyes seemed to be able to look through a student and know exactly what deed he had done and said student would freely admit his guilt without as much as a raised voice. He was a stern Head Master but he was fair. Students and Fellows alike respected him without question. So the look of pain crossing his face now came as quite a shock to me. The main was hurting deeply.

That's why when he finally spoke and the slight hint of fear was in his voice, I was totally taken aback.

"There has been an incident," he said then continued, "Earlier this evening an Inspector Tart for Scotland Yard paid me a visit. One of our fourth year students, one of your students Dr. Masen, was found dead outside the university grounds along the river around daylight this morning. Master William Longworth seems to have fallen victim to whoever is doing those awful killings in London. It has come to Cambridge, gentlemen, to our very door."

I could feel the bile rolling in my stomach as the realization of his words sunk in. William had been one of my students for the four years he had attended university. He was a fair young man, slight of build and blond will soft brown eyes. Why would anyone want to harm such a tender hearted lad was beyond me.

"Inspector Tart shared with me what the papers have been alluding to but not clearly stating. All those poor lads in London," he was having a hard time saying the words, something I had never seen in him. "Those lads, oh my, sorry gentlemen, this is extremely difficult for me but they all appear to have had recent sexual relations with…another man. He said they don't believe they were raped but it was clear they had kept the company of men on more than one occasion. Most of them worked for a house where gentlemen so inclined could make their acquaintance. But young William was not that type of lad, he added vehemently. The inspector believes that whatever madness is driving this man, doing the killing, something has caused him to change his direction and method." He took a long sip on his drink and motioned for me to refill his glass, which I did readily.

"They were all strangled with the same type of cording because the bruising on their necks is similar," he sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. Seeming to steady himself he continued on, "Gentlemen I don't have to tell you what this is going to do to our university. The inspector assured me that discretion would be used but they are going to question people here in regards to this. The majority of students and Fellows here take their summer holiday in London and therefore they believe that someone here may be the culprit. I myself cannot believe such a thing but we will cooperate as best we can with the constabulary."

Dr. Cullen rose from his chair and sighed heavily. The man suddenly looked older to me. He was truly distressed and seemed out of sorts.

"Gentlemen, I believe that there is little left to say this eve. I would appreciate your discretion in this matter at this time. Good night," Dr. Cullen motioned for us to take our leave.

Dr. Whitlock and I left the private chambers of the Head Master and started across the yard. Neither of us speaking in the autumn evenings chilled air. Both of us lost in our own thoughts. Then his shoulder was touching mine again and the jolt that passed through me was shocking.

Stopping midstride Dr. Whitlock, Jasper, turned to face me.

"Did you feel that?" he asked with held breath and wide eyes.

My only reaction was to nod my accent. I had felt it. What it was I have no idea nor could I speak about it.

"Good night, Dr. Masen," he said and swiftly left me standing in the middle of the yard watching him as he quickly entered the building where I assumed his set was.

I returned to my own set and fell against the door as soon as it was shut securely behind me. I was terribly confused about what was transpiring between us. I had never felt like this before. As I began my nightly ritual of disrobing and refreshing myself, I thought over everything that was said this evening. Every look or word or movement that Dr. Whitlock, Jasper as I had come to call him in my mind, had made or uttered. He was truly the most beautiful man I had ever seen and something about him drew me. Drew even the inner most parts of me which were raging to be let out.

JPOV

I was running late but I knew Tart would be waiting for me in the appointed spot. As I turned the corner on Minster Street, I saw him taking a smoke just outside the establishment we were to meet at. Corkys was a local tavern where the gentry would never come so it had been picked out as our meeting place, Safe from any prying eyes at St. Paul's. Not a word was spoken between us until we entered and found a table near the back of the room and two mugs had been ordered and delivered.

Tart was a big man, well over six feet and large of girth too. He was not someone you would tussle with and many a criminal had felt his strength when trying. But the man before me looked worn and tired. This case was getting to the strongest of us.

"It's different this time?" I asked.

"Aye, it is. The young man was strangled but I didn't tell the Head Master the rest of it. Didn't think it was right for polite company, if you know what I mean," Tart took a large pull on his beer before he continued. "The lad had been…well…bloody hell; I'd never seen anything like it. He had been knifed, don't you know. Stabbed in the heart and his…" he couldn't finish the sentence but he looked toward his lap. He'd gone deathly pale and I knew I had too at the realization of his words.

I drank the rest of the brew in my mug in one swallow, motioned for the barmaid to bring another round and both of us set silent in our own thoughts for several long moments. Finally with a fresh beer in hand both of us got back to business.

"So you've been there a day or two, what of our two suspects?" Tart asked straight out, never one to beat around the bush.

"Head Master Cullen seems a nice enough chap, respectably married and quite caring of his university students," I said.

"Maybe he cares more than he should," Tart questioned annoyingly.

"Maybe," I stated then added, "But when he was telling me and Dr. Masen about your call on him, he was truly distraught. William Longworth meant something to him. Something I'm not sure about just yet."

"And the other," came the question I had been dreading.

Edward Masen was not what I had been expecting. I never thought he would be so damned…perfect.

I had the file in my set at the university and I had memorized the details in it before I had even come to the university a few days ago. He was twenty eight years old, unmarried. Owned houses in London and Sussex, he had inherited those from parents long gone in a travesty of crime and passion, along with his father's shipping business. None of us at the Yard could understand why a man with such wealth would chose to live his life closeted in a university. He didn't have to work a day in his life and yet he chose to teach, the sons of other wealthy families.

Most of the men who worked for the Yard found Edward Masen's life style disgusting. After all it was against the law and if prosecuted could get you two years hard labor on the docks, not to mention the shame and public disgrace. Oh yes and the crime against God and his nature for us. Bloody hell. But no one had ever made a report against him so there was no reason for the Yard to arrest him. However, when the murders began to happen those men who frequented such places were investigated thoroughly.

There was no doubt that he was a man who preferred the company of other gentleman and didn't mind paying for it. When we tried to contact the owner of Marshalls the club where some of the young men who had been killed in London worked, we were told over and over again that the owner, whose real name we have not been able to uncover, was out of the country and unavailable. So we had not been able to obtain any pertinent information except for tittle tattle from the hired help on Mr. Masen's goings on at the club.

Edward, as I had begun to call him in my own thoughts, was gentle and shy or at least he appeared that way; nothing at all like we had assumed. He had hardly spoken a word all evening. Choosing to nod his head when answering questions or smiles across the dinner table at him. He was stiff and all proper English gentleman on the outside that was certain. But I wondered what burned on the inside.

I could still feel the tingle of fire that had spread through my body when our shoulders had rubbed together this eve. He had no idea my preferences in men over ladies and yet somehow we were undeniably attracted to each other. His hair a mixture of red and brown with a few golden streaks was calling to me all through Evening Meal. He tried to control it with some sort of pomade oil but there really was no doing so. I wondered without all that goo in it if it would feel like silk in my fingers. And his jaw seemed to be chiseled from granite it was so sharp and angular, definitely a part of him that I could spend hours kissing and nipping at. However it was the color of his eyes which had made my cock pay attention, green as the Emerald Isle itself and deep and so full of something that I couldn't put my finger on. Loss, loneliness, pain maybe, I just couldn't tell but it was there and it made me want to be there for him. Help him find some peace or happiness, bloody hell, I was falling for him. This is absurd, that was why I had to walk away from him earlier. No that's not right, I ran away. Whatever the hell was going on, it was scaring me and I didn't like being scared. I had been in my own thoughts too long because I could hear Tart clearing his throat and calling my name.

"Jasper, you okay bloke? You look like you've seen a specter or something," he asked carefully. I must have looked a wreck, I'd never seen Tart try to look kind before.

Laughing I finally answered him, "Oh, Tart, I'm fine, just lost in my own thoughts for a moment. Masen just wasn't what we expected." He raised a careful eyebrow in question think finished off his beer.

"Well, my money is on one of the two of them respectable gents," he said with a sneer making his feelings known on men who lay with other men and stood to take his leave.

"Let me know if you find out anything that the yard should know," he offered me his hand which I shook and then left the tavern. I wondered if he would so willingly shake my hand if he knew my inclinations.

I remained only long enough so that no one outside would suspect we had been there together. Paying the tab, which Tart had evidently forgotten about, I walked back to St. Paul's.

I passed by the building where Dr. Masen's set was and wondered if he wore sleeping clothes or slept in his birthday suit, as my sister was inclined to call it. I myself preferred the last and on more than one occasion a maid received a shock when entering my rooms in the morning. It made me chuckle to think of poor Mrs. Wads and the last time she had found me with my backside showing. She hasn't entered my room with knocking and yelling to me that 'you had better be decent in there Mr. Whitlock; I shall not have my eyes burned again'.

My set at the university was comfortable but I missed my room at home in the house I shared with my widowed sister, Rosalie Hale-Whitlock. She fussed and fumed over me so when I left. I knew it was because she would miss me too. I promised her that I would be home for a weekend visit as soon as I could possibly get away from the university. She had been a real gem, helping me to get my lessons ready for the semester. When the Yard had decided to place me undercover at St. Paul's they really should have considered that I knew nothing about teaching a bunch of spoiled brats. I had barely made it through university myself. But Rose had given me several brilliant ideas and now I didn't feel so apprehensive about tomorrow's first class.

After disrobing and using the facilities, I climbed into the little bed hardly big enough for a grown man and stretched out. Sleep was going to be elusive but I could at least let my mind wonder. And when it wondered, I knew it would wonder over the yard into the set where another man lay in his small bed. Edward Masen had crept into my mind like a thief in the night. And what the buggers was I going to do about it, I had no idea.

EPOV

While the tea steeped in the kettle and I my toast, I read the morning paper. What I saw on the front page shocked me.

_London Daily News_

_Tuesday, September 12, 1904_

_Yet again another young man's life is snuffed out while Scotland Yard sits on its hands. Not here in London, but in Cambridge near the river, his body was found much the same as all the others so they tell us. Maybe, this death will not be in vain, for this young man was not a poor cast off soul. This young man was a promising mathematical student at St. Paul's University, Master William Longworth. A young man from a fine upstanding family, who died at the hands of a deranged murderer, is this the cost of seeing the constabulary finally make headway in this case? We will see. As for this man, my heart grieves for Master Longworth's family and I pray that this is not the beginning of more families grieving. _

_Michael J. Newton, Senior Journalist_

**I don't know about you but Michael J. Newton is getting on my nerves already and it's only chapter 1. Well what do you think? Got questions, terms you don't know, got an idea of who dunit already. Hit the little review button and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**My apologies for taking so long in posting this next chapter, I don't want to use the excuse of RL but this time it is just plain true. End of the year school has kept me extremely busy with my high school student and I have never been so happy to say school is out for the summer than I am now. To those of you who reviewed the last chapter and did not get a reply I also apologize, however that was not all me. I was having a terrible time with replying to reviews on fan fiction. Some of the ones I tried to reply to even said that the sender didn't exist. It was crazy and extremely frustrating to say the least. Hopefully that problem is fixed and it won't happen again.**

**As always I own nothing Twilight but the story idea is mine.**

Chapter 2

JPOV

"Bloody, hell, Peter, right there, yes right there," I groaned out as my lover's lips ghosted across my hipbone and his tongue danced on my flesh.

I could feel Peter's lips move closer to their desired destination. My cock was throbbing, aching, stone hard and ready. Lips covered my member, sucking and willing my seed out of my body. His tongues teasing of the tender sensitive flesh nearly drove me insane. Then with one long slow lick from the base to the slit, I was done for. Euphoria erupted in long pulses of my seed splashing against Peter's left cheek. I was gasping for breath and looking down at my lover. Peter was…was…wasn't Peter anymore. It was Edward and his face was glowing with love and laughter.

Jasper woke with a start and realized quickly his night shirt was stuck to his upper body by a gooey sticky mess. Sitting up in the bed, he thought to himself, '_good Lord what was the man doing to me'_? He was acting like a young lad spilling himself in a dream all because Edward Masen had waltzed into his life.

Rising, he pulled the damp contraption over his head and threw it on the floor. Thank goodness St. Paul's had the foresight to install modern plumping into the Fellow's sets so he could shower the now drying mess from his body. Dreaming about Edward had become an almost nightly occurrence over the last two months. Thinking about him had become a daily pastime. Yet as he reflected while soaping in the shower; he was no closer to finding out why the man was so forlorn with such sad eyes.

It had been nearly two months and there had been no new murders. Some believed that whoever had committed the deeds had maybe doffed himself and the public would never know the who or why of it. Others, like that obnoxious journalist, Michael Newton, believed it was all a sham to getting everyone thinking it was over only to strike again. I wasn't sure what to believe. I did believe that Inspector Tart wasn't going to let it rest until he found the killer and I wasn't exactly sure of the why of that either. But in the mean time, I could concentrate on Edward Masen.

I had decided to make it my goal to see him smile and laugh at least once each evening during meal time or in the Senior Fellows Room afterwards. It was working and if last evening at the whist table had been any indication, Edward was starting to warm to me.

It was an odd foursome to be sure. Emmett McCarty and myself had teamed up against Edward and the new man the church had sent to St. Paul's, Brother Jacob Black.

Brother Jacob was a strange sot all into himself. Seems he was raised in some monastery in southern Italy. Skin and hair coloring testified to that for he was too tan for an Englishman. The dark hair cropped close to his collars was almost black as midnight but his eyes, though just as dark, were warm and inviting. He was a huge man built similar to my new friend Emmett and just as gentle. You could clearly see why he had been entrusted to the religious welfare of the young men at St. Paul's. He was soft spoken and clearly gave off the open arms and nonjudgmental attitude that these boys would need. He would be easy to share a confidence with. I liked him nearly as much as Emmett. The only difference I could see in the two was the simple fact that where Emmett was jovial and happy all the time, Jacob was solemn and serious. The one other thing I had noticed since Brother Jacob's arrival at St. Paul's, he was very nervous around Head Master Cullen. That was a mystery I would have to check into further.

Having been refreshed by the morning shower, I went about dressing for the day. Then over coffee and toast in my set, I wondered how I could convince Edward to join me here for a port or sherry after dinner tonight. I had decided that was the next step into getting closer to the enigma that was Edward Masen. Clearing the pot, cup and plate away, I took a look in the mirror; straightened my stiff collar and tie. I ran an errant finger through the curls that were useless for anything but just hanging about then checked my cufflinks. I grabbed my robe and threw it over my shoulders and headed off to my first class of the day.

It came as quite a surprise that I enjoyed teaching and rather a shock to realize I was good at it. Several of my students were studying law and had commented that Dr. Whitlock's take on the investigative contributions of the constabulary helped them see how a case could be argued in a court of law considerably clearer to several of my other esteemed Fellows.

One such student was in my first class this morning. A third year, Lord Eric Yorkshire was a mousy sort of thing but completely devoted to his studies. Eric's father had died suddenly last spring after a battle with influenza, leaving the younger Yorkshire with the title. Only eighteen at the time so not old enough to inherit the wealth, he wore the title as best he could. His mother a rather rude woman would handle the money and estates until Eric's twenty first birthday, per his father's last will and testament.

Lord Yorkshire had been intrigued with the case that I had given the class on the first day of the semester. Diving head first into solving the case, he and his apparent best friend, Ben Waters worked day and night for two weeks, probing and questioning until they were the first to solve the mystery. I was amazed that they showed such determination and logic. I truly had expected it to take much of the first semester for any of the students to even come close to what was needed to explain the mystery.

Eric and Ben had been quite taken with themselves and bragged insistently to the others about besting Dr. Whitlock so quickly. They were given applause and numerous slaps on the back from the other young gentlemen in the class. So the gauntlet was laid and I had to come up with something to keep the young buggers working until the holiday break. The next case was a much more involved item about some stolen jewels and alibis that couldn't seem to be broken. With this case they would have to discuss and dissect characters on a more intimate basis, or they wouldn't be unable to solve it, I was sure.

It was Young Eric who was waiting for me when I reached the classroom this morning with a rather troubled and worried look on his face. Something was very wrong.

"Dr. Whitlock, good morning sir," Eric offered his hand as any of my students would.

"Lord Yorkshire," I replied taking his outstretched hand, noting the slight tremor in his grip.

"Sir, I was wondering…well it's a rather delicate…I mean," Eric stumbled over his words then pulling himself up to his entire height of maybe five feet eight stopped our progression and faced me. "Do they truly send men to the lockup or…worse for an indiscretion with…'another man'," the last two words were whispered, so only I could hear even though it was too early for any other students to arrive.

To say, I was stunned wouldn't have covered it a bit and I'm sure it showed on my face by the reaction on young Eric when viewing it. I quickly gathered my wits and decided he wasn't accusing me, he was seeking my help.

"First off, I'd say this isn't the place for this discussion," I answered as students suddenly started to clamber into the building around us.

"Second, I would like to know who we are discussing," this last part came out a little softer. I didn't want the other young men to overhear our conversation. I also didn't want to appear judgmental given my own past and nature.

"A friend," was all he offered with lowered eyes.

"My office, then after class," I returned and then headed to the front of the room to address the class as a whole.

Class was lively as was the usual case but it was obvious Eric's mind was somewhere else and the absence of Ben was quite noticeable if only to me. As soon as class was over, Eric filed out of with the rest of the students but turned toward my office instead of following the crowd to their next class. I knew he was in Dr. Masen's class directly after mine and I'd have to give him a note for being late but I somehow thought Edward would understand. Once I followed him in, I closed the door and took a seat behind my desk.

"Where was Ben today," I asked as I pretended to move papers around on the desk not looking directly at him.

"The nurses building," he answered softly. "He wasn't feeling quite well. Something he ate, wasn't passing very…," he suddenly stopped and I looked up to meet his pleading eyes.

"Eric, I think you need to explain exactly what is going on and why you asked that question you did before," I watched as he became more agitated as I spoke. All my training as a constable had prepared me to watch and judge how a person reacted to questioning. My instincts were telling me much about Eric. He was scared, petrified really, and he was clearing begging me for understanding and help. Why me? Had this young man no one he trusted more than a teacher he had only known for a few weeks? Did he somehow instinctively know of my own nature and he was drawn to it? No I didn't think that was it. He needed to trust somebody and he was praying that I would be sympathetic and he wasn't talking to me because I was Inspector Whitlock; he was bearing his sole because I was Mr. Whitlock. Something in my heart jumped. Maybe I could help him where no one had ever helped me.

"Ben and I, we have been friends since boarding school. When I was expected to come to university at St. Paul's, I begged Papa to find a way for Ben to be here too. So he arranged for Ben's family to receive scholarship money and that allowed Ben to come along. This is our third year here together," he smiled when he spoke of Ben and I knew before he even spoke the next words how he felt about him.

Soft brown eyes looked up at me, begging me to understand, not condemn. "We love each other," he spoke in very hushed tones and blushed profusely.

"We know, it's supposed to be wrong but it doesn't feel wrong when we are together," his words were soft and tender. "He's my best friend, always has been, and now he's so much more. Why are we punished for feeling this way?" A single tear gathered in his left eye, hung there for a moment then rolled slowly down his cheek.

"Why is it wrong?" came from his trembling lips.

My heart ached for him. How many times had I asked myself that question in years past? But then I'd only been in love once or at least what I thought was love. The rest was just the bodies need and desire.

"Tell me what happened to Ben," I tried to sound encouraging.

"He and I, well we've done some things in the past, to please each other. But last night, he…we wanted more," he stuttered then shaking, he sobbed out the rest. "Oh God, I hurt him. I didn't mean to. Never wanted to…but he wanted me to…and he cried it hurt so much. I'm so worried about him. What if the nurse discovers what we've done? She would report him. I could lose him!" Standing now he paced the floor and screamed out. "I will not lose him!"

"Eric, sit, down," I told him firmly. My heart was breaking for him. His eyes were wide with horror at admitting what they had done. "I'm not going to tell anyone about this. It's clear you were both inexperienced and it's also clear, how strong your feelings are," I smiled at him tenderly. Hoping he would see that I wasn't running off to have him hauled off to the lockup. I watched as a wave of relief flowed over his body and the knowledge that I didn't find him disgusting and I was willing to help caused an embarrassed smile to break out on his face making it look young again.

"Now, we need to go rescue…see Ben and make sure he is alright. After that I have some suggestions that might make things better for both of you, the next time you try this sort of thing," I told him and smiled myself when he blushed from the collar of his shirt to his very hairline.

"You know about such things," he asked totally bewildered by the idea.

"Let's just say I have…a friend who opened my eyes to a few things in years past," I motioned for him to come along and we went to see Ben.

We were just in time to hear Ben being released by the nurse. The poor lad was ten shades of red on his already ruddy checks as the nurse explained that he needed to eat more grains so that this wouldn't happen again. I assured Nurse Swan that I'd go over it with him again and I would see him back to his set to rest for the duration of the day.

We left her mumbling something about a third year should know better. It's usually the first years she sees with this kind of trouble. The three of us departed the nurses building as quickly as we possibly could.

Back in Ben's set after the last class of the day and before dinner was to be served in the Dining Hall, I sat across from the two of them. I watched as they blushed at my comments I made at first when I explained that I had "_heard_" if they used lubricant of some sort it might not be as painful. It wasn't long until they blossomed into asking questions and I answered them all as best as I truthfully could.

It was plain to see that they loved each by the looks that kept passing between the two of them. True it was young love but when after I had answered their questions and they realized that they could be together without causing pain to the other person, the shy smiles I'd witnessed morphed into looks of deeper desire.

I quickly realized to my relief that they had no idea of my own personal preferences. It was merely just the need to seek help from someone they thought they could trust that brought them to me. For this I was truly grateful but I had to caution both of them with urgency. What they felt for each other was not wrong but unfortunately for them it had to be kept in private. The law was there, right or wrong, and someone could have one of them or both, up on counts of _crimes against God and the King_. As much as I hated the bloody law myself, they needed to know the consequences of their actions in the society we lived in. I left them thinking about what could happen if they weren't very careful and praying it never would.

I barely had time to return to my own set, change my shirt and collar and make it to dinner on time. Head Master Cullen did not like or tolerate tardiness.

I slipped into my seat, greeted Mr. McCarty to my left then turned to Dr. Masen across the table and much to my shock and surprise I was greeted with a charming smile. Suddenly, the room was a little too small and it became much warmer. All I could do was stare into those emerald orbs which seemed to darken as he returned my stare. He wasn't looking away. He wasn't avoiding me. Something had changed in Edward Masen. I had no idea what might have happened to cause this change. Whatever it was had the light dancing in his eyes and maybe, just maybe, it was desire I felt leaping across the table at me. But whatever it was, I was damned sure going to find out what it was and the sooner the better.

EPOV

Making my way to the dining hall, I couldn't get him out of my mind. Not the slim, tight lines of his tall lanky frame. Not the golden halo of curls that hung loose around a face that I could look upon for hours and never think it a waste of time. Not the eyes as blue as any summer sky that I had ever walked under. If it were possible for beauty to have a name it was Jasper, Jasper Whitlock.

I had been wrong, wrong in my earlier assumptions about him. His students adored him. Everywhere I went on campus I heard his name. Other Fellows in residence talked about his wit and kindness. He was liked by everyone. Maybe a little too much by the Head Master's sister-in-law but it was clear he had given her no encouragement that I could see. His easy manner and warm friendliness put me at ease quickly. And he had showed a great deal of his character in the way he had tried to befriend me. If friendship was what he was offering and that would be all, then friendship was something I very much wanted. It was not his fault that I had found him so attractive in other ways. He must have been taught just as the rest of us from early on, that a man having desires for another man was wrong and just not done. I'm sure he was not so inclined and he had not meant to step on my heart as I had envisioned during our first meeting. That just wasn't in his character.

Last night at the whist table it seemed completely natural to take place in the camaraderie even though it was causing quite a stir with some of the other Fellows. I actually surprised myself joining in the laughter and I even made a card about Jasper's lack of skill at the game saying maybe we should try bridge next time for his sake. Emmett's boisterous laugh caught the attention of everyone in the SFR. Jasper's cheeks were a light glowing pink under his golden toned skin. All this had been thanks to Emmett, my other new friend.

I seldom spoke to any other Fellow except to maybe discuss a recent issue in the news or possibly lack of skill of some of our obtuse students on the rugby field. No one at St. Paul's had ever tried to befriend or get close to me. They all knew of my families past and quite frankly, that was the way I wanted to be, left alone. When people got to close, you got hurt. That had been my only experience in life, well except for my grandmother. I can truly say she was the only person in all of England who had loved me unequivocally but even she had left. Eventually time and age caused her frail body to succumb and took her from me too.

One evening about a week after the semester began when Emmett McCarty spoke up in the SFR, quite loudly and asked "where might a bloke get a really good pint and a little feminine company?", I watched as two or possibly three Fellows nearly spewed their evening toddies. I chuckled silently to myself and noted that it probably didn't help matters that he made his eyebrows wiggle and dance when he was exceptionally happy as he was at the moment.

Realizing that he might have made an error with this group, he looked across the room at me. His sad eyes begging for a rescue took me in. I crossed the room, much to the surprise of those around me, offering my hand. A huge smile lit of his childlike face and I had made my first friend ever.

I explained on the quiet that I didn't frequent such places myself however I had overheard several of our brainless students talking about _Barkley's Place_. It might very well be the type of place he was looking for. He smiled warmly and slapped a huge paw of a hand on one of my shoulders.

"Well then Eddie, my man, shall we go investigate this place," he asked in what I'm sure he thought was a whisper.

When I couldn't help but nod my head in affirmation, I heard poor old Professor Willowy actually gasp. I snickered to myself at the flash of joy that passed through me at being the cause of such a stir. It amazed me that for the first time in any recalled memory, I was enjoying myself.

It was impossible not to have fun when one was in the presence of Emmett McCarty. He was so jovial and boisterous that no one escaped him. I was dragged into friendship before I even knew what hit me. In no time at all, there wasn't a man or woman who visited the establishment that didn't know his name. The owner was so taken with him that on most Friday and Saturday evenings, Emmett's favorite table was waiting along with his first pint.

How the man took in so much ale and never seemed to be the worse for it the following day was a constant source of amazement. It never seemed to matter how much he drank in, the next day would find him just as good natured as the day before.

It was at Barkley's two weeks ago that Emmett shocked me even more. The pints had been flowing in great number and he had been eyeing Sally, one of the barmaids for most of the evening when his face suddenly became very serious.

"So Eddie, tell me why you have not been to the upstairs room with not one of the lasses who clearly are willing to do so with you," he asked sipping slowly at his fourth or was it his fifth pint of the night. Emmett was definitely not a regular Fellow and his Irish background clearly showed in his chosen lifestyle.

Slowly nipping at my second, which I had discovered was clearly my limit; I tried to shrug my shoulders indifferently. Thinking a little lie would surely not catch me out.

"Not to my liking I suppose. So you think you'll have that first line ready for the final game?" I said hoping the change of topic would work.

Emmett eyed me carefully over his pint seeming to be thinking his words over before he spoke. He shifted in his seat, sat his half empty pint down and waved Sally off when she went to bring him another. Suddenly, I was afraid of what he might say. Could he have somehow figured out my secret? I realized that I didn't want to lose him too and I just might.

"Edward," his tone wary. "I never figured you for a Nancy boy, but I want you to know," he quieted then continued, "I don't give a bloody farthing who you fuck. You'd still be my friend. Well unless of course you were inclined towards myself that way, because I have to tell you, it is not going to happen!" He picked up his pint took a long draught, laughed loudly, then added, "Still friends?"

I was completely speechless. No one had ever said the like to me. I could feel the color work its way up my neck onto my face. I finished my drink in one swift motion and thought about what he had said. He didn't care if I lay with men. He wasn't disgusted or bothered by it. He wasn't going to bring me up on charges. He still wanted my friendship.

"I mean the law is wrong as far as I'm concerned," he sat up and leaned across the table towards me. "Love is special, love is important. No one should be condemned for who they love. If you ever find it, Eddie, you need to cling to it. I know I will. I want a woman who will love me just like my ma loved my da, forever and a day."

Suddenly his face becomes downcast and then extremely angry. I'd never seen Emmett like this. Someone or something had hurt him. I knew what that felt like.

"Back in Dublin, I had a younger brother. His name was Michael. You remind me of him. He was always quiet and inside himself. We didn't know he was…like you. He must have wrestled with it constantly. The church condemned such actions and we were a good Catholic family. He thought he was bad. He…," he said very softly, tears filling the corners of his eyes but not breaking free. "He took his life leaving a hole in our family that will never be filled. I never let ma or da read the letter he left explaining why he had done what he did. That's when I discovered how he had been feeling inside."

For a long time we sat quietly, drinking but not talking. I had no idea how to comfort him. My heart ached for him and for Michael. To believe you are no good and that the feelings inside of you are wrong and disgusting, that was something I could relate to. I'd felt that way many times in my life. Even when I had been with other men, I had often walked away feeling worse than I did before I gave into my desires. That's why I had started visiting Marshall's so long ago. I could put out the fire that burned so desperately but it never really satisfied. When Emmett spoke again my heart nearly broke.

"Don't be like Michael, Edward. He never knew love. Find someone who will love you for who you are and want you the way you are. Don't believe all the world spews at you. Everyone deserves to be happy and everyone deserves to be loved. Now I think I've had enough for tonight, let's say we had back to the university," he rose from his chair and waved across the room at Sally and Mr. Barker.

I watched the man who I thought never had a worry or a sad thought in his head, slump through the door out into the night. I wanted to believe what my friend had said. I wanted so much to believe that I was worthy of love and that someday I would find it but no matter what I wanted to believe, it wasn't likely to happen and I had learned that lesson a long time ago.

The next day Emmett was his usual self and no mention was ever made of the conversation we had that evening. We continued to visit Barker's and our friendship grew. Now I truly didn't know what I would do without Emmett in my day, causing some kind of trouble or bringing me near to tears with laughter. It was just last week at the pub that Emmett got this sort of sly look in his eye and he mentioned sort of off handedly that he'd been having a fine time learning to play whist with Dr. Whitlock. He wondered if I might be interested in playing a foursome with Jasper, him and the new cleric, Brother Jacob. All of which led to the game I so enjoyed last night and my plans for this evening.

Standing in the doorway now I was slightly disappointed to find that Jasper, Dr. Whitlock was not in his appointed seat. A sudden flash of worry that maybe he was dining with the Head Master and his family this evening and would take him away from the Fellows table this night. I made my way nervously to my seat and looked up when I heard a chair being moved to see Emmett's smiling face. He looked at me and saw the nervousness. It was quite strange to think that my friend knew me so well already.

He cleared his throat and nodded toward the door and snickered at the smile that crossed my face. He was such a card. How did he know?

Jasper walked the length of the table and sat in his chair next to Emmett. They immediately greeted each other and spoke of a play that was made at the rugby match yesterday for a moment. Then time seemed to still just for a moment and Jasper turned to look at me. I couldn't help the smile that broke out across my face. He was so handsome in his stiff white shirt and the tie he wore was slightly crumpled letting me know that he hadn't had time to press it before he put it on. His curls were lose and bouncing around his cheeks when he moved his head making a spark of sensation move through my body and settle in my lower regions. I briefly wondered what it would feel like to have those curls dance lightly across my hardened length and I felt it twitch strongly in my slacks. Thank goodness we wore our robes to evening meal.

Dinner was wonderful and the conversation even better between Emmett, Jasper and myself. It felt so natural now to laugh and card with the two of them. Why had I never realized what I had been missing by never allowing anyone close to me? Still the voice inside my head said _you aren't worthy and he isn't interested in you. He's just being nice, a friend. What could he see in you? Why would he want anything more with you? _I told myself that I didn't care. I would never know if I didn't try and I wanted his friendship even if that's all it would ever be.

Dinner was finished and desert had been served. Emmett rose from the table and made an exaggerated stretch saying he was really tired and going to retire early tonight. He had to be on the field very early tomorrow morning running the front line through a new play he was thinking of trying. With a warm handshake to first Jasper then me, he bid us goodnight. Jasper joined me and walked beside me to say goodnight to the Head Master and his family.

"Dr. Masen and Dr. Whitlock so lovely to see you both again," Esme Cullen offered her hand to each of us.

"I was just telling Dr. Cullen that we needed to have both you gentlemen to dinner in our private set something very soon. Would you be available after services on Sunday?" she asked knowing that we could not refuse.

"Of course, I'd be honored to dine on Sunday," Jasper said with an even polite voice.

"And I too will be quite happy to join you," I added.

"Wonderful. Alice will be back tomorrow from her visit to our Aunt's in the country and she will be thrilled to see both of you. See you on Sunday," she said and she waltzed away smiling to herself.

"Gentlemen, thank you for indulging her whims. Alice is a lovely girl and she will make someone a wonderful wife, some day. My wife seems to have decided that one of you would make a likely suspect," he said and then grinned largely. "But don't let that worry you; Alice has confided in me that she is no way near ready for courtship much less marriage. See you both on Sunday."

I could have been mistaken but I think the sigh that escaped Jasper at that moment was nearly as large as the one that escaped me. We turned to each other and neither of us could stop the laughter that bubbled forth. It felt amazingly wonderful to laugh with him. We continued our walk out into the yard. The night had become chilly as early November nights could. Too soon we came to the walk where our paths would take different directions, his set being to the south of the common area and mine to the west.

I'd never done anything like this before and I had no idea what the outcome would be but for the first time in my life I was going to take a chance.

"Dr. Whitlock would you care for an evening port or perhaps a coffee?" I asked. I knew my voice came out slightly stuttered and when he looked at me questioningly I continued to clarify. "I mean would you like to join me in my set for a nightcap?"

The look on his face stole my breath. First there was a look of utter amazement and then slowly but very surely a look of understanding and happiness broke through. With a blazing smile on his rosy lips, he nodded his affirmation. We continued our stroll on the west path until we came to the building where my set was. He had been silent the entire time. I was beginning to become very nervous and wondered what he could possibly be so deep in thought about. Up two flights of steps and still not a sound. I unlocked the door and stood aside to allow him entrance to my set when I finally looked at him again.

"Thank you Dr. Masen. I have been looking forward to this for quite some time," he said softly as he looked at me with what I thought was tenderness in his eyes. I closed the door gently behind him and took a moment to steady my heart. I had never had anyone else in my set before not in all the time that I had been a Fellow at St. Paul's. To have him here now, was a huge step for me whether he knew anything about that or not. Suddenly I was nervous; very, very nervous. We were alone and we would have to converse. What could we possibly talk about? I looked up from where I stood by the door to see him eyeing me curiously.

"May I ask you a question," he asked. I nodded still unable to get my mouth to cooperate.

"May I call you Edward? I realize that society would dictate that we could not use our Christian names in public but surely here in your private space we could share our names," he asked as he moved closer to where I was still frozen. "And you may call me Jasper, if you like."

"Jasper," I said his name for the first time out loud. It felt was so wonderful on my tongue. I'd said it so many times in my mind.

"Yes, Jasper, after all, friends are allowed the privilege of using first names," he answered me and turned to face the fireplace and stoke the wood until it popped and crackled to life.

I stilled my nerve and made myself move from the position where I had frozen by the door. This was ridiculous. I'm a grown man and I can do this. I can entertain a friend in my set.

"So, Jasper, will it be a sherry or coffee, then," I asked making myself seem more assured.

Turning to face me, he tilted his head to the left for just a moment and smiled. "Can I have both?" he asked with a laugh on his lips.

By just that simple action he put me to immediate ease. I returned his smile and said, "why not?"

I returned to the room shortly carrying a tray with everything we needed for our coffee and two glasses of sherry. He was sitting in the chair to the right of the fireplace glancing through a book on algebraic equations. I thought how wonderful he looked sitting there. I placed the tray on the side table between the chair that I had suddenly realized I would always think of as his chair and my usual chair on the right side of the fire.

"Did I pick the right chair?" he asked placing the book down. "I mean the one on the right seemed to be the one you usually sit in so I chose this one."

"How did you know that?" I asked just a little perplexed. "You've never been here before so how could you know which chair I frequented. Wait is this some sort of deducting skill. Like the ones you have been teaching your students?"

"I did note that most of the things you would have used on a regular basis, like pen and paper, this book and those spectacles were on the right side of the table. Also it appeared that that chair had been sat upon more frequently than this one," he said almost shyly. "I truly can't help it. Thinking that way, I mean. I seem to notice things that others seem to take for granted."

I offered him a glass of sherry and he lifted it to me as if to make a toast.

"To surprises and making friends," he said and sipped at his sherry. "This is a fine sherry, Edward. It has a lovely flavor."

"Thank you," I said and I could feel myself flush. "My family owns a small shipping company that transports wines from France so one of the pleasantries is an occasional good bottle coming my way."

And so the evening went. I found myself opening up to him about things I would have never talked about without anyone. Leaving out the things that I didn't want to dwell on like my parents. I only mentioned that they had passed when I was young and discovering that the same had happened to him. We talked about places we had visited realizing that we enjoyed many of the same. It was nearly midnight before we both realized the time. Almost hesitantly, Jasper rose from _his_ chair and said he probably should be going.

I walked him to the door and he stopped me just before I opened it. He turned to face me and the look on his face was torn. I wondered what on earth he could be debating that caused the look to appear on his lovely features.

"I truly enjoyed myself this evening, Edward. I've wanted to get to know you better," he said quietly. He took my hand as if to shake it and the warm liquid fire rose from my finger tips all the way up my arm, just as it had done that first day our shoulders rubbed together.

Jasper grabbed his hand back quickly and looked from his hand to mine then to my face.

"Did you feel it too?" I asked almost not breathing. His head slowly moved up and down as his eyes grew larger.

"That's never happened to me before," he stated still questioning.

"Never," I couldn't help but ask.

"You," he returned.

"Never," I admitted and felt the flush on my cheeks. I briefly wondered how he would react to a grown man blushing like a school girl in front of him.

He reached up with his hand. Long slender fingers dusted across the blush on my cheeks.

"Your skin is flushed," he whispered. I could only nod and close my eyes in embarrassment.

What happened next, I never dreamed in a million years would have happened. With my eyes still closed, I felt his lips, those rosy lips I had stared at on and off during the evening. They touched mine softly, hesitantly with reservation until he was sure I was not going to pull away. Then the fire exploded all around me.

I burned. It was in my veins. It was flowing over my skin scorching me where it played. Lips so sweet that tasted of coffee and cream and sugar, gently rubbed against mine. Filling me with such emotion that I thought I would surely melt into a puddle there on the floor in my set. Soon the soft rubbing became an urgent need to taste more, feel more. The fire needed to be quenched and only more of this kiss, of this man, would ever fulfill it.

He suckled at my bottom lip. I could feel his tongue snake out to run its tip between my lips seeking entrance and when I opened for there was no way I could not open, the fire exploded again. Who was this man that he could make me feel this way? My body was shaking from the intensity of the sensations mixing between us.

Too soon, it returned to the soft sweet kissing we had started with. Too soon, he was pulling away from me and I didn't want it to ever end. Too soon, I was frightened of what I would find when I opened my eyes.

"Edward, look at me," he whispered against my lips.

I opened my eyes and his smile filled me with peace. I'd never felt that before. Didn't know what it was like to feel so comfortable so joined to another human being.

"Was that alright?" he asked. "Did I offend you?"

Again words would not come to me. I tried to smile but it somehow made me feel foolish. I thought to nod my affirmative but I thought that foolish too. I finally decided on taking his hand and wrapping my fingers through his and mumbling, "thank you. It was wonderful."

Jasper's blazing smile crashed through me and I realized his dimples were incredible.

"I'll be away tomorrow but I'll see you on Sunday?" he asked almost unsure of what I would say.

"Of course," I answered.

"Good night," he said as he opened the door.

"Good night," I answered as I watched his back as he took the stairs away from me.

I closed the door and leaned against where I had stood frozen hours earlier. I had invited Jasper here to gain his friendship and I realized I might have found something else. Something so much more than I had any right to dream of, something I had been looking for my entire life…love.

CPOV

The night was nearly black as I slipped through the courtyard headed for his rooms. Suddenly there was someone walking up the path from the west and whoever it was, was whistling. I hurriedly stepped behind a column near Professor Walcott's set. It was Dr. Whitlock doing all that foul whistling. I couldn't allow anyone to see me out here at this time and prayed that whatever had the man so happy would keep him from noticing me cowering in the shadows. Soon, he was past me and it was safe to move from the shadows again.

It was foolish. I knew it but I couldn't help it. I needed to see him. I'd been able to stay away until tonight. She had tried to seduce me again and I had not been able to perform how she had wanted. Listening to her cry in her room afterwards was just too much. I had to get out. I had to be away from her. Once outside my feet started walking in his direction. I didn't tell them too. They just knew, something inside me knew, the direction to where he was.

I was still reeling from the shock of seeing him when he was introduced to me as the new Cleric for St. Paul's. He was older now, a man. When I'd last seen him he was a boy in a man's growing body. A body that had tempted me to do things I knew better then to do. A body firm with muscle and hard where I wanted him to be hard. He had been my first, my Jacob.

I was older so much older and it had been so wrong but he had been so willing. I had never realized until him what I was, what I needed. Nearly twice his age and newly married, I had traveled to Italy on a sabbatical from St. Paul's while my bride cared for her ailing mother and promised my father that I would visit an old friend there and take his greetings. It was while staying at Diageo De Forte's estate that I met Jacob.

My life had been so empty since William had been taken from me. And now it seemed the fates were being even crueler by placing Jacob back in my life again. Outside his door, I hesitated. He was even more handsome at this age than I had remembered him as a youth. Skin the color of chocolate. Hair, black as night with eyes nearly the same. He'd become a glorious figure of a man. His priest robes might have covered him but I had watched him from afar. The way he carried himself and moved gracefully let me daydream about the body underneath. I knocked quietly. It was late. He was probably sleeping and wouldn't hear and that would be for the best.

I heard soft footfalls and then a lock being turned. He opened the door and set the candle he held down on the table by the door. His eyes did not seem surprised to see me. His voice when he spoke sent shivers down my spine.

"Carlisle, I was wondering when you would visit," he spoke confidently, sure of himself and unafraid of what my visit meant.

"Please do not linger outside in the cold. Come in where it is warm," his strong voice invited and I could do nothing but follow.

**I just wanted to let you know that some of you have been very good with your guesses about who the murderer is. I'm not saying anyone has guessed it right yet though. Next chapter you are going to meet the nefarious Michael Newton and believe you me, he is going to be one of those people you love to hate. I promise I will answer your reviews if fan fiction lets me. Till next time send me a little love and remember I sometimes use your ideas and guesses in my stories.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the alerts and reviews that have been pouring in. I am in awe of the number of you who seem to be enjoying this simple story. This has been a slightly difficult chapter to get out to you and I am later than I like to be updating. However I will give a cheer that school is over and I have never been so happy in my life. I never realized one freshman daughter could keep you so freaking busy as I have been for the last thirty days. Thank goodness for summer break and vacation! **

**Just a side note I've changed to giving the chapters titles so it will be a little less confusing than the chapter and number thing.**

**I don't use a beta so please forgive my errors. Sometimes the story just flows and I can't seem to stop and review to be sure the grammar is correct. **

**I don't own any of the twilight characters in this story but the idea is mine and the other characters too.**

Chapter 3 – Evil Inside

_At the same time as Carlisle's visit to Jacob, in a dark alley somewhere in East London_

Mike's POV

"I'm sorry Mr. Newton, sir. Mr. Marshall is away on business," the young blond boy said with a formal and unfriendly smile on his face. "I'd be happy to give him any written note you would care to leave for him."

"Yes, I'm sure you would," my sneer was barely contained as I stared at him, wondering just how tight his little ass might be. Then I pushed the thought away, that wasn't me, not anymore.

If Marshall wasn't about, I briefly entertained the notion that Peter might be here but was quickly aware that he could be away on 'business' too. It seemed that when Mr. Marshall was away Peter was nowhere to be found either. He was the last man I'd been with and the fact that he had been employed by Marshall or was the mysterious Mr. Marshall himself at the time still gnawed at my insides. Peter had known more than he'd been willing to share that last time. Could it have been nearly nine months since I'd last saw him? Time moved quickly the saying went and so it seemed to be a true one. Peter had just vanished after that and there had been no sighting of him on the streets of London since or said my usual informants. I looked back to the whore behind the desk full of loathing for him and all those like him.

They were users, young or old it didn't matter. They used the men who sought them out; those who were weak and had no control over their own animal urges. Thank God I'd seen the light and had realized this wasn't the life I was looking for. It was like living a secret in the alleys, always feeling dirty and just one step ahead of the constabulary. A shiver passed through me at the thought. Peter wasn't really any different, even though he had a kind face and a soft touch and would lay with his men in crisp linen sheets, he was still a user. I'd often wondered if he played the part of Peter when he needed his own vices fulfilled and was Mr. Marshall when business needed to be conducted. The truth was I'd only ever seen the Mr. Marshall once and it wasn't under the best of circumstances. The room had been very dark and I had been very indisposed, not at all the time when one would want to make an introduction.

"Can I help you with anything else, Mr. Newton," the young whore offered temptation dished up in a delicate package to be consumed.

Suddenly a face popped into my mind. She was the most beautiful creature God had ever graced the earth with. I'd never in my life, nor would I ever, see another as lovely as she. Hair the color of butter with golden lights flecked throughout. Her skin would surely feel like the most exquisite silk under my fingertips. Hips and breasts that were made for a man to take for his own pleasure from and those eyes, like unto a stormy sea with such depth that you could surely drown if you wished too. She was perfection. Yes, Rosalie Whitlock-Hale was perfection. Nothing and no one, especially not a boy whore was going to keep me from pursuing Rosalie and making her my wife. No he didn't have a thing I needed not now or ever again. I didn't even answer the whore; I just turned on my heels and left Marshalls through the door into the dark alley where it was located. But even as I traveled by foot back to where a decent man could get a cab even at this hour, I wondered where the hell was Peter and if he and Mr. Marshall were truly one in the same and if it were possible that he was the one committing these murders.

_Back at St. Paul's_

CPOV

I never dreamed that I'd ever see him again. Those eyes warm and inviting and his glorious body taunting me, even though I knew it was wrong. I went.

He'd open the door looking as if he had been waiting for me. The invitation to enter was given with a small smile on those lush full lips, lips that had once brought such exquisite pleasure to my body. He had been expecting me to come. Knowing I wouldn't couldn't stay away. But he was not the same.

He was different. He was no longer the Jacob of my past. He'd traveled somewhere I couldn't follow. His life had been given to a higher calling, to serve others and God.

"_Friends_," he's said we could be friends. And that he'd be honored to be my council, should I have need of one, of course. There would be nothing more between us. Those words had not been spoken out loud but were still implied. The church had brought him peace, an ending to the torment of his youth and new way to live.

The walk in the cool night air allowed me to replay each word said and every move made. He didn't blame me. Forgiven, that was the word he had used. "_I forgave you a long time ago Carlisle_," his words came back to me. "_What happened between us was wrong, of course, but it happened because we thought we were in love. There was no evil in what we felt_."

We talked of his father and he asked about Esme. He wondered why after all this time there was no little ones. I couldn't bring myself to tell him the why of it. I couldn't talk to anyone about that. My burden was too heavy to allow another to share in it. And, yet, maybe it would lighten some if I could share it with someone else.

I'd told him of William and his death. We talked of the other poor boys wasted lives. Asked each other why someone would commit those awful murders and could give no answer. Still there was comfort in each other's presence even after all the time that had past.

When a clock somewhere in his set chimed three times, I was amazed to find how long we had been talking. I hadn't come there to talk not like it had ended up. Yet somehow, I found what had transpired between us so much more satisfying.

Jacob had been the first of many men in my life, some young but just as many closer to my age. I'd always carried the guilt that I had been the corruptor of him and he was just barely a man, just barely seventeen. To find that he had not perceived it that way and he had not been harmed by it was a tremendous relief to me.

Finally back to my own room, as I disrobed to retire, I felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders. The only thing I truly missed was William. I would never be able to replace him in my heart. He had been my one true soul mate. Had I not lost him, I would have found a way to take him away from here and we would have lived our lives together. I could continue my life without him but it would only be a half life. There would be no more passion, no more joy but maybe there would finally be some peace.

Her scream broke the stillness of the night around me. God, please do not let it start again. Jacob says you are real please do not let me continue to live in this hell, I beg you.

"Esme," I call out to her as I ran to her room.

She is standing in the corner of her room, sounds coming from her shaking form that remind me of how a wounded animal warns others away. I try to calm her but she only strikes out at me and scratches at my flesh with her hands curled to the form of claws. She's in the nightmare and I know there will be no sleep tonight.

Peace, I laugh to myself as I step away and watch her to be sure she doesn't harm herself. Peace is something I will never know no matter what Jacob and his God think. Hell is the only place where I can exist and I suppose I must deserve it.

Jacobs POV

I watch as his form slips up the path in the shadows. Though it is after three in the morning and no student or Fellow would be out at this time, he still watches every corner to be sure he isn't seen. The years had been kind to him except for his eyes. They were dead.

He hadn't changed really, still beautiful to look at and probably to touch; yet, the most important thing hadn't changed at all. Head Master Carlisle Cullen for all his years and supposed wisdom was still a fool. He still believed that once upon a time…I loved him. That our time together had meant as much to me as it did him. He never realized that I was using him. In his mind, he had been the seducer; the purveyor of an innocent. I couldn't help the laughter bubbling in me. Wrong, he was so fucking wrong.

I had learned early how to be the one in control; the one who manipulated those around him for his own needs. I had learned from the best, Father Marcus.

St. Angelo's Boarding School for Boys was supposed to be the best place for a boy like me; the bastard son of a titled land owner. My papa had loved me and I don't believe he would have ever sent me away if it had not been for his new little wife who thought me an abomination. So when she grew large with her own child, she lied and told him that I would hurt the new baby if he let me stay at the villa. I was only ten when he took me by carriage to the school and left me there.

For nights on end I cried myself to sleep, praying that God would allow my papa to return and take me home. I was alone in a sea of other lonely boys. All of us left in this wretched place to learn to fend for ourselves and that we could rely on no one. One boy stood out from the others to me, Ricardo.

I hadn't thought of him in so long. It was too painful to remember the pretty little boy he had been when I first met him compared to the crumpled broken body he was the day I found him dead in his bunk. I could feel the bile start to roll in my stomach even now after all these years. The one man who was supposed to look after us, look after our souls and teach our minds was the one man we all feared beyond any other.

Father Marcus was tall and boney thin with skin the color of mottled milk. Dirty blond hair that he always tied back away from his face hung to his shoulders. And his hands, those ugly twisted hands with knots for joints on his long fingers, they could be used to pet and appear to give love and understanding. But in the dark of night when you were pressed down on a cold stone floor, they brought pain and did disgusting things to boys caught in his sight for a time. He was in control at St. Angelo's and no other priest or servant there would go against his word. He ruled with an iron grip and disposed of any who threatened his authority.

My nightly visits from Father Marcus started when I had been at the school for a little over two years. My papa had never returned for me, although I did receive a letter on my birthday and during the Christmas holidays to remind me that I was not loved enough to keep. Father Marcus didn't believe in allowing us much contact with those outside the school, only what was absolutely necessary. He manipulated our minds by convincing us that we were unwanted and unloved and that's why they sent us away.

I'd heard the screams in the night coming from other parts of the school. I'd seen through eyes that were supposed to be closed in sleep boys being drug from their beds with gags in their mouths. But no one ever talked of it in the light of day.

The first time Father Marcus came for me I cried too, just like the others. I begged. I pleaded. I screamed. I hurt with the pain from everything he did to me. And the shock of being raped that first time is one I will never forget.

The next time he came for me, I rose from my bed with my mouth closed and not a tear in my eye. I followed behind him without a word, lived through the ordeal without uttering a sound, it only served to make him angrier. He swore at me. Ranted and raved that he would break me. I was nothing, a bastard. Good for nothing and no one would ever love me. When he could not break me with his body, he tried with his words. I did not break.

It did not take long for him to move onto another victim. For that I felt incredible guilt and yet I was relieved.

In all my five years at St. Angelo's I had one friend, Ricardo. He was so beautiful; hair the color of sunshine with deep golden brown eyes that sparkled when he laughed. Small for his age, Ricardo had a hard time keeping up with some of us bigger boys at school; but he tried and for that I loved him even more.

By the time I was fifteen, my body had begun to grow and mature and I was no longer the small frightened child I was at ten. No one, teacher, student or Father Marcus bothered with me. I was given a wide berth by everyone, well everyone by Ricardo. He teased me constantly about being the size of a bear and was I ever going to stop growing. He was the only thing that could make me laugh. In time we became very close and it was a natural thing to become lovers. But pain was not part of us, I could be gentle and kind with Ricardo and it was a beautiful time we shared together.

Father Marcus hadn't visited anyone in our dorm in over a year and there had been no rumors of his doing so in any of the other dorms. For the first time in all the years of being there, I felt safe and content as long as Ricardo was by my side. I was wrong to trust the feeling.

I awoke one morning in the spring to find Ricardo dead in his bunk. His body had been beaten and there was blood seeping through his clothing. The anger welled up inside of me. I knew who had done it and I knew no one would admit it. No one ever came to claim my poor Ricardo. No family, no friends all he had was me. Some of the priests took his body and buried it in a little cemetery at a parish in a small village nearby.

Two weeks went by and I did not eat or sleep. I sat on my bunk and spoke to no one. Some of the boys tried but most were afraid of me as were the other priests and teachers. Most of them thought I had lost my mind. They were waiting for me to die too, I think. But I wasn't going to be the one who died.

They found Father Marcus on the ground below the bell tower in the school yard. Most thought he must have lost his footing and fell. One or two might have suggested that he had jumped. No mentioned that he had blood dried and caked along his legs and buttocks. The local constable never imagined that a student could have done this. But I did.

I found him wondering the halls looking for his next body and I used his body as he had used so many of ours. This time it was him sobbing. He was the one pleading and crying. It was his screams that were heard in the night, his body that was being raped and broken. Father Marcus would never hurt a child again. I felt no remorse for what I had done and I never would. The man was an animal and deserved to die as one.

I walked away from St. Angelo's the day his body was found and I never looked back. I'd saved the little money my father had sent over the years and used it sparingly while I moved about the countryside. I finally found a job on a farm as a hand and stayed there for almost a year. I was nearly sixteen by then. Eventually I had enough money to go home.

My father was shocked to see me. It seemed Father Marcus had written to him, just before his own untimely death that I had succumbed to influenza and had perished from the fevers. We soon discovered that Father Marcus had been hiding letters that we had written to each other. Father explained that while I was away my stepmother had not survived the birth of their last child and that I had three stepbrothers and a stepsister. I had a family and I was wanted. The problem was I was no longer the Jacob he remembered. Something inside me had turned. It also became apparent that my father was a weak man and could easily be manipulated and it became a game for me to see just what I could get him to do.

My brothers were all younger, of course and were nowhere ready to help my father run the estate. It was easy, too easy, to become almost indispensible to my father. Soon it was I that was making the decisions and my father the head puppet. I allowed him to believe it was him making the decisions and we all lived a fairly good life for a year or so.

I had been able to keep my urges under control until Carlisle Cullen came to visit. His father and my father had been business acquaintances and had developed a friendship so Carlisle was here on his father's behalf. To say I was drawn to him would have been an understatement. He was tall and lean and smooth looking in his tailored suits and crisp white English shirts. Nothing at all like the men I was used to seeing in their loose layered shirts and tight riding britches. I had seen very few people with blond hair such as he had and there was something sad about him that just drew me in.

I soon learned that he was newly married but his wife had stayed behind in England with her mother. He never gave details in front of my father but I soon discovered that he was truly unhappy in his marriage. I thought any man would be excited about talking of his new wife and the duties of being a husband but he would almost always change the subject whenever my father would ask about it.

He was going to be staying with us for about three months so I determined that the best way to get to know this charming Englishman better was to get him alone. I offered to show him the horse barn and the many wonderful four legged creatures we had on the estate. Carlisle and I began to take a morning ride together the very next day after introducing him to several of the gentle creatures. He loved riding over the grounds. The vineyards held a special attraction for him and it was there that I noticed him watching several of the workers in the fields. I continued to observe Carlisle in situations where he was with other men and then in the evenings when my father entertained local families, I watched him with the women too. Carlisle had desires he wasn't acting on and it was plain to see if you knew what you were looking for and I knew what I was looking for.

There was a small cottage on the far side of our vineyards that had been abandoned years earlier. I sometimes went there when I needed to be alone to take care of my own needs. There was a stable lad who didn't seem to be on the receiving end of some of my needs and he had visited there with a time or two also. It was simple enough to lead Carlisle there on one of our morning rides. And the rest, well that was easy too. The memory of one of our times there came rushing back to me and I couldn't help but to push my robes aside and begin to stroke my growing length thinking about it.

"Carlisle, come would you like to see one of my favorite hiding places," I asked him as our mounts came to a stop under a huge shade tree just past the last row of grapevines.

"If you would wish me to see it, yes, Jacob I would enjoy that. And maybe we could sit a while and enjoy a talk," Carlisle smiled at me as he nudged his steed to follow along behind mine.

"I have a bottle of wine with me and some cups. I thought you might enjoy another sample of the one we are sending back to your father," I added. Knowing that wine would loosen his usual staunching mood, he was such a typical Englishman.

"Wonderful, these rides do make one so thirsty," he replied.

It was only a few minutes ride to the cottage and we left the horses to graze in the tall grasses as we entered the small dark building. I found my stash of personal items which included wine goblets and proceeded to pour us both a drink. We talked of London and Verona and the differences between the two countries. We talked of horses and universities and things that we would like to do. Then finally after several glasses of wine and no food to temper the alcohol, I asked about his wife.

"Why did you not bring your bride with you on this trip, Carlisle," I asked an innocently as I could.

"She..she doesn't like to travel far from her mother," he stammered over the words and turned to look out the cottage door. "Her mother had been ill. Is ill."

"What is wrong with her mother," I wondered aloud.

"She is given to bouts of depression. Oh, I really shouldn't be talking about this," he said placing his glass on a table near the door.

I placed my glass beside his and placed my hand on his shoulder. He sighed heavily and turned to face me. I could see the battle in his eyes. He was fighting an inner demon that I wanted to let loose.

"She doesn't please you in bed does she," I offered the words were softly. "I can see you are in need of a touch from someone who desires you." His gasp was low and guttural when I stroked my fingers across the front of his britches. He was hard and twitching.

"Jacob, you mustn't do that," he barely breathed but did not step away from my touch. "You don't know what you are doing."

"I think I know exactly what I'm doing Carlisle," I answered and closed the distance between our bodies.

There was no more talk after that. My lips crashed upon his. They were so soft and so yielding under my forceful attack. His hands palmed my face then moved to grab the back of my neck and pull me even closer. Soon it was not just me in this. He was kissing me back with such passion that I was losing myself to it. His lips sucked at the sensitive skin along my neck, leaving fire where ever they landed. He reached behind me to grab my buttocks and squeeze until I knew there would be bruises where his fingers had grabbed. It felt so good. I had never felt passion returned to me this way. His need was so strong that he was soon rubbing his cock against mine, trying to obtain the friction that would bring about a release of pleasure. I slowed him as I peppered his face with tiny kisses of affection.

Unbuttoning his pants proved to be a trying situation but after a small struggle they were finally open and I could take him in my hand. I watched as his head fell back on his shoulders and he whimpered at my fingers curling around his member and stroking it. His knees nearly gave out when I squeezed the head to release a glistening drop and licked it away with my tongue. He whispered my name over and over as I led him into another room where a large bed waited for us. Removing his britches, boots and stockings, I pushed him upon the bed and proceeded to drop to the floor between his parted legs. He watched me as I licked and kissed up his length. His eyes grew wild with abandon as I opened my lips and slipped them over his hard cock and swallowed the whole of him. The scream that escaped him when I began to move up and down the shaft was like music to my ears. He writhed and groaned his pleasure at what I was doing to him. The uncontrollable urge to bring him completeness overwhelmed me.

"Jacob, Jacob," he screamed once more and then the sweetness that was his seed erupted in my mouth. His hips thrust up and up and his entire body shook with the sensations he was riding. I did that to him. I was in control and he would do anything to please me now. I could see it in his eyes.

I took him. I rode him as the stallion rides the mare. It was hot and it was forceful and he loved it. He even spilt his seed a second time after I did. He'd never experienced that before, being entered by a man and he was amazed at the way it made him feel. Afterwards when we lay tangled together and he had time to think about what we had done, he tried to convince himself that it would never happen again. He could not use me that way. But it did happen again, many times before he left to go back to England and every time it was me in control.

After he was gone, I thought many times about what we had done. What I had done to him? It was almost as if he never realized, I never once allowed him to take me. I only took him. Oh he enjoyed it and though he was older than me by some ten years, he was not the one doing the perverting. And when he told me that last time we were together that he loved me, he only heard what he wanted to hear because I never returned the sentiment. I didn't love anyone and I never would. I needed control; to be in control that was all I would ever need.

I shuddered as my seed left my body in long thick spurts and landed on the ground. Control that's all I needed to give me pleasure. Even now that's all I needed. Oh I'd learned some new ways to control the body of the men I used. Some of them were just a little dark and some would say it was a little sadistic but if in the end it brought pleasure then who I was to not give in to those darker needs that some men need.

Now I was here at St. Paul's and it was quite by accident that it had all happened. Meeting Father Joseph on the train from Rome to London had been meant to be. We shared the same berth and I soon discovered that the Father was exactly the kind of man I had been seeking. His eyes traveled over my body, studying it, devouring it as we talked of our travels. I could see right away he was just like Father Marcus, a user. As the train traveled through the dark night, Father Joseph made his intentions known and we enjoyed ourselves most heartedly. Later after the seed had all been spent and during the time when lovers would linger together in the afterglow, he talked about where he was going and what he was going to do. When he divulged that he was traveling to London to become the new clergy at St. Paul's, it was like being pushed back into my past again. He must have thought in his madness that I would find the idea of destroying young men's lives a pleasure because I enjoyed a little pain with my pleasure. This only caused the anger in me to rear up and spring forth. He mentioned that he had heard the Head Master there was quite an attractive man too, a bloke name Cullen, Carlisle Cullen.

Suddenly the light began to shine in my mind; I had been given a chance to save those boys at St. Paul's where I couldn't save Ricardo. I don't believe they will ever find his body. Watching it fall from the speeding train was unsettling but nearly as much as putting on his clothes and becoming Father Jacob. It was quick work to change his papers to match my name and then it was done. I would be the new clergy at St. Paul's and I would be able to save those young men from a fate no one deserved.

My only problem would be Carlisle. But getting to London earlier than the new clergy was expected gave me the advantage of watching from afar and oh what I discovered. The smile on my face grew larger as I thought about all the fools around me. What a stroke of luck it had been to meet Father Joseph on that train. I was meant to be here. I was meant to be the one in control at St. Paul's.

JPOV

I had dreamed of Edward all night long and the kiss we had shared. Now in the early morning light, I prayed he had not awoken with second thoughts. He had accepted my kiss and returned it. His lips were so sweet; I could yet feel them as I lay in my bed with lazy thoughts of him.

It would be tomorrow at church before I saw him again. I had to make a trip into London itself today. Tart had left a message in my pigeon hole yesterday requesting a meeting. I really did not look forward to whatever it was he had to say. There had been no new murders and finally the papers had settled down. I truly hoped that whoever it was had just offed himself and finally life would get back to normal.

But if life were to get back to normal then what would become of my post here at St. Paul's? I would have to leave here and the sudden realization that I didn't want to leave left me a little breathless. Would Edward understand that I only came here looking for a murderer? What if he found that he had been one of the lead suspects in the beginning of the case? He would never trust me after learning that knowledge.

Jumping from my bed, I began to pace the floor wondering how I was going to keep him from finding out. He knew I worked for Scotland Yard before I came to St. Paul's but what if he somehow worked that amazing brain of his around the idea that I thought he was guilty of these crimes. My heart froze at the thought of Edward not being in my life.

Our time together last evening had been one of the most comfortable I'd ever experienced and yet the only intimate thing about it had been an innocent kiss. My heart warmed again at the thought of our lips pressed together. A smile crossed my face when I thought of my sister and how she would taunt me about my school girl antics. Kissing him like that had been a huge risk, a risk that had paid off with an abundance of wonder.

He could have turned on me, even struck at him for such an offense. Unless he was as attracted to me as I was to him. Yet, he held back. He was afraid of something. I would have to go slow in my wooing of Dr. Edward Masen. The thought of it made my blood rush a little faster and my cock twitched at the possibilities. He was no virgin but pain and heartache had been a large part of him. It showed in the way he carried himself and presented the good doctor to the world. Alone with him in his set, I had discovered a kind, warm soul who appeared to be searching for another like soul to share his burden with. I wanted to be Edward's like soul. He drew me, not just his beautiful outside but the person he truly was. It was almost like he was calling out to me.

After a late breakfast I read the rest of the psot that had been with Tart's message. There were several letters from my solicitors which I sat aside for later and I ripped open the only other letter I truly wished to read. It was from my Rosie.

"_My dearest Brother, I pray that this letter finds you well and your investigations moving along. Though I will assume that you have found amusements many to gratify one as such as yourself, I trust you are being careful. I miss you Jasper. Time cannot move fast enough till you are home again. _

_I wanted to discuss the upcoming holiday season with you. I have decided that I can officially put away my sack cloth. We are going to celebrate the Lord's birth as we have never done so in the past. I plan on giving several parties and filling this empty house with laughter and friends. Please feel free to bring that Mr. McCarty you have mentioned in several of your letters. I doubt he will be traveling to Ireland for the holidays so bring him home with you. And of course, anyone else who has become a friend is more than welcome to join us. I also thought we could invite Head Master Cullen and his family for dinner one evening. It would be the proper thing to do._

_And I have made a new friend as well, dear brother. I met her in church several weeks ago. Her name is Charlotte and she is such a sweet lovely girl. Her husband travels a great deal on business and the two of us have taken to having tea several days a week either here in my home or at hers. She and her husband just moved here only recently and it has been such fun having a girlfriend to spend time with. I pray you will like her too._

_I have invited Charlotte and her husband to join us during the holidays also. There is one thing I should also mention though I do not wish you to worry. Michael Newton has been sending little gifts and notes and has asked to walk me home from Sunday service on more than one occasion. He seems nice enough Jasper, yet I don't feel the pull to him. You know the one we've talked of, the one where you know that your heart is in it. _

_I want that Jasper. I want love. Abounding, amazing, passionate love with…someone who feels the same for me. Is it so wrong to want that? Are we so broken from our past that we can't have it? I miss you Jasper and I can't wait for you to be home._

_Your loving and devoted sister, Rosalie"_

I missed her too. She was my confidant and always loved me no matter what. I am worried about that vile Michael Newton, though I would never tell her so. The man is not to be trusted. While he may have true feelings for Rosie, there was just something about him I did not trust. I decided I would have Tart look into the comings and goings of Mr. Newton when I met with him later in the day.

Before I left to meet with Tart, I reread Rosie's letter especially that last bit about wanting 'it'. Of course, I knew she was talking of love, true deep love and I would never dream of hurting her but I had little hope that such a thing truly existed. Maybe for her, there was always the possibility that she would find a man who would love and adore her as she deserved. But me, I didn't think so; though last night with Edward had been most enjoyable. His companionship was something I wanted to further between us. He would be a true and loyal friend, much like Emmett already was. I wondered would Edward consent to meet me for a walk later in the day.

A walk, yes, friends could be expected to take a leisurely stroll together on a fine autumn eve. I hurriedly wrote a note asking him to meet me by the river near the Water Street Bridge around seven thirty and enjoy an evening stroll before the air cooled. I carefully sealed the note and as I was leaving St. Paul's I dropped it in his pigeon hole hoping he would find it sometime during the day.

Tart was in quite a foul mood when I finally strolled into the pub on Lacquer Street around five. I offered to by his meal and a drink but he refused saying that he had other engagements to attend to when we were finished. He quickly informed me that the chief was thinking of possibly pulling me from the university seeing as nothing was developing from it. He didn't for a minute believe that the murders were over but was sure we were being lulled into a roused feeling of safety. He was angry and I couldn't for the life of me understand why. There was more to this than he was letting on. He brought his notebook out of his pocket and we spent nearly two hours going over each murder again. Our discussion became so long that I ordered myself a pint and a meat pie consuming them both while we worked. Comparing and contrasting the details of each one. I noticed that when we began to discuss the third boy's description, Charlie no last name, that he became extremely annoyed.

There was nothing different about this murder. The lad, Charlie, was nineteen and was probably a child of the streets. He was dressed in someone's discarded clothing most of which was a size or two too large for him. He carried no identification on him and the only reason we knew that his Christian name was Charlie was from another street urchin who had identified the body when the police found it in the alley. He was murdered much the same as all the others with the exception of the last body that was found. There had been a definite sex act performed on the lad and he had been strangled. Tart was upset there was no other reason for his sudden agitation and the break out sweat upon his brow. He quickly moved on to the next lad with hardly a mention of Charlie. He definitely did not want to discuss in detail what had happened to the poor lad. It was quite evident that he didn't have a problem discussing the conditions of the other lad's bodies yet he couldn't even speak the boy's name.

What was I missing here? Noting the time was near seven I suggested we meet again on Tuesday and continue but in the mean time I told him that I wanted him to check on Michael Newton for me. The smile that suddenly graced his otherwise hardened face took me aback.

"You wish me to investigate Newton?" he asked almost heartedly. "Do you think it's possible that the scum himself could be involved in these murders?"

"I'd say he could be as likely as suspect as anyone else we have considered," I said wondering why he found the idea so pleasing. "Is there something you aren't telling me Tart? Something you already know that I should be aware of?"

He hesitated for only a moment and then the words rushed out of him. "There was a time when he frequented a place. A place we have been watching since the first murder took place. Marshalls. As I understand it he's got himself some religion now and doesn't go there now but…"

"But…" I wanted him to continue.

"But he was seen there last night," he added almost under his breath.

"Have you already been investigating him Tart, and why hadn't I been informed of this," I demanded feeling as if I was being left out of the loop.

"No sir, I was not told officially to investigate Mr. Newton," he answered without admitting that he had been doing so on his own.

"Are you having him followed," I inquired and could tell immediately that the answer was yes by the downcast look he quickly gave me.

"Tart, know more secrets. Whatever you discover, you need to report it to me as soon as possible. Do we understand each other," I added as I rose to take my leave. "I'm going to be late for another meeting. I will see you here on Tuesday."

"Yes, Sir," he said as I walked out into the evening.

The walk the short distance to Water Street Bridge hurriedly. I didn't want to miss him. Have him think I had decided not to come. I had no idea if he would show up but I wanted to be there waiting for him, just in case. The setting sun was glorious in all its colors. I stood at the base of the left side of the bridge staring off at the sun and lost in my own thoughts. Not hearing his approaching footsteps I was slightly startled when he cleared his throat behind me.

"Good evening, Mr. Whitlock. Lovely sunset isn't it," he asked as he came to stand beside me.

"Yes, I was just admiring the different colors. I'm particularly partial to the golden bronze streak through the sky right there," I pointed out the hazy colors to him. I watched the blush on his cheeks as he realized it very nearly matched the color of his hair perfectly. "But I am even more taken by the color in your cheeks right now, Dr. Masen," I added as I turned to face him.

"Good evening, Dr. Masen," I said with a smile which grew even larger when he returned it to me.

"Thank you for inviting for an evening stroll. I was very happy to receive your note early today," his soft voice nearly purred at me as we turned and began our walk to St. Paul's.

We were quiet for a time just enjoying the companionable silence we seemed to share. He chuckled lightly to himself and I had to ask what had made him do so.

"And what have you found to be so amusing, may I ask," and stopped him by laying my hand upon his forearm. I felt safe touching him this way. It wasn't a too personal thing for two gentlemen friends to do in public yet it allowed us a personal contact. His breath caught at the feel of the heat which that simple action caused between us.

"I don't think I shall ever get used to it, you know," he looked into my eyes searching for my understanding so he wouldn't have to speak it out loud. I could only nod my agreement for I felt it too. The burning desire to touch him was nearly impossible to ignore though ignore it we must in this setting at least.

"I was just thinking that I enjoyed hearing you call me Dr. Masen but not nearly as much as when you call me Edward," he whispered the last part in case someone strolling by might over hear.

We turned and began our stroll again. It was a bloody shame that I couldn't take his arm and stroll with him. The damn law was wrong. I had never wanted to court someone in my life like I did Edward Masen. I wanted to show him just how he made me feel inside. How my blood felt like molten fire burning through me at just the look of him much less the feel of his skin against my fingers.

The rest of the walk was filled with small talk about the university and some of our students. I had to hold back when he mentioned young Lord Yorkshire, knowing it was wrong for me to divulge Eric's secret even though I was sure Edward would understand.

Night had fallen around us and the stars had come out before we reached the university grounds. There was a little grotto off to the left side of the path we had traveled and I stirred him there. It was extremely private and I was sure no one would see us there. The look on his face let me know he was extremely nervous about being alone with me. Whether it was because someone might see us or because I frightened somehow I did not know. Stepping closer to him, I took one of his hands in mine and wrapped our fingers together tightly.

"It's wrong you know," I said looking at our intertwined fingers.

"What," his whispered reply.

"That we should have to hide to be able to do this simple act," I answered bringing our joined hands to my lips and leaving a simple kiss upon his knuckles. I heard and felt the air rush out of his lungs at the touch I was presenting him.

"Jasper, we must be careful," he whispered my name so sweetly.

"Say it again," I demanded and looked into his eyes. "Say my name again, Edward."

"Jasper," he breathed as our lips came closer together. "Jasper," he moaned as he closed his eyes. "Jas.." he didn't finish as our lips joined again.

There in the dark of the grotto of trees. Alone with no one but God watching us, I realized one thing for sure. Never would I get used to this feeling. Never would I get over the feel of his lips rubbing urgently against mine. Never, would I stop wanting this with him over and over again. Never would I stop wanting, Edward.

**Okay I know there could have been more but it just seemed the right place to stop. I am leaving on a long vacation next week BUT I am taking the computer and I plan on getting several chapters in the can so that I can post on a more timely basis. Please review and let me know what you think. I know there's going to be questions especially about this different Jacob but that's okay. I love questions and I love the input that you all provide. Later.**


	5. Chapter 5  Desire

**First off, I am so sorry that I have been delayed in posting this chapter. Please see the AN at the end for details.**

**I own nothing Twilight but I am forever thankful to be allowed to play with the characters we all know and love.**

**I know this is a little shorter than I usually post but I hope you enjoy. And I apologize for where I cut it off right up front. Please don't hate me.**

Chapter 5 – Desire

Jacobs POV

God he was so fucking good. Felix had one of the best mouths my cock had ever filled. Looking at him there on his knees licking the head with such eagerness was bringing me close to the edge soon, too soon. Hid here in the limbs of a weeping willow no one could see us and again I was glad I'd found this little hidden nook when I first arrived at St. Paul's.

Though, finding Felix that first night in London, that had been my first tremendous stroke of luck. He didn't belong to any of the clubs in the east end. Those boys were beautiful to look at, this was true, but they were dead on the inside. Used too much and too often drugged to the point that they no longer knew who they ever were. Felix preferred to work on his own away from that atmosphere.

I met him in a pub my first evening in town. With his crystal blue eyes, pale skin and short tangled white mane of hair, he looked like a piece of ice in a sea of muck and mire. His accent stood out in the small confines of the pub but it was his laughter which drew me to him. It wasn't feminine by far, but it was light like bird song and there was another quality about it. One I so seldom heard. There was happiness in his laughter, true happiness.

I offered him ale. He offered me conversation and a glorious smile. I wasn't wearing 'Father' Jacob's collar so all he saw was Jacob the man. The flirting came with the second glass and by the fourth it was clear we were entertaining sexual thoughts.

I had gathered from our conversation that he had no apparent working position. He said he would rather depend upon the generosity of 'friends' to get by. It had always served him well.

Our time together then and every time after had been worth every farthing I gave him. He was extremely talented and a man of more than twenty three years. I had seldom known a man who could swallow my entire length and girth. And to find one who willingly took another man's cock in his mouth was a true find. Even most boy whores would refuse this act. Fucking, yes that they would give in any position you wished but the act of this most intimate kiss was too much for most.

Even now, I watched him lick and suck my engorged member no matter its swelled size and he enjoyed it, truly loved making love to that part of my body. He had one of his hands grasped to my balls squeezing, palming, and weighing their heaviness much to my delight. Ah, but it was his other hand that he used to stroke himself that I enjoyed the most. The sounds he made let me know his own moment of passion was quickly approaching too. His eyes pleaded with me while he pumped himself furiously but he knew I would not allow him his release until I had reached mine. That was part of our arrangement.

I heard footsteps approaching before he did. I felt the adrenaline rush hit me from my head to my feet. It burned in the bottom of my stomach. We lived in a time when getting caught in this compromising position was highly dangerous. Yet, the thrill of possible discovery could be extremely exciting. To release when some unsuspecting person or couple was nearby was a heady experience. One I enjoyed immensely. The steps came closer, but Felix was so into his body and mine he hadn't heard them. By the heaviness of the steps, I could tell it was two other men. The thought that they had sought out this place to do exactly what Felix and I were doing was the catalyst to break my restraint.

My orgasm exploded in my body causing me to grip Felix's head to steady myself as stream after stream of warm cum drove into this throat. My body wanted to scream with the intense feelings it was experiencing which only made me tremble more. Staying silent was almost painful but oh so satisfactory.

Felix too was having a difficult time silencing his passion as his seed split on the ground between us. His mouth was clamped tightly around my swollen member in an attempt to keep his own body silent. Of course, this only caused my climax to continue until my entire body was dripping wet all over from the exertion.

As he finally rose to stand before me, we fell into each other's arms. I kept telling myself it was only to steady our shaking limbs. But for the first time in a very long time, I wanted to hold someone. Before I could stop myself, I was kissing the quivering man in my arms. I was enjoying the taste of my own seed on his lips and tongue, feeling his body melt into mine. The way he naturally clung to me brought a sensation I had long forgotten. It wasn't love, could never be that, but it was close.

"Jacob," Felix whispered. "Jacob," he repeated my name over and over as he left little kisses along my jaw and down my neck. He froze in my arms at the voices coming from the other two who were hiding somewhere close by. I stroked his back with gentleness to reassure him that we were alright which allowed him to relax again. The two of us stood quietly listening to their whispered conversation.

"_It's wrong you know," the first man said._

"_What," the second man replied._

"_That we should have to hide to be able to do this simple act," I heard a gasp from one of them._

"_Jasper, we must be careful," the second man whispered sweetly._

Did he say Jasper? Could he mean Jasper Whitlock? Well that could be very interesting. I placed my fingers on Felix's lips to keep him quiet.

"_Say it again," this Jasper demanded. "Say my name again, Edward."_

I left Felix and stepped a little closer to the hanging tree limbs of the willow. Peeking out I saw the two men we had been listening too. It was them. Jasper Whitlock and Dr. Edward Masen were wrapped in each other's arms.

"_Jasper," Edward barely breathed. "Jasper," he moaned as he closed his eyes. "Jas.."._

Edward didn't finish saying anything because I was watching the two of them clinging to each other in a very passionate kiss.

I returned to Felix where we both adjusted our clothing. Then I guided him to the other side of our little hideaway and out onto the path closer to the river. We quietly walked back to Water Street Bridge. I retrieved a small purse of coins from my pocket and pressed it into Felix's hand thanked him and left him there as I hurried on my way back to St. Paul's. There was much to think about after what I had just witnessed and some plans to be made. Yes there were definitely plans to be made.

Felix's POV

He just left me there without a word. In all the time I'd known Jacob it had never been like it had tonight. I thought for just a moment maybe he was having real feelings for me, the way he held me. Then he rushes me out of our hiding place, walking silently to the bridge, pushes coins at me and just leaves. I know what I am and I never lied to him about it. Yet I still hoped there would be more.

I crossed over the bridge and headed north back to town. It would be a long walk back to my flat but the fresh air might give me a chance to put my thoughts in order. Was I just another fuck to him? Would there never be anything else? It was clear after tonight it didn't care as much as I did. He held me and kissed me so I thought there might be something else there. I couldn't deny that I wanted more with Jacob.

I was surprised to see how far I had walked; I was so lost in my thoughts. I heard the carriage coming so I turned in time to see it stop a few yards behind me. When his head leaned out the window and his hand motioned to me, I was shocked. I hadn't seen him in nearly a year.

"It's been ages Felix. Can I give you a lift," he asked as if we were comrades. Not likely, I thought.

"No, I'll manage just fine. Thank you just the same," I answered and turned back to continue my walk.

The carriage passed by me and disappeared into the night. Where did he get off acting like I would ever get into a carriage with him again? He was delusional if he thought I would. I might be a kept man and maybe even a whore by some people's standards but I wasn't crazy. And I had Jacob now.

It would be good to get home. I was extremely tired from the being with Jacob tonight and my mind was beginning to play tricks on me. There for a moment I thought someone was following me on foot. Get yourself home Felix before you get yourself in more trouble.

I heard a noise behind me and turned.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are…"

Somewhere in an alley nearby a dog barked but no one heard Felix struggle and no one witnessed what happened in front of his flat.

JPOV

With every touch between us I knew this was right. This feeling causing my heart to beat so furiously was more than my bodies need for his. I couldn't stop what has happening between us even if I wanted to. Edward's hands crept under my waistcoat to tease the shirt up from my britches. Once it was free, warm slender fingers rubbed circles along the skin that was revealed. A moment later he gripped tightly and pulled my body closer. His lips began an assault on my neck and jaw leaving fire in their wake.

This man was making me feel things that no one had ever made me feel. One moment his kisses were tender and gentle, the next he was impassioned and hungry with his lips and touches. We were made to be together. That was the only thought my brain was allowing at the moment.

"Jasper," his warmth breath played across my skin. "Do you feel it too?"

"Yes," I whispered back. "I want to stay like this…but we can't." I felt him stiffen around me and withdraw. I hadn't meant to hurt him but somehow I had. Surely, he knew we could not compromise ourselves by being so vulnerable even with the cover of the trees and darkness.

"Oh," he said quietly and turned to walk away from me.

"Wait, Edward," I grabbed at his sleeve to stop him.

"I only meant it was not safe here," I tried to reassure him. "I don't want the moment to end. Come back to my set with me."

I truly did not want this moment to end but a dog barking and a cart with squeaky wheels tripped down the road nearby us and reality set it. At least it did in Edward's face, as I watched him revert to his solemn form once more.

"It's quite alright, you know. I understand completely," he said with his head lowered and eyes looking toward the ground. "I'll see you at chapel tomorrow."

He finished and slipped away quickly before I could go after him. I needed to readjust my shirt and britches before I chased after him and when I left the security of our little cove of trees, he had disappeared. Frustrated at how the evening had ended after its wonderful beginning, I took my time walking back to St. Paul's. Sleeping alone in my tiny bed was not how I wanted to end this night. Edward was warm and wonderful and so beautiful. I wanted to hold him and never let him go. I wasn't exactly sure why but I knew as well as I knew the sun would come up tomorrow that there was something strong between the two of us and I wanted it. I wanted it all.

Sunday morning dawned early, bringing with it a glorious golden sun plus cold crisp air and also the promise of seeing Edward again. I took my time dressing for service wanting to look my best. Brother Jacob was speaking this morning and even though I had little devotion to God and the church, his sermons were generally easy to listen to. He did little of the pointing fingers and 'thou shall not' that most clergy seem to enjoy and more of the encouraging stuff that was needed in this environment.

When I entered the chapel, I looked around but did not see Edward. I found a seat near the left side of the altar and hoped that he would notice me when he entered. Dr. Cullen and his family followed soon after along with the rest of the fellows and student body, yet there was no sign of Edward. Why would he not come to chapel? It was the duty of every fellow in the school who lived on campus to attend as a show of good faith to the students. I even saw Eric and Ben sitting on the right side of the chapel not too close so as not to bring attention to them.

Brother Jacob lead the congregation in several hymns then began his morning sermon. He was speaking on something from the Gospels about loving ones neighbor. My thoughts were clearly not on what Brother Jacob was saying but I tried to appear interested. In the weeks that I had been at St. Paul's, I tried to remember if I ever noticed Edward's absence. Had our moment last night disturbed him so that he would not appear here? I knew that Edward had a past with other gentlemen. What we shared was not new to him yet his words came back to me clearly, "Did you feel it too?"

I did feel it whatever it was. And the thought of letting it go, letting Edward go, made a knot form in the pit of my stomach. I wasn't ready to dismiss whatever it was.

Chapel was soon over and as I rose to leave, I noticed him out of the corner of my eye. He was standing at the back of the chapel close to the door. I believed he was hoping to slip away unnoticed but that was not to be.

"Dr. Masen, there you are," Esme Cullen called out as she slipped into the aisle from the pew where she had sat with her husband and sister. "I was looking for you earlier. You didn't forget your promise to come for brunch after service, did you?"

"No, of course not Mrs. Cullen," he answered. "I had a restless night and woke late. Standing at the back seemed the appropriate thing so as not to disturb anyone else while they worshiped."

"What a kind and thoughtful man you are, Dr. Masen. Isn't that so Alice?" she asked of her sister who was blushing profusely at Edward. This caused me to want to step in between the three of them to collect Edward's complete attention. What a strange reaction, I was having?

Edward bowed to both ladies and offered a hand to Dr. Cullen and myself. As soon as our fingers touched the arc of tension jumped from his hand to mine and he withdrew his hand as quickly as he had offered it. He wouldn't look at me. Whatever happened last night between us, it was clear now he was having second thoughts.

"Ah, Brother Jacob, wonderful sermon you shared with us today," Esme said taking Jacob's arm and walking through the open vestibule leaving the rest of us to follow.

"Shall we adjourn to quarters for afternoon meal?" Mrs. Cullen asked to no one in particular.

This was only the second time I had ever been in Dr. Cullen's private quarters and again I was taken in by the atmosphere of old money and a class that was somewhat above the station of a Head Master. Esme Cullen was in her element as hostess even at a Sunday afternoon brunch for university teachers.

Besides myself, Edward, Brother Jacob and the Cullen's themselves, Esme had also invited two of Alice's friends from school. Jessica Stanley appeared to be a rather sweet natured but unaware young lady; not nearly as attractive as Alice but content in her position as friend. The other young lady, a Lauren Mallory, was the type of young woman I made it a habit of staying clear of. Extremely attractive and she had an agenda and at the top of the page was the item; find a proper and preferably wealthy husband. She set her sights on Edward as soon as she took one good look at him.

The meal was excellent as I imagined it would be and conversation seemed to flow easily if not very deep. Most of the stuff was light and meant only as a diversion for what was really going on at the table. Esme Cullen was matchmaking and was determined to find Alice a suitable husband from the eligible men at the table.

Edward spoke very little until luncheon was finished and the gentlemen and ladies disbursed into separate parlors as was the custom. Finally I saw Edward loosen up and chat openly with Dr. Cullen, Brother Jacob and myself, though he never actually acknowledged me directly. What I noticed more was the way Carlisle Cullen spoke and acted around Jacob Black. He was almost walking on eggshells. He was extremely careful of each word he spoke directly to the priest. It was near to three o'clock when the doorman announced that Dr. Cullen had a visitor.

Shock was the look on Carlisle Cullen's face when Inspector Tart entered the drawing room where we were enjoying our brandies and cigars. Tart acknowledged my presence but proceeded to speak directly to Dr. Cullen.

"Good afternoon Head Master, I apologize for interrupting but I need to know if all of your students have been accounted for today," Tart said. He was never one to beat around the bush but got straight to the issue at hand.

"I'm not sure I understand the meaning of the question Inspector," Dr. Cullen said as he rose from his chair. "We don't usually take roll of our students on Sunday. While we expect our boys to attend services, it is not a mandatory item."

"Begging your pardon sir, but there was another murder last night," Tart answered.

"You mean another student was murdered," Dr. Cullen nearly fell to his seat.

"No sir, it was not a student. However the body was found in Cambridge this time which leads us to believe that after William Longworth's murder, the murderer is moving out of London," Tart turned toward the rest of us and continued. "Something or someone is bringing the killer here. Have any of you every met a man who goes by the name Felix? We haven't been able to uncover a last name as yet."

A cup crashed to the floor and shattered into pieces. The rest of the men turned at the same time to take in a pale and ashen faced Jacob Black whose cup had been the one to crash to the floor. Jacob was staring at Tart with eyes black as night.

"What did this Felix look like?" Jacob asked clearly holding back some strong emotion.

"He was extremely pale with almost white blond hair and very light blue eyes, approximately six feet and very slender. Best as we can ascertain, he may have been Russian. Why do you ask sir?" Tart stepped toward Jacob. "I don't believe we've been introduced."

"Brother Jacob Black is the new parish priest for St. Paul's," offered Dr. Cullen.

"Jacob, are you alright?" Dr. Cullen asked Jacob as he slipped onto the settee closest to him.

"Could I have a glass of sherry please," Jacob asked looking at Dr. Cullen with saddened eyes. "I will tell you my story as soon as I settle my nerves."

We waited for Dr. Cullen to produce the sherry and for Brother Jacob to drink quietly. Tart and I exchanged glances on more than one occasion and I realized that Edward was observing the way Tart and I interacted. After several minutes the color returned to Jacobs face and he finally spoke to the group of men around him.

"I knew Felix. He was a man in search of forgiveness. I met him in a tavern when I first reached London two months past. He appeared to have no source of income other than keeping company with…gentlemen friends," Jacob took another drink from his glass before he continued. "I tried to give him council and I thought I was getting through to him. He moved out of London but I didn't know it was to Cambridge. I don't understand why anyone would want to kill Felix; he really had a kind soul."

It appeared that Jacob was truly upset about this person's death. What was also clear was that he was not telling the whole truth in the matter? Tart gave me a look that confirmed he had the same feeling about the man. What was also clear was the Carlisle Cullen was extremely upset about the fact that Jacob Black has known this other man.

"Gentlemen, I would request that at first opportunity all students and teachers be interviewed as to their where abouts last evening," Tart mentioned as he made notes in his pocket notebook. "Mr. Whitlock sir, I believe you could be of some help with this situation. I will also have several other officers with me tomorrow to conduct the interviews."

I nodded my affirmation to Tart but quickly observed Edward to see if I could ascertain his emotion on the subject. I was surprised when he spoke up.

"After I and Mr. McCarty have been interviewed, I'm sure we could help with the questioning of the students. If that would be helpful, Inspector Tart and Dr. Whitlock," Edward said, he voice showing no emotion at all.

"Your help in organizing the students would be helpful sir, thank you," Tart added as he bowed toward Dr. Cullen and headed for the door. "I will return first thing in the morning. Good day, gentlemen."

The silence in the room was disturbing after Tart's departure. Finally Jacob spoke, just as Esme and the other ladies entered the parlor.

"I'm afraid I need to spend some quiet time in reflection and prayer. If you would excuse me Carl…Dr. Cullen, I'll make myself available to the constable and his staff tomorrow but for now I must take my leave," turning to Esme he added. "Thank you for the lovely afternoon, madam. Your hospitality was much appreciated."

"You are most welcome, Brother Black. We hope to have you again very soon," Esme said as she accepted his hand.

With those small words, Jacob was gone. His black robes swishing around his ankles as he escaped through the door to the parlor. Esme turned to Carlisle at that point and spoke.

"What is going on Carlisle? Why was that awful man here in our home?" she demanded, her voice taking on a screeching volume.

"I believe I will take my leave now also. Thank you both for a lovely brunch," Edward said and he hurriedly left behind Jacob before either Dr. Cullen or his wife could respond.

Alice, Jessica and Lauren were standing in the hall outside the parlor. All three young women whispering as men left the building at a quick pace.

"Well, he was terrible rude not to speak to us before he left," Lauren huffed and turned on her heals paying no attention to anyone else. Alice blushed and Jessica just looked lost as to what was going on.

"I'm sorry Dr. Whitlock, Lauren tends to be a little outspoken," Alice spoke quietly looking down.

"It's alright Miss Brandon. Thank you for the lovely afternoon," I answered and nodded to them all as I try to hurry after Edward without looking like I was doing so.

Outside, I could see him across the yard from me and I walked quickly to catch up with him. As I neared him, I called his name, "Dr. Masen, could I have a word with you please?"

I watched him freeze in his steps and his back stiffen. He clearly did not want to speak with me. Why was he behaving like this? Finally reaching his side, I cuffed his forearm with my hand.

"Edward," I spoke softly, "Please, talk to me."

A shudder passed through his body and he slowly turned his eyes on me. There were so many emotions running through those deep green orbs that I couldn't decipher one from another. All I knew for sure was that I wanted to hold him but I couldn't, not here. Not out in the open like this.

"Edward, please. Come to my set where we can talk," I begged him.

"I can't Jasper," he whispered back to me. "You don't know anything about me. What I am? Who I am? You wouldn't want me if you did. Please just let me go." He pulled his arm from my hand and ran the way across the yard to the building where his set was.

I watched him as he disappeared inside the door before I turned and crossed the yard to my own set. For the first time in my life, I was not sure which road to take. How could I convince him that it didn't matter about his past? How did I make him see that I only cared about what was going on right now between the two of us? My heart was pounding so loudly and I was lost in my thoughts so much that I almost didn't see the note stuffed under my door when I finally reached my set. The envelope was crushed; as if someone had wadded it up in a ball and then straightened it back out before placing it on the ground. I opened the door to my set and nearly fell onto the settee before I proceeded to open it. Edward's face was still on my mind and when I closed my eyes I could see it plainly. Tearing the envelope opened, I read the first few words and sat straight up.

"_I know what you are up to, Inspector Whitlock. You really aren't that smart. There really isn't anything you can do to stop me. So give up and leave before I have to hurt someone YOU care about_."

The words chilled me. Could the killer be someone here at St. Paul's after all? This note would surely make it seem so. I reread the words again hoping for something, anything that would give me a clue as to who would have written it. After studying it, I decided the best thing to do was try and find Tart and get his opinion on the damned thing. If I hurried, I could reach him before I had to be in back for evening meal at seven. Grabbing my coat and throwing it over my shoulders, I hurried out of my set and off towards town. I stopped long enough at the porter's office to send someone on a bike to the constable's office in Cambridge to contact Tart to meet me at our usual place.

It was nearly an hour before Tart showed but we both had information to share and it was a well spent time. He didn't like the idea that someone was watching me that closely and wondered who this person thought I cared so much about. I kept to myself that Edward was probably who was being spoken of. But Tart's information for me was much more important.

"So you are saying that this Felix was killed by the same person who killed the original boys and William Longworth was probably killed by someone else entirely," I asked him still amazed at his declaration.

"That's the way I see it. The first murders and this new one, all have the same points. Men who lay with other men and had been sexually activate very recently. They were all semi-dressed as if in the act itself. They were all strangled with the same type of twisted cord; given the size and diameter of the bruising on the neck. None of them were cut in any fashion at all, not like Longworth," he answered and drank a long swallow from his pint. "Longworth, that Whitlock, was a murder of passion, pure and simple. I'd stake my reputation on it."

The long walk back to St. Paul's gave me time to rethink everything we knew about the murders so far. I didn't like the feeling that I was beginning to have, two murderers? Could there really be two different killers? After talking to Tart it certainly seemed so. But why did Longworth's killer copy the other murders and then continue with the knife through the heart and gentiles? There had to be something else we weren't getting, something that would tell us that there really two different people doing these killings.

I reached the dining hall just as the last of the students were filing in which meant that Fellows had already taken their seats. Dr. Cullen was nowhere to be seen so my late appearance went unnoticed by the others. Emmett was his usual animated self but I still had no appetite for dinner. When I looked up to see if Edward was enjoying his dinner, I noticed that he had ate very little of his also.

"What is up with the two of you this evening? This is some of the best bread pudding they have served us since the school year began," Emmett said around mouthfuls. "Do either of you want to play a game of whist in the Senior Fellow's Room after dinner?"

I watched Edward to see his reaction. He finally looked up from his uneaten meal to say that he had made other plans for the evening and that he hoped we enjoyed our game. With that small amount of words he was gone. I was stunned to say the least and I think Emmett was too.

"Well, that's not a bit like him. Wonder what bee he's got in his bonnet," Emmett asked as we both rose to go to the SFR.

I didn't play whist but I did have a sherry and then I headed off to my own set begging a headache coming on. Emmett eyed me questioningly but reminded me that he would be helping Edward with the students tomorrow. I felt so tired that I disrobed and prepared for bed quickly when I returned to my set. I was just getting ready to turn out the last light in the setting area when I heard a light rap on my door. Not expecting anyone to be calling at this hour, I cautiously opened the door and peered into deep green saddened eyes. Edward!

"Jasper," he said barely above a whisper. "May I speak with you?"

Opening the door wider, he stepped through and I closed it behind him. He was facing away from me towards the fireplace. I could see his shoulders, rise and fall with each breath he took. I couldn't help noticing the muscular way his back was shaped even in the heavy coat he was wearing. He stepped towards the fire and reached out his hands to warm those long slender fingers that I enjoyed wrapped around me before. This time it was I who shuddered at the remembrance of kisses we had shared before. Finally he turned to face me. He seemed to be debating something and then suddenly he made his decision. Without taking his eyes from mine, he took three steps to stand before me. Those slender fingers wrapped around my face and pulled me to him. Soft sweet lips ghosted across my cheeks and just below my ear then left a tender kiss on the vein that was pumping blood furiously through my body. He could probably hear my heart, it was beating so loudly.

"Jasper," he whispered my name and chills slid down my spine. "Jasper, take me." The air caught in my throat and his lips crashed onto mine in a brutally possessive kiss.

**AN – I did not get to take the vacation I had planned. Some of you already know but my husband (we've been married 35 years) was admitted to the hospital after I left for my trip with a heart attack. It was mild and little damage was done but it was discovered that he had 3 blockages so on July 13 he had open heart surgery for a triple bypass. He is home today and doing well. We are taking one day at a time. Having said this, I'm not sure what my posting schedule will be like over the next couple of months. I won't give up the story, I'm too into it already but posting may be an issue until he is back on his feet. Thank you for being patient with me. I appreciate it every time I get an alert or a review. It truly makes my day. Be back soon with Jasper and Edward's first night together.**


	6. Chapter 6 Take Me Now

**I want to thank everyone who sent well wishes, thoughts and prayers for my husband since I posted the last chapter. He is home recovering and doing well. I have returned to work only part time so that I can be with him as much as possible. The next few weeks will be difficult for him as he begins therapy to regain his strength but I am truly thankful every day that he is still here with me.**

**Please see the AN at the end for something special.**

**As always, Twilight and its characters belong to S. Meyers but I am grateful she allows us to play with them. **

**And now the chapter you've been waiting for…**

Chapter 6 – Take Me Now

EPOV

As soon as I left Head Master Cullen's quarters I ran back to my own set. I knew Jasper was close behind me but it was my fervent prayer that he would not try to stop me but leave me alone.

I heard him call after me, "Dr. Masen, could I have a word with you please?" I froze where I was. I didn't want to be rude but I truly needed to be alone to think. When he touched me gently and spoke my name softly, I could not help the shudder that passed through me.

Facing him finally, I had no idea how to explain my behavior or what was causing it. The only thing I knew for sure was that I ached for him to hold me, make it all better and take the pain away. But he couldn't, not here, not where anyone could see us and that was just one more problem between us.

He asked me to come to his set. I wished ardently that I could explain what I was feeling but I couldn't. I just begged him to let me go. After a long sad moment, he released his hand from my arm and with incredibly forlorn eyes he watched me as I left him there.

Once back inside my own closeted set of rooms, I collapsed across my bed exhausted from the sheer agony of my own thoughts. How could someone like Jasper Whitlock ever think of me as more than just a piece of filth? After all what did I have to offer someone like him? I had never had anyone in my life, save my grandmother, who had actually cared for me, much less loved me.

My own parents were so wrapped up in their own shallow existence that they hardly knew I was alive. What man would parade his mistress around in front of his young son telling him that this woman should have been your mother? And what kind of woman takes a revolver and shoots her husband's mistress in front of her husband and young son, then turns the gun on her husband, blowing the back of his head off? I can't remember a time when they weren't fighting or screaming at one another. There was no love in our home. I'm not even sure how I ever came to be accepting that my mother was probably under obligation to produce an heir. She surely felt no attraction for my father and he had none for her.

The servants came and took me away when they heard the commotion and when the constabulary came to take my mother away, I never saw her again. Her last words to me were some garbled mess of confusion. She never said she was sorry. She never said she loved me. Grandmother Masen came the next day and took me away from the house and left it to the servants to clean and take care of. It had never been a home. It was just a building where the Masen family lived and died. I never had the chance to ask her why she did what she did. No one wanted to let me talk with her before they took her to the gallows.

Grandmother tried, she really did. She tried to love me but how could anyone love me if my parents never did. I could have had a wonderful childhood; instead I spent my youth traveling with an elderly guardian with adults who barely noticed I was there. I learned a great deal during those years.

By the time I was thirteen, I was carrying on conversations with gentlemen my senior by twenty years or more about business affairs and the world at large. My table manners were those of an adult. I even enjoyed an occasional game of bridge or whist with my grandmother's companions. But put in a room with their children and I was completely lost as to what to do or say. We traveled a good part of the time, my grandmother believing that was the best way for me to obtain my education. There was of course, my tutor, a young English student from London my senior by ten years who traveled with us. It was from Riley that I began to understand another reason I felt so different from the other young people around me.

Riley was an incredibly good looking chap. Brown hair that lay in waves about his collar and eyes nearly the color of amber. He was not overly tall or muscled and yet strong and lithe in his walk. I suppose you could say I had a crush on him. It was my feelings for him that caused me to follow him on more than one occasion when he was off duty from my education. It was during one of those outings in Paris that I discovered Riley was different too.

He had begged off an evening to spend time with some acquaintances from his school days that happened to be in Paris at the time. So after grandmother had retired for her afternoon nap, I took out behind Riley when he left our hotel suite. I followed him through the streets of Paris trying hard to blend into the background so he would not find me out. I was tall for my age, at fifteen I was already nearly six foot tall and though extremely thin still would appear to be in my early twenty's if I carried myself so.

Riley stopped at a café near the center court several blocks from our hotel and spoke with a waiter who was cleaning tables by the road side. The young waiter ran a finger down the side of Riley's cheek and smiled at him slyly. I watched fascinated as Riley leaned into the man's touch and smiled back at him. They nodded something in agreement and Riley headed down the street. I stood in an alley, snug against a doorway and watched as Riley stood away from me with his back against a wall as if waiting for someone. It wasn't long until the waiter from the café walked into the alley and Riley's face lit up. They kissed.

I wasn't shocked that they kissed but it was the way they kissed. Arms and hands twisted against each other. Grabbing and pulling the other's body as close as they could. For the very first time, I felt my own manhood begin to ache and fill. I'd had morning woods before that wasn't anything I hadn't experienced but this was something else. I was getting aroused watching the two of them in their dance of lust. It was extremely powerful.

Of course, I knew what sex was and I knew that married couples of course had to have sex so they could produce children. But I didn't know what sex between two men was like. I was enthralled to see the waiter undo Riley's britches and reach inside them to bring out his cock. I couldn't have looked away then if I had wanted to and I didn't want to. The other man soon fell to his knees and took Riley in his mouth.

I had to slap a hand over my own mouth because I was groaning just as much as Riley was. I continued to watch as Riley's head rocked against the building and his hands grabbed at the man's hair. Riley's hips thrust up, pushing his member into the waiters mouth over and over. Finally Riley groaned loudly and his body stilled and look of pure ecstasy crept over his face. It was at that moment that I came in my own pants. I hadn't touched myself at all. It was just the look of Riley's enjoyment that brought me over the edge.

Standing still for what seemed like hours, I was lost in my own thoughts. When I finally came to myself, Riley and the waiter were gone and I was alone in the alley. Walking back to the hotel was extremely uncomfortable with my pants in the condition they were in. But it did give me time to consider several things.

I realized that in all the times that I had been in the company of young women, had danced with them, dined with them, had conversations with them; never had I ever been aroused by any of them. I never had to hurry back to my room after an evening in the company of a young lady and take care of things so to speak. But watching Riley this afternoon, I was incredibly aroused. Everything about the way the two men had touched, kissed, fondled, completed the act had brought me feelings of desire. So I was going to be a man who wanted other men. But how was that accomplished? I knew it was against the law and if found guilty could be sent to the stockyards for two years not to mention the disgrace it would bring on one's family. But then what family did I have to disgrace and really was that any worse than the things my parents had done. Really?

Determined that this was what I wanted, at the earliest opportunity I forced Riley into a conversation he clearly didn't want to have with me. He assumed that I was going to turn him in and have my grandmother press charges against him. He begged me to keep his secret. Eventually, I convinced him that I had no intention of turning him in and that all I truly wanted was his knowledge.

Riley turned out to be a very kind friend. He explained to me the workings of sex between two willing men. How it worked. How it could be pleasurable. But, he was not willing to teach me the things personally. He pointed out on more than one occasion that I had to learn to be very careful. This was not something I should endeavor to be a part of lightly. There was much risk involved and he had no desire to have sex with a boy and he considered me a boy. Sex between two adult men was a consensual thing. Riley insisted that I needed to keep this side of my nature on the quiet until I was of an age that I would be able to tell when the right person came along. He also told me about places like Marshalls where a man could pay for the company of a young man who would provide needs services but added that he did not approve of these as well.

To my young mind I found it all confusing and something about it didn't make any sense. It was okay for him to commit sexual acts with someone in a back alley but he was telling me not to pay for a whore. Riley might have thought he was doing me a favor but he didn't. His words which held double standards to me only caused me to seek out pleasure in places I never should have been. And seek them out I did, repeatedly.

Not long after this, my grandmother decided it was time for me to go to university and work on my future. What I did was go to university and work on my sex life. There were many young men at school who, though maybe not inclined as I was, were willing to experiment. I soon learned that my looks and my wealth would get me pretty much what I wanted and I spent the next four years exploiting it profusely. If I could take those years back now, I would. I used everyone. Determined that I was unable to love and therefore, unlovable, it was very easy to take what I needed from those around me.

After university, I took a year to decide what I would do with the rest of my life. I had been offered a position at St. Paul's as a fellow in the mathematics department and there was the family business's that I had inherited and was now old enough to run; too many decisions for one so young to have to make on his own. During that time I met Peter Marstead. He worked in a pub near the university and I had seen him there from time to time. Since he was not a student but a working class sort, I never thought much about him. But after university, I really had nothing much to do and too much money so I often frequented the pub just to have someplace to go.

Peter was kind and seemed in need of a friend as much as I. We spent time together walking, taking in a sporting event or punting. All the things young friends would do. Then one evening after a particularly happy evening filled with drink at the pub, Peter kissed me. It was sweet and tender and everything a first kiss should have been.

We continue to see each other and one kiss lead to another and another and soon we were lovers. The thing was; it was different Peter than it was for me. I thought I was in love. Peter thought he had found the golden ticket. Several months after we have finally consummated our relationship Peter disappeared along with a sizeable amount of money that I had set up for him with my banking financiers.

He had never loved me. He had been after what he could get and he was smart enough to do it. I was broken. It was clear no one would ever love me. Well no one buy Grandmother and she left me too.

Just before she died she called me into her and told me that she was very proud of the young man I had become. But she was disappointed that I had not found my calling. She hoped that I would be happy in this life since my father had never found his own happiness. She told me she was sorry that they had punished me along with themselves and that I never deserved any of it. Her last words were go to St. Paul's become the person you were meant to be. Find love and let it happen for you and bring you the happiness you deserve.

After she was gone there wasn't anything left for me. The more I thought on it the more I thought teaching at St. Paul's might just be the right place for me after all. So I set up business associates to take care of my family's investments and I sold my parents house and moved into my Grandmother's home which she had left to me. It still wasn't my home but it wasn't the house where that young boy of ten watched his parents destroy themselves.

Life at St. Paul's had been good. I had found my happiness in teaching. Guiding young men into the futures that would be healthy and happy ones gave my life meaning for the very first time. I thought that I had left my desires for other men behind me and kept myself at arm's length from anyone who tried to even get close to me. I didn't want to inflict upon someone else the poison that was Edward Masen. It worked for a time but I soon needed something to take the edge off my desires.

At a pub close to St. Paul's, I had overheard two gentlemen discussing a new club in London that catered to the needs of a certain type of individual. The name of the club was Marshalls. The next holiday, which allowed me to be away from St. Paul's; I visited my home in London and Marshalls. It was exactly what I had been looking for. What I needed. A discreet place for me to acquire the companionship of a gentleman who had the same needs as me, on occasion as needed for a price of course.

And that was how it went up until three months ago, when Jasper Whitlock took the chair across from me at evening meal in the dining hall. The man whose golden ringlets of hair seemed to be a halo about his glorious head and beautiful face. The man who was made me smile for the first time in my life and brought a blush to my face just by looking at me. The man who brought my body to such heights of desire that I never dreamed existed. The man who thought I was normal; the man who nothing about the retch I really was. The man who didn't know that I was nothing that I never should have even been born. A man who slept with whores because that's all he really was himself, the son of a whore and a bastard.

All of these things played in my mind all afternoon. All those memories of my past and the awful things that I had lived through; how could anyone ever love someone like me? I didn't realize that I had rolled over on the bed during my musings until my hand flopped against the bedside table where my grandmother's Bible lay. It fell upon the floor with a loud thud and brought me to real time. The past was gone again and should stay buried there.

I sat upon the edge of my tiny bed and picked up the Bible from the floor. I had sat the thing there when I had moved into St. Paul's years ago and had never touched it. The maid who cleaned my set regularly was the only person to ever pick the thing up. As I brought it to my lap and envelope fell out the book and I cursed because I had to bend over to pick something else up. Placing the Bible back on the table in its rightful place, I looked at the envelope in my hand. It was addressed to me and in my Grandmother's script.

Opening it with trembling fingers, I was amazed to see that it was dated about one year after my father had died.

_My dearest Edward, You are still a child at this point and there is no way I can explain what happened to you a year ago. Still I felt moved to relay some information to you that might be helpful later on. I know you believe that your father and your mother never loved you. It is quite understandable under the circumstances but that just isn't true. When my son Edward, your father, married Elizabeth, your mother, they were quite happy and in love. Elizabeth had led a very sheltered life and really had no knowledge of men or what her wedding night would be like. She was in love with love. Looking back I should have seen it and warned Edward but after all I was his mother and it was his father who should have been the one to explain things to him. With my Alistair long in the grave, there was no one to speak to Edward about such things. I supposed he had learned from other men and let it go. What I didn't know was that he had been seeing a local woman who was accustomed to entertaining men for a price. On his wedding night Edward expected Elizabeth to have knowledge that she didn't and things did not go well. Some might have called it rape I suppose but after that Elizabeth was a different person. She was prone to fits of depression and stayed in her bed for days on end. After a time Edward convinced her that it was her duty to give him a child, an heir and she agreed. But she made him promise that after she became pregnant they would never do it again and that he would stop seeing the other woman. He agreed but only to one portion. When she announced sometime later that she was with child, he told her he would never touch her again and moved Clarice, his mistress in as your nurse. Elizabeth suffered greatly during her pregnancy and the birth was devastating to her, emotionally and physically. But the one thing you must know from all of this, your mother loved you beyond words. She spent hours in the nursery with you, never letting anyone care for you, especially Clarice. And your father, oh how proud he was of you. For a time you were the only thing in their worlds. Though they could barely tolerate each other, when it came to you they loved overwhelmingly. For a time it looked like everything would be fine but Clarice was not a stupid woman. As you grew older, she could tell that the two of them were going to continue the farce of a marriage so that you would have a home. It became apparent that the only way she would get what she wanted was to cause hostilities between the two of them. Edward my dear, it was Clarice that goaded your mother into what she did. Clarice thought that if she got Elizabeth to attack her or even you, Edward would finally file for a divorce and put your mother out. Your mother snapped. Not because she didn't love you Edward but because her mental statement was not well. _

_Don't believe that you were never loved my child. That is simply not true. You were loved and adored by them as well as me. I'm afraid I won't do a very good job as a surrogate for real parents but know that I love you with all my heart and always will. _

_My only prayer is that you find love, deep and rich and full in your life; someone who will be there for you no matter the circumstances, Edward. Your parents were flawed and it may have affected you deeply but you are not Edward or Elizabeth Mason. You are a whole person unto yourself. Be strong Edward when love finds you don't let it go._

_Grandmother _

The paper fell to the ground and I felt the torrent of relief rush through my entire being. They did love me, all of them, not just Grandmother. They're lives were a horrid mess of circumstances gone terribly awry but they had loved me. I was lovable.

I reached up to feel my face, there were tears. Real tears, I hadn't cried when my father died or when my mother was taken away or even when Grandmother had passed. Never, not once did I release them. Not they flowed like water from a faucet. With each tear I felt washed clean, washed of all the hurt. I had no idea how long I had been there reading, crying but I suddenly heard the bells chiming the hour and realized I was going to be late for dinner if I didn't hurry. I was going to be late for the most important night of my life.

Hurriedly I changed my shirt for a clean crisp front and a tie which wasn't wet. I looked at myself in the mirror over the water basin and was shocked to see the person there. He was smiling back at me this stranger in the looking glass and he looked peaceful. I ran from my set and crossed the yard making it through the hall to the take my seat in the dining room and then only noticed that Jasper wasn't there yet. Emmett in all his wonderful loyalty was there and noticed something was different right away.

"Edward," he cocked his head to the side as if to study me more closely. "What has happened? Something is very different about you this night."

"It's nothing Emmett. Have you seen Dr. Whitlock this evening?" I tried to ask nonchalantly but he saw right through it.

"I have not seen him yet," then his smile widened and he added. "Oh, there he comes now. Good thing the Head Master is not in attendance tonight. The both of you would be in…wait have the two of you been…Edward I believe we need to go for a pint after dinner so you can tell me what has been going on."

"Maybe tomorrow Emmett but for now, hush," I said as I lowered my head and picked at the stew in front of me.

Dinner proceeded and neither Jasper nor I spoke a word, only taking a sideways glance at one another on occasion. Finally Emmett became frustrated with both of us and mentioned something about the pudding and whether Jasper and I would join him in a game. Suddenly I was frightened, frightened of what I really wanted and whether Jasper would even be interested. I told them I had other plans and I left as quickly as I could.

Back in my set I paced the floor for over an hour then pulled myself together and followed my heart right to Jasper.

I knocked on the door to his set and when he opened clad in his robe and silk pajama's my breath caught in my throat. Opening the door wider, he let me in and closed the door behind me. I couldn't face him yet so I stared at the fire and tried to steady my breathing. Warming my hands seemed a natural thing to do and prolonged the need to face him. I heard him moan softly and finally turned to face him. It was now or never I was either going to be with him or he would reject me. I looked him straight in those blue depths and moved toward him. Dragging my fingers down his cheek, I used my other hand to pull him to me. As gently as I could I left kisses across his cheeks and down the side of his neck to his pulse point. I could feel his blood rushing through his body and the short panting breaths he took. His heart must have been beating wildly.

"Jasper," his name was precious to me. "Jasper, take me now." I said the words out loud but to myself I thought, maybe you'll still want me even when you know the real me.

His lips were so soft and yet, just as possessive as mine were on him. The need for him was so overpowering, it controlled my every waking thought and most of my sleeping ones. He was all I had been thinking of since I ran from him the night before. Wondering how this could ever be.

My hands roamed over his shoulders dropping his robe to the floor. The silk of his pajamas felt erotic and sensual under my fingertips. The muscles in his shoulders and back bunched and rippled under my touch.

"Your coat Edward, remove it please," he moaned against my lips as he struggled to undo buttons.

The overcoat dropped to the floor behind me along with the suit coat I wore to dinner. Jasper's cool fingers pulled at my shirt under my vest until his hands were pulling at the exposure of skin he had found. He massaged and rubbed and probed all the way up to my shoulder blades, all without removing another article of clothing.

Without realizing, I had managed to unbutton and remove the silken top he wore and he was left in only the pajama bottoms. His cock was hard and jerked against me when I pressed our two bodies closer together. His breath was coming short and in quick pants. I was doing this to him. I was making him feel this way. This was unlike any other experience I'd ever had. He wanted me; the desire was clear in every touch, and every breath he took.

My vest fell to the floor and I heard buttons being ripped from my shirt as the night air fell across my chest causing my nipples to harden. I knew I was on the thin side and my muscles were nowhere as sculpted as his perfect form but when he whispered "beautiful" and his tongue took one slow dragging lick across my right nipple, my doubts shattered. I was not making a mistake, this was everything. This time with him was worth anything I would have to pay later on.

With his lips still wrapped around my nipple, suckling and his eyes full of lust staring into mine; his hands very gently undid the buttons on my britches. I heard them hit the floor with a soft thud. He removed his lips from my skin causing my gasp to sound winded and rough.

"Edward," he called to me then took my hand and pulled me toward the fireplace. We slipped together to the floor, everything but his pajama bottoms and my undergarments left by the door. He turned from me only long enough to stoke the fire into brighter, hotter flames. It didn't escape me that the length of his back stoked my own flames making me hotter than the fire before us. I could not help the need to kiss my way from the nape of his neck to the waist band that now fell loosely about milky white hips.

As soon as my tongue touched his flesh, he shivered. Gooseflesh broke out across his shoulders and he growled low in his chest. My balls tightened at the sound he made. When I released him, he slowly turned on his knees to face me and gather me in his arms.

"I've wanted to be with you from the moment we first met," his warm breath played across my cheek. "I just didn't know if you would feel the same. I've never been so drawn to someone. There's so much I want to know about you, that I want you to know about me. Yet here with you now, like this…none if it matters, Edward; not the past, not the future, all I care about is right now."

"Do not move," he whispered and stood before me. He slipped his bottoms off and stood before me completely nude. The firelight played across skin, leaving shadows and highlighting the fine dusting of dark blond hair scattered over his body. The dark curling mass of hair surrounding his engorged member had me transfixed for a moment; until I heard him chuckle lightly above me. I watched his arse flex and move as he crossed to where I knew his bedroom was, as our sets were designed the same. I waited as if I were an expectant child on Christmas morning for Jaspers return.

There was no shame in his walk as he returned to me on the rug before the fire. He gathered pillows from the settee then pulled me down to lay upon them. His long strong limbs stretched out beside me and he made to remove the last of my garments, then suddenly he stopped.

"Edward, tell me now love if you are having any second thoughts or you want to wait. I can't promise to stop once we start. I want you too badly," he cooed against my ear sending shivers through me.

"No. No second thoughts. I need you, too. That's why I came to you tonight," my words were little more than pants of air. "I didn't know if you would still want me after the way I left you last night. But I had to try."

"There is no way in hell, I wouldn't want you," his breath warm against my ribs as he moved across my body to straddle my hips.

His hard as iron cock rubbed against my own leaking member causing both of us to groan and buck against each other. His lips connected to my collarbone and he began a slow dance of desire across my chest again. Licking, sucking, nipping and biting in just the right way. I brought my hands up to rub and knead the skin of his shoulders encouraging him to continue. When the flat side of his tongue left a wet trail across my stomach, curses slipped from my lips. I heard him chuckle again and couldn't help but playfully tug on his golden locks. He growled roughly banking the fire that was already building in my body.

"God, Edward, I love the smooth hairless plains of your stomach. So good! So fucking perfect! Never want to stop tasting you," he moaned and moved slowly towards his quest.

"Stop, Jasper!" I shouted at him when I felt his breath blow across my throbbing member.

Moving back and kneeling between my open legs he patted my trembling body and asked, "What's wrong Edward?" I could hear the tender care in his voice.

"Won't…be…able…to hold off if your mouth touches me there," I groaned and panted out. I took a deep breath to try to control my breathing.

The smile he gave me then stopped the breath in my lungs.

"It's alright, my sweet, I want to see you lose control but I won't kiss you there…right now," he said as he reached for a jar he had dropped by the settee.

"I'd like to give if you would be willing to receive," he asked tilting his head slightly when he spoke. He suddenly looked shy and unsure.

He opened the jar of salve and began to apply it to his member. I watched his hand rub up and down as he stroked himself and spread the slick substance. My growing need to be filled by him overcame everything I had been feeling before. I was no longer worried that he wouldn't want me, he did. There was such desire in his eyes as he looked at me and something else. Something I'd never seen in any other man's eyes. I wasn't really sure what it was but I wanted to know, wanted to discover what was lying there just below the surface.

"I will gladly receive you," I finally answered him.

When his slickened fingers began to probe gently at my opening, I knew he would be a tender lover. Ever so slowly he entered me with one, then two fingers stretching me to accommodate him. My body began to react on its own to his ministrations. I was pushing against his hand, thrusting myself upon them for more of the feelings that were spreading through me. Three fingers and he touched me deep inside. Watching me for my reactions, I gave myself over to his touch and control. I was his and he could do as he wished with me. Emptiness overwhelmed me when he withdrew his hand from my body. I wanted him. I needed him.

"Jasper, please," I begged pulling him closer to my body. "Take me now please. I need you. I don't want to wait a moment longer."

"Edward," his voice was low and rough.

I felt the sting as he entered me. It felt so exquisitely good. The stretching of my inner muscles, the fullness of having him pushed so deep inside me was making me see stars before my closed eyes. He rested flush against me until I opened my eyes then the dance began. He pulled back, I pushed forward. He pushed forward, I groaned in pleasure. He swore under his breath, I cried out when he touched me so deeply. We carried on back and forth, giving and receiving, deep into each other; hearing nothing outside our own bodies and their connection. The fire burned low in the grate but we were both covered in sweat. I was so close.

"So close, love. I'm so close," Jasper's voice carried loudly through the silent room. "Now Edward, come with me now!"

Our bodies pressed so close together created a delicious friction that sent me spiraling through space until I crashed…somewhere. Thick streams of my own seed spurted from my cock between our bodies mixing with the sweat causing more friction. The two of us rocking against each other propelled Jasper to move quicker and harder and shortly he too screamed his release. He collapsed across me kissing frantically over every inch of skin he could reach. He called my name out over and over again, thrilling me to know end.

Sometime later, we realized that the fire had gone completely out and the room had chilled. We had lain together touching, kissing, rejoicing in the afterglow of our mutual ecstasy. I'd never been treated with such tenderness with anyone before but then I realized I'd never made love with anyone before. The past had been only sex between two willing partners. This, this had been different and so much more.

We'd talked too. Lovers talk. Quiet chuckles and playful kisses followed questions about places we'd traveled things we enjoyed doing. When he talked about his sister, Rosalie, I wished that I had family to share with him. But I couldn't tell him about my family and he didn't push. We didn't talk about the future or what any of this night meant.

It startled me when I realized that the clock was chiming two in the morning. Time had escaped us completely. Jasper rose from our place on the floor and offered me a hand. He led me to the wash room and ran water for me to refresh myself before I redressed. While I was busy he retrieved our clothing and tried to straighten them some for me. It really didn't matter; no one would see me at this time of night. I dressed quietly and joined him in the lounge area where he had placed his robe back on. He appeared to be upset.

"Jasper" I asked. "What is it?"

"I do not want you to leave me. It would be my fervent wish to wake at dawn with you still in my arms," he answered me with a sad sweet note of regret in his voice.

"Love, we both know that is not a possibility for us," I told him. "At least not here in the confines of St. Paul's." I thought of something and started to speak only to hold it back. Surely he would not want that. He saw the hesitation in me and asked.

"What Sweetness? What were you going to say?"

"I…I wondered if you might like to join me at my home in London over a weekend sometime soon," I asked shyly.

"I think that's a lovely, idea, Edward," he said pulling my chin up so he could see my eyes. "But only if you agree to come home with me some time also."

I couldn't help the smile that broke out on my face. He wanted to be with me. He wanted to spend time with me. How could I have been so blessed? Then I realized I was thinking of Jasper as more than just a sometimes lover and I could feel the heat creep up in my cheeks. Maybe he didn't feel the way I do.

"Edward, stop it. Whatever is going on in that head of yours, just stop it. We are together now. Whatever comes we will work it out. I won't be without you again," he grabbed my hand and interlaced our fingers. "Please tell me that's what you want too."

I could only nod my affirmation. He smiled softly and pulled me into his arms once again. The kiss was sweet and gentle and full of the things we hadn't spoken out loud but it was there.

"I'll see you later," he whispered and opened the door for me.

"Later," I agreed slipping out the door into the cold early morning.

_Across the yard, someone watched from the shadows as Edward made his way back to his own set._

**Oh I hope you enjoyed Edward's and Jasper's time together. I have to say that I have had some new inspiration over the last week. I had the absolute joy of meeting Jackson Rathbone in person this week. I attended the 100 Monkeys kick off concert and party for their summer tour. As I sit at my desk tonight writing, I'm looking at the pictures on my wall above my computer that I took of Jackson at the concert. The man is as amazing in person as you would imagine. Incredibly sweet and extremely talented, I enjoyed the concert and loved the entire band. They are all great guys. If you get the chance to ever see them play, RUN don't WALK to see them. They are simply the best. And Jackson well what can I say I will have new ideas for my stories for some time to come. The boy is f**king hot!**

**Send me some love and let me know what you thought about the chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7 Dinner Surprise

**Well good evening to everyone. Thank you each and every one who have alerted me or my stories recently. I have been awed. And thank you for being patient in my posting schedule. This chapter is lengthy and wordy in places but I believe there is some lemony goodness in there that you will appreciate at. **

**As always I am thankful Ms. Meyers allows us to play with her characters. They belong entirely to here but the story idea is mine.**

Chapter 7 – Dinner Surprise

JPOV

Amazing! Simply amazing was the only word I can give to it. Edward Masen had opened up before my eyes over the last few weeks. The once shy withdrawn man had become the most ardent lover I had ever encountered. Sitting here in my room this morning, thinking about what we had shared last night made my blood begin to heat, again. I tried to enjoy my morning coffee and toast but my mind could not stray too far from the man who had slipped from my bed only a short time ago, before the sun was up, to return to his own set.

The day after our first night together, I thought surely everything was going to collapse around me. Tart started to refer to me as Inspector instead of Doctor Whitlock but thankfully Edward was too busy with his row of students that he missed the reference. I quickly reminded Tart on the sly to not refer to me as thus while I was on university property. I know I must tell Edward the truth. I will because I don't want him to find out from someone else. The time just hasn't been right yet.

I looked at the letter that I had placed beside my cup before I began day dreaming about Edward again. A current pass time that was becoming a common occurrence. The letter was from my sister.

My sweet Rosie was so lonely. Her letter was filled with her longings though not spoken out loud. The hard part was holding back my own joy so as not to hurt her more. If only God would send her someone to be what Edward was becoming to me. I believed little in God or religion but if he was there surely he could see my sisters need, as I did upon reading her words.

_My Dearest brother,_

_The Christmas week cannot get here soon enough. I miss you so. I wish that this dreadful case which keeps you away from home would come to an end quickly. Though Charlotte and others keep me company occasionally, it is your presence that I miss the most. Well enough with the moping and onto business._

_As you requested, the room next to yours has been prepared for Dr. Masen. And I dare say you have some explaining to do about that. I also had papa's old room opened and aired for Mr. McCarty. Everything will be ready when the three of you arrive._

_There was good news in the post today also, dear Jasper. Head Master and Mrs. Cullen have accepted our invitation for Christmas Eve dinner as well as young Lord Yorkshire and Mr. Waters. My good friend Charlotte and her husband will join us making a group of ten for dinner. Mrs. Wads is beside herself with anticipation of such a dinner party as the likes we have not seen in quite some time. She has already set about polishing sliver, crystal and china for the table. The linens have been washed, starched and pressed to perfection. The whole house has been decked out from top to bottom for the festive season._

_There is one thing I need to discuss with you upon your arrival. Michael Newton's advances to court me have increased as of late. He is being insistent that he be allowed to speak to you about declaring his intentions. I know he would make a suitable match Jasper, but something about him frightens me. At times he seems to be a charming suitor but at others. A sort of darkness comes over him that causes me to shudder. I have not let myself be alone with him at any time; you can be assured of that. Your advice and direction is much needed._

_I look forward to welcoming you and your friends on the twenty first. I'm counting the moments till you are home._

_Your loving sister, Rosalie_

Rosie's letter brought tears to my eyes and a worried frown to my brow. Michael Newton was not the type of man I wanted as a match for my sister. Tart had discovered after my request that until very recently, Michael Newton was a purveyor of young men and their services. There was no such record of his frequency at known establishments where young ladies services could be acquired. He liked men. And he liked them weaker than him. Several of the ones Tart had spoken to personally said Newton liked to be rough. Always stopping short of doing any visible damage but still inflicting pain where it wasn't really necessary. No, Michael Newton wasn't for my sister and I would not hesitate to tell him so.

Besides, Emmett was going to sweep Rosie off her feet, though he didn't know it yet. Edward and I had spent many evenings during the last few weeks with Emmett, drinking pints, playing whist and altogether just enjoying each other's company. The three of us had become fast friends. The thought of my big burly friend who had such a tender kind heart made me sure he would be quite the match to Rosie's cold exterior and inferno that rumbled inside her heart. She yearned for passion…love. I truly believed Emmett would be her other half.

Just as I was beginning to see that Edward was mine. It was becoming more difficult to cover our growing affection for one another in public places like the dining hall and Senior Fellows Common Room. But in the privacy of our own sets, passion ran wild.

It was wonderful to lay with him. Discover the things he enjoyed; partake in the things he did to me. Just a mere reflection on the way his tongue glided across my thighs had my member stretching the tightness of my britches. I hated that we could never awake together. That was something I longed for and something I hoped to accomplish during Christmas break.

I cleaned up my breakfast items, finished dressing and grabbed my robe before I let myself out of my set. Stopping by my pigeon hole one more time, I was thrilled to find a tiny sealed note. I recognized the script as soon as I read the Dr. Whitlock written across the front of the letter. Tearing the note open carefully, my eyes glanced over the words he had printed there:

_Dearest Jasper,_

_Just wanted to thank you again for last night. It was magical. Everything one could dream of you know? So looking forward to the holidays and sharing them with you. _

_Your Edward xxx_

Good Lord, the man left kisses on the note. I could feel my cheeks start to flush. My heart was beating just a little faster and my pulse seemed to be racing. What on earth was the man doing to do me? Well I'd be damned if I cared because I was having a hell of time finding out.

As I crossed the yard to my first class, I noticed Eric and Ben walking toward class together. Their bodies nearly touching as they stood close together speaking quietly, my pulse ran quick when I saw them. They were not concealed in any way. Anyone walking in the courtyard could see them. Ben stood looking up into the taller Eric's eyes with fondness. This was the look a lover gave someone, not the way two friendly companions would look on each other. I quickly observed that the yard was nearly vacant at this early hour and yet I felt as if someone else was there, possibly hidden in the columns or the shadows of an adjacent building.

Approaching them with swift feet, they turned to face me with a smile as they watched my approach. I was not smiling.

"Gentlemen, could I speak with you in my office please," I said loudly in case there were other hidden watchers. Both boys nodded their affirmation.

As soon as we were safely inside my office with the door closed, I turned on both boys with very little restrained wrath.

"What do you think you were doing out there?" I questioned both of them, receiving a confused look from each young man in turn.

"Dr. Whitlock, I'm sorry but have we done something to offend your sir?" Ben asked with a quiet sullen voice.

"Indeed, what have we done," Eric questioned, surprised at my anger with them.

"Boys, you cannot stand about in the courtyard with mooning eyes looking upon each other. What if someone else beside me had seen you?" I asked and watched as they looked at each other. "I know the state between the two of you but there are others here who would not be sympathetic as I have been. Many would be offended greatly to think of you two as more than friends."

"And must I remind you there is a killer out there somewhere who feels it's his responsibility to rid the world of those men who lay with other men," I couldn't help the rise in my voice. I feared for both of these young men. They were not using their brains in this situation.

"Sorry, Dr. Whitlock," Eric spoke first. "I would never purposely put Ben in danger."

Ben looked to Eric with wide eyes and then to me. I could see the beginning of tears but he did his best to hold them back.

"Do you think anyone else saw us," he asked with a shaky voice.

"I don't know Ben. But the two of you have to be more careful. Do you understand me," I asked both of them and waited their understanding nods.

"Alright," I said as I gathered my text and headed toward the door.

"Dr. Whitlock," Eric called to me before I could open the door. "Are you angry with us sir?"

They were so young. Looking at them I realized that life was not going to be kind to them in their situation and there really was no way for me to prepare them for it. At least they had each other and I honestly hoped that would be enough.

"No of course I'm not angry. I'm just concerned for your safety," I answered waving for both of them to follow me. I could visibly see both of them relax and small shy smiles crossed both their faces.

"Now let's get to class before the room has fallen into a total chaos for the day," I tried to sound cheerful but in the back of my mind I knew I was not the only one who had seen them together in the yard and I wondered why the skin on the back of my neck was prickled at that thought.

***Two Weeks Later in London***

"Damn, Jasper, this place is bigger than Edwards," Emmett's excited voice called from this side of the carriage as he peered out the window through the falling snow.

"So why the hell didn't my two _best _friends tell me they were both flush with funds," he asked his eyebrows doing that little wiggle thing they do when he's happy. "Did you not think you could trust me?"

"Emmett," Edward said solemnly, "you think of me as a _best _friend?" Edward's face looked totally taken aback by the thought.

"I've never had a friend, much less a best one," then looking at me as I alit from the carriage behind him, "or anything like it." His smile, soft and sweet, let me know he was thinking of just how much closer we were than just friends. The blush creeping into his cheeks, not from the cold winter wind, made my heart jump just a little. Emmett's speaking again drew our attention away from each other and back to him.

"So how is it, that the two of you live in the same town and only miles apart, yet you never knew each other before meeting at St. Paul's this semester," Emmett continued to pound us with questions.

"Probably because until, you came into my life so boisterously, I might add," Edward chuckled before he continued, "I never left St. Paul's except to attend my family's business matters and I've hardly been at my residence for more than a few days at a time in years."

I noticed the sudden sound of sadness in Edward's voice and wished, I could hold him in my arms. I also noticed he called his house a residence not home. How awful to not feel like you had a home but then I had Rosie and she was what made this house a home. As if she had been listening to my thoughts, the front door to my home opened and she appeared squealing one moment and stamping her foot the next all while calling out my name.

"Jasper Whitlock, whatever has taken you so long to get here? The snow has only begun so do not try to blame it on the roads or the poor animals pulling your carriage. Stop dawdling and come here to me right now," her words to anyone else may have sounded harsh but I knew the love that was behind them.

I couldn't help the rush of warmth that sped through me at the site of her. Her gorgeous blond hair was piled upon her head and laid in large curls all about. Standing at her full height, nearly as tall as me, she was a striking vision. Dressed in a light blue silk gown the color of both our eyes, she glowed. The gown fit her body showing off her tiny waist and abundant bosom. Were I a man so inclined and were she not my sister, I believe she would have drawn me into her woman's web quite easily. Completely out of sack cloth and morning, Rosie was a marvelous creature to behold. No wonder Newton had set his sights on her. She was a beautiful woman. Wrapping my arms around her and pulling her to me, I swung her around in the air, just as I had done when she was a little girl. Her laughter rang through the front yard and into the street bringing joy to my heart. By chance, I stole a glance at Emmett when I placed her back on the ground.

Emmett and Edward had followed me up the walkway and had stopped behind to watch my reunion with my sister. Edward was smiling wildly at the total lack of ceremony between my sister and myself. Emmett, well to say the man was struck dumb would have been an understatement. He had stopped mid stride, his jaw dropped open eyeing only her. I watched as his world narrowed to that tiny space that my sister now occupied a mere few yards in front of him. Edward was trying unsuccessfully to not snigger at the look Emmett was wearing.

"Rosie, let me introduce you to my two companions and then we can get inside out of this snow that is beginning to come down more quickly," I said as I offered my hand to both men.

"This is Dr. Edward Masen," I said taking Edward's hand and pulling him closer to my side.

"Edward, this is my sister Rosalie Hale-Whitlock. Mistress of Hale Manor," I said and watched my sister beam at Edward knowingly. Offering her hand to Edward she smiled at him warmly.

"Welcome to our home, Dr. Masen. I am so very pleased to make your acquaintance," Rosie took his hand and shook it firmly.

The three of us stood there a moment until I heard Emmett release a loud cough drawing our attention to him.

"And I'm Emmett McCarty. A pleasure to meet you madam," Emmett said taking Rosalie's hand and bowing. Just as Emmett was about to kiss Rosie's hand she pulled away quickly and turned toward the house.

"Come in gentlemen. Let us get out of this weather. Gregory and the others will bring in your luggage and items. They'll take your things to your rooms and we can go into the drawing room. Mrs. Wads has tea already prepared awaiting your arrival," she said in her best English mistress of the house voice.

Emmett looked at me as well as Edward. I could only shrug my shoulders in bewilderment, just as they were bewildered. Whatever had taken place in that moment, I had no idea what my sister was thinking. I was sure that I would discover the answer later when we were alone.

The house looked lovely and was definitely fitted out for the season. Rose and Mrs. Wads had done an exquisite job with the decorations. Everywhere one looked there was holly, pine, winter roses and sprigs of one sort or another. Glittering ornaments and nativity scenes graced every table or space available. In the drawing room was a huge tree draped with popcorn and cranberries as well as the entirety was covered in tiny candles that would be lit after sundown. Christmas had come to Hale Manor and it looked lovely.

"Master Jasper," a low rough voice squealed and I turned to see Mrs. Wad's ample figure coming through the door with a tray laden with sweets and tea. "Tis' so good to have you home again sir." She placed the tray on a table in front of Rosie and proceeded to wrap herself around me in a death like hug covering me with power and the scent of lavender. I could hear Edward's soft chuckle from where he stood beside me just out of the way.

"Thank you, Mrs. Wads. It's good to be home. I've missed your scones something terrible. Though the cooks at St. Paul's do a fine job there is nothing in the world like your cranberry scones," I knew she would be pleased to hear such praise. I was right because she colored slightly and pointed toward the tray where Rosie was now pouring tea before she made herself scarce.

The rest of the afternoon was spent enjoying the tea and sweets Mrs. Wad's had provided and going over our plans for the next few days. I had an appointment to meet with our solicitor tomorrow over a possible acquisition overseas so Edward was going to take Emmett into the city for some sightseeing. The next day was Sunday and Rosie requested that we join her for church services though she knew I had no liking for the stuff. I made a note to speak with her privately before retiring so we could talk about Newton. The following day was Christmas Eve and our guests were due to arrive at seven for dinner. Hopefully the snow that was still falling outside would be a light one over the next few days and not cause problems for the guests.

"Gentlemen, dinner will be served at seven and it is now five. If you would like to freshen up, I'm sure your things have been taken to your rooms and unpacked for you. If you will excuse me I will see you at dinner," Rosie had hardly said two words to poor Emmett the entire afternoon. I truly thought that she would enjoy his company but I suppose I could have been wrong. And yet…

"Jasper if you'll show Dr. Masen his room, I'll show Mr. McCarty since his room is in the east wing," Rosie stood and moved toward the door into the hallway with Emmett following behind like a puppy dog with big droopy eyes.

Edward and I both laughed quietly as we followed after them and went towards the west wing at the top of the stairs instead of the east.

"I do believe our Emmett has met his match in Rosalie," Edward said as we strolled the hall side by side.

"Rosalie is quite a handful. She's been a widow for over two years now and she's become quite the independent woman in that time. Emmett probably has never met the like of a woman as her," I returned.

"He likes her," Edward said quietly looking over at me.

"I know," I answered as I stopped in front of the first door on the left. "This is your room." I opened the door for him.

He stepped inside and eyed the room carefully. I could see him admiring the dark rich wood of the bureau and tables. The drapes and bed things were all a deep shade of green and copper. How Rosalie had ever known those were the colors I associated with him was beyond on me. I'd never mentioned it fearing she would hear the affection in my words that I held for him. When he finally noticed the large bed by the windows, the crooked smile I adored broke onto the side of his face.

"And where is your room," he asked as he stepped closer to me. No one could see us here and it was the first moment we had had to ourselves since our journey had begun. I was anxious to touch him too.

"Just next door," I pulled him into my arms and whispered against his cheek, feeling his light stubble brush against mine. "The door there to the left opens into my rooms."

His lips found mine and brushed against them once, twice before he took them in a searing kiss. Wrapping one hand around his waist and one around his shoulder, I pulled him to me. His body melded with mine and we could no longer hold back sighs of joy at being in each other's arms again. The kiss deepened when he allowed my tongue to plunder his mouth and dance together with his. His taste was like sweet cakes and tea with honey. I felt his hardness press against my thigh and I knew he could feel mine too. I wanted nothing more than to disrobe him and have my wicked way with him right this moment. The passion built until we had to force ourselves to stop, neither of us able to take a solid breath.

"Jasper," he purred against me. "Tonight, please." His words drew me. Knowing he wanted me as much as I wanted him only spurred on my desire.

"Yes, my sweetness," I answered then grinned at him. "And I shall wake in the morning with you in my arms."

The look on his face was of total shock.

"How can that be possible? I'll have to come back here before the maids come in. Someone will notice if my bed is not slept in," he said sadly pulling himself from my arms.

"This is my home and I will not be ashamed to have you in my bed here," I answered him seeing that this was another shock to him. "Edward, my sister and personal staff know of my inclinations. I have never hidden who I am in my own home. If this is a problem for you, I am truly sorry. But I wish for us to have this freedom here. I realize when there are guests in the house we will have to behave as society dictates but not here not right now. We are together here and I want to give this to you; the freedom to be who you are and to be accepted for it. No one will judge you here, my love."

"Can this really be true," he asked. "You don't mind that others will know that we are…intimate with each other? What about Emmett? We must be careful in front of him surely? What if it got back to St. Paul's?"

I could see he was truly troubled over this. Just as I was going to try to relieve some of his fears there was a light wrap at the door. Turning we saw Rosalie standing in the doorway and we had no idea how long she has been there.

"Dr. Masen, well I mean may I call you Edward here in our home. I think I will be seeing quite a lot of you if I am reading this correctly," she smiled over at me glowingly. She knew. I could only nod my head. Edward still in a stunned silence nodded his affirmation too.

"Edward, please do not trouble yourself about what goes on in the walls of our home. I have long since known of Jasper's inclinations and I love him even more for being able to be true to himself even though the law and some of the church would judge him differently. It is not my place to judge anyone sir. That is between men and their maker. Here you are safe to be who you are Edward. No one will judge you here, just as Jasper has told you," she strode purposely across the room and enveloped Edward in a warm embrace which I could tell he returned.

A quiet "thank you" was all he could manage to say.

"Now if you don't mind, I need to speak with my brother for just a moment," she said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the hall. "We will see you downstairs in about an hour or so for dinner. Mrs. Wad's has out done herself again with a roast beef that smells heavenly."

Rosalie practically ran up the hall to my room next door and threw it open pushing me through at the same time. She slammed the door shut and fell against it catching her breath before she spoke. I could see the mask of propriety fall away and the little girl who was and always would be my little sister, poke through.

"Jasper," she squealed at me. "Who is that wonderful man?"

"Edward," I asked teasing her, knowing that wasn't who she was talking about.

"Jasper," she stomped her foot at me again. Then walking across the room to where I was standing by the bed, she pushed her finger into my chest repeatedly, glaring at me furiously.

"No, Mr. McCarty is who I mean and you, my teasing brother already knew of whom I was speaking. Stop laughing at me Jasper," she said becoming slightly angry at me.

I grabbed her quickly about the waist and promptly threw her to the bed tickling her until she was nearly in tears. Together we rolled across the bed just as we had when we were younger, laughing at our silliness and cherishing the moment. Finally stopping because I had to take a breath, I realized she liked him or she wouldn't have been making such a fuss of it.

"Emmett, Mr. McCarty, is the athletic instructor at St. Paul's and he is my friend," I said as I straightened my collar and tie. "He's also one of the most jovial happy souls I have ever had the pleasure to know. He is kind and loyal and yes before you ask he knows of Edward and my involvement and even encouraged Edward to seek me out."

"Speaking of Edward," she hesitated then added, "my Lord, Jasper, he is a handsome devil!" I shushed her when her fits of giggles grew so loud I was afraid Edward would hear through the walls.

We spent the next hour catching up on things in each other's lives and enjoying just being together again. She left me shortly before six so she could change into another gown for dinner and touch up her face though I saw absolutely no reason for her to do so. How could she make herself anymore lovely? We spoke briefly of Newton but only long enough that we agreed that should he press the issue at services on Sunday we were in agreement that his courtship was not desired.

Dinner was lovely and so was the night with Edward. Love making with him was all I had ever desired it to be. We gave and received equally, neither one caring who did what as long as we did it together. Sharing the intimacy that we did only made me desire him more. Each time we came together, I learned something new about my lover; something that only compounded the pull between us.

But waking the next morning to find him draped across me was even more incredible than I had dreamed. I had never been this taken with someone. In all the years that I had been with other men, it had only been about the release. Peter was as close as I had ever come to being "in love" with someone. I wondered is that what I was feeling for Edward. Did I love him? Was it what I wanted? One thing was for sure, as I lay there with his arm thrown across my chest and his head resting in the crook of my neck, his sweet warm breath puffing out slowly against my skin; I felt something. Something I had never felt before and it was turning my brain to mush because I hadn't thought of the case in days.

After I meet with Mr. Radmore, my solicitor at ten this morning, I was due to meet Tart at two to go over the case again. I hadn't looked at my notes or files in days. I had brought them with me from St. Paul's knowing it wasn't safe to leave them in my set there while I was away but my heart just wasn't in it anymore. To think that there were some who still believed this lovely man in my arms was still a suspect angered me to the core. If nothing else I needed to prove that he was completely innocent. As there had been activity since that poor Felix fellow, I had let it slip from my mind. Tart however was still on it like a hungry dog with a bone. Edward sighed deeply and stirred. My thoughts on the case and Tart left me immediately upon hearing his sleep roughened voice.

"Good morning, Jasper. Oh my how lovely to speak those words," he whispered against my skin and threw his leg across my waist.

My hand of its own accord began to stroke up his calf past his knee to his thigh. He moaned as he pressed his morning hardness against my hip. It thrilled me to no end to know that he desired me so again after coupling with me during the night.

He kissed the place under my jaw that he knew drove me to distraction, and then continued to lick and suck the soft skin there just below where my beard started. Next his lips attacked my earlobe with passion drawing moans of delight from me that I was sure only spurred him on. I never would have thought stuffy Dr. Edward Masen to be such a tender passionate lover. When his soft lips touched the space just behind my ear under my hair my body convulsed with pleasure and I felt him smile against my skin.

"Jasper, my love," he whispered gently in my ear.

"Yes," I moaned back to him.

"Would you be willing to receive me this time," he asked softly, shyly.

I was momentarily taken back for he had not requested this of me. I hadn't pressed the issue because normally I did not do the receiving. It didn't mean that I wouldn't. It just meant that no one had ever moved me so that I wanted them that way. With Edward it was different. He moved me to places that I had never known existed.

Misunderstanding my slight hesitation, I felt his body stiffen slightly.

"No love, wait," I rushed to reassure him. "You've not asked that of me so I assumed it was not something you enjoyed." Kissing him tenderly on the forehead, I continued, "I would be honored to receive you if you wish to take me."

His kisses became more ardent and needier as he worked his way across my neck up my chin to my lips. Soon his body was draped across mine and our limbs were tangled in the bed sheets as we ground our bodies together. He stopped only to reach for the jar on the bedside table as he knelt between my thighs. Soaking his fingers in the salve he bent to place kisses on either of my thighs as my legs fell open wider for him.

"Beautiful," he moaned as he began to lay kisses in the curls surrounding the base of my cock which was hard and dripping at his proceedings. His tongue came out to lick circles around the swollen head and lick up the drops of seed that leaked there. I could not help the need of my body to thrust up into his lips. He smiled and laughed at me gently before he swallowed my shaft in one quick move. His nose buried in my curls let me know that he had managed to take all of me and I could feel his throat contract around me. Lost as I was in the feelings he was causing in me, I did not feel him move his fingers to draw circles around my entrance until he moaned around me. One finger slowly breeched the tight ring of muscle and the slight discomfort I felt was quickly forgotten as he sucked harder on my member. I felt the addition of the second digit and winced slightly at the fullness before he began to stretch and prepare me for a much larger digit. By the time he had added a third finger; I was thrusting wildly into his throat and groaning loudly.

"Edward, need you. Need you now to fill me, love," I couldn't stop myself from begging for what my body needed so badly.

Edward's lips left my member and my whine of disapproval was quickly replaced by a shout of joy at the feeling of his body joining with mine. So full and so good, it was all I could think as he moved slowly into my body until he was touching that place where stars were forming behind my closed eyes.

"Jasper, look at me please," Edward pleaded. "I need to see your eyes."

Our bodies soon found the rhythm they needed to make our union complete. Edward's thrusts became stronger and harder. As soon as he knew that he was hitting my pleasure spot, he positioned our bodies so that every thrust of his cock touched me there. Our bodies pressed so close together created the friction my cock needed. When I could no longer hold back I grabbed his arse and pulled his body into mine even closer and exploded all over our pressed together chests. This triggered Edward's release and the look of sheer delight and joy was almost overwhelming for me. We rode out the last of the pleasure together enjoying each other's passion as well as our own.

"Never," he whispered as he rested his forehead against mine. "Never have I enjoyed joining with someone as I do with you, Jasper. Why is that? Why is it so much more than just a release when we couple?" His words stirred something in me deeply. They were questions I had asked myself earlier as he lay sleeping in my arms.

"I don't honestly know Edward but I don't think it will ever be the same with someone else for me ever again," I answered him.

We both sighed when we heard the light knock at the door and realized that the world awaited us. Edward rolled from me and laughed softly at the sticky mess that was still connecting us when I winced. Cuffing his arm I made to grab my robe and answer the knock at the door. Opening it I took the tray of morning coffee and muffins from my steward and thanked him. Returning to the bed where Edward had pulled the blankets up over his naked torso, I pretended to frown at him.

"Just for laughing, no coffee or muffins for you," I answered trying to keep a solemn look on my face.

Laughing joyfully at me he answered, "You are not a very good actor Jasper, you should stick to teaching. It suits you must better." With that he grabbed a muffin and stuffed half of it in his mouth.

Stunned a little at his light heartedness I joined in teasing him and we passed a lovely morning after together. Showering and dressing sometime later we joined Rosalie in the morning room where Emmett joined us too. Giving Rosalie and Edward a kiss, at which Emmett mumbled something about "it's about damn time" I headed out to my meetings for the day.

I didn't see Edward again until dinner and we retired early as we were both tired from the lack of sleep and the exercise of the early morning. My meeting with Tart left a bitter taste in my mouth and I desperately wanted to forget him and the case and just concentrate on this time with Edward. We fell asleep wrapped in each other content to just hold one another that night. It truly didn't matter whether we were joining, sleeping or waking together all of it was a pleasure to experience and I didn't want it to ever end. I didn't want to think about the holidays ending and returning to St. Paul's or what I would do when the case was over and my time at the university was over. Knowing that I still had to explain my true self to Edward had simply slipped my mind and I refused to think on it.

Church was…church. But pleasing my sister was the important thing to me. She was disappointed that her friend Charlotte was not in attendance and was worried because she had not been well lately. I tried to assure her that Charlotte was fine and I would meet her at dinner on Christmas Eve and no to fret so.

It had not escaped my notice or Edward's that Rosie had sat herself between me and Emmett in the pew at the church, leaving Edward to sit on my other side. And it did not escape my notice that Rosie had been batting her eyes an awfully lot all morning evening during breakfast and continuing into service. Whenever I looked over, Rosie was smiling beautifully and looking up at Emmett who was looking back with a silly sort of smile on his face.

Edward nudged me at one point during the service. I thought he had caught me dozing but it was only to get me to look over at where Emmett and Rose were each holding a corner of a prayer book. My sister was not wasting any time and Emmett had no idea what he was getting himself into. But the look of joy on Rosie's face was worth it all. It was after service was over and we were greeting the minister and leaving the church that the trouble began.

Rosie was introducing us to the new minister when Michael Newton approached our small group.

"Rev. Walters," he said bowing slightly then he turned to Rosie, "Mrs. Hale Whitlock. How lovely to see you this morning. Mr. Whitlock I would like a word with you if you have a moment."

His rudeness was beyond anything that I had ever encountered. He interrupted our conversation and assumed that I would do the same.

"Mr. Newton how nice to see you again," I answered clearly not happy to see him. "Perhaps another time," was my only other reply as I said my goodbyes to Rev. Walters and took Rosie by the arm leading her away.

He made the mistake of touching my arm and stopping our progression. Emmett took it upon himself to step in between Newton and Rosie and I. Pulling himself up to his full height and somehow he managed to make his shoulders seemed wider than they already were.

"Call off your body guard would you," Newton spit out at us.

"No need to call names there, Newton," Emmett answered between clinched teeth. "It's clear the Whitlock's do not wish to discuss anything with you at this time."

"Emmett you and Edward go ahead to the carriage with Rosie while I have a word with Mr. Newton," I tried to defuse the situation before Emmett broke Newton in two. Emmett clearly didn't like leaving me alone with Newton but Edward took Rosie's arm and nudged Emmett along. After the three of them had entered our waiting carriage I turned my attention to Mr. Newton.

"This was not the place to have this discussion but since you have disrupted our Sunday...just what the hell do you want," I asked holding my temper in check.

"I want to court Rosalie," he answered with no manners at all.

"I don't think so," I answered and turned toward the carriage.

"Why not, am I not good enough? A journalist to low for a high and might inspector," he spit out the words at me.

Trying to keep our conversation away from other ears especially Edward's, I turned to face the man straight on.

"Rosalie does not wish your attentions and I believe she has made that known to you; which you ignored," I answered back my anger finally taking over. "A gentleman would not press a lady so. But then we both know you are no gentleman don't we?"

His eyes popped open trying to understand my meaning.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he answered trying to blow off my words.

"A man who frequents 'Marshalls' is not the kind of man I would allow anywhere near my sister," I replied keeping my words low so as not to draw any more attention than we already had. I watched as he first turned deathly pale then dark red with rage.

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing! How dare you have me investigated!" he shouted. We definitely had the attention of other church goers leaving the church now.

"Mr. Newton, your voice please," I tried to calm the situation. "Let's just say that any man who is interested in my sister would have been checked out. And what I found I did not appreciate. Please do not bother her again."

He was quiet for a moment but I should have known better. I was almost at the carriage when he stopped me again. His anger was written all over his face and something else too. It was the darkness Rosie had mentioned to me before.

"I'm not good enough but that monkey in the carriage is! I saw the way he was looking at her in church! He's a goon and you would prefer the likes of him to me," he was ragging now and there was little I could do to keep the tittle tattle down that would follow our family after this.

"Mr. Newton, it is none of your business who I chose to allow to court my sister and you are making an ass of yourself in front of the good people of this parish," I finished by adding. "Good day sir and please do not trouble my family again!"

I joined Edward, Emmett and Rosie in the carriage. And I'm sure it did not miss Newton's attention that Rosie was sitting with Emmett who was patting her hand in a comforting motion. The man nearly passed out from ire at the sight he beheld when the carriage door opened. Thumping the roof so Whit, our driver, would hurry along, I finally sat back in my seat where Edward slipped his hand in mine. I only wondered briefly if he had overheard Newton refer to me at inspector. I'm sure he would not be comforting me if he had. Coming home for Christmas may not have been the best idea I had ever had.

Rosie being quite distressed by Newton's actions in front of the parish excused herself as soon as we returned home. She sent word later that she had an awful headache would not join us for dinner and that she did not want to be disturbed. Emmett was unusually quite during dinner and Edward and I both tried to bring him into a conversation time and time again with no luck.

It was in the drawing room with brandies and cigars in hand that he finally spoke.

"Jasper that man Newton, he wanted your permission to court Ros...your sister," he asked sipping at his drink. I knew he would have preferred ale but he was trying.

"Aye, he did," I answered not sure where he was going at this point. He took a long drag on his cigar and stared into the fire from where he stood beside the hearth.

"Does she want his attentions," he asked quietly. Edward and I had watched as Emmett had become more enamored of my sister each time we were all together. I knew he was attracted to her but I wasn't sure just how much so.

"I realize you have only just met my sister, Emmett but Michael Newton is definitely not the type of man my sister would be interested in. I can assure you of that," my words seemed to mollify him for the moment.

"So what type of man would she be interested in," he asked trying to seem as if the answer didn't matter to him. Which I knew very well was not the truth.

"I really can't answer you there my friend. Rosie is a very strong independent woman. Having been married to a man several years her senior and then widowed at an early age, she has matured way beyond her years," I tried to explain her even though I was finding it difficult. "I think she wants someone who will be her partner, not Lord over her. Someone who will care deeply for her and stand beside during the good times and bad, forgive her when she makes a mistake and love her in spite of herself," I offered looking over to Edward as I spoke the words.

"I do not have the financial security that some men could offer. I am but a lowly teacher but what I have would be hers and it would be my life's ambition to make her happy," he turned to face me with a smile brightening his face. "If she would allow, may I court her?"

Thrilled was the only word that fit the moment for me. There wasn't a wealthy man in the land that would make a better match for my Rosie, not even the king. For Emmett to think that he was below her in station and yet strive to give her happiness, what more could anyone ask for in a suitor?

"I will speak with her about it tomorrow when she's feeling better, Emmett. It will be my honor to do so," I assured him with a hearty handshake and slap to his back.

"I believe this moment deserves a toast," Edward wiped up from where he had been silent during our conversation. I refilled our glasses and then raising them Edward offered kind words.

"To Emmett and his pursuit of the fair Rosalie, good luck my best friend and may you win her heart," he finished and we knocked our glasses together and then threw back the drinks quickly.

Christmas Eve day dawned cold and gray. The threat of snow falling covered the whole day though those inside Hale Manor thought little of it until it began to fall late in the afternoon. There was much to do to prepare for the dinner this evening. Servants and maids and cooks were abounding so Edward, Emmett and I tried to stay out of the way most of the time playing billiards in the library and several games of whist. I did make Rosie settle down for a few minutes so I could relay the conversation with Emmett from the previous evening.

At first she feigned that she was not interested in being courted at all after Michael Newton's behavior on Sunday. Then slowly I began to see that there were tiny little reflections of smiles and blushes the more we discussed Mr. McCarty as she insisted on calling him. Finally in exasperation I pretended to give and I said I would tell Emmett that she wasn't interested and I'm sure he would understand after a time. I rose to leave her and she whined a little and called me out.

"Fine, Jasper, leave me no choice in the matter then. I'll of course accept your decision in the matter. If you've chosen Mr. McCarty then I suppose I just have to accept it," she stomped past me towards the door and then turned back and kissed me on the cheek and whispered, "Thank you. I think he's wonderful."

I was still laughing when I joined Emmett and Edward in the drawing room several hours later. It was nearly six thirty and our guests would soon be joining us so I wasn't sure if now was the time to let Emmett know or not. Edward watched me carefully knowing me too well already.

"Just go ahead and tell him," Edward chuckled at me as Emmett's face was full of curiosity.

"Tell me what," Emmett asked adjusting his tie again for the umpteenth time.

"Oh it's nothing really," I drew it out as much as I could think broke down, "Rosie just agreed to your courting her. That's all."

Emmett's face suddenly lit up brighter than the fire blazing in the hearth. That wonderful jovial smile broke out across his face and his laughter bubbled forth.

"Really! She said she would have me? Are you sure," he asked nearly ready to run from the room.

"Hold on there, big guy!" I said holding his shoulder. "Yes she said she was open to the idea so maybe tomorrow the three of can sit down and discuss it further but I believe I just heard the door so I should be available to greet our dinner guests."

Edward stayed behind and helped Emmett get himself together before they followed me out into the foyer to greet Head Master and Mrs. Cullen who were just coming into the hall. Coats and outer wear was taken by the servants and greetings were shared by all. Rosie took that moment to descend the stairs. Emmett's face turned to her and he immediately went to the bottom step and offered his arm to Rosie who accepted it with a warm smile on her lips. Emmett glowed just from that one look. He was hooked!

Shortly after Lord Yorkshire and Mr. Waters arrived. We were all enjoying a before dinner sherry when the door was knocked upon again. Rosie gushed and said it was probably her friend Charlotte and her husband as she excused herself to go greet them. Conversation was light and laughter filled our home. It was one of the most wonderful evenings that I could recollect in the past few years. I could hear Rosie's loud laughter and voice as she and her friend entered the drawing room.

"Everyone I would like to introduce you to some friends of mine. Jasper this is Charlotte my friend that I have spoken of so many times to you," Rosie introduced the tiny young woman with reddish hair falling in curls about her shoulders and she was clearly with child.

"And this is Mr. Marshall, Peter her husband," Rosie stopped at the sound of Esme Cullen's scream.

From the corner of my eye I could see Edward who stood beside Emmett near the hearth and blood was dripping from his hand where he had crushed the glass that now lay in pieces on the floor at his feet. But I was lost to anything but the man who stood in the doorway to the drawing room beside Rosie and her friend Charlotte.

He had changed little since the last time I had seen him; tall and lithe, but not as slender as he had been. His warm brown hair lay softly on his shoulders and his piercing gray eyes were as surprised to see me as I was to see him. I barely registered the shock of seeing him before the thought that he was married and clearly going to be a father in the New Year raced through my mind. At the same time Edward and I spoke.

"Peter?" we both said then looked at each other.

"Edward. Jasper?" the only words he spoke before Emmett shouted.

"Jasper! Edward is bleeding," he cried out and then everyone began to move.

I got to Edward just as his knees gave out and the question in his eyes was the same as mine. How do you know him?

**Well there you have Peter's introduction. And how about Michael Newton, what do you think about him now? I would love to hear from you. Please send me some love and let me know what you think!**

**PS And for those who have asked my husband is doing very well. Thank you again for all the prayers and well wishes. They are greatly appreciated as we travel this long road to recovery.**


	8. Chapter 8  Hurt

**Okay before you start, I will warn you. Tissue alert! At least for some of it but Emmett will make you smile too. Please excuse the errors, I was excited to get this posted and I didn't have anyone take a look at it.**

**I want to give a shout out to a really great story that I am so enjoying. If you haven't read "Best of Both Worlds" by owenic go, go, go and read. One of the best daily stories I have ever read. I'm loving every day of it.**

**As always I don't own anything Twilight but the story is all me.**

Chapter 8 - Hurt

JPOV

Mrs. Wads appeared at the door and called everyone to dinner. Rosalie came to my side and whispered that we needed to go so the others would follow. Ever the proper English lady, she hoped moving to dinner would defuse the sudden tension in the room.

Though Edward's hand was only a superficial wound and would heal quickly, the questions in his eyes would take a bit longer to explain and had to be attended to immediately.

"Mr. McCarty, would you be so kind as to escort my sister into dinner? Dr. Masen and I will join you all shortly, as soon as I've seen to his wound," I said to my friend and then the other guests. Emmett offered Rosie his arm and she accepted leading our guest's from the room. All of them even Peter and his wife Charlotte, who looked terribly confused, followed their hostess, leaving Edward and I; alone for the moment.

Mrs. Wads returned with a bowl of warm water and clean clothes, slipping out as quietly as she had entered.

I was correct in my assumption that the cut on his hand was not serious. I cleaned it carefully and inspected it to be sure no glass shards had deposited themselves in his tender skin. Once clean and dry, I wrapped the cut with another cloth tying it to be sure it stayed secure. Neither one of us had spoken during the whole process. I could feel his eyes boring into me as I worked at the task, never looking up at him; too afraid of what I would find there.

"You know him. Peter," he stated. It was not a question.

"Aye," I answered then looked into saddened frightened green orbs, "as do you."

"Yes, that is true," he answered, standing to his feet facing away from me. "I am not such a school girl or so naïve that I would have believed me your first, Jasper. Still…" he left the words unsaid.

"But I would not have expected for us to have known the same man," I finished saying what he couldn't, "to have used his…services intimately." At that Edward turned an angry face to me and spoke out in harsh words.

"Tis' true enough! I have paid for men in the past, Jasper. This life we have chosen does not often allow us the privilege of freedom that you enjoy here in your home," he was truly angry but I wasn't sure whom he was angry with.

"I've never enjoyed the privilege of acceptance and the love you have with your sister," he turned back to the hearth. He seemed lost somewhere, possibly in the past.

"I first discovered my true nature when I saw my tutor, Riley with another man. Of course, he wouldn't pursue anything with a student but he was helpful when I had questions. He also warned me about places like Marshall's but of course I didn't listen," he said sadly.

"I was so young when I first met Peter. I just realized I never knew his last name, strange. He wasn't much older than me but seemed so. Anyway, when I first came to St. Paul's as a student, I saw him. Oh he wasn't a student there but you already know that, I'm sure. He and others like him could be found close to the university in pubs and places students would frequent. Listening to other boys from the university talk, I soon learned who he was and what he offered and how disgusted some were of the idea," his shoulders dropped with a heavy sigh. "I learned they would be disgusted by me should they learn the truth of my nature. I learned to hide."

I poured him another sherry and the two of us forgot about the others partaking of dinner down the hall. He took the drink and swallowed it in one turn of the glass. When he spoke again there was a sneer of a smile on his lips. He looked a stranger to me in that moment. Where had my Edward gone?

"I was a fool. At first, of course, I paid for his time after all it was a business transaction. Then one evening we met and all we did was talk, well, I talked and he listened. I was so lonely then, Jasper. Lost and alone in the world, my grandmother had died. My family was gone and I had no…friends. I brought my purse out; he refused to take the coins. He never took another coin for our time together after that night. Several months later, the school year was coming to an end and I believed we were something else by that point. A fool," the last words were mumbled and tears had formed in his eyes.

"He was crying, the last time I saw him. Said he had to get home to his mama but had no funds. She was ill and needed him. I arranged to meet him the next day. I gave him…several thousand pounds, enough to get home and get the medical treatment she needed. He promised he would see me in the fall when school returned and his mama was well again," he dropped to a chair and buried his face in his hands. After a few moments, his lost lonely eyes turned to me. "I never saw him again…until tonight," his breath rushed out. "A fool…"

Anger had started to boil in the pit of my stomach; the acid threatening to escape. It was one thing for a man like Peter to take coins for sex but to crush someone; someone like my Edward was incomprehensible. My next thought was I'd kill him myself with my bare hands. But looking at the broken man, sitting there, staring off into his past, I knew I could never do anything of the sort. Offering him my hand, I knew he needed to hear my story as well. His hesitation only lasted a heartbeat then he accepted my offer.

"Love," I whispered as I pulled him into my arms. His slender body trembled but he relaxed and I ask him, "May I tell you my story now." His head nodded softly. I walked us to the settee and we sat wrapped in each other.

"Though not so young as you, I believe we must have known Peter about the same time," I started. "And like you my relationship with Peter started out as a monetary one then turned to what I believed was more. I thought I loved him at one point. The sadder part is I believed he returned the affection. Hearing your tale, I now see he was nothing but a schemer. A user of people's feelings," my words did not seem to offer any solace for him, so I continued.

"I do not believe, we were fools in the way you are thinking," he looked at me sharply.

"He used our affection for him that is true, but we were honest where as he was a deceiver. He was the fool when he had love so close and yet he used it," taking a deep breath I added one more thing. "Would you think me a fool, Edward: Do you perceive me as such?"

"Of course not, Jasper," he countered quickly. Color was finally returning to his cheeks.

"Then know this, I too gave Peter money, receiving much as you did, a promise of nothing. He disappeared overnight. I looked for him for nearly two months before I finally accepted that he had flown with my funds, which meant little to me," a sigh I hadn't realized I was holding escaped from my body. "The worst thing was he took my heart and I never felt it again until…"

His eyes bore into mine and I knew in that instant my heart had returned.

"Until, a shy, sullen Fellow stepped into my life," I said just before his lips fell against mine. The kiss would have deepened if a boisterous chuckle had not reached our ears at the most inopportune moment.

"Here, I feared I was going to have to break apart a fisticuffs over some past tryst, only to find you locked in an embrace," his face suddenly sullen he added. "Others in the house might not be as sympathetic as me. Please be more careful, my friends."

"Now both of you, wipe your faces, straighten your ties, you've missed the best damn dinner I've ever had the pleasure to partake of. Mrs. Wads is a genius. Let us not be any later for the pudding is being served now," he laughed and pointed to the door. When we reached him, one of us on each side, he slapped our shoulders and added, "Enjoy tonight. Tomorrow we will deal with Peter Marshall. Take care though, his young wife is fragile, an innocent. Do not embarrass her gentlemen, I beg you."

Edward and I looked at our kind hearted friend and nodded our agreement. It was just like him to point out the truth right in front of us; for he was correct about Peter's bride. I was sure Charlotte was completely unaware of her husband's past. And the look on Peter's face when we joined them all, confirmed it. He was frightened, terribly so. I saw his hand shake as he lifted a glass of wine to his lips as he watched Edward and I return.

"Terribly sorry for the mess I made, Mrs. Hale-Whitlock," Edward spoke first addressing his hostess as a good English gentleman should.

"Quite alright Dr. Masen is your hand alright," Rosie questioned looking to me for an explanation.

"The wound was not terribly deep but I had to make sure no glass was still embedded," I lied knowing the others would not question it. "I'm terribly sorry we missed the first courses though Mr. McCarty assured us it was the best he has ever enjoyed."

"It would seem so, seeing as the amount he partook was quite large," Esme chipped in. "Certainly glad things are better and you are alright Dr. Masen."

"My, look the pudding has arrived," Emmett burst forth as Mrs. Wads entered carrying a huge tray. The entire room burst into laughter at Emmett's show of exuberance; everyone but Peter Marshall that is.

The rest of the evening went well though Peter was significantly quieter than the rest of the party. When the ladies adjourned to the drawing room which had been cleaned of all traces of the earlier incident, the gentlemen went to the library to enjoy an after dinner brandy and cigar.

Eric and Ben were quite excited to be included in the time old tradition of brandy and cigars, as it was their first time included with the men at a dinner party. Unfortunately neither Edward nor I could discourage them from trying their first smoke. Neither of the younger men took to the smoke very well, both turning a very pale shade of gray after the first draw. Emmett quite enjoyed teasing both of them as the gray turned to an awful shade of green. Running from the room both boys needed to find the nearest lavatory as quickly as possible.

The rest of us were given quite an ear chewing from Mrs. Wads after she discovered both boys losing their dinner. When they finally returned to us, Eric spoke for both young men with a loud, "No, thank you, sir," when I offered them a brandy to ease their stomachs. Mrs. Wads brought a pot of tea of which both boys enjoyed its soothing affects.

Rosie and the other ladies joined shortly thereafter to announce that Charlotte was becoming weary after such a long evening. The party began to break up after that. Eric and Ben were the first to leave waving goodbyes and well wishes for the New Year and looking much better after their earlier experience.

Head Master and Mrs. Cullen left next thanking us for a delightful evening and a happy holiday season. They both promised to return the invitation after the New Year had begun. Rosie walked to the door with Charlotte. Both of them whispering and looking back at Emmett then giggling which only caused Emmett to blush. Something I had never seen before. Peter lagged behind and finally faced Edward and I.

"Thank you for your hospitality this evening. Charlotte is so fond of Rosalie. I realize I didn't deserve your kindness but I am in your debt for sparing my wife any embarrassment," his voice was still smooth as silk but sounded earnest still the same.

"Charlotte is traveling to Italy to see her father and spend the winter next week, perhaps we can meet somewhere and talk," he offered. "I would like to clear the air so to speak."

Edward looked at me and I him. I could see he had no real desire to speak with Peter and I personally did not need any explanation of the past. But I did need to know just how involved he was in the establishment that bared his name. And did he have any knowledge of who may be doing these awful murders.

"I'm sure Rosalie has Charlotte's information. Should we need to contact you, can we do it there," I asked.

"Of course," he bowed and turned to join his wife at the door. Thanking Rosie again they took their leave. I could hear Edward's release of breath and knew he would question my behavior.

The guests all gone, the house suddenly seemed very quiet. Somewhere church bells were ringing Christmas hymns. Rosie kissed my cheek first then Edward's and bid us all good night and Merry Christmas. Emmett took her hand briefly and walked her to the stairs. They shared a personal moment away from mine and Edward's ear and I watched Rosie's face blush gracefully. Emmett smiled and wished her good night.

Back in the drawing room the three of us set quietly for a moment then the questions began first with Emmett then with Edward.

"What the hell happened here tonight, Jasper," Emmett asked me. Then turned to Edward, "and what did he do to you Edward, that I feel the need to plow my fist into his face?"

"Emmett you have been very sympathetic to the nature that Edward and I share but what do you really know of it," I asked him expecting him to answer honestly as was his nature.

"Not much I suppose. I've told you both of my brother but I clearly understand what the law says about men lying with other men. Though I do not see what business it is of the king who you share your bed with," he answered as I knew he would.

"What do you know of the murders that have been going on in London and most recently in Cambridge near the university?" I posed to him.

"Just that a maniac of some sort is killing young boys who sell…" his eyes grew large as he looked between me and Edward.

"Peter?" he questioned loudly. "What of poor Charlotte? Surely she does not know that he sold himself to men?"

"Emmett, I'm sorry if you find us…me offensive now. I'll understand if you do not wish to be my friend any longer," Edward offered.

"Bull shit, Edward! Of course you are my friend and so is Jasper," Emmett paced the floor before the hearth. "Just because you could not find affection any way except with someone like Peter does not make you a bad person. The law prohibits you from courting someone so how else are you supposed to find a mate with your inclinations. This whole thing is absurd! You are punished because you wish to be loved. Just like my poor brother. He saw no other way than a life that would hold only loneliness. At least the two of you have found each other."

"Emmett you never cease to amaze me, my friend," Edward said as he cuffed Emmett's arm in a jester of kindness.

"I too am amazed at you, Emmett. And it seems that Rosie has taken a shining to you also," I added.

Emmett's blush returned causing both Edward and I to laugh.

"I like her, Jasper. She is the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes upon. But more than that, she is a loyal friend to those she cares for, like that poor Charlotte and Rosalie is a true lady," he answered with awe in his voice.

I knew I was right in bringing Emmett here to meet Rosie. He already cared for her deeply and it was going to be a pleasure watching them fall in love during their courtship.

"So when do you plan on asking to walk out with her," I asked knowing this would cause a ruckus.

"I…I…I thought maybe…well what do, you think…about maybe a…walk after…church services tomorrow," he stammered through the sentence. Edward and I could hardly hold back our laughter. I never thought I would see Emmett McCarty tongue tied.

"I believe a walk after church would be a nice place to start," I finally caught my breath and told him. "I shall mention it to her at breakfast if you like?"

"Fine just make fun of me…you will?" he stopped pacing and questioned me.

"Of course I will and she'll except if I'm any judge of my sister. Let's say good night gentlemen. There's church to attend on the morrow and presents to open and another fine Mrs. Wads meal after," I suddenly felt happier than I had most of the evening. It was all because my two best friends were with me on this fine Christmas Eve.

Edward and I said good night again to Emmett at the top of the stairs and went to our rooms. Edward paused outside his door and looked to me with questioning eyes.

"Would you like me to join you tonight Jasper or would you prefer to have some time alone," he asked me softly.

"I never want to spend another night alone Edward, not while we are here where we can be ourselves," I answered truthfully. "You sleeping in my arms is enough if that is all you desire." I pulled him into me and felt his immediate relaxation of body. His kiss was soft and full of tenderness and everything that Edward was.

This evening had been difficult for him and I had been proud to be the one he had leaned on in this time of trial. There was nothing effeminate about Edward. He was all man and I liked him that way. I understood the need to have someone care for you when you were in pain especially when it was emotional pain. That did not make him any less a man. He had strengths that I admired greatly.

"We are equal in this Edward. We give and we receive and we should be open to the others needs," I told him hoping he would see what he meant to me.

"Then let us sleep my friend for this day has taken quite a bit out of me, if you don't mind," he answered. "Of course, one never knows what the morning will bring," he added cheekily.

CHRISTMAS MORNING

The day dawned bright and clear and extremely cold. Thank goodness Mrs. Wads sent tea up to warm us before we gathered in the dining room for breakfast. Everyone seemed in good spirits after the long evening before. Edward looked amazing in his dark suit and festive red tie for our trip to church. When Rosie joined us, Emmett nearly glowed at looking upon her decked out in her best emerald silk dress. She had the decency to blush gracefully at the compliments flowing from her three gentlemen companions.

Breakfast was eaten, coats, hats and gloves were put on and the carriage ride to church was cheerful. The service was actually quite good and I even enjoyed the Christmas hymns that we sung. Emmett's loud baritone and Edward's deep bass could be heard over nearly everyone else in the parish, which only raised a few eyebrows on this blessed morning. As we were taking the carriage home, I had a chance to finally mention the stroll to Rosie.

"I believe the afternoon is going to warm up a little and might be a particularly nice day for a stroll. What do you think Rosalie," I asked my sister. I watched Emmett's face as I talked with her.

"It may very well be, brother. I think that is a lovely suggestion," Rosie answered back.

"I'm so glad you agree. Mr. McCarty has asked for the honor of escorting you this afternoon on such a walk. How do you feel about that sister," I asked with a smirk on my face already knowing her answer. To her credit Rosie strung out her immediate response just as any proper lady would do.

"I think I would very much enjoy Mr. McCarty's company. Thank you Jasper," she said to me but looked straight at Emmett.

I could see that Emmett very much wanted to yell out his happiness but being the gentlemen he so desperately wanted to be for Rosie, he only smiled gently and thanked her quietly. Edward's face was every shade of happiness as was mine.

TWO DAYS LATER

Rosie had gone to Charlottes for the evening as she would be leaving soon for Italy. Emmett being slightly distressed at not seeing Rosie for the evening, the two had been together nearly every waking minute of the last two days, decided to drag Edward to a pub not far from my home. Just for a pint or two, he assured me. And as Edward could never turn down this friend, he followed along merrily. I begged off saying that I wanted to work on a case for my class to begin working on at the return of Lent term when in fact I needed to look over my notes on the case I was supposed to be working on.

Taking the notes and files from their hiding place in my bedroom, I took them to my study and spread them out before me on the desk. Time must have gotten away from as I poured over the paperwork. Something was not quite right. The timing of several of the deaths and adjacent newspaper articles written by Newton seemed off. I couldn't put my finger on it though. It was like it was there just out of reach.

It was close to nine when I heard the front door crash open. Edward calling my name caused me to jump and run to the entry way.

He had been running and was clearly out of breath. But what struck me more was the disarray of his clothes. It was clear he had either been in a fistacuff, which seemed likely considering he was with Emmett or he had been accosted. I was praying it was not the second choice.

"Is he here?" he finally stammered out between great gulps of air. "Did he come home?" Having registered the last part I assumed he meant Emmett but it wasn't clear.

"Who are you talking about Edward? Please slow down, catch your breath. Whatever has happened to you," I peppered him with questions rapidly. I couldn't help myself. The look about him was frightening.

"Emmett! Is he here?" he was now grasping the collar of my jacket. He was clearly distraught.

"No, not that I know of," I answered watching his face distort in his anguish. "Edward what the hell happened?"

I managed to get him to the drawing room and helped him out of his top coat. His breathing finally calmed and he took a cup of tea that Mrs. Wads had brought in upon hearing the fuss in the entry way. Though the cup was unsteady in his shaking hand, he took a long drink then turned horrified eyes upon me.

"We were headed home from the pub when two rather large blokes jumped at us from an empty alleyway," he finally began to speak normally. "I wrestled with my attacker and I could hear Emmett doing the same. He was yelling at me to run and find you. But my assailant had too firm a grasp on me. Someone then hit me from behind and I was left unconscious there in the alley where they had dragged us. When I came to I was alone. The men were gone. Emmett was gone too Jasper," his voice became louder in his anxiousness.

"He wouldn't have just left me there Jasper. Yet he didn't come back here. I fear something terrible has happened to him," his voice finally broke at that confession.

"Stay here. I'm going to ring the Yard and Tart. You remember him don't you? He will get someone out looking for Emmett right away," I assured him.

I used the telephone in my study away from Edward's ears, I hoped. I asked for Tart when a constable answered at the Yard and he finally joined me on the line. He listened carefully to the few details I could give him. I looked up to see Edward joining me in the study and he was able to give me the name of the pub they had gone to and the name of the street where they had been attacked. Tart assured me he would get several men on it right away. He also warned me that the simple fact that Emmett was missing was not a good sign. We talked for several more minutes before we wrung off the line.

I turned to face Edward after I hung up the telephone. Shock shot through my heart as if it were a bullet fired from a revolver at close range. Edward was standing at my desk holding the case file with his name on it.

"Edward," I called his name softly. His entire body stiffened at my words but he did not turn to face me. We stood for some time both of us frozen to our spots. I knew he was reading everything spread out before him and I knew that he would not understand that things had changed since this investigation had started. I startled at the sound of pounding at the front door.

Mrs. Wads entered my study shortly to announce a Constable Forsyth was asking for me. I had to speak with him so I nodded for Mrs. Wads to show him in. Forsyth was a younger man, new to the Yard, but very reliable. I was sure Tart had sent him to take Edward's statement.

"Inspector Whitlock, good evening sir," Forsyth greeted my back as I was still watching Edward. He had never turned to face me and his hand that still held that damned file shook violently. His body jerked against the edge of my desk at Forsyth's use of the word Inspector.

"Tart sent me around to take Dr. Masen's statement. He said he'd call you up as soon as he had any news about Mr. McCarty," he added being the proficient constable he was.

"Thank you, Forsyth but Dr. Masen is still a bit shaken. He might wish…," I was stopped by Edward's cold harsh voice.

"That's quite alright, Inspector Whitlock. I am more than to able to give my statement at this time. We need to find Mr. McCarty as quickly as possible," his voice was distant and he still hadn't faced me.

"Why don't you use the drawing room? It's more comfortable," I said softly as I finally broke the distance between us. As I reached my hand to his shoulder, he suddenly pushed away from my touch and the desk. I saw his face for the first time. Oh, God, what had I done by not telling him the truth?

"Thank you, Inspector," his voice was devoid of any emotion. There wasn't even any anger. It was just empty, like his eyes when he looked at me. He was looking but not seeing me at all. His eyes were just as empty as his voice. My heart shattered into a thousand pieces inside my chest.

He walked out of the room without another word to me. Forsyth followed him shaking his head. He probably assumed Edward was in shock and he was but not from the earlier attack.

I closed the study door behind them and then fell against the door hard. Sliding all the way to the floor, pain overwhelmed me. I should have told him. This was not supposed to happen. In that one moment with my heart rendered into pieces, I realized…I loved him and I had lost him. I was in love for the very first time in my life. There was no other explanation for the pain of hurting him was causing me at this moment. I looked across the room at my desk. The file folder was lying on the floor where he'd dropped it. Papers were scattered about on the rug.

Pulling myself up, I crossed the room. Returning the contents to the file, I placed it carefully on the desk with the other documents. He's seen it all. The boy's names and descriptions of the crime scenes, the notes about his where abouts during the crimes; he'd seen that the constabulary believed he was a suspect. The anger boiled up inside of me. Anger at the papers on the desk, anger at my job, anger at the damned murderer who started this whole bloody mess; but mostly anger at myself for not telling him when I could have. I heard a groan of agony that sounded like a wounded beast, realized the sound had come from somewhere deep inside me. I leaned across the desk and threw the papers everywhere. They sailed around the room, lighting in every corner. I kept throwing things off the desk at the walls, my anger spewing forth from me and the screams just kept coming. A crystal paper weight hit the wall and crashed, the tiny slivers of glass tinkling as they hit the floor. Eventually, the tide that had road through me finished and I found myself slumped over my desk with my breath forcing itself from my lungs causing them to burn. I supposed they had been knocking at the door for sometime but I didn't hear them calling me until the rush of anger had passed.

"Inspector Whitlock are you alright sir?" Forsyth was calling.

"Jasper, please open the door, son. Let me help you," Mrs. Wads spoke with tenderness. She hadn't called me by my Christian name since I was a boy.

Somehow I managed to unlock the door which I didn't even realize I had locked and allowed them entrance. Both of them stared at me as though they were seeing a ghost. I must have looked a fright at that moment. The phone ringing drew Mrs. Wads away but young Forsyth continued to stare at me.

"Are you finished with Dr. Masen? Is he still in the drawing room," I asked the younger man. I had to talk to Edward. I had to make him understand.

"Dr. Masen left over an hour ago, sir," Forsyth looked at me in amazement. "We finished up and he went upstairs. He came back down quickly with a bag and said he was going to his house and that if I needed anything else I could reach him there."

He left me. My heart, all the pieces that had been shattered, froze in that moment. He left me was all I could think.

"Mr. Whitlock? Inspector Tart is on the telephone for you," Mrs. Wad's warm hand touched my arm as she spoke to me, as if I were child. I couldn't help drawing back from her intimate touch. I didn't want anyone else to touch me that way. I only wanted his touch and he was gone.

I walked to the phone and picked it up where she had left it.

"Jasper, we found him," Tart's voice rang out over the phone. "He's in City Hospital. He's not awake yet and he's been pretty badly beaten but alive. The doctor's say he'll make it."

"Thank you Tart. I'll be there shortly," I hung up the phone and went to retrieve my coat. I walked out into the cold night air and headed up the walk into the dark. I knew I needed to go to the hospital and I needed to send word to Ed…my heart broke again at the thought of him. But he needed to know Emmett was alright. I'd send a constable to inform him as soon as I found a cab. Eventually I found a cab; I must have for when I finally woke it was morning and I was beside Emmett's bed in the hospital. I didn't remember how or when I had gotten there. Emmett's voice woke me.

"Jasper," he could hardly talk. The doctor's said he had been strangled with some type of cord.

"Emmett do not talk. Just rest my friend," I stood over him and looked down at him. His body was covered in bruises and cuts. They had beaten him badly. A lesser man would have died. One broken wrist, several broken ribs and more lacerations than I could count covered his body. But it was the bruised welt around his neck that drew my attention the most. I had seen those same types of markings before.

"Jasper," he whispered again. "Edward? Is Edward okay?" It was just like this gentle giant of a man to be more concerned about someone else than himself.

I could only shake my head that yes he was fine. If I said the words, it would be a lie. I knew physically Edward was alright but emotionally, I had broken him by keeping the truth from him. I couldn't burden Emmett with that while he needed his strength to heal. Later, I knew I would tell him everything.

"Emmett. The doctors want you to sleep. Try to do that for me, please," I said to him. "Rest and we'll talk when you are better."

"Jasper, I know who did this," Emmett coughed out the words. I lifted the glass of water from his bedside table and brought it to his lips. He drank a sip or two and then tried to continue.

"The two goons who attacked us, I didn't know. They were just hires," he coughed again and I waited for him to rest and continue. "But just before I blacked out, I heard him."

"Heard who Emmett," I asked bending closer so he wouldn't have to speak so loud.

"It was…Newton, Jasper. He was in the dark of the alley telling them what to do," he coughed again and a nurse in a starched white apron came in and made me leave.

Standing in the hallway outside his room, I tried to piece everything together. What I knew for sure was that Newton had been in the alley encouraging the beating of Emmett and Edward. And that one of them, possibly Newton had tried to strangle Emmett the same way those boys had been strangled. The same type of cord had been used. As sure as I was standing there, I knew Newton was our killer but how was I going to prove it. And did I really care anymore, now that this damn case had cost me Edward.

EPOV

Run, just run Edward. Get away from his house. Get away from him. That's all I could think as I threw a few of my things in my bag and headed down the stairs of Hale Manor and out into the cold winter night. My steps echoed down the street and I didn't hear anything else. Not the voices of those I walked past, not the scurry of hoofs as they hit the bricks of the road and I didn't hear my heart being broken in two. No I wouldn't listen to it happen again.

He thought I murdered those poor boys. He came to St. Paul's to find a killer and he had thought it was me. How could I have been so blind again? I am a fool. A damned fool! He took me in and used me just as much as Peter did. Oh, he didn't want me for money. He just wanted to make me a murderer.

There were no lights in the house when I approached the front stoop. After all, I'd given the servants time off to visit their own families since I had planned to be at Hale Manor with Emmett and… It was easier to not think his name and I surely couldn't say his name, not just yet. Being completely alone would help, I could rebuild the walls, and then no one would ever breech them again. Before it was time to return to St. Paul's, it would be as if I'd never let him in. I heard the deep breath I inhaled and I felt my heart harden in my chest. Yes, the old Edward could get past this and he had too or he would die.

I dropped my bag by the door and found my way to the drawing room. After retrieving a decanter of whiskey and a glass, I made my way to my room. Pouring the first glass, I noticed my hand was barely shaking as I lifted it to my lips. The first glass would burn on the way down but it would burn less if I drank more. So I did.

Leaving my room for only the necessary things like more whiskey, to relieve myself and throw up were all I knew. I never lit a lamp or changed my clothes. Bathing or shaving would have been pointless for who cared. The thought that with any luck at all, I would be found dead upon the servants return, didn't seem to bother me.

On a trip downstairs to find another decanter, I noticed a letter protruding from the post hole by the door. I briefly wondered what day it was but shook off the feeling quickly. Retrieving the note, I recognized his script immediately. Not my hands were shaking again, as I opened the note and read the words written there.

_My dearest Edward,_

_Emmett is in City Hospital. He is doing well but will be there for several more days due to his injuries. He is asking for you. I have been visiting early then leave. Rosie is with him most of the day. She can't bare to be away from him for very long. When you are ready, can we please talk? _

_Your, Jasper_

My Jasper? Something wet dripped on the note in my hand. I hadn't cried until now. Slumping to the ground, clutching Jasper's note to my chest all of it rushed out of me. All the pain at losing again, knowing that I loved Jasper and yet I would never be able to trust him again, tore the hole in my heart even larger. I would always wonder if he really thought me capable of murdering those boys. Shame at forgetting my best friend, Emmett, while I wallowed in my own self pity raced through my heart and mind. Disgust with myself for thinking that dying was my only option. I was truly no different than my parents had been.

Another letter flashed through the fog in my mind. My grandmother's words of love jumped off the pages and forced me to look at them. "_Your parents were flawed and it may have affected you deeply but you are not Edward or Elizabeth Masen. You are a whole person unto yourself. Be strong Edward when love finds you don't let it go."_

Warm rushed through me, feeling me with a sudden sense of peace. I pulled myself up from the floor. Stepping away from the door and placing Jasper's note in my pocket, I sniffed and though there is some God awful order here in the entryway. Looking around thinking some animal must have met its demise and wondering how it had gotten into the house, I caught a glimpse of myself in the hall mirror. It was me who smelled or at least I should be the look of me in the mirror. Stunned at my reflection, I could not suppress the laughter that bubbled forth. Thanking God silently that Emmett was not here to see my condition, for he would never let me forget it. Emmett, my friend, he loved me, just as my grandmother had. Life couldn't be all that bad if he were still my friend. I wouldn't think about Jasper right now but maybe later.

Rushing for the stairs with the first feelings of rightness I'd had in days, I bound up and began stripping as I went. How many days, I wondered had I let myself drown in pity? Too long I was sure. The bath felt exquisite and shaving the multiple days' growth off my face made me feel clean again. I hunted through the cupboards in the kitchen finding little so I determined that I would need to find nourishment elsewhere. Then I would go straight to the hospital and Emmett's side.

The Regency Hotel had a wonder luncheon menu and he was only a few blocks from City Hospital so I instructed the cab driver to drop me there. After partaking of a delicious cold chicken salad and several cups of coffee, I made my way to see Emmett.

I heard Emmett long before I reached the ward where he was residing. His boisterous laughter filled the started white antiseptic walls all around me. The door to Ward eight was open and a tiny little nurses aid came rushing past me as I entered, crying.

"And don't come back until ye can give a man a proper bath…Edward!" his voice immediately changed from mock anger to joy. The smile that greeted me warmed me through.

"Emmett McCarty why were you scaring that child so," I asked in mock disapproval trying desperately to keep the smile off my face.

"Ah, Edward, I was just teasing the wee lass. That's all," he bowed his head for a moment then quickly shot a look in my direction. "Where the hell have you been for the last two days anyway? Is that any way to treat your best friend? Didn't Jasper tell you I'd been asking for you," he truly sounded hurt by my absence.

"I'm sorry Emmett. I only received his note today. I've been sort of hidden for a bit. I would never purposely hurt you," I said as I sat in the chair by his bed.

"Edward what has happened. Jasper has the same look about him. Did you two have a falling out," he asked in all seriousness. I realized Jasper must have been avoiding telling him the truth, too.

"Emmett he isn't a teacher," I couldn't look at my friend as I added; "he's really an Inspector for Scotland Yard." I waited quietly for my words to sink in.

"Oh! I already knew that," he said matter of fact. "I've known that for some time. It was quite obvious, really."

Looking at him in complete confusion he chuckled at me and I relaxed.

"Come now Edward, think on it. He was teaching criminal science. If he wasn't with the constabulary at some time how would he have gained the knowledge to teach his students," he asked if as it made complete sense. "But then I wasn't flirting with him or falling for him. Maybe your mind was concentrated in other directions." He smiled boldly at me causing a blush to rush up my neck to burn my cheeks.

Incredibly everything Emmett said made sense. Of course, he had to have been with the constabulary and yes, I was occupied with other areas of him than his job. However that did not explain his belief that I was the murderer they were looking for.

"Did you know he was there to investigate…me," I asked averting my eyes from his. Afraid that he thought I was capable of doing those crimes too.

"I believe he was at St. Paul's investigating several people, Edward. Even me," he answered with no hurt in his voice. "He was just doing his job."

Was it possible I had misjudged him? Jumped to a conclusion before gaining all the facts? Had everything we had shared over the last few months been a lie? Thinking clearly for the first time since I picked up that folder with my name on it, I realized, no! Not everything had been a lie. What we had felt when we were together was not a lie. Nothing in my life had ever felt so right but why not tell me the truth, especially after we had become lovers. Surely he wouldn't have allowed us to become so close if he thought me capable of murder. As if he could read my thoughts Emmett spoke softly.

"Maybe he was afraid you would come to the wrong conclusion before you heard him out," Emmett offered.

"As I did," I answered honestly.

"You have to talk to him Edward. Let him tell you his side of it," Emmett asked with sad eyes. "I believe he cares for you truly."

"Mr. McCarty! How dare you frighten poor Elizabeth like that!" a loud tense voice came from behind me. I turned to see a rather large woman in a starched white uniform and apron. She was not a happy woman.

"So, since you refuse to be kind to the nicer staff, sir, I shall be forced to bathe you myself," a sneer crossed her face before a false smile appeared.

I didn't want to laugh at my friend's expense however the look of shock on Emmett's face was priceless. His pleading eyes looked upon me.

"Don't leave me now Edward. She'll strip my arse naked and leave me lay here for all to see," his serious voice only caused my laughter to burst from me.

"Ah, Edward! Is that any way to treat a friend," he fussed throwing the covers up over his torso with his uncasted hand.

"Dr. Masen, I'm afraid you'll have to leave now," the stiff nurse spoke firmly.

"So when are you being dismissed Em," I smiled at giving him a shortened familiar name.

"Rose and Jasper are coming tomorrow to take me back to Hale Manor," he spoke up and added, "but I wish it were today!"

Just as nurse whoever she was brought a bowl of water to the bed and turned to stare at me, Emmett asked me a question I had no answer for.

"Will I see you there," his eyes hopeful. I could only answer one way.

"I'm not sure."

I heard him scream as I exited the ward and walked down the hall.

"My God woman! I would swear that water had ice in it," Emmett yelled out.

I could hear the woman laughing and I quivered at the thought.

JPOV

No one had seen him. He wasn't answering the telephone or any knocks at the door. I had a man watching the house, only hoping for some sign that he was still in the city. The ringing of the telephone on my desk broke my thoughts focused on him.

"Forsyth here, Inspector Whitlock. Dr. Masen left his house a short while ago. Stopped at the Regency Hotel where he lunched then walked to City Hospital. I heard him ask for Mr. McCarty at the front desk," his voice sounded through the line. "Should I stay on him sir?"

"No. Thank you Forsyth for reporting to me," I said before hanging up.

The breath I'd been holding since I last saw him finally forced its way out of my exhausted body. Sleep was impossible. I'd only eaten when Rosie had forced me and then very little. Most of the last two days was spent in the office I shared with Tart at the Yard's building. Tart had been smart enough not to ask what was wrong but I often caught him eyeing me. Wondering I supposed.

When I had told him what Emmett had shared about his assailants, he wanted to arrest Newton immediately for the murders. And though I believed he was correct in his assumption that Newton was in fact our murdered, there wasn't enough hard evidence at this point, mostly hearsay. It would come down to Emmett's word against Newton's that he was even in the alley the night Emmett and Edward were attacked. We needed clear cut evidence. We needed Peter Marshall to tell us everything he knew about Newton and the murders. I picked up the telephone my mind made up. There just wasn't any way around it; I had to talk to Peter.

After calling Rosie and retrieving Charlotte's number, placed the call I had been avoiding since Christmas Eve dinner.

"Peter, we need to talk," was the first words out of my mouth. We agreed to meet at Marshalls at four o'clock alone.

"I'll see you then," I hung up the phone.

"You are going alone," Tart asked from his side of the office. "That's a mistake and you know it."

"I don't want to frighten him off," I answered standing to my feet.

"You want to go easy on him," Tart huffed out in anger. "This needs a firm hand and you've lost…."

Slamming down my hands on the desk, with my entire body I dared him to finish that sentence. He sat back stiffly still not very happy but assured I was in control.

"I will get what we need," was my only answer. Quietly I walked out the door and headed to Marshall's.

EPOV

My thoughts were a jumbled mess as I headed back to the house that wasn't my home. I had finally admitted my home was where Jasper was, whether it was Hale Manor or St. Paul's. Determined to finally clear the air with Jasper I took a cab so I could cut through the east side and get to Hale Manor at a quicker rate.

Glancing out the window of the cab, I reflected on the times I had hunted these streets for willing companions. I knew Marshall's was at the end of an alley after the next cross street. My life had changed so much since those days of loneliness and shame at having to pay for someone's favors. Could I really have the life I wanted with Jasper? I had my doubts but I so much wanted it, I was willing to try if he was. If he could tell me honestly he didn't believe me guilty of those crimes.

I looked up from musing through the window of the cab again to see a familiar stride walk down the street and turn the corner into a dark alley. The sun briefly shown on the golden curls that blew about his head as he walked briskly forward. The hailed the cabbie to stop immediately. Paying for my fair and jumping from the cab, I ran back to the corner where I had seen Jasper disappear.

As I turned the corner, I slid into a dark space against a building several doors down from Marshall's. Jasper stood at the door as if waiting for someone. Finally the door opened and another familiar body walked out into the alley. It was Peter.

The two of them stood there for a moment speaking softly and staring at one another. Finally Peter's head dropped and his shoulders shook. He could have been crying but I could hear from this far away but then what I saw froze me in my place.

Jasper opened his arms and pulled Peter into an embrace. Holding him and patting his back, as he had done with me at one time or another. The two of them pulled apart and then walked through the door into Marshalls. What had I just seen?

Behind me I heard a curse and turned to see…

**Oh I know I am on everyone's hit list now but wasn't that a really, really good cliff hanger? Come on what do you think Edward is thinking? Would Jasper fall back into Peter's arms so easily? Who else is in the alley besides Edward? I am after your reviews and what you think, I admit it! RL has sucked lately and reviews make me smile.**

**Love you guys REALLY! **


	9. Chapter 9 Peter's Story

**This chapter was delayed because Jacob Black is a controlling son of a, well you can fill in the rest. I have never had a character take over a story the way he has. I just plain don't like this guy and he knows it. Anyway, be warned Jacob is not a nice guy in this story and his true colors are about to shine. I refused to name the chapter after him and he's pissed about that too. And oh yes, the cliffy that I left hanging at the end of the last chapter, you'll find the conclusion here too whether Jacob likes it or not! **

**I own nothing Twilight but I am so happy that we are allowed to play with the characters.**

Chapter 9 – Peter's Story

Carlisle's POV

Returning to St. Paul's the day after Christmas had been urgent. Her descent came on quickly this time and I knew I could not handle her on my own. With each new episode, the madness grew deeper, lasted longer and her physical strength grew.

Guilt overwhelmed me tonight. I had never loved Esme but I had tried to be a good husband in my own way. In the beginning, when I'd learned that I had been tricked, it had been easier to hate her. Then I came to realize she had no idea that her mother's illness was inherent in her too. She never remembered anything that happened during the attacks. Her parents had known but had sheltered their daughters and let them believe that their mother's condition was a rare case only unto to her. Esme's father begged me not to father children with her so the madness would stop but not to tell her why.

I wondered that my unwillingness to father a child had contributed to her descent. I'm sure my lack of desire for her did. And had she known where my desires truly lay, she might have killed us all. Thank goodness Alice seemed to be unaffected. She showed no early signs as Esme had.

"She's sleeping now, Head Master," Mrs. Coy, the housekeeper informed me, then added before she left me in my thoughts, "the restraints are secure. I'll remove them in the morning as usual."

"Thank you, Mrs. Coy," I answered. For everything, I thought to myself. She had been with us since our marriage. Having worked for Esme's parents before coming with us, she knew all and had been completely trustworthy.

"Good night, sir," her words came from the door to my study before it closed softly.

I was still lost in my thoughts when I heard a soft tap at the windows facing the yard. Rising and going to the window I saw Jacob's form standing in the yard a few feet away. He waved to me to join him. I couldn't stop the slight rush of blood through my veins at the sight of him.

Looking at the clock on the mantle, it was just after midnight. Funny, I had not heard the bells chime. The house was silent; everyone already retired now that Esme was sleeping. I grabbed my outer coat and made my way outside as quietly as possible.

He was still breathtaking but my mind was a confused mess. He had already told me we would never be anything more than friends again, so why did he seek me out at this hour? What could he want?

"How are you Carlisle," he asked nearly without emotion. Briefly I wondered if he was capable of caring about anyone. Then his eyes swept over me and my thoughts jumbled again.

"I don't know what I'm to do. It may finally be time to seek a hospital," I answered rubbing my hands over my face, willing myself to stay strong. Something inside me said he would use any show of weakness against me. When had I become such a pitiful person? The answer came back hard and fast, '_when I lost William'_.

"Would you like to take a walk," he asked calmly. "There's something I've been meaning to discuss with you."

We walked through the yard that connected the main hall with several of the other student resident halls. It was eerily quiet seeing as how the majority of students had not yet returned from holiday. Lent semester was not due to begin until one week after the New Year began. It appeared we were walking in circles for a time. Neither of us speaking; each man lost in his own thoughts. I'm not really sure how long we walked. I noted the bells hadn't rung all night. I should have someone check that out in the morning.

I felt Jacob's hand secure on my shoulder turning me towards him. He must have been talking but I hadn't been paying attention.

"Carlisle," he asked. "Why don't you come in and take a sherry with me? You are shivering and it will help take the chill away."

We were stopped in front of his cottage. I didn't remember passing the chapel or walking the yard in this direction. I was losing my mind; just as surely as Esme.

"Thank you. That would be welcome," I answered him.

Once inside the tiny cottage, Jacob removed his coat and mine and hung them by the door. He quietly banked the fire back to life then left me alone. Returning he had two glasses and a decanter of sherry from which he poured each of us a generous portion. After a time, he finally spoke.

"How are you, my friend," he asked with a clergies tone.

I stared at him for a moment wondering if he could really be serious. Did he think I needed someone to confess my sins too? He certainly didn't care for my condition so why bother to ask. The issues of the day pressed on me and God, help me, I missed William in the moment. The anger at everything that was clearly not right rose its ugly head and surged up in me. The longer I sat there, the stronger it grew. Anger at the disaster that was my life. Anger at whoever took William from me. Anger at the obvious need I felt coursing just below the anger; the need to take the man sitting calmly in the chair beside me and fuck him until he couldn't breathe.

I heard the crash of the glass which had been in my hands only moments before; as it shattered against the hearth. I realized the hoarse, rasping groan I was hearing came from somewhere deep inside me. The pressure against my chest was frightening. It felt as though a vise gripped my chest and threatened to crush my lungs under its pressure. Lost in the pain as it exploded through my body, I heard a voice trying to sooth me. It was William. He was calling to me to calm myself. His perfect sweet voice was telling me how much he loved me and needed me to be strong. Arms tightened around me but they were not Williams. I could feel and taste my own salty tears as I felt myself being laid upon the floor.

"Don't leave me again," I cried out to William. "I am so tired of being alone. Please!" There was no shame in me; I knew I was begging and did not care.

"It's not yet your time, Carlisle," he whispered lovingly. "I will always be yours, beloved." And he was gone. Blackness over took me then and I prayed, God let me stay here where I'm numb and I feel nothing. For once, God answered my prayer.

That place you know where your body is trying to waken and your mind says, _no don't_, that was where I was. I could feel that I was naked and there was another body there in the bed, though the bed wasn't mine. Had Esme's madness finally taken my mind, too? It would seem so. I wasn't dead but I wasn't sure if I was alive either. I felt the bed shift as the heavy body next to me rolled. A gentle hand brushed a few stray hairs aside on my face.

"Carlisle, come now. I know you are there and on the verge of wakefulness," Jacob's voice was soft and seemed caring. How strange?

"Everything is going to be alright," he whispered. I felt soft lips pressed to my forehead.

I had to be dreaming. That was the only explanation. Jacob cared nothing for me, not anymore. Those feelings all died a very long time ago in another place.

"Carlisle, please open your eyes. Look at me," his voice demanded that I do as he asked.

Finally giving in to the tenderness, I so desperately wanted…needed, I opened my eyes to find him laying only inches from me. His eyes were soft and held a gentleness I remembered from long ago.

Realizing my state of undress and his, I tried to pull away from him. His arms opened and he pulled me into his smooth chest. I could feel the hard muscles of his body up and down the length of my own. Feeling my cock lengthen and harden, I struggled again to part from him but he would not let me go.

The only thing I could think about was why; why was he torturing me so. I had lain with no other man since William and when Jacob came here, he had made it quite clear there would never be anything between us again. Why now?

"Why," my voice raspy and hoarse asked.

"Why, what," he asked in response a gentle smile making his face appear younger, kinder.

"Why are you doing this?" I motioned between us with my hand as I asked. His hesitation worried me. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply then opened them again to bore into mine.

"Last night, whatever it was that happened to you…I thought you were…dying," his breathing was slow and deep. "I realized I didn't want to lose you too." His body shuddered at his confessed feelings.

"I'm not strong enough to lose again," I made my own confession as our bodies moved closer together.

"Lean on me, Carlisle. Let me be your strength," he said as he closed the distance between our lips.

As soon as his lips touched mine, my body was no longer mine. It moved and reacted of its own accord. In every touch and breathed command, I became the servant to his master. Whatever he commanded, I did.

Our coming together was neither gentle nor loving. Somewhere in the far corners of my mind, I knew he was controlling me; me, the Head Master of St. Paul's College. I didn't listen to the inner voice that told me to run, get as far away as I could. It was his voice I followed. I allowed myself to be directed and used over and over again.

The last time we came together hours after we had begun; my hands were bound by leather straps and held in place against the headboard to his bed. I had not been allowed release for some time and my erection was painful beyond words. On my knees with my arse displayed for him, he admired the fresh stripes he had just finished applying to my bared skin. His ability to transform between a forceful demanding master to a gentle, tender lover had my mind in total chaos.

"Beautiful, oh so beautiful,' he whispered as he gently caressed the skin that he had so recently abused. I could feel the length of his hard, again, cock press against my leg.

"I'm going to take what is mine, Carlisle. You will allow no other to breech you. Do you understand?" he demanded as he pulled on my hair to look at the side of my face.

I couldn't speak and could just barely move my head but I nodded my understanding. He released my hair and grabbed around my neck forcing my face into the mattress.

I felt the burn as soon as he entered me. One forceful push imbedded his cock deep inside me. The tip brushed across some pleasure spot and I could not hold back the deep moan that escaped me.

"Good! You like that don't you," his deep voice filled with lust. His thrusts became increasingly erratic and forceful.

"Now!" he screamed at me. "Release, now Carlisle!"

My body tensed and I felt a flash of lightening as it coursed through me. Nerves tingled and burned, even my breath became painful as it left my lungs but the release was like no other I had ever experienced. Even after the seed had been ejected from my body in powerful pulses from deep within my balls, the euphoria continued on as he continued to thrust maddeningly into my body.

Jacob's body was wracked with uncontrollable spasms as his fluid released hot inside me. In all my experiences, I had never heard a man growl with such a feral animal sound. There was no other way to describe his actions; primal. After the release there was no tender touching, no joining of spirits, like I had enjoyed with William; there was only emptiness.

Jacob fell to the bed in an exhausted sweaty heap of muscle. Almost instantly I could hear his deep even breathing. I never turned to look at him, never touched him. I just passed into oblivion wondering what I had done.

Hours later, near sunset, both of us dressed we sat across a table from each other. Being totally civil gentlemen to one another, you would never have surmised that we had spent the majority of the day in bed performing numerous sex acts. You could never have called it making love for there was no love between the two of us. It was merely one man controlling another man for his own pleasure. His voice was very calm and ever much Father Jacob when he finally spoke to me.

"Will anyone have missed you during the time you have been away," he asked quietly between sips of coffee.

"The house keeper most likely," I answered without elaboration.

"Not your wife, Esme," he questioned taking a bite of the stew in the bowl before him.

"Coming back to reality takes her longer each time. I would truly be astonished if she was aware at all before tomorrow morning," I finished my coffee and pushed the little eaten bowl in front of me away. Jacob watched me carefully, judging me.

"I would have thought you would have been famished after so much…activity," he said with a smirk on his face.

"If your conscious is bothering you now, Carlisle, just put a stop to it," the demanding voice was back expecting to be obeyed.

"I don't think we shall do this again, Father," I answered shoving back from the table. I turned my back to him to retrieve my outer cloak from the peg by the door.

"Really," he laughed darkly at me.

"Carlisle, you do know that Scotland Yard has planted someone at St. Paul's to spy on you, don't you? They think you murdered those poor boys…including Felix and William," he spoke almost too quietly but with the authority of someone in the know of things.

I turned to face him as my thoughts and his words crashed together in my brain.

"That's not possible. How do you know such a thing," the words stammered out of me.

"Let's just say, I overheard a private conversation between Dr. Masen and Inspector…Whitlock," Jacob watched me to see if I understood his words.

"Inspector Whitlock," I answered clearly not grasping what he was trying to tell me.

"Yes, well, I'm not sure how it all came about but he is an Inspector and his partner, you know that man Tart, are investigating those whore boys murders," he eyed me carefully.

Calling William a whore was meant to anger me and it did to my very core. I needed to regain my strength and power as Head Master to deal with this.

"I shall meet with Dr. Whitlock when he returns from holiday and confront the situation," were the calm words I offered to him. I knew I needed to get away from this place and as far away from Jacob as I could. I retrieved my coat, placed it on and opened the door. His voice stopped me once more.

"Oh. Carlisle! That item I wanted to speak to you about," he said as he came to stand behind me, where he whispered quietly then kissed the side of my head softly.

"I wish to court and marry Alice. I believe she will make quite the nice little wife and it's time I settled down and raised a family," the words were cruel and harsh and full of the Master's voice he had used on me. My blood chilled and I walked quickly away from his door. I could hear his rolling laughter far behind as I nearly ran across the yard.

As I hurried back to my cottage, I briefly thought I saw someone standing in the shadows of one of the columns in front of the church. Whoever it was, moved on into the church so I gave it no other thought. My only desire was to put as much distance as possible between me and Brother Jacob.

Esme's POV

How could he do this to me? Again! It was impossible to believe but I saw them. I saw the way that so called Father whispered in his ear, their bodies pressed so closely together and then he kissed Carlisle. I couldn't hear what he said but I saw them and I know they had lain together. Such a foul, disgusting habit that some men would prefer to lay with another man rather than his own wife. He will pay for this, just like the last time. Clearly he did not understand that I will not allow him to love someone else, especially not a man. I won't have it!

He almost caught me standing here. That would have been hard to explain, though it was getting easier to fool them all. Mrs. Coy had no idea I was awake when she came to release the restraints this morning. They all assumed I would sleep much longer. Fools! They are all fools! They think I don't know what's happening to me. That I don't know what happened to mama.

It doesn't matter, not anymore. The time has come. I'll take care of this problem and when the time is right, I'll put an end to all of this. And my Carlisle will join me in this hell and we will die together.

JPOV

I didn't want to be here but I had a job to do. Through the entire investigation, I kept coming back to Mr. Marshall whoever he was and his involvement; then he turned out to be Peter. Confronting him was the only way to get the answers that were needed to solve this puzzle. So here I stood in the alley waiting for the boy who had answered the door to go find Mr. Marshall. Thankful that Tart had taken my threat seriously and stayed behind, I hoped I would be able to get Peter to talk openly. The door opened and Peter stepped out.

"I wondered how long it would be until you showed up," he said quietly. "I don't suppose this is a social visit?" He tried to make light of the seriousness of the situation.

"Mr. Marshall, Inspection Whitlock, sir," I cautioned him, "I'm conducting an investigation into the deaths of several young men who worked for this establishment of yours. Your past history and involvement here leads me to believe you may have information pertinent to that investigation." I could see him shutting the door on what he knew as I spoke as Inspector Whitlock. Quickly, I took a different approach, one Tart would have used.

"Does Charlotte know her husband is a whore for men? Is she somehow involved in this too," I asked without showing any emotion. I knew it was a low blow to drag an innocent woman into this but he had left me no choice. I could see I had hit the mark by the reaction of his entire body.

"God! No! Jasper! She is totally innocent in all this. She has no idea about my past," he collapsed into my arms his body shaking fiercely. "I can't lose her, Jasper. She is everything to me. Have you never been in love?"

The emotion in his voice and the pain in his eyes when he pulled away from me were real. I had no doubt. And yes, I knew what it was like to love someone. I could only shake my head in agreement to his question.

"Then you know, you'll do_ anything _you have to…to keep it. Edward and you…," he left the sentence unsaid and I nodded again.

"Peter all this aside, you have to tell me the truth. Neither of us is going to get a happy ending if I don't find the fiend who is committing these murders," I tried to make him see how important this was.

"All right, Jasper, let's go to my office and I'll tell you how this all came about," he said pushing the door open and waving me inside.

I'd never been past the front desk inside Marshalls. My only visits here were generally to bring complaints or serve warrants and I'd never met Mr. Marshall in all that time. The boy behind the desk today was exactly why this was not the type of place where I would seek companionship. The body was barely out of knickers and before I could lodge any concern, Peter assured me he was over eighteen. However, Walter, the boy's name, preferred the clientele who wanted someone younger looking for their pleasure; so he dressed to attract that kind of man. We continued down a long corridor past one or two other closed doors. Peter said this was the business wing and none of the actual illicit transactions happened here.

He opened a door into a large room with neat, current furniture gracing it. There was a large desk in the middle of the room, a side board with glasses and decanters of several types of liquors and a large leather settee across the room with side tables and lamps. Peter poured each of us a drink and motioned for me to have a seat on the settee. I sat at one end, he at the other. Finally after what seemed like hours but was only moments, he began to speak.

"I believe by now that you and Dr. Masen, Edward, have surmised that I knew both of you at about the same time. And more importantly, I left without saying goodbye with a goodly amount of each of your purses," he spoke without looking at me. "However, what you don't know is the why of it. Please don't interrupt me, Jasper or I'll never be able to get the entire tale spoken."

"I'm listening," I said and turned to face him.

"My name is not Marshall. The truth of the matter is I have no idea what my name is or even when I was born. My earliest memories are of the cold hunger filled nights in the Eighteenth Street Orphanage. Too many children, not enough workers or food made for a hellish place to grow up. I believe I was probably about ten years of age when I ran away not realizing that it would be worse on the outside than it was on the inside. After that the street became my life. To eat you did whatever it took. For awhile, I mostly stole things to pawn or money itself. But then one day a man offered me coins to touch him. I had no idea what he was talking about but it was a lot of money and well, I learned quickly. My looks could be used to my advantage and I needed that advantage if I were going to survive on the streets," he rose and went to fill his glass again.

"Several years went by and I fell in with a group of boys who taught me not only sex acts that would attract more business transactions but they taught me how to flinch from those same patrons. I didn't know about houses like this one. On the streets, we were used, especially by the older men. They hated what they were and what they couldn't live without and they hated us for being there to use. Eventually I discovered a few boys who would hang out in pubs and places closer to the colleges where young students would be. I actually enjoyed being with these younger men, like you and that's where I met Edward. That's when I came up with my plan," he stopped to take a drink from his glass.

"You plan," I asked wanting him to continue.

"Yes, I decided to try and 'borrow' funds from several of my patrons who seemed as if they wouldn't miss the funds. I'm sorry about that. But I'm not sorry about what I did with it," he said pausing again.

"Which was," I prompted.

"I left England to become a gentleman. I see that look of disbelief on your face," he laughed at me then carried on. "More than anything I wanted to be schooled and run my own business. I didn't want to be a whore all my life, Jasper."

"I traveled to a small village in Italy. I procured a flat and set about rebuilding who I was into the person I wanted to be. I made up a name, a family and a life that never existed and people believed it. I had procured identity papers that allowed me to open bank accounts and gain access to a nearby college. I even hired a tutor to help me catch up on the simple things like reading and learning my numbers. I was a quick learner and soon I was ready for my new life. For the very first time I was more than sex and unnamed men in dark alleys. I watched every half penny, being incredibly frugal but still having better than I ever had. I knew the money I had put away wouldn't last forever so I threw myself into my studies and excelled much to my surprise. You may find that humorous, a whore who wanted to open his own shop. It didn't even matter what kind of shop it was, as long as it was mine and it was an honest way to make a living," he said finally sitting himself after pacing the floor in front of me. Sad eyes bored into mine and I knew the important part was forthcoming.

"By the spring of my second year everything was coming together. I'd found a lovely little tailor shop where the owner was looking for a partner. He wanted someone to do the books and such while he took care of the making of the suits. I was working in the shop after classes and on the weekends. One of our best customers was a family of brothers from a nearby ranchero named 'el Nero. The youngest of the brothers was also a student at the college I was attending. We quickly became fast friends, my first real friend. I had never met the older brothers or their younger sister, until I was invited to her birthday celebration. I was in awe of them from the very beginning, they were from old money and very proper and they wanted to be my friend. I couldn't say no.

The night of the party, they sent a carriage for me and as the carriage drove up the long winding road to the ranchero I was in shock. It was magnificent and truly grand. There were so many people in attendance all dressed exquisitely, I felt I was in a dream. I ate and drank and twirled beautiful young ladies across the dance floor. For the very first time, I felt…human not something less. My friend introduced me to their father, not at all the kind of man you would have thought would run a place like that and then I met their oldest brother. In one meeting I could tell this was not a man I wanted to be around. There was something evil about the way he looked at me. Thankfully I was dragged away quickly by Joseph the younger brother, my closest friend, so I could meet the person of honor, their sister, Charlotte. I saw her across the dance floor standing with a gaggle of other lovely misses flocked around her. The others fell away as my eyes made contact with hers. In that moment, the world stopped for me. I never believed in love. Thought it was something made up, like a fairy tale. But after seeing Charlotte if love was real, I wanted it; wanted her badly. Joseph nudged me closer and introduced us. She was so shy and so sweet. I asked her to dance, she accepted and from that moment on she was the center of my world," he stilled and I had to ask.

"But you married her, so why do I get the feeling it wasn't a happy ending," I asked quietly.

"Sometimes there are forces so evil at work around us that we never see it Jasper, until the carriage runs us over," he signed deeply.

"I graduated and went to work full time. I continued to court Charlotte and we talked of marriage but I knew her oldest brother, the one who clearly ran things for the family would never let her marry someone without money. As soon as my bank account was worthy, I'd ask for her hand until then we'd be patient. One day, he came by the shop and asked to speak with me privately. He introduced himself as Sr. Giacobbe 'el Nero to the shop owner who immediately complied with his demands. After we were alone, he said he knew exactly who I was and what my life in London had been like. He laughed at me when I asked if he'd told Charlotte. Of course not, he said, she deserves nothing better than a whore like you but that's not why I'm here. I have a new business venture in London and I'd like to speak with you about running it since you have knowledge of the type of business that will be going on," he sat with his head in his hands for a long moment. I thought I heard a sob but I made no move to go to him.

"Marshalls was the business. It had a different name then but Giacobbe thought it would be better if we changed it to Marshalls and make it appear that I owned it. He told me that if I could double the profit the place was making in six months, he would deem a marriage between Charlotte and me acceptable," he looked at me again, a smirk on his much older looking face.

"Don't look at me like that Jasper. Don't judge me. I didn't go back to the life. I treated it as a business and tried to help the boys who were already here. Giacobbe doesn't know it but I've been helping some of them learn to read and get into school. I don't hire any man or boy who doesn't fully understand that this is a business and they have a choice to say no to it," he had stood again to retrieve another glass of umber courage.

"I married Charlotte one year after I came back to London. She stayed in Italy for most of that time and I traveled back and forth every few weeks. When the killings first started, I was in shock and I wanted to close Marshalls but he wouldn't let me. He said no one would care if a few whores were killed after all they weren't really people. I've been trying to break away from here every since we found out Charlotte was expecting our child," at the mention of Charlotte and their child his face softened and a real smile crossed his face.

"I never realized how much love could change you. Charlotte and our child is the only thing I can think about now. I sent her back to Italy to Joseph so that I could find some way to break away from Giacobbe and Marshalls. Joseph promised me he would not let Giacobbe know that she was in Italy. It was the only way I could protect her. He would use her to keep me here. These killings are a nightmare for the men who work here. If I knew anything that would help you Jasper, I would tell you," he sat down behind the desk in the middle of the room.

"Now ask; ask anything you want. I'll tell you everything I know," he said.

It took me a moment or two to digest the story he had told me. It was clear that he had changed his life. That he wanted to be more than life had handed him. It was to his credit that he had come as far as he had. And I was sure if this Giacobbe 'el Nero had not used him just as surely as the men on the streets had used him, Peter would have accomplished what he had set out to do. But did he have knowledge that could help me now and how far would he go to help me solve these crimes.

"Do you have any idea who could have committed these murders? Any client that might have not been happy with a service he had received here?" I asked walking across the floor to refill my own glass. "Think about it Peter, has any of the boys reported someone being rougher than usual, anything that might lead us to someone to question?"

Peter flipped open a ledger on the desk in front of him. He studied it and seemed to be trying to make a decision. I saw the exact moment he made the decision when it flashed across his face. He turned the ledger around so that I could clearly see the names and dates written on the lines in a neat precise pen.

"These are the dates, times and…names of every transaction that Marshalls has done for the last two years. If I give you this book to you and Giacobbe 'el Nero finds out, I'm a dead man," he said as he pushed the ledger across the desk to me. "If the man committing the murders has been a client here, his name is in this book and the name of the person who gave him service is there too; including the boys who have died."

"Do you mean to tell me that the name of the last person they serviced is written here," I asked him in total disbelief and watched in amazement as he head answered in the affirmative.

On one hand this could be exactly what we have been looking for and on the other I could be signing Peter's death warrant. Torn between the need to finish this and punish the person responsible and the thought of Charlotte raising her child alone, I didn't know what to do. Peter could see I was warring with myself. He watched quietly then spoke softly.

"You have to do it Jasper. You have to find this killer," he pushed the ledger closer to my hands.

My mind made up, I closed the ledger and placed it under my arm. Peter's face fell but only for a moment then a frightened smile broke out across his lips.

"I promise you, he will never find out that you've given this to me. It will not be used for anything but to find a killer," I swore to him.

"My only concern is Charlotte and the child. Should something happen to me," Peter started to say and I stopped him.

"Nothing is going to happen to you. Go on with business just as you have so that he does not become suspicious. I will return the ledger tomorrow evening, New Year's Eve," I placed my hand out in front of me across the desk. Slowly Peter inched his hand across also and we shook on it. He had my promise and I would not break it.

EPOV

Behind me I heard a curse and turned to see Inspector Tart. When had he walked up behind me and what mattered more had he seen the exchange between Jasper and Peter? If he had then he would jump to a conclusion I'm sure Jasper would not want him to make.

"Dr. Masen, sir," he tilted his hat toward me, "Please excuse my language sir."

"Quite all right, Inspector Tart," I asked trying to block his vision of the alley way. Jasper and Peter were still having some sort of a conversation. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I could ask the same of you sir. I didn't think you were the type to visit this sort of establishment," he said trying to look around my shoulder. "And I especially didn't think Inspector…I mean Dr. Whitlock would be friendly with likes of that man."

"Inspector Whitlock is probably just here investigating," I wanted Tart to think I knew what Jasper was doing. The inspector eyed me for a moment then leaned back against a building wall and lit a cigarette.

"So he told you did he? That really wasn't very smart of him," Tart said as he eyed Edward.

"What else did he tell you," he asked as he drew a long pull on the cigarette.

"Nothing, really. After all it is an open investigation. He couldn't divulge much of anything except to say that he hoped to find some answers here," I said as I pointed back down the alley.

"He didn't want me to come here with him. Why would he let you come along?" he asked with a tilt of his head. As if that would help him read me better.

"I'm not here with him," I said before I thought and then hurried to explain. "I just happened to be passing by here on my way home and saw him walk down this alley. I wanted to see if he needed my help."

"Your help," Tart laughed at me. "What on earth could the likes of you, a proper gentleman and a professor even, do to help him on an investigation?"

"I don't know. Inspector Whitlock is a friend and I guess I just wasn't thinking," I said as I tried to get him to move out of the alley with me.

Just then I noticed that the door to Marshalls was closing and Peter and Jasper were not in the alley anymore. Tart cursed again seeing the same thing and started pacing in front of me.

"What in the hell does he think he's doing going into that place?" Tart mumbled to himself. "He's acting like a fool."

"I think maybe I'm going to go along now, Inspector," I said as I started for the main street. He called out to me to stop and I turned to look at him.

"If you know what's going on in there, Dr. Masen, it would be for the best for you to tell me. Or if you have any knowledge of Inspector Whitlock's personal…relationship with Peter Marshall," he said but I cut him off.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Inspector. I'm sure Jasper's only reason for speaking with Mr. Marshall, if that's who that was, has to do with the awful murders of those poor boys," I spoke surely and quickly. "Now, if you don't mind I'm going to visit my friend, Emmett McCarty. He is staying at Hale Manor while he recuperates from his injuries." I turned quickly and raised my hand for a handsome cab which stopped quickly where I was.

I gave the cabbie the address to Hale Manor and sat back to contemplate everything that had just happened. Was Jasper in trouble? Did Tart believe me or did he suspect Jasper as being a Nancy boy. I'm sure Jasper wouldn't have divulged his personal preferences to anyone at the Yard. His job would have been in jeopardy. But Tart had seen Jasper with his arms around Peter just as I had. He could clearly jump to the conclusion that there was something romantic between the two men. Did I believe that Jasper had gone to Peter for more than just information? I thought about that question long and hard. The cab pulled up in front of Hale Manor and I was still thinking about it. After a lighting the carriage and paying the cabbie, I strolled up the walk to the door of Hale Manor. Remembered that first night when Jasper welcomed me into his home for the very first time. The ghost of that first morning when we woke together and how very special it was to the two of us played across my mind. The way we made love, not shared sex, made love became very clear to me when I thought about it now. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. And while waiting I realized very quickly, that yes, Jasper and I had some issues to clear and some definite talking to do, but did I believe he had fallen back into Peter's arms. Hell no, not for one second.

The doorman let me in and I asked me to see Mrs. Hale-Whitlock. In the drawing room, I found Rosalie and Emmett sitting side by side in front of a blazing fire. Rosalie blushed beautifully and both of them jumped when I walked into the room. Rose came to greet me with a warm embrace and said she was so glad to see me again. Emmett offered me his hand but did not rise. I could see he was very tired. I suggested to Rosalie that I help Emmett up to bed and see to his nighttime regimen, if he was ready to retire that is. Emmett acknowledged that he was very tired and bed sounded good to him.

The two of them stood looking into each other's eyes for a tender moment then Emmett kissed her hand and said good night. Considering his size was nearly twice mine, it was quite a feat for me to help him up the stairs. He asked me if I'd spoken to Jasper as I helped him from his clothes into his nightshirt. I told him everything that had transpired since I had left him at the hospital earlier today. Confessing that I was truly worried about Jasper, he tried to reassure me that Jasper could take care of himself and that I shouldn't worry about this Peter fellow. Jasper only had eyes for me, he said with a silly grin on his face as he fell back into the bed. He was snoring loudly before I had time to pick up his things and turn the bedside lamp down.

I wasn't sure that Jasper only had eyes for me but I was sure I wasn't ready to give up on us just yet. I went to my room and found that the things I'd left behind when I'd ran from here only days before were still in the places where I had left them. I showered and got ready for bed myself but first I wrote a note to Jasper and took it to his room. I wanted him to know I was here and that I wanted to listen if he wanted to talk now. Opening the door to his bedroom, I walked quietly through and placed the note on his pillow. As I was turning to leave, I noticed that one of my shirts was laying half hidden under his pillow. I didn't remember leaving it there and then it dawned on me that he had put it there. Maybe so he would have something of me close to him. My heart warmed at the thought of him missing me. It was such a school girl thing but it thrilled me none the less.

Looking at the bed, my thoughts drifted back to the last time we had joined together here in this room; just how powerful and amazing the experience had been. His touch could make my blood feel as if it were on fire. The taste of his lips could make me come alive after feeling like I was dead for so long. I could feel myself harden as the vision of the two of us moving, thrusting, and groaning into each other played out behind my closed eyes. I missed him. I needed him more than I had ever needed anyone or anything in my life; that much was clear. My heart was racing and I couldn't think about anything else but when was he going to get home. I decided right then not to go back to my room. I would wait here for him to return. This was where I wanted to be and we would find a way together to make it so.

JPOV

The hour was late but I needed to look through the ledger tonight. I knew my mind wouldn't rest until I had done so. I went straight to my study, poured myself a stiff drink and began to read through the names in the book. At first I was shocked by some of the names on the list, names that the crown would not want known to the public. There were public officials, judges and even a few names I knew personally. Two names stood out amongst a sea of names and what was more evident was the simple fact that approximately six months ago, two of the names stopped appearing in the ledger; the same time that the killings had begun. The first name did not surprise me at all. I had expected to find Michael Newton's name in the book but I did not expect to find Head Master Carlisle Cullen.

I must have fallen asleep at my desk sometime during the night for the sun streaking through a side window woke me as dawn crept across the a cold clear winter morning. Safely placing the ledger in a desk drawer that I could lock, I decided to find my own bed before the rest of the house began to wake. Opening the door to my bedroom, I was struck by a scent that filled me with longing. I hadn't realized my room would still smell of him. The room was cast in shadows because the blinds were still closed but as I stepped closer the bed removing my clothes as I went, I realized the scent was becoming stronger. Hearing a soft moan, I froze where I was at the side of the bed. I heard what sounded like a body turning in the bed and a voice called out.

"Jasper," he spoke softly and sweetly. "Is that you?"

It was Edward and he was in my bed. Good God had he been here the whole time while I was in the study downstairs. My heart was in my throat and I was having a hard time finding the words I wanted to say to him. How had he gotten here and why?

"Jasper for goodness sakes the sun isn't even up yet. Come to bed please, I'm not ready to talk yet," he said with a sleep filled voice.

"You want to talk to me," I asked sitting on the side of the bed to remove my britches, socks and shoes.

"Of course we need to talk but not now. I've decided that I'm not giving up on us but I'm not really sure if I'm awake or this is a dream," he answered yawning toward the end. "Come to bed, please."

I couldn't help the chuckle that tried to bubble up from inside me. He wanted to talk. He didn't want to give up on us. I wondered briefly if he would remember this when he finally did wake fully; then pushed the thought aside. He was here in my bed and he wanted me there with him. I was not going to miss out on that.

I snuggled down into the bed pulling the blankets and downs, warm from his body, up over mine. I was sure I would never be able to sleep now but as he moved his body to mold against mine and his breathing became even and quiet, my own need for sleep overpowered me. The morning was sure to bring a multitude of questions and maybe, just maybe Edward would be back to stay.

**I want to give a shout out and special thanks to my man PJ over at for the wonderful write up on Killing Time in London and the amazing banner for this story. I get all squishy just thinking about it. Love ya PJ! **

**Well what did you think of Jacob? And what about the names Jasper found in the ledger? Oh and Peter, do you believe him or is he just making it all up? So many questions let me know what you think by sending me a little love.**


	10. Chapter 10 New Years Eve

**I answered reviews this week with a bit of news. I've decided to shorten the chapters and try to post on a quicker basis. If this proves difficult we'll just go back to the longer chapter posted a little farther apart. So surprise and enjoy!**

**I own nothing Twilight but thankful I'm aloud to play with them a little.**

Chapter 10 – New Years Eve

JPOV

The dream was so…wonderful. Edward's warmth was penetrating the deep slumber that always came after we had been intimate. His arms and limbs draped lazily over my own exhausted body. Long slender fingers danced a pattern over my tautly drawn stomach muscles. Didn't he know what that did to me? That simple touch alone could do a multitude of things. It could bring peace and a sense of contentment. It might bring a playful ticklish romp. It definitely would bring roaring desire when those same fingers ventured to the southern hemisphere of my body. But for this moment in time, it brought awareness; I was not dreaming nor was I alone.

Flickers of yesterday flashed across my mind as a streak of sky from the open drapes across the room, brought more awareness to my mind. Peter, his story and the ledger safely locked up downstairs, drinking maybe a little too much and…my eyes flew open, Edward in my bed!

My eyes now wide open gazed upon his tussled locks all askew on my chest. Would it be alright to run my fingers through the silken strands? I raised a tentative arm slowly and gently did just that, so soft the tendrils were. He cooed softly, snuggled closer and my heart most assuredly missed a beat or two.

"Are you really awake this time," he asked. His warm breathe tickled skin where he lay.

"Have I tried to wake before," I returned with a soft query. Not wanting to spoil this most precious moment, Edward here and in my arms again.

"A number of times," he chuckled against my chest as he stretched those long limbs removing them from my body. I immediately missed this warmth…missed him.

I was terrified that he would pull away now that wakefulness had come to both of us. He'd remember why he left and not give me opportunity to explain why I had kept the truth from him.

"We have much to discuss, Jasper, but first we must find you a suitable woman to court and as quickly as possible," he said most seriously. His words totally blindsided me. I pushed myself up abruptly in the bed causing Edward to fall over onto his back fully. His green eyes so open to me in that moment were laughing at me.

"What the hell are you talking about? A woman for me," I was totally at a loss as to why he was bringing this up. He began to speak and all I could do was sit and listen in awe of him.

"Well, yes, you idiot! Tart was in the alley outside Marshalls yesterday. Don't say a word," he placed slim fingers on my lips when I tried to speak. "Hear me out Jasper."

"Yes, I was there too, quite by accident. I saw you walking down the street from the cab I was in. You turned down the alley towards Marshalls so I stopped the cab and followed you. I didn't see Tart until it was too late to stop him. He saw you and Peter and he jumped to the conclusion that you were there looking for services rendered. He called you a 'Nancy boy'! I very nearly hit him at that moment, I did! I thought better of it, of course, didn't want to have to be bailed out of jail for hitting a constable. But really, the man is an imbecile, Jasper. I don't care that he saw you with Peter in your arms. How dare he disrespect you that way? Anyway, I convinced him you were there on your investigation and that you would never be interested in such a liaison. So last night when I got back here, I thought about it and you need to find a woman so you can appear respectable to Tart. Such an idiot imbecile that man is. I was thinking maybe one of Alice's friends that we met at the Head Masters Sunday luncheon, possibly Angela. She was quite nice but that Lauren woman, she is just so…but then maybe she would be better because we both know that she's just awful and you wouldn't touch a female like her. What the bloody hell are you laughing at Jasper? This is serious business," he shouted at me just before he used his fist to punch me.

Once I'd caught my breath from the laughing more than the punch, I looked at him. There he sat in my bed, shirtless. His arms crossed over that gorgeous smooth chest frowning at me profusely. The giggles broke out a new. I just couldn't help it. He had no idea just how adorable he was. I don't think I've ever heard him speak so vehemently about something or for so long. He was protecting me; trying to save my respectability.

"I thought you were angry with me," I stated after I finally calmed myself.

"I should be for laughing at me like that," he huffed out scooting farther away from me in the bed.

"No, I mean about hiding who I was from you," I admitted.

"Oh well, you see Emmett said you might have done that because you were afraid," he looked over at me shyly.

"I was afraid," I answered honestly and added, "afraid I would lose you."

"Do you still think, after knowing me all this time, that I could be a killer," he was direct in his questioning. Another amazing feat, for the Edward who had been so shy and withdrawn.

"Who are you and what have you done with Dr. Mason?" I smiled and asked.

"Don't tease me Jasper, all of this is very serious business," he answered breathing deeply.

I inched my way across the bed to where he was so I could grasp his hand in mine. Our fingers immediately intertwined and the feelings of peace and rightness settled on me.

"Edward. I thought you would never give me the opportunity to explain and I am so grateful to you for being so brave as to come here when I know my hiding the truth from you, hurt you deeply," I said bringing his hand to my lips so I could leave a kiss on his knuckles. "Please forgive me." I would have begged if that's what it took to gain his forgiveness.

"There's nothing to forgive. You were doing your job," he answered but didn't look at me. I could still hear the hurt and I flinched at the pain I knew it caused him.

"Edward," I said lifting his chin so I could see his beautiful face. "It's true I came to St. Paul's to discover more about several suspects, one of which was you. But the moment I met you, I knew you were not the man we were looking for."

"That file; it contained information about me. You already knew my inclinations. You knew about my past and yet you let me believe that we were getting to know one another," he asked softly. My brave Edward was suddenly unsure of where he stood.

"I had never met anyone whom I wanted to know more than I wanted to know you. I didn't care about what happened to your parents. I didn't care that there had been others before me. Nothing that had happened in the past mattered to me at all. The only thing that mattered was you and how you made me feel," I told him truthfully.

"I know without a doubt that you are not the person who committed these crimes. That's why it's so important to me to find the killer so I can prove you totally blameless," I said as I pulled him into my arms. It was amazing that he didn't pull away. That he allowed me to hold him close to me.

"Jasper," he whispered as his lips came close to mine.

I pulled him even closer and deepened the kiss. Tongues passed between lips and sought to dance together in a tango of desire. Hands slid over bare skin and fondled nipples to attention. Things were progressing at a leisurely pace until a knock at the door interrupted us.

"What," I answered not very nicely, earning me a pout for my behavior from the man in my arms.

"Sir," Mrs. Coy said from the other side of the door. "I would not bother you but that Mr. Tart is downstairs demanding to see you immediately. He's a rather stubborn man if you know what I mean."

I looked at Edward, really not wanting to leave this place at this time but he kissed me quickly and said I should go and meet with him. He reminded me that the investigation must come first.

"Tell him if he'd like to wait, I've only just awoken, so I need to shower and dress and I'll be down shortly," I said as Edward and I both made our way out of the comfortable bed.

"Yes, sir, I'll inform the gentleman," she answered not sounding like she believed he was a gentleman.

"I'll go back to my room and freshen up and meet you downstairs shortly," Edward said as he grabbed his robe and headed for the door.

"Wait," I said and stopped him before he could leave. "I want to tell you everything. I need to. Can we please talk later after I finish with Tart?"

He only hesitated a moment before he answered me with a huge smile on his face, "I'd love to talk with you later." He kissed me on the cheek and slipped out the door.

EPOV

Jasper was not going to take me seriously. He did not see the danger in the situation and he was the constabulary. The punishment for the behavior we were involved in was a grueling one; two years of hard labor. But for Jasper it could be much worse of that I am certain. He was an officer of the law and for him to be brought up publically on charges would not only be disgraceful for him but for Rose, too. As soon as we return to the university, I am determined to speak with Alice and procure him sometime type of female companionship.

A shower and fresh clothes and thinking of Jasper's last kiss before I left him, took enough time that I was sure Jasper and Tart would not take notice of my entry into the study. I was correct. I could hear Tart's voice coming from Jasper's study as I a lighted the stairs.

"What were you thinking? Going there? Anyone could have seen you with your arms wrapped around another man like that," Tart yelled his voice and face flushed with anger.

"Someone like you," Jasper accused screaming just as loudly as Tart.

"Someone like the bloody monster who's doing these killings that's who," Tart's voice did contain concern. He was worried for Jasper.

"You were worried for him," the words slipped out before I could contain them.

Both men turned to look at me as I stood in the doorway. Jasper turned back to face Tart with the realization that my accusation might have been correct. Tart faced away from the both of us, apparently trying to compose his normally rough demeanor. It was quiet for a moment then the man Tart faced us and spoke words that shattered the silence.

"I did not want to see you lose your life Jasper. Like Charlie," he answered dropping his head into his hands.

Jasper looked as if his mind was turning over information at a quick pace then recollection flashed across his eyes.

"Who's Charlie," I asked watching Jasper stare at Tart.

"One of the boys who was murdered," Jasper informed me.

"My son," Tart said shocking us both for the second time.

"I don't understand," I stated as I took a seat beside Jasper.

"Why didn't you tell me," Jasper asked the clearly broken man standing in front of us.

"How could I," he answered suddenly becoming angry. "How would you have reacted? How would the rest of the chaps at the Yard? I know how they all feel about those boys who were murdered. Got what they deserved each and every one of you would have said; perverts. The very lowest form of life, those men who would lay with their own kind."

My own anger flared then and I shouted at Tart, "But he was your son!"

His eyes glassed over and he seemed to be remembering something from long ago.

"Aye, he was. And he was my only son. He was barely fifteen when I stumbled upon him and his friend, Sully. They were rather involved and didn't hear my approach. To find my son, in such a situation with another boy left me dazed. I'd never raised a hand to Charlie in all his life 'till that night. I knocked Charlie out and then hauled Sully away; pressed charges against him, too. He was sent away to prison even though he was a mere sixteen. There were many inmates much older than the boy and not long after we received word of an accident. He died after he fell or jumped or was pushed from a ridge overlooking a rocky pit. Charlie blamed me. I suppose he had a right too. He screamed at me that he loved Sully and he always would. He left home the very day and I hadn't seen him until the night we were called to what turned out to be the scene of his murder. It had been nearly four years," he wiped at the corner of his eyes but never let a tear fall. "He had become a man and now he's gone. He died still hating me, I'm sure," Tart ran his hands over his face then looked at Jasper with determination.

"I know you have no da to leave but how would your sister cope with the disgrace that would be left to her," Tart clearly having thought this through stated firmly.

"She, sir, would cope just fine," Rosalie's strong voice joined in the conversation. "For we differ in one vital way Inspector; I love my brother no matter what." From the look on her face, there wasn't a man in the room who would doubt or nay say her on the subject.

"Your voices carry gentlemen and unless you wish the entire household to know the constabularies business, I suggest you keep the door closed and lower your voices," with a nod to her brother, she left as silently as she had come.

After the quick whirlwind that was Rosalie departed, I couldn't help coming to Jasper's defense again.

"No matter the awful thing that happened to your son, Jasper was there in regards to an investigation," I addressed Tart directly. "He was not there looking for male affection."

"How can you say that," Tart snapped back. "You and I both saw him with his arms around Marshall!"

"How the hell did you know it was Marshall," Jasper questioned quickly.

"I've seen him on a number of occasions and recently I got one of the young men we had questioned to describe him," Tart answered gaining back his inspector's character and most likely leaving the memory of his poor son far behind.

"Well there are a number of things that you don't know. The first being that I knew Mr. Marshall, Peter, in my youth and the second, the reason I was comforting him was because he was extremely afraid that his young bride who happens to be carrying their first child, will discover his past and his unfortunate present," Jasper talked as he made his way to his desk where he sat down.

"Bloody hell!" was Tart's only reaction.

JPOV

The man was amazing. He had decided my reputation needed saving and nothing was going to deter him from doing just that, not even me. As the three of us sat in my study gathered around my desk and I retold Peter's tale, Edward sat quietly. His eyes widened when he noted that I had left out his name from the details. I would protect him also; to my dying breath.

The discussion on Sr. Giacobbe 'el Nero was quite revealing to both men. I could see it is Edward's face when he forgave Peter. As well as I could see Tart had a new target to lash his anger on from the look on his face. Whoever the man was, Sr. Giacobbe played a vital part in what was going on at Marshalls on that we all agreed.

Things grew tense when Tart began to question my past relationship with Peter. Edward suggested this would be a good time for tea. He left the room returning with tea and some sweeties to take the edge off the tension. It worked for a time.

Tart was an intelligent man. He knew I was leaving something out so for the moment he let it go. But I had a sneaking suspicion that the looks between Edward and me were not escaping him at all.

Finally, I unlocked the desk drawer where I had hidden the ledger the night before, placing it on the desk. Both men looked between me and the book.

"Gentlemen, we have exactly four hours left before my promise to return this ledger is up. The ledger that contains every transaction that has transpired at Marshall's over the last two years," I stopped and smiled at the curse from Tart and Edwards look of pride.

"I knew you had a reason to be there," he said quietly not caring that Tart saw the look he was giving me. The mouthed 'thank you' missed Tart completely though as he was already eyeing the ledger.

Several hours later with little time to spare, we had all came to the same conclusion. After matching each of the victims and the dates they were killed with names and dates in the ledger, it became perfectly clear. Michael Newton was indeed our murderer. The only two victims who did not match were William Longworth whose body was found close to St. Paul's brutally mutilated and the man named Felix, who was a total unknown except for Brother Jacob's identification.

Tart was ready to arrest Newton immediately but the evidence in the book which was proof enough for us, would not hold up in court and Tart knew it, as did I. Defense would argue that anyone, especially Mr. Marshall, could have created a dummy ledger to take the blame off himself and place it on a respectable citizen like Mr. Newton. Without a confession, which I'm sure would never be forth coming or catching him in the act, this evidence could be thrown out as circumstantial. Not to mention that the use of the ledger in a public hearing would put Peter in grave danger.

"I need to get this ledger back to Peter," I stood and looked over at Tart. "How about this time you accompany me," I watched Tart avert his eyes and I knew what he was thinking.

"We've come too far and too close to take the law into our own hands, now," I said as I cuffed his arm gently. His eyes were full of pain and I know avenging his son's death would feel good for a moment but guilt would ride him afterward. He knew it too.

"All right, I'll follow behind. We wouldn't want to scare off Mr. Marshall or anyone else now would we," he offered back.

"I want to go along too," Edward spoke up as we gathered hats, gloves and coats.

"No. It's too dangerous at this point. Stay here with Rose and Emmett. I'll be back as soon as I can," I countered knowing it would hurt him but it was for the best.

"I'll go call a cab," Tart offered then added, "Good working with you Dr. Masen. You'd make a good constable." Tart tipped his hat and left the study.

Edward came close and put his arms around me. His lips were warm and sweet as they pressed urgently against mine. A blush crept up his neck slowly as he pulled back and smiled at me.

"If I didn't know better, I would think Inspector Tart was giving us a moment," he chuckled then became forlorn.

"Please be careful," he whispered before he took my lips again possessively.

Whatever had caused this change, I don't suppose I would ever know; but I did know I was more caught in his web than ever.

"I promise. We'll bring in the New year together with Rose and Emmett," I answered. Then bent him over my desk and plundered his mouth.

Only the desperate need for air forced me to relinquish my hold on him. We righted our disheveled look and met Tart at the front door.

It was late and the streets were full of people celebrating the coming New Year. A good majority of them were already well liquidated and quite cheerful. Though the streets outside were full of loud boisterous people the inside of the cab had been silent for a good part of the ride. I wasn't surprised that Tart was still thinking over a good many of the things that had been discussed earlier in the evening. I wouldn't deny it if he asked me straight out but I would in no way jeopardize Edward or his position at the university.

"I don't care, not anymore," he said quietly from his side of the cab.

"What exactly are you talking about," I asked even though I was dreading the answer.

"As long as a person can do their job, that's all I care about. And I'll not say another thing about it," he stated his opinion and said nothing more until the cab stopped. We had given the cabbie an address one block south of the alley where Marshalls was located.

"I'll wait ten minutes then I'll follow along behind. Call out if anything looks out of place and I'll be right on it," Tart said as he a lighted from the cab then he added. "Be careful Inspector," and tipped his hat as he slid unnoticed into the passing crowd.

The next block down I tapped on the roof of the cab to get the cabbie to stop. As soon as I paid the fare and turned onto the street, I realized the crowd was even more pressing here. It became extremely difficult to maneuver into the numberless amount of people that were standing about. As soon as I turned the corner and stepped into the alley, I felt it. Someone was watching me and it wasn't Tart. There were more people in the alley, though not as crowded as the street. Here mostly it was men doing business with other men and boys. I was about half way down the alley, when out of the darkness rough hands covered my mouth and pulled me into a dark doorway.

"I'll take that if you please," a man's voice came standing in front of me in the darkness. The ledger was ripped from my arms and I felt a knee being wedged into the small of my back. Falling to the ground in a great deal of pain from the gouge to one of my kidneys, I realized there were at least two if not three men there in the dark besides me.

"I've been trying to get my hands on this for quite some time now, Inspector Whitlock and I do thank you for your help," the overly polite voice called to me. I knew it but at the moment having the wind knocked out of me again by one of the other men present was making my concentration a bit wane.

"I don't believe you'll be able to make much of a case against me without this. Pretty much a battle of your word against mine," the voice was smug. That's when clarity hit and so did another blow to my ribs.

"That's enough boys, I don't think he's going to be going anywhere any time soon," Newton laughed as his thugs dropped me to the ground.

I didn't think anything was broken and it could have been a lot worse but laying there in the mud and slush was not exactly how I had pictured this as going. It was only a few minutes until I heard Tart's voice calling out for me. I managed to pull myself up and hug the doorway to lean out and wave at him.

"God's man, what happened," he asked putting an arm under my shoulder and taking some of my weight.

"Newton and his goons were waiting on me," I answered with what breath I had.

"Damn, he got the ledger," Tart railed as we made our way to the door of Marshalls.

After knocking and waiting, Peter himself answered the door and let us in. With a large glass of whiskey and a comfortable chair, I related to both the men what had been said; really what little had been said but it was definitely Michael Newton. Peter was pacing the floor now with what looked like panic on his face.

"Jasper, he took the ledger. What am I going to do if Giacobbe comes looking for it," he asked clearly afraid of the consequences of the missing ledger.

"It's alright Peter. That wasn't the real ledger," I said.

Both men shouted, "What!"

"I suspected something like this might happen so I duplicated the ledger last evening. The original one is still safely locked up in my desk at my home," I answered trying to stand by myself.

"Brilliant," Tart replied.

"So when can I get the original," Peter asked looking a little less nervous than before.

"When do you expect him again," I asked stretching my legs.

"I would say shortly after the New Year, if not sooner," he confirmed.

"Come by Hale Manor tomorrow at noon and I'll have it ready for you. That will give me time to make another duplicate for us to keep for the investigation. Will that suffice," I hoped that would relieve his fears.

"Yes. I'm going home now and I won't come back here until after I've been to see you tomorrow," he answered and seemed satisfied with the arrangement.

"All right then, let's get you home, Inspector Whitlock," Tart stated and walked out of Peter's office.

"May be difficult getting a cab at this time," Peter said as we followed along after Tart.

But it wasn't. Tart rode along with me and saw me safely to the door. Wished me a good night and then took the cab to his own residence. Peter had gone off in the other direction. I opened the door to find Edward pacing in the entrance way.

"Good God what happened Jasper," he asked helping me to remove my torn and muddied coat.

"Ran into Newton and his friends, probably the same ones who ran into you and Emmett," I answered with a grimace. The pain in my lower back was a little worse than I had thought. I must have stiffened up during the cab ride.

"I think I'd like a nice hot bath and maybe a hot toddy or two," I told Edward as we headed for the stairs. "Don't think I'm going to be up to much celebrating this evening."

Rosalie and Emmett came out of the drawing room at that moment and Rose fairly wept all over me. I tried to reassure her that I was fine, nothing broken just bruised. Edward related that I needed a hot bath and bed causing Rose and him to blush at his words. Emmett, of course, laughed at the two of them and said he completely concurred with the idea. Emmett then helped Edward to get me up the stairs and to my room.

Edward left me to sit on the bed and rest while he got the bath started then he came back to help me remove my clothes. He blanched when he removed my shirt and saw the beginnings of two rather large bruises just below my kidney on the left and under my ribs on the right side of my body. I insisted that I could remove the rest of my clothing but he helped anyway. When he finally came to removing my undergarments, the color rose in his cheeks and he kept his eyes averted from mine. Finally standing before him totally naked, I could not resist the urge to pull him into my body and kiss him thoroughly. Flustered only for a moment he relaxed and whimpered while the kiss lingered and my cock began to harden. As soon as he felt it, he pulled away from me shaking his head.

"They'll be none of that tonight, Jasper; or maybe even for a few days. You are going to be incredibly sore from this beating," he motioned me toward the bathroom.

I could see that the water was steaming and as soon as my body sunk down into the tub I felt every muscle relax. I heard a knock at the bedroom door and it was Rose with my toddy. Edward assured her that he would not leave me tonight and would be sure that I would rest peacefully. She thanked him and wished us both a Happy New Year.

I was wrapped in my favorite robe snuggled down into the bed with Edward's arms wrapped tightly around me when we heard the bells in the square chiming the stroke of midnight.

"Happy New Year, Jasper," he whispered against my brow where he had been leaving sweet kisses.

"Happy New Year, Edward," I answered before I pulled him down on top of me, where I immediately kissed him deeply and thoroughly.

As we drifted off to sleep together, arms and legs wrapped tightly. I thought how wonderful the New Year was going to be with Edward back in my life, at least when this bloody mess was all over and Newton was hung for his crimes.

Across London down at Cambridge, Head Master Carlisle Cullen was praying that the New Year would be a better one than the last. Funny he thought the bells are not chiming at midnight. I really will have to have someone look at that in the morning.

**Well are you happy that the killer is Mike or were you suspecting someone else? And what did you think of the shorter chapter? So what's up with those dang bells at St. Paul's anyway? Next chapter is already underway. I might be tempted to send you a little peek if you review. Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11 A Not so Happy New Year

**I am one to always answer reviews but this past week just got away from me. I have been working some OT since my husband's surgery and in my free time all I wanted to do was sleep or work on this story. So that is why you are getting another chapter instead of replies to your wonderful reviews. I appreciate each and every one of them, I promise you. I am going to try to answer them before I start the next chapter, just so you know.**

**I own nothing Twilight, just story idea is mine.**

Chapter 10 – A Not So Happy New Year

JPOV

I'd lain still too long. My body was as sore as Edward had predicted. I didn't want to move from this spot where his body was so snug and warm, pressed closely to mine but laying in this position was just no longer possible.

Finally moving myself carefully with the least amount of movement and pain as possible, I stood looking down at the slumbering man. I would never want another companion in my life. Peter's statement about Charlotte came back to my mind and I understood him completely. I'd do anything; go anywhere to keep us united. Somehow we would find a way to live without the heavy threat of the law that he so feared. I softly placed a kiss to his brow, heard him sigh deeply then watched as he rolled to his side still deep in sleep.

The stairs were no easy trek but when I reached the first floor, I could smell coffee and I knew I was not the only early riser on this first day of the new year. Mrs. Wads was busy prattling about the kitchen when I entered and to my surprise or maybe not, so was Emmett. It made me smile profusely to see the big hulk of a man peeling potatoes and placing them gently in a large bowl.

"Yer doing a fine job there, Mr. McCarty. You are," Mrs. Wads lovingly encouraged the fully grown man.

"Aye I did this for my ma often enough. I should be a master at it," he laughed out. Suddenly noticing my presence both of them looked up from their work at the same time.

"Mr. Whitlock, sir? What are you doing down here at this early hour," Mrs. Wads fussed as she ushered me to a chair beside Emmett at the table.

"I came in search of that wonderful concoction of yours that smells too heavenly," I teased. Her eyebrows bushed up in question. "Coffee of course, Mrs. Wads; some of your wonderful brew, if you please."

With a cup of Mrs. Wads' delicious brew and fresh cream from the larder, I soon felt human again. Emmett had stayed quiet, completing his task for the head housekeeper, while I finished the first cup and was poured a second. I knew he was dying to ask so I smiled at him and nodded.

"So how is it, Newton's goons went so easy on you," he asked not waiting a moment longer.

"Probably because I was no threat to his courtship of my sister," I answered though we both knew Newton's reason for Emmett's brutal beating.

"Aye, 'tis true enough. I'm not only a threat; I won the woman," his smile upon saying those words was so huge. deep dimples formed on either side of it. And I spewed my coffee.

"You what?" I asked wiping my face dry.

"I sort of ask Rose to marry me, last night," he hesitated and then the same flashing smile appeared. "She said yes!" His face then became unusually serious. "We'd like to get married in the spring, with your blessing of course," he added.

I think for a moment he really thought I'd deny my sister and my friend their happiness. It was quick but who was I to judge how long it took to fall in love. Because I had; deeply and irrevocably fallen in love with Edward Masen and almost as quickly as them.

"I think if you court her proper in the mean time and it's a late spring date, a wedding would be quite nice at that time of year," I tried to sound like the proper guardian for my sister but I couldn't help the smile that tried to curl at the corners of my mouth.

"You great oaf!" I slapped Emmett's arm. "Of course, you have my blessing. If you are who she wants, then I'm overjoyed at the union of you two."

Emmett's chair fell back on the floor as he jumped up to incase me in his massive arms.

"Thank you Jasper. Thank you," he repeated. Pure joy radiated from his entire being. After he finally let me go, I turned to my housekeeper.

"Mrs. Wads could you please prepare a tray for me with some of your best muffins, some fruit, whatever is handy and another pot of that delicious coffee. Dr. Masen deserves breakfast in bed this morning for taking such good care of me last evening," I beamed at her. I had a romance of my own to get back to and the sooner the better.

Emmett helped me up the stairs with the tray but at my bedroom door, I sent him on his way. I assured him I could handle the rest by myself. Putting the tray down beside the bed, I closed and locked the door before I came to stand over the man who made my heart beat faster. A sly smile appeared on the most handsome face in the world, though his eyes remained closed.

"Plan on keeping me locked up in here for long," he chuckled as he rolled over to smile up at me.

"All bloody day if necessary," I pounced on his prone body forgetting my injuries until I made contact with his lean hard body. The pain was there but I brushed it away quickly for this was exactly where I wanted to be.

"What? No coffee first," he laughed out right as he wrapped his arms around my neck pulling me closer.

Our kisses were wild and needy. Lips and tongue licked, sucked and nipped all along my jaw, behind my ear and down my neck. I could only breathe a raspy groan and grind my body onto his.

"Never mind the coffee. I'll just feast on you," he murmured against my skin as he continued to bring me more pleasure.

His hand, sure and steady untied my robe and slid the sleeves slowly down my shoulders; stopping to caress each inch of exposed skin. By the time he reached my elbows, my body was bowed and writhing. How did he take such a simple act and make it sultrier than anything I had ever experienced? Finally freeing me completely from my robe, he tossed it in some random part of the room and kissed his way across my collarbone.

He redirected our bodies so that our hard cocks were lined up then gripped my waist just above the top of my lounge pants. Oh so slowly he began to twist and turn and move our bodies together. The rhythm was easy to meet and soon we were moving together in a dance that was only fit for the intimacy of our bed.

Just as I tried to increase the friction my poor aching cock needed, he would stop until the shudders had passed and I was whimpering from the loss of contact.

"Tell me Jasper, tell me what you want, love," he whispered as his lips again attached to my collarbone marking me as his. Sucking hard, he bit down and I nearly exploded at that sensation alone. I couldn't speak. My self control was nearly spent.

"Shall I tell you what I want Jasper?" his rough voice spoke. "I want you as mine. I never want you to lay with another. I want you beside me for the rest of my life. I love you, Jasper."

He thrust up against me hard. His words and action pulled me over some cliff I was standing on. The rush of my own seed escaping my body spurred on the most glorious feeling of falling in mid air. Afterwards, my release left me feeling mellow and like butter melting in the sun.

I lay there basking in the feel of this man, and then his words came rushing back. He wanted me to know no other, beside him forever. He loved me. Then another realization dawned in my haze, he was still hard and throbbing against me and I had not told him that I loved him too.

I knew my Edward. His brain would be analyzing everything. Wondering if he had declared himself and I did not return his feelings. I could see it in his eyes when I rose above him. A sudden shyness, the dominant male suddenly disappeared and left this self doubting beautiful man below me. Smiling, I couldn't help but relish how well I had come to read him in such a short time.

"Stop it this instant," I said watching those green orbs widen and a blush cross his cheeks. "I will never in my life want another and if the law allowed, I would stand before an altar and God himself and declare it to the world."

"But," I only halted to place a kiss on his sweet lips, "as we are not allowed that luxury…right here, at this exact moment, I give you my heart, Edward Masen. I love you, too."

Slowly, as my words sank into the glorious over thinking mind of the man who held my heart, his face began to glow. Then the most incredible, sex filled, smug smile appeared on his face. I raised an eyebrow in question.

"Of course you do," he laughed, rolled me to my back gently. Then he took my breath with a kiss I felt all the way to my toes. When I was finally able to breathe again, I looked at him with all the need I felt inside.

"Take me now, Edward. Make me yours, again," my voice was low and needy but he heard and answered with a small nod.

The jar of salve was quickly retrieved. He prepared us both for our joining, bringing my once sated member back fully to life. Never once did he stop kissing, touching, or caressing some spot upon my body. By the time our bodies were joined as one, it wasn't a joining of lust crazed bodies, though there was plenty of that. It was a joining of two souls becoming as one. No marriage vows ever taken were as committed as we two at that moment.

Edward's movements increased as the passion continued to build; both of us urgently needing to reach the summit together so that we could fall over the mount as one. When the fall came; both us called out to God for giving us this experience. There might have been a shouted curse word or two but mostly there was love for the other man.

Hot sweaty, sticky bodies clung together not caring about the mess the sex act itself created; only needing the heat of each other. The gentle play of fingers tangling in curls and stroking skin left us with sweet feelings of nirvana. I fell asleep in my lover's arms content to let the world outside pass us by.

Sometime later pounding at the bedroom door stirred both of us. I cursed, wondering why it seemed I could not have any length of undisturbed privacy in my own bed these days. Edward shushed me which allowed us to hear Rosie's anxious voice on the other side of the door.

"Jasper, please wake up. We need you downstairs as soon as the two of you are decent," she pleaded after knocking again. Rosalie Hale-Whitlock never pleaded; she demanded but this time she sounded truly in need.

"Rosie, hold on," I called as I grabbed my robe, threw it around me and bounded to the door.

"What is it?" I asked throwing the door wide open.

Rosie blushed and smiled at seeing Edward lying in my bed, the covers up to his neck. The smile fell away quickly and she placed her full attention on me.

"Emmett is on the phone with Head Master Cullen. Something has happened at St. Paul's. Inspector Tart is in your study demanding to see you and the newspaper…" she began to cry. "The paper, Jasper it's awful. Hurry please!"

"Rosie calm down now and we'll dress and be down quickly," I assured her with words and a hug also brushing her tears away.

As soon as the door closed, Edward was out of the bed searching for his clothes. He was beautiful in all his naked glory. But he was frantic in his pursuit of gathering his things.

"Edward, love, stop," I said as I gathered him to me. "Whatever is going on, we will face it together."

His body stopped its frenzied movement and a huge sigh escaped him. He looked deep in my eyes and found what he needed. The simple nod and smile affirmed we were in this together.

The house was alive with motion and noise. Several of the Yard's finest including, Constable Forsythe, were stationed at the front door. I could hear Tart and Emmett shouting at each from my study. Rosie and Mrs. Wads were huddled together near the parlor, seemingly the older woman comforting the younger. Rosie called my name drawing everyone's eyes to Edward and myself.

I noticed the men at the door, who suddenly stopped talking, began to stare at me. Some of them looked away quickly not keeping eye contact with me. One or two of them showed signs of anger and disgust. I heard Edward's slight gasp behind me and realized he recognized the looks too. At that moment things escalated in the study between Tart and Emmett.

"You aren't going to stop this nonsense," Emmett bellowed. "My God man, he's your partner. What about St. Paul's are you going to go or not?"

"Mr. McCarty I warned him and I'm warming you, do not think to question me or the constabulary about how we handle a case," Tart's voice was steely, menacing.

"Gentlemen what the hell is going on in my home," I demanded. Both men started then turned to look at me.

"Jasper," Emmett cried in relief. "There's been an awful thing at St. Paul's. Head Master was extremely upset. Brother Jacob was attacked."

"What?" Edward and I both said at the same time.

"Yes, seems the bells haven't been ringing properly. When checked out, the porters found Brother Jacob hanging from some of the ropes suspended from the bells."

"Is he," Edward asked quietly.

"No, thank the Lord. They are bringing him to City Hospital by train. He was bludgeoned and then strangled with the bell cords. Let to die," Emmett was clearly upset but explained as best he could.

"But this idiot won't do anything," he exclaimed pointing a finger at Tart.

"He's alive damn it! There are other things more important at the moment," Tart snapped back.

"More things like what Inspector Tart," Edward asked nervously.

"Like this," he handed me a copy of the Daily Mail. I had a feeling deep in my gut that I was not going to like what I read there.

"Jasper you better sit down before you read that. You too Edward," Emmett spoke with concern in his voice.

I took the paper folded open to a specific article. So his byline finally made the front page.

_January 1, 1905_

_Local Journalist Has Done What Scotland Yard Couldn't_

_I, Michael Newton, am but a humble servant of this our beloved city, London. It gives me great joy to tell the good people in this wonderful city that they need no longer fear some murderous villain stalking the streets. _

_I recently came into possession of a ledger that clearly points to one man as being the culprit behind these awful homicides. The ledger I am speaking of comes from none other than Marshalls itself. For you good decent folks the name probably means little. It is a foul and disreputable place of business where young men offer services to those who would like to purchase, a little of their time. The owner of this awful place is a Mr. Peter Marshall. From deciphering the ledger, it is clear that Mr. Marshall himself is the fiend who has been taking the lives of the young men who worked for him._

_Who knows what things go on in the mind of a mad man? Why would he do such an awful thing? And more importantly where has he disappeared too?_

_When some of Scotland Yard's finest went to arrest Mr. Marshall, very late last evening; he was nowhere to be found. Could it be that he had been tipped off? Could someone have warned him of the coming constabulary? _

_The only thing I know for sure is maybe Scotland Yard should be looking to their very own for the answers. I have been told by a reliable source that one Inspector Jasper Whitlock has had a past relationship with Mr. Marshall. Would one of our own Inspector's protect a vial criminal such as Marshall? What other kind of 'laws' has Inspector Whitlock broken while in the guise of serving our fair city? _

_On this the first day of a new year let us hope that Scotland Yard will check their own household a little closer for the safety of us all._

_Michael Newton, Senior Staff Editor_

"Well, it appears Mr. Newton has gotten himself a promotion," I said to the stunned faces around me after I finished reading the article.

I don't know what they expected me to say or do. But I would not give any one of them the satisfaction of seeing how this damnable article affected me. Save for Edward that is. His eyes met mine with such concern but they weren't afraid. He was giving me his strength to hold on to and it was the only thing I would need.

"Gentlemen," I called to my fellow constables as I walked out into the foyer with Tart, Edward and Emmett close behind me.

"I realize now that most of if not all of you have seen the article by Michael Newton in the morning paper," I held up the rag to emphasize my point. "You have been given false information in his writing. Yes there is a ledger from Marshalls. It was stolen from me last evening after I was jumped upon. However, the ledger that was stolen from me is not the original. It is here locked away safely."

"Good man," Tart called from behind me.

"I could not in all good conscious return the original to its owner. Peter Marshall's name is not mentioned in that ledger one time. He is being blackmailed into running the business for a Sr. Giacobbe el Nero. And the answer to the question some of you see as the most important is yes. I knew Peter Marshall in my youth," I told them the truth whether they would believe me or not.

"Most of you have worked with me on and off for over five years now. You know me," I stood a little straighter and turned to face Tart before I continued. "If you don't think, I am capable of doing my job. Say so now."

The room was incredibly quiet. I waited expected at least one or two of the constables by the door to speak up but no one did. They all watched Tart anxiously, just as I did. His word would make or break me. Finally he stepped forward to stand by my side.

"Nothing in Inspector Whitlock's past or present keeps him from being a fine constabulary," he stated to the men gathered in my foyer. "I have seen the journal myself and I can confer that Peter Marshall's name was not in the ledger. Michael Newton's however, was on every line beside the young men who died. He was the last customer they served before their deaths."

The murmur between the men at the door grew a little louder until finally Constable Forsythe finally spoke up.

"Do you know where Peter Marshall is now, Inspector Whitlock," he asked being sure to use my title and name showing his respect.

"Aye," I answered. "But I am not at liberty to say where at this time. It is a matter of his and his wife's safety."

Forsythe nodded and turned to face the other men. They talked amongst themselves for a short time then grew quiet. Forsythe evidently the leader of the group spoke again.

"What do we do now, Inspectors," he asked grinning widely.

"We catch us a killer, men," Tart answered for both of us.

Tart dismissed two of the constables to go to St. Brides and speak to Head Master Cullen, check out the bell tower and telephone him with all the information as quickly as they could. The Forsythe and another were sent to City Hospital to watch for Brother Jacob being brought in. They too were told to report back when he arrived and what his condition was at the time. One remained for which I had a special detail. The house became much quieter after they left.

EPOV

How could this be happening, I questioned as Jasper read that foul Newton's article. Even though he didn't call Jasper some awful name; he more than implied that Jasper's inclinations were not normal. Not normal, how I loathed that term. We loved and respected each other how could that be abnormal? We'd have to leave the country; there was no other way to keep him safe.

Something my solicitor told me on my last visit replayed in my mind. Aye, that might just do the trick. I'd speak with him as soon as possible.

I rose from where I sat next to him and crossed the room when he had finished that dreadful story. I saw the look on those men's faces, knew what they were thinking. I would not be a contributing factor to his problems with those men.

I listened to him speak and explain the truth to Tart and the rest of the constabulary. I watched their faces. Some of them, like young Forsythe, watched and listened to Jasper intently; wanting the truth. One had already judged and found him guilty that was plain too. But would they follow his leadership, no matter their own personal convictions; that was the question.

Tart; bless him, saved the day. He stood beside Jasper and the rest followed. Orders were issued and men dispersed into action.

Rosalie came to stand beside me. She wrapped her arm around my waist hugging me gently.

"Will he be alright," she asked quietly. "Will you?"

"I'm going to make sure he is," I answered then added, "And what happens to me means very little."

"That's where you are wrong Edward," she returned firmly. "You matter very much to him. Though the two of you were only parted for a short time…he was lost without you."

To hear those words from her made my heart soar, for I too would be lost without him. I felt my face warm as she kissed my cheek and smiled at me.

"I always wanted another brother. But don't tell him, he'd be very upset with me, I think," she said with a little snicker then she left me in the room with Tart and Jasper.

A family; I had a family here with Jasper and Rosalie and probably Emmett, the way the two of them kept looking at each other. It reminded me of the looks Jasper and I shared at times. Could I really leave England, leave St. Paul's? I could if my family were with me. The plan began to form in my mind and I couldn't help but smile. Yes, I just knew my plan was the answer for all of us.

"Are you going to share whatever plan you are formulating behind those gorgeous green eyes," Jasper whispered waking me from my daydream.

"Mr. Whitlock, sir, now what makes you think I'm planning something," I asked trying to seem innocent of such a charge. Jasper handed me a cup of tea.

"Because you had the same look when you were planning to find me a suitable young lady to hang upon my arm," he laughed at me.

"That's not funny, Jasper. I was just trying to keep you safe. I suppose it's too late for that now," I returned with a saddened heart.

"Everything is going to be fine, Edward. Remember; together, we'll get through this," he answered cuffing my shoulder. It was all the sign of affection we could share at the moment. It was enough.

"I need you to do something for me, Edward," he asked not quite looking me in the eye. I had the felling I wasn't going to like this one bit.

"How can I help," I asked, hoping it wasn't what I feared.

"I need you to go back to St. Paul's," he replied finally meeting my gaze. Which I'm sure was shocked at his request.

"No! I won't leave you," I demanded turning away so he could not see how hurt I was.

"Edward, be sensible. It's not safe here and I won't be able to do my job if I'm worrying over your safety," he pleaded.

"Is Rose staying?" I asked hoping to dissuade him in this decision.

"No. She is packing now. I'm having an officer taker her to the station. Emmett's not to happy but he agrees for her safety, it is the best idea," he quietly added, "please do this for me. As soon as I'm sure this is all over I'll come to St. Paul's. I swear."

"When, what is all over?" I asked avoiding my agreement to his request.

"We're planning a trap for Newton. I won't say more so don't ask," he had made up his mind and I knew I'd never be able to change it.

"You will be careful," I asked trying to be brave.

"Of course," he answered. "So you will do this for me?"

How could I refuse but I wanted to. For a moment, I contemplated lying. Saying I would go but hide here in the city so I could watch over him. He saw the look on my face and a smile deepened on his. He shook his head as if he knew what I was thinking and I was pretty sure he probably did.

"I'll go but I don't like being that far away from you," I finally relented. Relief coursed through his body which relaxed in front of my eyes.

"Thank you," he said simply. Then, whispering only for me, "If we were alone, I'd kiss you."

"If we were alone, I'd fuck you," I whispered back and was rewarded with the sound of his laughter. After both of us enjoyed the moment and stopped laughing reality set in. I said, "I'll go gather my things," and left the room.

Several hours later the four of us and our constabulary escort stood on the train platform. Emmett and Rosalie stood off to a side alone, looking as sad as I felt. Jasper wouldn't tell us where Rosalie was going. He would only offer that a friend was waiting for her and would keep her safe. I had a sneaky feeling that said friend was in reality, Peter Marshall and his wife Charlotte, but I didn't speak it out loud.

As soon as Rosalie was safely aboard her train, the three of us walked to another platform where Emmett and I would catch our train. Of course, it would be on time for once and Emmett boarded ahead of me.

Here in the station with so many people around there was no possibility of an intimate touch between Jasper and me. We could only look at one another. Jasper grasped my hand to shake, holding it a little longer than was proper for two gentlemen.

"I shan't say it Edward and I don't want you to either. We will be reunited again very soon. No reason for good…," he couldn't say the word. Neither could I.

"Soon, reunited," was all I could manage to say. "Call when it is safe." With one last look, I boarded the train. I couldn't look back because he would see the tears and I wouldn't want that.

JPOV

Tart was waiting in the cab outside the station. I was thankful he had given us the time alone but I was in no mood to speak about it. All I cared about now was getting Newton and being done with this whole ordeal.

"Before we left the house, there was a call from Forsythe at the hospital," Tart said keeping to business. "I think we need to go there immediately."

"I'd prefer to go over the plan again and I have to make contact with Newton before he can leave town," I answered.

"Jasper," Tart spoke a little softer. "I don't think this is a good idea. I don't think you should be putting yourself out there like this. Can we find no other way to trap the scum?"

"It's going to be tricky enough as it is…you know I don't think I've ever known your Christian name. May I call you that," I asked my partner who had become my friend.

"It's Liam," he stated.

"Liam, we both know that Newton is going to be looking for us to come after him. It only makes since for me to be the bait," I answered because we both knew this to be true.

"I think we are missing something very vital here. I agree that Newton was the one who killed my son and all the other boys from Marshalls but I don't think he was the one who killed that boy at St. Paul's or that Felix chap either," he said. "Something or someone else is going on here too."

Thinking about what he said, I realized he was completely correct. I didn't think Newton had anything to do with those two murders either. What are we missing? Tart spoke up again.

"What if we sent someone in to meet with Newton he'd never seen before? One of our younger men could pose as say that Felix's brother. If we plan it right, we might catch Newton in the sort of compromising situation that would lead to a clean arrest," he looked pleased with himself and his idea.

It was a good idea but the problem was, I didn't want to jeopardize any of our men for such a mission. Though the more I thought about it the better it sounded. We know that Newton, tends to hang out at a certain pub on Back Water Street and from some of the leg work Tart had done earlier we know Felix was seen there too. This just may be the answer but who could we get to be willing to be the bait. I felt the carriage stop and realized that we'd have to wait to discuss this further; we had arrived at City Hospital.

Once inside, Constable Forsythe met us at the nurse's desk. For the first time, I realized what a nice looking young man he was. Blond hair, similar in color to my own but straighter, no curls, he was a tad bitter shorter than me but all in all a very attractive young man. Tart looked at me observing him and shook his head in agreement; he was thinking the same thing I was. Forsythe was the perfect bait.

"Inspectors I'm so glad you arrived," Forsythe spoke as were observing him. "I am terribly confused about something. I thought you sent me here to await the arrival of a Brother Jacob Black?"

"We did," I said then added, "what's the confusion about?"

"Well sir, there was a man brought in around noon who came from Cambridge by train but his name isn't Black," Forsythe looked between Tart and me.

Just then a rather large rough looking woman in starched white aprons appeared at the desk. I recognized her as the nurse who was not very fond of Emmett or his teasing of the other younger nurses on staff. She neither looked helpful or happy to see us there. One gaze at Tart's uniform and she decided she didn't like us at all.

"Gentlemen how may I help you," she asked barely civil.

"I am Inspector Whitlock and this is Inspector Tart. We are here to see Brother Jacob Black. He was brought here from St. Paul's. He was in some sort of terrible accident. The Head Master had called us and the matter is under investigation," I used my most professional voice but softened it some with a smile.

"As I've told this young constable there is no one here by that name," she answered gruffly. "But seeing as there is an investigation I will tell you there was a man brought in around noon time today. His solicitor is with him at the moment. He is still unconscious and is not able to have any other visitors per the doctor. We found his identity papers inside a pocket of his coat with the solicitor's name. He was contacted and came straight away."

I looked at Tart as confused as young Forsythe. It seemed either Brother Jacob had not been brought here after all or had not arrived as of yet. The woman had never mentioned the other man's name. I saw no harm in asking for it.

"I'm sorry but could we please have the man's name," I asked nicely.

"I suppose there is no harm in that. It seems he was in some sort of terrible accident too. He has awful burn marks around his neck and a huge gash on the back of his head," she offered suddenly feeling more charitable, I supposed. "Maybe you should speak to him about what happened when he awakens."

"Oh and his name is Sr. Giacobbe 'el Nero," she stated.

Tart cursed and I realized he had recognized the name just as I had. It was the name of Peter Marshall's brother in law. The door to the ward swung open at that moment as several nurses filed out. I could see into the ward quite clearly and what shocked me the most was the man laying in the bed at the end of the room.

It was without a doubt, Jacob Black.

**I know! I know! Another cliff hanger! I'm sorry but it was just too perfect not to end it there. So did anyone figure out from previous chapters that Jacob Black and Sr. Giacobbe el Nero were one in the same? Giacobbe el Nero is Italian for Jacob Black! Remember to send me a little love and review, I can't wait to hear what you have to say about this chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12 Edward at St Paul's

**First off thank you all for the wonderful reviews, Killing Time finally made 200 reviews. Wow! And second I stand corrected. When I researched the name of Jacob Black in Italian I inadvertently used a Spanish term that should not have been used. Therefore Giacobbe 'el Nero really should just be Giacobbe Nero. That's the way you'll see it in the rest of the story. Don't ever worry about letting me know if I use a wrong term or use a word improperly. Hey, that's how we learn! **

**I don't own anything Twilight, just the story idea and non-cannon characters are mine.**

**This would have been one chapter with over 13000 words so I decided to split it between what is happening with Edward at St. Paul's and the next chapter will be what's happening in London with Jasper.**

Chapter 12 – Edward at St. Paul's

EPOV

The train ride seemed to go on forever only emphasizing the distance between us. Neither Emmett nor I spoke much during the ride. Both us had our minds elsewhere with someone else.

I prayed that he would be safe and was thankful that Tart was there beside him. I knew a man like Tart, in a time like this, would never fully understand how two men could care so deeply for each other; but he respected Jasper as a constable. That would have to be enough for now. Maybe someday things would change for men like Jasper and I. Maybe there's a place where condemnation wouldn't haunt us. I smiled at myself suddenly hearing Jasper's voice in my brain. "_Stop thinking so hard, idiot. You're going to hurt yourself." _The rest of the ride seemed to go a little faster.

At the station, we procured a carriage to carry us and our bags to St. Paul's. Pulling into the main yard, we noticed right away, the constabulary standing guard outside the bell tower. A silent shiver crawled over my skin, for what reason, I did not know.

One of the porters met us and took our bags to our sets. We then made our way to the Head Master's quarters. The grounds were beginning to show signs of the students returning for the Lent semester. Eric Yorkshire and Ben Waters stopped us just as we reached Dr. Cullen's door.

"Dr. Masen, Mr. McCarty. So good to see you both again," Lord Yorkshire said as he shook our hands. "Isn't it awful, what happened to Brother Jacob?"

"Good to see you both, gentlemen," I answered.

"Do you know if he is doing well," young Ben asked quietly, always the shy one of the two.

"Actually we were just on our way to see the Head Master, to see if there was any news. We know they brought him to City Hospital in London but we'd had no other news before we left," Emmett offered.

"Eric, you and Ben, could help with this situation," I stated and saw both boys heartily shake their heads in agreement.

"Try to quiet any tittle tattle you may hear among the other students. No use in speculating on what we don't know. Be aware of anything that looks out of place, not the ordinary and alert Mr. McCarty or myself," I cuffed Eric's shoulder and added, "most of all be careful. This isn't over yet."

Both Eric and Ben's eyes widened with the unsaid things they heard in my warning. We parted then, the boys off toward their own sets and Emmett and I to Dr. Cullen.

Emmett stopped me just as I went to knock on the door. Touching my arm he motioned silently for me to look back at the retreating boys. For the first time, I realized something. They were talking as they walked, their heads extremely close together, too close. I looked at Emmett and he agreed with a slight nod. He saw it too. Eric very quickly kissed Ben's cheek as they headed up the steps of their dorm.

"Edward, they are together. This could be very dangerous for them," he said worriedly.

"Aye, as soon as we finish here we'll go talk to them. If we saw that tender exchange, someone else could have too," I said shuddering again. I didn't realize how right I was until much later.

The housekeeper, Mrs. Coy, a rather large robust woman, showed us to the Head Master's study. He sat behind his desk; seemingly lost in thought. I noticed the lines at the corners of his eyes and sallow tint to his face when he looked up to acknowledge our presence. He looked tired and…old.

"Dr. Masen and Mr. McCarty, please have a seat. I wish I could say being back was a good thing but as you know," he left off his words as we sat.

"Any news of Jac…Brother Jacob," he asked. I noticed his very near use of Brother Jacob Christian name. Why would he suddenly change his mind?

"No sir. Dr. Whitlock was on his way with Inspector Tart to see if he had been brought in to the hospital as we were leaving," I answered. I sat back in my chair at the look on Head Master Cullen's face. He was suddenly extremely furious and it surprised me.

"I know the two of you were companions of that man but he will not be returning to St. Paul's," he spewed the angry words, clearly upset about something. "Did either of you know that in reality he was spying on us, that man; Inspector Whitlock!"

"Sir," Emmett tried to get his attention by calling to him calmly. "We only found out over the holiday. Did Jasper say he was not returning to St. Paul's?"

"Of course not, I haven't spoken with him and I have no intention of doing so," he stood behind his desk as he spoke. "He wanted to find someone at St. Paul's guilty of those awful crimes and now it looks like he could have had a reason himself!" He had a copy of that awful paper on his desk and slapped his hand on it to emphasize his point. I'd had enough. Standing I looked him square in the eye.

"Jasper was only doing his job!" I yelled back at him. "And he's proven who did commit those murders in London. At this moment he and other constabulary are in pursuit of the real fiend."

A shocked look came over his face, "Do they know who killed William…Longworth?" He seemed to break at the mention of the young lad who had been killed so close to St. Paul's.

"The person who committed the crimes in London may not be the person responsible for the two murders that took place close to St. Paul's," Emmett spoke up.

I hadn't thought about it until he voiced it. But he was correct, the two murders here, probably didn't have anything to do with Newton at all. Longworth never worked at Marshall's and the man named Felix didn't fit the descriptions of the others at all.

Somewhere in the house, the telephone bells rang out causing us all to start. Shortly, Mrs. Coy entered saying the call was for me, much to the surprise of all of everyone. I followed her to where a telephone sat in the parlor.

"Hello, Dr. Masen, here," I answered dryly not knowing who might be calling me here. I heard an exhale and he breathed my name. Relief flooded me.

"Jasper," I sighed.

"I just needed to be sure you were back and safe," he answered sounding as relieved as I felt at the sound of his voice.

"I'm here, though things are not good. Dr. Cullen is extremely upset. In all my years at St. Paul's, I have never seen him like this. He knows about you being with the constabulary. And something about William Longworth's death agitates him severely," I told him of what I had seen and heard. "And he's angry, Jasper, as if you were accusing him of being involved somehow. Why would he feel that way?"

"I'm not sure what the connection is between him and Longworth but I'll straighten it out when I get there. For now, my full attention is going on what's developed here," he stopped to speak to someone with him, and then returned his focus to me. "Could you do something for me?" he asked already knowing the answer would be affirmative.

"First of all, I need you to be very careful how you approach Dr. Cullen. He could be on the verge of a breakdown and you never know how a person will react when they are like that," his concern was clear.

He then proceeded to explain to me that the man brought into City Hospital had been identified by his solicitor, whose name was on documents inside his robes. The solicitor identified him as Sr. Giacobbe Neor. I was astonished at this news.

"Are you saying that Jacob Black and Sr. Neor are really one in the same, Peter's brother-in-law?" I answered and listened carefully to the rest of the information he had to offer which included Jacob's condition at present.

"He may not wake for another thirty six to forty eight hours. The concussion was very bad. Until he wakes up, we don't know who attacked him at St. Paul's. Be very careful Edward; take Emmett with you everywhere you go," he was quiet for a moment.

"I'll leave it to your discretion on how you question Dr. Cullen about the Jacob situation but be careful. Sr. Neor's solicitor has agreed to meet with me and Liam, Inspector Tart. I have to ring off now. I love you Edward," he added the last line very quietly, only for my ears, I was sure.

"I love you as well. Will I see you soon," I couldn't help but ask.

"I'll be there as soon as things are taken care of here," he answered then the line went silent. I heard the distinctive click of another line hanging up before I put the receiver in the cradle. Who had been listening in and for how long? I did not see this as a good thing.

I stood by the telephone table for several moments, gathering my thoughts before I returned to the Head Master's study. There really was something else at work here beside Newton. But what, was not clear yet.

"That was Inspector Whitlock," I stated to both men's questioning glances as I entered and retook my seat. Best to give the news before I questioned him, I thought.

"The doctors say the blow to the back of his head was severe. His concussion may keep him unconscious for another day or two. He is stable but not awake," I watched Dr. Cullen's face as I spoke.

"For now, I suppose all we can do is wait," Dr. Cullen stated solemnly.

"There is a most unusual circumstance however," I said and his troubled eyes focused on me again. "It seems Brother Jacob carried papers in an inner pocket of his robes, stating that a specific solicitor should be summoned if he were injured or unable to speak for himself."

"He had a solicitor in London," Dr. Cullen asked truly perplexed by what I had revealed.

"Yes he did. The truly amazing thing is the solicitor identified Jacob as one Sr. Giacobbe Neor. Did you know he was using a different name when he came here," I questioned gently. Dr. Cullen was not shocked by the mention of this other name at all.

"That was his name when I first met him," he answered as if his mind was visiting a different time or place, "many years ago when we were younger."

"You mean he isn't a priest," Emmett asked in amazement.

"Oh no, of course he's a priest," though Dr. Cullen didn't sound so sure of that statement. "I assumed he changed his name to something simpler when he joined the clergy."

"Did you receive papers from the church in regards to his being appointed here," I suddenly wondered if there was more to this.

"No, I never thought to go to the church. He brought papers with him when he arrived," Dr. Cullen seemed to be trying to remember something else.

"Do you remember meeting Peter Marshall and his wife Charlotte at the dinner at Inspector Whitlock's home," I asked Dr. Cullen.

"That man Marshall, he's the one who killed all those boys. According to the paper anyway," he answered then asked back, "why do you ask that?"

"Sr. Giacobbe Neor is Peter Marshall's brother-in-law. Charlotte is Jacob's sister. And Peter is not guilty of those awful crimes," I rebutted.

"Jacob's sister? She was just a tiny thing when I visited there so long ago," his eyes were taking on an especially painful look as he spoke.

"There is one more thing, Dr. Cullen that might be difficult for you to hear," I tried to speak softly to lessen the blow that I felt sure was coming. "Sr. Giacobbe Neor is the true owner of Marshall's. Peter is just the business manager."

His eyes grew decidedly wider and colder as he looked from me to Emmett and back. I watched as his body began to strain from the weight of holding back his anger. Soon there were tiny tremors running up and down his hands causing him to clasp and unclasp his hands into fists at his side.

"That is not possible," he spoke each word with a deadly coldness to them. "He would have told me. He would not have kept that from me. I don't believe that is true at all."

Slowly I rose from my seat and motioned for Emmett to do the same. I was not sure what the man in front of me was capable of but if the words '_if looks could kill_' were true, I would be dead where I stood.

"Evidently you are clearly upset by this news. I believe Mr. McCarty and I will let ourselves out," I said as I began to back away from the desk and the man behind it.

Suddenly, all color washed from his face and he lunged forward against his desk, screaming as if in some horrible pain. He grabbed his left arm and panted for breath as we watched sweat break out all across his face. He looked at me and uttered one sentence before he collapsed. Emmett rushed to find the housekeeper and some other help while I stayed with the man who had fallen to the floor in a pile.

Mrs. Coy screamed at me to get away from him as she planted herself on the floor and pulled him into her arms. She was rocking him slowly and murmuring to him when several other hands and the universities doctor came running in shortly. Emmett and I stepped back to let the doctor and his nurse take charge. Mrs. Coy was still fussing at people to leave him alone but finally relinquished her hold so the doctor could get a closer look. Mrs. Coy left the room hurriedly giving Emmett and me an evil look as she went.

Shortly she returned with a hysterical Esme Cullen who fell on her husband as soon as she saw him. The doctor had finished his preliminary exam and sent two men after a gurney so they could move him to a more comfortable place. He motioned for Emmett and me to follow him into the hall where he asked us what exactly had transpired. I explained that I had to give him some news that seemed to upset him greatly and then described how he reacted. The doctor relayed that he believed Head Master Cullen had suffered a stroke or possibly a heart attack. The severity of which he wasn't clear as of yet, he was alive and breathing on his own which was a good sign.

They quickly moved Dr. Cullen to his room on the second floor where Mrs. Coy and Esme made him comfortable and then the doctor went in to see him again. Emmett and I were about to leave when Esme stopped us at the door.

"What happened to him Dr. Masen?" she asked still weeping.

"I'm really not sure Mrs. Cullen. It all happened so fast and I was so terribly glad Mrs. Coy was so close by and that help came right away," I answered her as honestly as I could.

"Whatever were you discussing that would upset him so?" she pressured for more information.

"We were discussing Brother Jacob's condition and that awful article in the paper this morning," I wasn't sure just how much I should disclose to her.

Her face went blank for a moment and she suddenly became very sober.

"My husband is very…fond of Brother Jacob of this I know. I'm sure he was upset by his death," she stated with a tiny smile on her lips.

"Oh he's not dead," Emmett offered from his place at my side.

"Not dead," she asked not believing. "But someone hung him in the bell ropes. Of course, he's dead."

"No, Mrs. Cullen, he is not. The blow to his head has caused a severe concussion but they expect him to make a full recovery," I added to Emmett's words.

"Gentlemen if you'll excuse me now, I must see to my husband," she stated and simply turned and left us standing there.

"What was that all about," Emmett asked as we passed the threshold of the lodge into the main yard. "And what was it the Head Master said to you just before he collapsed?"

"I have no idea what that was with Mrs. Cullen and the words he said before he passed out made no sense to me at all, Emmett," I stopped and turned to him. "He said, and I quote 'how could he have killed my love?'."

"I have no idea what it means Emmett but I believe it is very important," I answered as perplexed as he was.

Emmett and I walked back across the open center yard to Eric's set. Knocking upon the door on the third floor landing, we waiting as we listened to whispers and hurried movements before the door opened. A slightly disheveled Eric and Ben stood side by side blushing profusely. Emmett burst out laughing at the sight of them and I couldn't help but chuckle myself. The two of them had clearly been involved in something amorous. I wondered for a moment how different my life would have been had I met Jasper at their age. Known what love could be before so many nameless faces had passed through my life. Finally registering Eric's surprised voice my focus returned on the scene before me.

"Dr. Masen is something wrong sir," Eric asked.

"The two of you need a good talking to that's what's wrong," Emmett said beside me, clearly worried about the boys.

"Sir," Ben questioned his words.

"May we come in Eric? What we need to discuss with you is not for just anyone's ears," I answered.

Eric and Ben, though clearly nervous, set side by side as Emmett and I paced the floor in front of the hearth. Emmett finally spoke and told them of his young brother. To their credit, they did not admit what was between them but listened patiently as he spoke. When he finished, I saw tears in Ben's eyes and it spoke volumes to Em and I both.

"I'd thought of that," Ben admitted. "Thought, I wasn't normal. Didn't think anyone would understand, especially my best friend," he said looking at Eric. Something passed between them, meant only for each other.

"Then I admitted how I felt and we sort of…well," Eric colored profusely at Ben's words. "It just feels so right. Dr. Whitlock, he helped us too."

I was surprised at the mention of Jasper's name. Not that he wouldn't have helped them, just that Eric would mention him.

"He did," I asked curiously.

"I thought to come to you but wasn't sure of how I would have been received. I should have known you would listen too. I was just afraid," Eric admitted shyly. "Dr. Whitlock said not everyone thinks what we feel is so wrong. He's a good man."

My heart swelled again at the thought of Jasper and his kind help to these boys. I missed him terribly and we'd barely been apart a day. Emmett's hand on my shoulder let me know he understood.

"Aye, he is a good man," Emmett answered Eric.

"Now, here's what you two have to do," Emmett firmed his face and spoke directly to both boys.

"Though your feelings are true, you must not allow them to be public. The law, though terribly wrong, is the law and you can be imprisoned as well as publically ridiculed for what you feel. There are those who would not bat an eye about pressing charges against the two of you. More importantly there is a killer still loose who has an adamant hatred for those whose inclinations lean in the same direction as yours," Emmett's stern voice seemed to get through to them.

"Your feelings, we understand and with us or Dr. Whitlock you can be free to be yourselves but stay hidden from the rest," he added. "It's truly for your safety that we are concerned."

I could see the crushed look on both boys faces. I understood completely how they felt. Always hiding, never being allowed to walk the boulevard hand in hand with the one you love, it was an awful way to live. I wished I could give them some hope for a brighter future but the only thing I could really do was let them know that they were not alone.

"Mr. McCarty is correct. We will always accept you as who you are but there is still something evil at work here. Until we are sure that the person has been jailed for all these crimes never go anywhere alone and show no affection for one another in public view," I confirmed Emmett's words bringing home the importance of the situation.

"Alright, Dr. Masen, we will be very careful until either you or Mr. McCarty or Dr. Whitlock tell us everything is right again," Eric stated and Ben confirmed.

Eric and Ben offered their hands to confirm our understanding with a hand shake. I saw Emmett smiling out of the corner of my eye as he forgoes the hand shake and hugged both boys to him. They were both blushing again by the time he released them. I only smiled and cuffed their shoulders before we left them.

Emmett's set was in a different building as mine so he waited till I reached my door before he took up the steps to his set on the second floor of his building. With a wave and a smile, we each entered our own sets. I was much too tired to go to table for the evening meal so I stripped and took a long hot bath. Feeling refreshed after dressing for bed, I put the kettle on and looked about the cupboards to see if I had left anything that still might be edible after my time away. I found a couple of biscuits that didn't look too bad and after making the tea, poured myself a cup.

It wasn't too long until I was settled in front of my own hearth, sipping tea and thinking again. I finally decided to grab paper and pen. Maybe if I wrote it out, I could straighten some of the facts out in my mind. I couldn't escape the feeling that we were missing some fact, a connection that would pull it all together.

I made a list of all those involved then wrote beside each name what we knew and if they intersected with anyone else on the page. The clock in my set chimed midnight and I was shocked to find that I had been sitting and writing for nearly four hours. The fire in the hearth had nearly gone out. The room had chilled greatly. A look out the window confirmed what the chill had implied. The temperature outside had dropped and it had begun to snow. It was coming down steadily and appeared to be set in for the duration. I suspected we would have several inches of snow on the ground by daylight.

I left the pen and paper, stoked the fire and did my nighttime routine. Snuggled down in the bed, my mind returned to Jasper. Though my bed here was a single and would have been quite crowded with the two of us in it. I wished he was here. I fell asleep hoping the next day would bring news and move us closer to a reunion. It didn't.

Two days passed and nearly two feet of snow had fallen; and still no news from London. I was beginning to worry even though Emmett insisted we would have heard if things had gone wrong. There were a few moments of levity to break my constant thought process.

Emmett decided an impromptu snowball fight was much needed by Fellows and students alike. And as yet classes had not resumed so the majority of those on campus thought why not! We divided ourselves up and marked off territories, and then the battle began outright. The skirmish went on for more than two hours and we were all becoming drenched from being pelted with snow. Eventually it was determined that the only way to win was to conquer and divide the opposition. Everything was going along fine until several fourth year boys got Ben Waters off by himself and were mercilessly bombarding him. Eric was busy in his own pursuits and did not miss Ben for a few moments. By the time he saw him the older boys had Ben on the ground rubbing his face in the snow. Eric exploded at the sight, taking off after them. I saw him run past me and watched as he attacked the first of Ben's tormentors, throwing him to the ground. He pushed, pulled and eventually moved all of them away from Ben who was lying in a ball on the ground. I yelled for Emmett and we caught up to them as quickly as we could. But the damage had been done.

Several of the boys were standing around, sending curses at Eric and calling Ben several names that I'm sure they had never heard from their parents. The worst came when one of the lads accused Ben of being a Nancy boy and didn't understand why Eric put up with him. Emmett helped Ben to his feet and I stood beside Eric, silently reminding him that this was not the time to declare himself. I was extremely proud of him when he stated quite firmly that Ben was his friend and it wasn't right to treat anyone that way.

After making sure that Ben wasn't physically harmed, Emmett allowed him to return to his set. He was extremely embarrassed and I could understand his need to be away from the rest of the crowd gathered around. The whole thing broke apart then and Emmett sent everyone to change into dry clothes and clean up before evening meal. I wasn't surprised when Ben didn't show up for dinner. It would be hard for him to face any of the students for a few days until it had all died down. It would but at his age nothing was worse than being the butt of everyone's jokes.

Mrs. Cullen's joined us in the Senior Fellows Room after dinner to bring news of Dr. Cullen. I was surprised to see her looking so…well rested and refreshed. I assumed that the Head Master had not made much improvement and that she had been by his side the entire time.

"Good evening everyone. I wanted to bring you news of Carlisle," she said as she sat in the Head Master's chair. There were a few murmurs at that but things quieted down quickly.

"The doctor and Nurse Swan have been dedicated physicians and have assured me that he is doing as well as we can expect at this point. He is awake and taking some nourishment, though he has been unable to move his right leg or speak. The doctor believes he has had some sort of stroke causing the paralysis. They tell us that only time and nursing will help. Fortunately, I have hired a staff of nurses to see to his every need," she stated with a calm and even voice. It seemed odd that she didn't look in the least bit upset about what she was telling us.

"It gives me great joy to comfort and care for my husband at this time," she added as she rose from his seat. "We are not sure what the future will bring for Dr. Cullen or St. Paul's but I can assure you that we will keep you informed each step of the way. Unfortunately, he is not up to having guests quite yet. The board of regents has been notified of Dr. Cullen's condition. I have been told that they are planning to meet within the month to make some decisions. And now if you will excuse me, I must return to my husband's care." And with that precise and somewhat practiced speech, she took her leave.

"That woman confounds me. What do you suppose that act was all about," Emmett whispered the question keeping our conversation as private as possible. Though I doubted anyone else in the room was paying attention to us, as they were talking in groups of twos and threes here and there.

"Not really sure, old man," I answered as perplexed as he was. I needed to take a look at the list I was working on two nights ago, again.

"She certainly didn't seem like she was terribly upset about the Head Master's condition, did she," I asked Emmett.

"No, she didn't," Emmett answered as we took our leave and headed for our own sets.

It had been an extremely long day and I was very ready for my own hearth and maybe a glass of sherry or two. I bid Emmett good evening and trudged my way through the snow which had begun to drift earlier in the evening due to increasing northern winds. Upon reaching my set, I shook off the snow before I entered and left my boots by the hearth to dry.

Sherry glass in hand, I curled up on the settee and relaxed in front of the fire. I'm not sure when I drifted off but the loud banging on my door startled me and I dropped the sherry glass and its contents on my trousers. The sherry left a dark red stain on the light tan material. I was sure it would never come out. The banging continued as I made my way to the door in my sock feet. I pulled the door open without thinking to find Eric Yorkshire shivering and exceedingly upset.

"Dr. Masen please, may I come in," Eric stuttered the words. "It's terribly cold out here."

I opened the door allowing his entrance when I noticed he was wearing neither an overcoat or a hat or gloves for that matter.

"Eric what are you doing out at this time of night and without proper outer attire. You'll catch your death," I answered then stopped when he turned to face me. His face was utterly heartbroken.

"I had been studying one of Dr. Whitlock's case assignments that he had given us before holiday and when I came back to stoke the hearth back up, I found this slipped under my door," he said quietly handing me a folded note.

"It's from Ben. He's left sir. He left me," Eric's voice only quivered on the last sentence.

"I don't understand Eric," I said as I opened the little note.

In a very neat pen, Ben had written that he was very sorry; but he couldn't stay at the school anymore, not after what happened today. He said it was too dangerous for Eric to be around him when everyone thought what they thought about him. This way Eric would be safe and could have a normal life. The last line said that he would always love him and that he was truly sorry.

At that point, I was nearly in tears myself. Life was terribly unfair at times. Ben was doing what he thought was best to keep Eric safe and what he was doing was breaking Eric's heart.

"Eric, I'm terribly sorry, lad. I'm sorry for what happened this afternoon and I'm sorry he didn't talk to me or Mr. McCarty before he made this decision. I never thought he would do something like this. Do you suppose he's tried to go home," I asked Eric.

"I really don't know. I suppose it would be the most likely place. But sir, something about that note just isn't right," Eric said looking at me seriously.

I looked at the note, reread it and couldn't see what he was talking about. I shook my head not understanding where his train of thought was going.

"It's that line sir. The one where he says I could lead a normal life," Eric stated with some sort of sureness. "Remember when we talked and he mentioned not feeling normal but after talking to Dr. Whitlock, he realized there was nothing wrong with what we felt. And then Mr. McCarty told us our feelings were true that time. Ben and I talked about that after and we decided that what we had was real and true and it was normal. He would never tell me to have a normal life, not the way that statement made it sound."

I listened very carefully and as much as I wanted to see what he was seeing in that statement, I believed that Ben probably had no hidden motive in the statement. He'd probably gone home and in a few days after things had settled down he'd return and things would get back to normal.

"Eric, why don't you sleep on it tonight and we'll give his parents a call tomorrow. I'm sure that when he's had time to settle down away from here, he'll decide to come back to university and the two of you can talk things out then," I proceeded to put my boots and coat on as we talked and I found a coat that he could use as I walked him back to his set.

"Come on then, let's get you back to your set," I said as I opened the door and we headed for the open courtyard.

About half way across the yard, Eric stopped and grabbed my arm. He didn't speak but pointed towards the bell tower. The constables who had been standing guard had left earlier in the day when the snow had begun blowing with the strong winds. They were ever more blustery now than earlier and it had begun to snow again. At first I didn't see what he was pointing at because of the blowing snow, and then I saw it. A light flickered in one of the windows on the third floor. That was where the ropes had been undone and rerouted so the bells wouldn't ring. They still had not been fixed considering it was a crime scene. Soon we both realized that it was probably from a candle rather than a lamp because of the low light and the flickering movements. Why would someone be up there with a candle and this time of night?

We slowly crossed the yard and watched as the light finally came to rest. Whoever it was had stopped moving. I turned to Eric and pushed him to the side of the building.

"Go to Mr. McCarty's set and tell him what we've seen. I'm going to stay here and watch to see if I can see who it is and what they are doing," I whispered close to Eric. The wind was beginning to howl and I wasn't sure he had heard me but he shook his head yes and took off towards Emmett's building. I lost sight of him in the dark and prayed he would not lose his way in the blowing snow.

Not for the first time, I wished that Jasper had returned from London. This time it was for a very different reason. Whoever was in the bell tower in a blinding snow such as this in the middle of the night couldn't possibly be up to any good. I watched as the light began to move again in the tower. It was soon visible on the second floor then the first. The light went out and the entire building was covered in darkness again. The door opened and a figure wrapped in a dark cloak halted then walked out into the snow. I couldn't be sure but the cloaked figure somehow seemed familiar then an exceptionally strong wind blew up and the hood of the cloak fell back. Just for a moment I could see the face hidden in the cloak. To say I was shocked into place was an understatement. The figure continued to travel to the north of the tower and finally disappeared into the Head Master's lodge.

What on earth was Esme Cullen doing out in the middle of a blizzard and more importantly what had she been doing in the bell tower?

I stayed put waiting for Emmett and Eric to join me. It was getting colder and the snow was heavier now than even a half hour before. It was with great relief I saw my friend and his young follower approaching a few minutes later. I wondered what they would think when I told them what I had seen.

**So not really a cliff hanger and like I said the next chapter will be Jasper in London. The following chapter will take up right where this one leaves off. I see possibly three more chapters then the epilogue. We're getting close now. So a lot of you have suspected Esme all along, do you still feel that way? And where on earth has Ben gone too? I'd love to hear what you think, send me your ideas. **


	13. Chapter 13 Jasper in London

**Well here is Jasper's adventure. I apologize for not responding to the reviews this time. I still have them all in my inbox and I will endeavor to answer them but I felt that Jasper's story needed to be heard too. **

**I own nothing Twilight. I am thankful that we our allowed to play with the characters. The story idea is mine.**

Chapter 13 – Jasper in London

JPOV

Hanging up the telephone, the distance between us burned in my mind and my heart. London was not that far away from Cambridge and St. Paul's by train. Yet it was too far, if he was in danger. I tried to still the worry, knowing that Emmett would guard him with his very life, if need be. Tart's approaching presence brought me back to reality and the job at hand.

Mr. Arthur Volturi was the very picture of a refined English solicitor and every bit as ruthless as the most hardened criminal. I came to that conclusion from one glance at his slicked back hair, Italian made suit and shoes and one slimy handshake. I would need a long hot shower after this interview.

"Gentlemen, I agreed to this little chat but my time is limited. And please realize that Sr. Nero is my client and there are certain confidentialities that cannot be broken," he stated calmly with a slightly sick smile on his unemotional face.

"We appreciate your cooperation in this matter Mr. Volturi and any information you might be able to share," Tart said just as calmly. He was being quite the professional on the surface but I knew he was just as bloody pissed off as I was at the man's gall.

"Well then ask away," the other man returned flipping his hand in the air as if he was dismissing a couple of school boys instead of constabulary.

"Did you know that your client has been working at St. Paul's University as the clergyman for several months now," I asked and watched as a flicker of uncertainty passed across his face.

"Why on earth would Sr. Nero do such a thing? It's true, he can be a little eccentric at times but he owns one of the largest rancheros in Italy. The man is quite wealthy," he said as if that statement alone would excuse any behavior on Jacob's part.

"I have been on a sabbatical of sorts at St. Paul's myself, teaching there. Mr. Nero joined the staff last September after the beginning of the Michaelmas Semester as Brother Jacob Black," I answered him. "I have witnessed myself several of his Sunday orations from the pulpit. Maybe he has had some sort of a revelation. You know, his own Paul experience on the road to his own Damascus. Turning from the world and it's evils to serve his Maker and fellow man." The man looked simply horrified at the very idea and then burst out laughing.

"You'll have to excuse my outburst, Gentlemen," he said the last word with a sneer. "I have known Giacobbe for a number of years. Am well aware of his…let's say, tastes in companions and I can assure you he is no more a man of the cloth than you or I."

"Then why do it?" Tart asked. "Why pretend to be something, someone he wasn't."

"Maybe it was a joke, a lark of some sort," Volturi suggested still dismissing us in his attitude.

"Alright let's leave that for a moment. Were you aware that Sr. Nero owned a business here in London called Marshall's," I decided being subtle would not work with this man. Playing the game the way he did was the only way to do it.

Real shock registered on his face this time and he was clearly outraged at what we acknowledged.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss Sr. Nero's business endeavors with you. Without his permission of course," he answered flatly.

"That's convenient for you since he is unconscious at the moment," Tart quipped up. "Of course, that leaves us no recourse but to go to a magistrate for a subpoena to…" Tart didn't get to finish his sentence as Volturi suddenly stood.

"Sr. Nero already owned Marshall's when he acquired my services. I know nothing of that awful business or the murders of those boys," he stated, his voice finally showing some signs of stress.

"Sir, we never asked you about the murders," I started then added, "However if you are in the possession of information and are withholding such information, well you are aware as I am that charges could be brought against you…"

"Stop! Stop this now! He pays me very well but not well enough to go to prison for him," he finally cracked. After all most ruthless men are cowards at the heart of it all. "I have no idea what he is up to. I know that his reasons for being at St. Paul's were because of the Head Master there. I know he owns Marshall's as I have said because he enjoys the company of men…and young boys. But as far as those disgusting murders, I have no idea if or how he is involved."

I knew the man was scum but to spill his guts like that was even beneath the likes of him. But the next bit of news shocked me and Tart to the very core.

"Here's something, I bet you didn't know. And by offering you this, I am finished with this inquisition," he said the last words in a low guttural voice. "Almost a year ago, Sr. Nero had me inquire as to the purchase of the Daily Mail newspaper. The papers sales were declining and he decided not to make the purchase. A few months later he asked me to draw up a contract between him and a journalist. Said journalist was to increase circulation and sales of the paper in return for the Senior Editor's position if Sr. Nero purchased the paper. He signed the contracts to purchase the papers the day after the first murder was reported by that vile Michael Newton," the words tumbled from him and he said Newton's name as if he could be some sort of lower life form. "Of course, Newton was the journalist Sr. Nero contracted."

Tart managed to keep his wits about him. He thanked Mr. Volturi for his time and added that if we had any more questions we would be in touch.

As he was preparing to leave Mr. Volturi added one more remark, "I must warn you both he is extremely dangerous, almost without morals. And he has the means to accomplish anything he sets his mind to." At that he finished buttoning his outer coat and left us where we stood.

"He owns the damn paper," Tart spit out after Mr. Volturi was long gone.

"He owns Newton," I countered. And thinking to myself, he has a connection to Carlisle Cullen.

"Can we hold him responsible for the murders even though they were done by Newton's hand," Tart asked as we walked through the hospital to the ward where Jacob Black still lay.

"I don't know but I have a feeling that Newton is going to be left holding the bad and Sr. Nero will walk away smelling like a rose," I answered.

After being assured by the nurse on duty that Sr. Nero was till unconscious, we decided to get back to the Yard. First Tart called for someone to relieve Constable Forsythe who had been standing at the door of the ward while we spoke with Mr. Volturi. We needed him with us if the plan was to work.

The meeting at the Yard went better than I anticipated. Chief Inspector Anderson listened to all the information we had accumulated in the last few days and agreed with our idea to lure Newton out into the open; thereby, hopefully obtaining a confession from the man.

I made one more telephone call to assure us that we were correct in our assumptions. Tart stood close by as I dialed the operator and placed the long distance call. Several minutes later the telephone rang twice before he answered.

"Peter, it's Jasper," I said into the telephone.

"Jasper what the hell is going on back there," Peter asked his voice faint on the line.

"Peter listen the phone is fading. It's still not safe here. Stay where you are. I need to know at any time did you ever meet Michael Newton in person, face to face," I yelled into the telephone, praying he heard me.

"You don't have to yell, Jasper! I hear you just fine. And the answer is no, not to my knowledge have the two of us ever met face to face…or in the dark for that matter. There was this one time but I sent another lad in my place to pretend to be me. He never knew the difference," his voice trailed off towards the end but I had what I needed.

"Peter the line is breaking down. I'll call again in a day or two. Give Rose my love," I said before I hung up the receiver.

Turing to Liam, I returned his broad smile.

"Come on, let's go see if Forsythe would like to play at Holmes and Watson," I said hearing his laughter echo over my shoulder as we headed down the hall.

After explaining the plan to Forsythe, he was quite excited at the prospect of playing incognito detective. I emphasized that Newton would probably react like a caged animal and we had no idea what would happen. But no matter what, Tart and I said, he still wanted to go through with it.

The first step was making contact. Late that very night Tart and I just happened to come across a small dirty man, who went by the name of Mouse, in a pub that Newton was known to frequent. We offered him more money than he had seen in a year to deliver a message to Newton and return his answer to us. I handed him the note, he was to personally deliver to Newton, and no one else was to see or touch the paper. When he brought back Newton's reply, he would get his payoff. He left us sitting by the fire close to midnight.

Two hours later, we had nearly given up when Mouse came back squeaking. He was damned proud of himself and his dirty greasy palms were itching to collect his prize. Newton's answer was no surprise to either Tart or me. The arrogant bastard would never change but that's what would make this whole thing work. He was predictable.

The time and place was set. Ten o'clock tomorrow night in the alley behind Kingston's Pub, two blocks east of Marshall's. Michael Newton was finally going to get to meet Peter Marshall face to face, or so he thought. None of us realized that a blizzard was on its way and would add unexpected complications to an already dangerous situation.

Tart and Forsythe arrived at my home promptly at noon the following day. We had less than ten hours to get Forsythe ready for his meeting in the alley with Newton. There was a tremendous amount of information that the young constable would need to absorb. He needed to be able to talk casually with Newton without sounding rehearsed. Then there was the demeanor of a tasteful businessman that needed to be learned. The stance, the walk, the way peter spoke was not anything like a cockney constable.

To his credit Forsythe worked extremely hard during the whole grueling business. Time and again we practiced what he was going to say and how he was going to say it. I finally let him go off to one of the guest bathrooms with explicit details on how to shave, bath and dress for his performance. When he walked into my study after following said details, he truly looked the part of the accomplished businessman and from a distance even I might believe he was indeed, Peter Marshall.

"Blimey," Tart whistled and chuckled as Forsythe growled under his breath.

"No one at the Yard is to hear of this. Agreed," Forsythe bantered with the two of us.

"Agreed," I chuckled then grew serious. "You look the part but you cannot for one second let your guard down. He will smell you out if you do."

Forsythe truly did understand what was at stake here. But it suddenly became real when Tart handed him a revolver to hide inside his coat.

"I know I can do this, sirs," he looked at both Tart and me. "I want to take him down."

"We know you can lad," Tart answered him. "Now remember there are already constables in place on the roof of surrounding buildings as well as inside and outside, where ever they can hide themselves. Inspector Whitlock and I will be within shouting distance and we will wait for the signal before we approach."

"You must get him to confess his part in the murders or this will be all for naught and we won't get a second chance," I reminded him one more time. "He will be early, suspecting a trap. Peter would never be anything but right on time," we all agreed. Now we waited for the time to come to leave.

Outside the snow was coming down much heavier and the wind had picked up. The storm wasn't at its worst just yet, which would probably come before morning. Still it made for difficult viewing from very far away and any movement was magnified on the snow covered streets.

At precisely ten o'clock, as nearby bells chimed, our Peter Marshall walked into the alley behind Kingston's Pub. From our vantage point, Tart and I could see who came in from the back of the alley. Our men were in positions and we even thought to hide a man or two inside Kingston's wearing their own clothes instead of their uniforms.

Michael Newton stepped out of the shadows of a building two doors in the opposite direction from me and Tart. We knew we wouldn't be able to hear the conversation so that was why we devised the two signals. One to alert us that things were going wrong and one to let us know to make our approach for he had confessed. The problem was the snow was causing visibility to be very poor in the dimly lit alley. I had a bad feeling about the whole thing.

I knew exactly what _Peter_ was telling Newton. He would say, that he still had the real ledger with Newton's name, the boys name whose services he used, the date and time the transaction transpired. Wouldn't the Yard think it odd that Newton's articles were often very detailed and published before the constabulary had even finished its investigation?

At that moment Newton turned his back to_ Peter, _as if he were saying if that's all you have I might as well leave.

Then Forsythe would set the stage. _Peter _would mention the fact that Giacobbe Nero owning the paper wouldn't save him. Newton's back stiffened and he seemed to be gathering his wits before he turned back to face _Peter_.

Newton would ask how Peter could know that. _Peter _would hesitate as if deciding something then tell Newton because he owns Marshalls, too. _Peter _would remain quiet and let that little bit of knowledge seep into Newton's brain. _Peter _would relay how Nero had blackmailed him into working for him, using his past to keep him in place. Promising that if the business turned around, showed enough profit; Peter would be free to go. Of course there was never enough profit and by then it was too late anyway. Peter had fallen in love and married Nero's sister. The similarity to his own situation would not escape Newton._ Peter _would give Newton time for all the information to sink in and float around in his brain, then make the suggestion that if they could prove that the murders of those boys were all Nero's idea, that he planned it; then maybe they both could rid themselves of the thorn in their sides.

Newton would buck; say how could they do that? He would claim to know nothing of who killed those boys.

_Peter _with a knowing smile would say, "Now Michael, we both know who killed those boys and more important, so does Nero. Do you really think a man like that would treat you as an equal? Defend you in a court of law? Choose you over his sister's husband?"

This is the point where Newton should slip up and confess if we were right in estimating his moves. This is when Forsythe would signal us but the signal didn't come.

They were still bantering when several things happened all at once. The snow suddenly stopped as if the heavens just turned it off by a switch. The sudden stillness in the alley gave off an almost eerie feeling of something gone a miss.

The back door to Kingston's suddenly threw open and Newton's two thugs pressed through the door. We could see our men following close behind them. Newton retrieved a small caliber pistol from his pocket shoving it into Forsythe's ribs. Newton's voice rang out in the stillness for everyone to hear.

"I don't give a damn if he is your brother-in-law; I didn't commit those murders for nothing. He will not choose you over me," Newton's confession was heard loud and clear by over a dozen constabulary. We had him.

Time took one of those moments when it seemed to stand perfectly still. Tart had stepped away from me the instant Newton's thugs had appeared. I hadn't registered that fact until I saw him approaching Newton and Forsythe. Newton realized his partners were face down in the snow being cuffed. He was trapped and he knew it. Newton saw Tart approaching, recognized him and pulled Forsythe to himself placing the gun at Forsythe's ribs. That was Newton's first mistake.

"So you killed those boys for nothing more than a monetary gain," Tart accused as he grew closer and drew his own revolver to point at Newton.

"Don't come any closer. I won't hesitate to kill him," Newton's voice waivered and he stepped back taking Forsythe with him. This would be his second mistake.

"Do you think I give a damn about him," Tart spit out the words. "He's no better than you or Giacobbe Nero. Selling those boys the way he did."

"Now Tart, you know this will never come to trail. Do you think Nero would let his name be drug through the courts? And really who gives a shit about a bunch of whore boys? Not one of the boys had someone come forward to claim them. They were trash and their families just threw them away," Newton laughed. And that was his last mistake.

"No! Liam!" I shouted when I saw him take aim. Forsythe pulled away just as Tart fired the revolver.

Newton probably never even realized he was hit. The gun in his hand went off ricocheting through the alley. His body fell back and made a soft thud in the snow. Tart had hit him dead center of his forehead. Newton died instantly.

I came to stand beside Liam, his arms still out stretched, the gun smoking in the cold winter air. Trying not to startle my friend, I spoke softly and pushed his arms down to his sides.

"Liam, it's alright. Everything will be fine now," I hoped my words were getting through to him. He looked at me and handed his revolver over.

"He was right, Jasper. They would have gotten away with it. Nero has the kind of money that makes things like this just disappear. I couldn't let Charlie's killer walk away free," he answered.

"I know Liam," I said because I really did understand.

"Thank you sir for saving my life," Forsythe had come to join us.

"What are you talking about, son," Tart asked confused by the younger man's words.

"Everyone saw it. He was going to kill me. You had no choice but to fire on him," Forsythe said as several other men stood around confirming their agreement. They would take care of their own in the only way they knew how.

I knelt down beside Newton while the others continued to talk with Tart. The snow around his head was dark red and formed a halo bleeding outwards. It really was a much too easy end for him. He didn't suffer. Not one once, the way those boys had suffered or their families, I thought looking back at Tart. He'd taken down the man who had killed his son and maybe there was some justice in that. Somehow I didn't think Tart would feel that way. It wouldn't bring Charlie back or the years they had lost.

We spent most of the rest of the night at the station booking Newton's thugs and listening to them sing like birds about everything they had done for him. Of course giving our own statements and talking with the Chief Inspector took a couple of hours too. I made sure that everyone knew what a wonderful job Forsythe had done and I truly hoped that he'd be commissioned up to Inspector for his part in everything. We couldn't have made it work without him.

Sometime close to dawn, Liam and I left the station parting ways so each could head to their own home and bed. We agreed to meet at the hospital at four the next day. Determined to speak to Giacobbe Nero and find out who had attacked him and then serve the warrant, I had folded inside my breast pocket, for his arrest in the murders of ten boys.

I collapsed into my bed without even removing my clothes. After seven hours of undisturbed sleep, a very long hot shower, clean clothes and one of Mrs. Wad's delicious meals, I almost felt human again. Except for the longing in my heart that I knew was because of missing Edward, that is. I was ready to leave for the hospital in plenty of time. Procuring a cab though proved to be something of a struggle. The snow had come down again and the north wind had picked up blowing the snow into high drifts here and there. Travel was slow and unnerving. I arrived at the hospital several minutes late but Tart was waiting for me outside.

Together we walked to the where we had last seen Sr. Nero only to discover he was no longer there. A rather slender woman in starched aprons greeted us cheerfully and led us to a private room on the second floor where Sr. Nero was resting she stated. Upon reaching the room, we all realized quickly Sr. Nero truly was missing. The nurse ran from the room to find the doctor and see if he had been moved again. Tart and I walked into the room and saw Jacob's robes thrown in the corner like rubbish. I checked the closet for any other articles of clothing, nothing was there. Tart called to me then and turned to face me with an envelope in his hand.

"It's from Nero and it's addressed to us," he said bringing the envelope to where I stood. He looked at me to see if he should open it. I nodded my consent. Outside the room we could hear the feet of many people doing a frantic search to find the man who was clearly gone.

_My dearest Jasper and Inspector Tart,_

_I'm terribly afraid that by the time you find this letter I will be several miles away from London. I truly could not let you come back to the hospital to arrest me for the murders of those boys. Oh by the way, congratulations on killing the killer, Inspector Tart. That was a job well done. Michael Newton truly was not one of my favorite people. By the way Jasper, where ever it is Peter is hiding…I will find him eventually. As much as you may think that I care for my step sister and her husband, I don't have any feelings for either of them at all. Peter double crossed me and no matter how long it takes, I will repay him in kind. But that isn't what you are here for now is it?_

_I met Carlisle Cullen when I was a young man already hardened by acts that I had no control over when I was a child. Those I won't go in to. But Carlisle was newly married and truly wished not to be. He fell in love with me and I learned what it was like to be in control and I enjoyed it immensely. He really hadn't changed much in all those years. I learned he was Head Master quite by accident on a train ride to London from my home and the opportunity came along to take on the role of Brother Jacob Black. I had no idea it would be so enlightening or enjoyable._

_I rather enjoyed my time at St. Paul's well up until the last few days that is. Tell me, Jasper did you really think that someone would not recognize the way you looked at Dr. Masen? It's true he is an extremely fine looking man but not my type at all. I was surprised that Carlisle had never figured it out though. He was rather upset when I told him about your other reason for being at St. Paul's. He actually believed that you thought him capable of committing those murders. I can assure you that would never have happened. He did not have it in him to kill anyone or he would have tried it with me after our last night together. He wasn't very happy with me when I told him I was planning on marrying Alice right after I had spent hours fucking him._

_Here is the part of the story you will want to know because your sweet Edward could be in the middle of something he just won't be able to walk away from…alive. _

_Carlisle told me that Esme Cullen suffers from an inherited disease of the mind. She has these spells where she disappears inside her own mind for a time. She must be restrained because she can become unusually strong during these times. When she awakens she has no recollection of what she did. _

_I know this first hand too, because it was Esme Cullen who lured me into the bell tower by pretending to want to discuss something about Carlisle. Before I made the unfortunate mistake of turning my back to her, she confessed that she knew about my relationship with Carlisle, past and present. She also admitted that it was she who had killed that lad named Longworth. You'll be surprised as surprised as I was to know that Longworth was Carlisle's lover._

_They were planning to run away together and Esme just couldn't stand for that. It was bad enough that her husband preferred men to her but to actually think that she would allow him to live happily with that young man drove her past her meager limits. So she killed William Longworth and she fully intended to kill me. She detested all men who lay with other men. The murders in London were a great cover for her to finally take the action that she had so long been denied. She called me several names not usually spoken by a lady and I was quite surprised with her strength when she plowed that plank of wood into the back of my head. Surprised even more when I awoke to find myself hanging from the bell cords, strangling. But the biggest surprise of all was the woman who was standing below me. It was that awful Mrs. Coy and she stared up at me as if she were quite enjoying the show._

_The woman was clearly out of her mind; screaming at me for hurting her baby. I was too out of it to really make any sense of it. Then, the most peculiar thing happened; Esme Cullen returned, saw me hanging and tried to cut me loose. Mrs. Coy refused to allow her to do so struggling with her and over powering her. It must have been about that time the porters came to check on the bells. I don't really remember much after that except waking up in the hospital and hearing you question the doctors about how soon I would wake up. Of course, I had no intention of waking up to speak with you._

_So now you have the story of what happened. Esme in her demented state with help from Mrs. Coy killed William Longworth and attempted to kill me. All because she cannot bare for her husband to turn to men for his pleasure and not her. _

_Now as for my whereabouts, I'm afraid I'm just not at liberty to explain that. And I am actually quite angry with you for putting a stop to my fun. I was enjoying the roll of kind Brother Jacob so well too. It won't do you any good to question Mr. Volturi about it either. As you may have guessed, he is but one of the solicitor's I employ. And my accounts in the Bank of London are but a few of the accounts I have in banks across the continent. I have no intention of going to prison either in London or anywhere I may have a home. _

_This is where I bid you arrivederci Jasper and Inspector Tart. I can only add that I hope Esme or her Mrs. Coy never find any other men at St. Paul's who enjoy the pleasure of fucking another man. Because whether Carlisle was involved with them or not, they could end up just like young Longworth._

_Giacobbe Nero_

The letter slipped from my hand or rather Tart took it from my hand as I stood there in shock. Trying to take in and absorb everything he had said in that letter.

"He could be lying Jasper. Made the whole damn thing up," Liam said trying to break me from my stupor.

"Or Edward could be in serious danger. And Liam, there are two young boys there, deeply in love and not mature enough to keep themselves hidden. Especially not from someone who is watching for signs between two men," I started moving towards the door.

"I have to get to St. Paul's as quickly as I can," I said to Tart as we donned our outer coats and left the hospital.

It was after dark now. There were very few people in the streets. The snow had reached its peak and was once again coming down thickly. We finally found a cabbie who was willing to take us to the train station but once we reached there it was to find that the trains had all stopped for the night because of the weather. The next train for Cambridge was not leaving until seven in the morning. There was nothing for me to do but go home and wait.

I thought to call St. Paul's knowing that the best I could do was reach the Head Masters quarters but what would I say if Esme or Mrs. Coy answered. The chances were strong that one of the two of them would. The last time I spoke with Edward, he had said Carlisle had either had a stroke or heart attack. Had he survived? Would he be able to tell us anything more about Esme?

I didn't sleep at all. Tossing and turning brought about strange dreams of Edward and Esme in a struggle or Mrs. Coy tying ropes about Edward's long slender neck. The one that I loved to lay kisses upon and feel his body writhe against mine. I heard every tick of the clock until finally the sky started to lighten and I knew I could get ready to go to the station.

I stepped on the platform with my ticket in hand. I hadn't even packed a bag. Liam Tart was standing at the end of the ramp waiting for me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked surprised but relieved to see him.

"Did you really think I would let you go to face this by yourself," he asked smiling. Funny, I'd never noticed his smile before. His face looked younger when he smiled.

"You know that I am going because of what Edward means to me," I stated plainly. "This isn't just about a case."

"Dr. Masen is a fine man," he said looking down at his shoes. "I want you to know that it makes little difference to me who you love. You are my friend and I will stand beside you…both; just as you have stood beside me."

"Last night, I arranged to have a marker put on Charlie's grave. It will read 'My beloved son Charles Liam Tart'," he said quietly. "I refuse to be ashamed of him anymore no matter what anyone thinks."

I didn't know what to say. It was a miracle to me that he had changed so. He truly was a friend and colleague and I admired him. The train whistle blew bringing our attention back to the matter at hand.

"Let's go to St. Paul's so we can end this for good," I said as we boarded our train. My only prayer was that we would find everyone safe.

**So tell me did Newton get what he deserved and do you think Giacobbe will go after Peter? It will probably be two weeks till the next chapter because it picks up where Edward left off and there is much tell. Someone mentioned that Mrs. Coy was the Whitlock-Hale housekeeper and I apologize if I got the names mixed up somewhere along the line. Mrs. Wads is Jasper's housekeeper. Mrs. Coy is Carlisle and Esme's housekeeper. Let me know what you think. Reviews are love and much appreciated.**


	14. Chapter 14  Hanging on for Dear Life

**Here it is. The chapter you've been waiting for. **

**I don't own anything Twilight probably won't ever own anything at all. The story idea is my own though.**

Chapter 14 - Hanging on for Dear Life

EPOV

His body was fevered. Desire laced through him like a raging fire. It had been too long since the feel of Jasper's naked flesh brushed against his own. He needed Jasper's touch as much as he needed air to breathe.

In that place between deep sleep and wakefulness, I dreamed every touch, caress, kiss and thrust we had shared; longer for it. He could almost feel Jaspers ragged breath, when his head was buried in the crook of his neck with his body thrusting hard. Following his climax to its completion and making us one.

There was a sudden burst of insanely hysterical laughter and Jasper was gone. Edward shot up in the bed, drenched in sweat even in the chilled room, wade awake. So real, he thought to himself, so fucking real. And who was making that God awful laughter that he had heard so clearly.

It was early. The sun had only begun to break the clouds of another cold morning. Putting the kettle on, Edward decided a hot shower was what he needed. He was correct. The water, steamy and scalding, washed away the remnants of the dream and its unease. The kettle was boiling when he emerged from the water closet.

The fire stoked, tea cup in hand, Edward sat himself down to try to decipher the actions that had occurred in the last two days. His mind recalled the look in Head Master Cullen's eyes when he fell ill before Edward and Emmett. The look and sound of Esme Cullen when she addressed the Fellows at dinner, she was not at all a woman who was distressed by her taken ill husband. She was almost joyful at the aspect of caring for an invalid. And then last night, in the middle of a winter storm, whatever was she doing in the bell tower? Something was strangely amiss with the whole situation. Determined to find out what or who she was visiting last night, Edward set aside his tea and hurried to dress.

The snow had stopped overnight and left a world covered in white. The porters, probably up before the sun, had begun to clear paths from building to building. By this time in the morning some student activity began to emerge. The porter's being hard working men and brighter than one would speculate, had enlisted several of the students to help with the chore. I surmised that by noon time most of the snow would be cleared from the more used paths. I reached the post area and retrieved several notes from my cubby. One note was from the porter's lodge and I opened it quickly:

_Please inform Dr. Masen that all is well in London. And that I will be arriving by train as soon as possible._

It was signed Inspector Whitlock. My heart raced in my chest. Jasper was on his way to St. Paul's. With any luck at all we'd be sharing evening meal together in the hall. Then maybe a sherry in my set and a few kisses or cuddles too. It was about all we could share here on university grounds but it would suffice to just be reunited again.

Another note that I opened while walking across the yard to Emmett's set had me stopping in my tracks.

_Dr. Masen, it is of the most utmost importance that I speak with you today. Please come to the infirmary as soon as you receive this note. _

This note was signed by Dr. Gerandy. Now what or earth could he need to talk to me about so urgently. I briefly considered continuing on to Emmett, then having him come along to the infirmary but decided I could do this on my own. Abruptly turning about, I headed around the yard on the now clean from snow paths, on my way to see Dr. Gerandy.

Nurse Swan was busying herself with resupplying items that had gone low before the holiday break. She very curtly said Dr. Gerandy was in the office on the second floor, third door on the left. Taking the stairs and finding the office, I knocked and waited for him to confirm my entry. The door opened and Dr. Gerandy ushered me in looking behind me into the hall outside in both directions. Closing the door and after taking a seat behind a shabby barely standing desk, he motioned for me to seat myself.

"Dr. Masen, thank for coming," Dr. Gerandy spoke softly but somehow urgently. "I believe there is a serious problem with Head Master Cullen. His wife has denied me opportunity to re-examine him and I believe, if my suspicions are correct, he is in grave danger."

"I'm sorry Dr. Gerandy, I don't understand. I was there when he was struck down and I thought it was a stroke. At least, that's what Mrs. Cullen informed the Fellows at dinner when she spoke to us," I replied for I was quite confused by his words. "What do you mean grave danger?"

"I base it upon retrieving results from blood samples I took during my first exam, without Mrs. Cullen's knowledge or consent I'm afraid. Now she refuses to allow me to see him," the man was clearly distraught.

"What was so upsetting in the samples," I asked.

"Nothing was wrong with the first samples. That is the problem. I am sure my diagnosis was correct. He had a small stroke and by small I mean, he should have recovered almost as quickly as it happened," his eyes were sure and solid. "He spoke with me after he was revived. There was no paralysis and though, extremely distraught, his thinking was clear. I told Mrs. Cullen and her housekeeper that I was sure after a few days rest, he would make a complete recovery."

"But the next evening, she told all of us that he did have paralysis and was unable to speak," I replied truly shocked by this acknowledgement. "She even went as far as to tell us, he was allowed no visitors for the time being due to his present state."

"She or they are now keeping everyone at bay, including me," he stopped, looking a little forlorn then continued on, "My second visit with him the following day, I found a completely different man. He could neither speak nor react to stimuli. I believe he is being drugged or positioned to resemble a much more severe attack then he had. When I insisted that we move him to London immediately for further tests and to see a specialist, I was promptly told my services were no longer needed and that a specialist was called in already."

"My, God, you think Mrs. Cullen is capable of such a thing," I felt affronted by the idea but something nagged at the back of my mind that said, "it could be true".

"As I said I'm not sure who it is but I am sure something is amiss," Dr. Gerandy pulled himself up from the chair where he had sat. He paced the floor several times before he spoke again. "All I know for sure, is there is no medical reason for the state I last saw him in."

"What do you want of me," I asked suspecting I already knew the answer.

"Try to see him. If she will grant you a moment with him, see for yourself his condition and if you don't agree with, then I'll let it drop," the older man was clearly still upset.

"Alright sir, I'll go directly there. Though I highly doubt I will be granted an audience with the Head Master given that I was blamed for the attack in the first place," I said rising from my seat.

The walk to the Head Masters lodge was much easier for the way had been cleared quite neatly. Just before I knocked at the door, a figure draped heavily, much as I had seen last eve, stumbled in ad drift of snow near the columns of the sanctuary. After regaining her balance she stumbled on toward the bell tower. She carried something I couldn't see and disappeared inside, after looking about as if she didn't want anyone to see her actions. I could not tell who, should I say which, woman it was, though I was sure it was a woman. Knocking at the door, I wondered who would greet me. The door swung open and I found I was not surprised.

"Dr. Masen," Mrs. Cullen addressed me rather curtly. "I'm sorry, is there something I can do for you?"

Leaving me standing outside in the cold made her intentions very clear. I was not going to be permitted inside.

"I wondered if Dr. Cullen was feeling any better today," I stammered then added, "Would he be up for a visit?"

Something like a look of suspicion crossed her face quickly and was replaced by a false smile. She seemed to be judging me, deciding something quite important. I could see the exact moment she made up her mind. The look did nothing to assuage the sudden feeling of fear that ran up my spine. At that very instant a loud crash sounded from somewhere inside the lodge. I could hear a woman scream and then garbled ranting. Esme's face went white as she turned and ran through the lodge leaving me at the door.

I followed at a distance unprepared for what I saw. In what had been the side parlor, a bed and a table with various nursing supplies and been set up. Mrs. Coy stood to the side holding her hand which was wrapped in gauze through which blood was seeping. If the stain on the gauze was any measure, the wound must have been quite large. She was bellowing orders to two servants who were lifting a struggling body back into the bed. As soon as I saw a head with fine blond hair thrashing about, I knew it was Carlisle. He was definitely not parallelized from the moments he was making.

From where she stood Mrs. Coy shouted, "The bastard bit me! I came to give him his…," she hesitated when she sighted me, calmed herself, then added, "When I came to give him his medicine."

Esme followed Mrs. Coy's eyes and her startled look turned angry quickly. "What are you doing in here?"

"I only thought to be of help. Should I go fetch Dr. Gerandy," I asked taking a step back putting space between us.

"NO!" both women screamed at the same time.

Esme seemed to gather herself. Giving Mrs. Coy a silent command, she clearly understood, Esme then turned to face me; a much calmer, colder woman once again.

"Carlisle is clearly not well as you can see," She gestured behind her which caused me to look. The two servants had not only placed the Head Master back in the small bed but had fastened several straps up and down the bed; literally strapping the man down. The only thing he could do now was move his head. At that precise moment, he turned to look at me. His mouth had been covered with bandages, keeping him from speaking with his mouth but his eyes said everything. He was pleading with me. He was frightened and when Mrs. Coy came near him with a rather large hypodermic needle, his eyes grew exponentially larger. Now panic was added to the fear and pain as the woman cruelly injected the yellow serum roughly into his forearm.

Almost immediately the man relaxed. His body went limp, stopped struggling. He turned to look at me and a chill washed through my blood. For now, his eyes showed nothing, no emotion at all. It was as if his mind had left his body. My God, what had been in that syringe?

"As you can see, we have things under control now and we have no need for Dr. Gerandy," she sneered at me.

Numb, my entire being felt numb for what I had just witnessed. I didn't realize that she had directed me back to the entrance until I felt the cold north wind hit my face.

"Good day, Dr. Masen," Mrs. Cullen said then whispered in my ear. "Oh and your little friend, Ben Waters, he never left the university grounds. I hope you find him in time, he's much too sweet a lad but then I have no love loss for those of you who prefer to lay with your own kind." The words were said with so much malice it nearly dripped from her tongue.

JPOV

The train had pulled into the station nearly an hour later than schedule but I didn't care at this point. I felt the wind cut through my coat when Tart and I alighted from the car. Snow had been pushed into huge piles along the platform making paths for those departing and arriving to walk through. Tart was a few steps ahead of me on the way to hail a cab while I retrieve our luggage. A small woman ahead of me slipped on a patch of ice and spiraled backwards. I managed to grasp her waist and keep her from laying herself out on the platform rather ungracefully. Once set a right, recognition flared in both our eyes.

"Inspector Whitlock," Alice Brandon said with much happiness. "Thank you for saving me and how wonderful to see you again," she beamed offering me her hand.

This was not the young bashful girl we had been introduced to several months back in the dining hall that first evening. Before me stood a confident, young woman who seemed to know my true identity. I took her hand, shook it and spoke.

"Miss Brandon," I said tipping my hat to her and smiling. She flushed a little but returned the smile with complete confidence. "You must have had quite a holiday to become so mature and confident in such a short period of time. And pray tell how did you know I was an inspector?"

"I'm afraid my sister is at the heart of most that you have seen before and I know who you are inspector because of the article in the paper this morning," she said as she handed the item in question to me.

I was taken aback by an article, written by some person, which detailed the death of Michael Newton and contained pictures of myself and Liam.

"The likeness is not a very good one, if I do say so myself," Miss Brandon spoke as I viewed the article.

"I dare say they are awful," Liam spoke as he joined us. "I've looked better when in my bed with a cold."

Alice giggled and offered her hand to the man standing next to me now. I'd never seen Tart look so flushed. He took the offered hand and bowed deeply raising his eyes to hers from that prone position and smiled deeply. This time Alice flushed.

"Miss Brandon may I present Inspector Liam Tart," I offered as they slowly released each other's hands. I did not miss the look that they each gave the other.

"Inspector Tart this is Miss Alice Brandon, Mrs. Carlisle Cullen's younger sister," I emphasized the word younger and Liam did not miss what I was trying to say. There was a slight sadness to his eyes for a moment but then he smiled again at the lady in front of him.

"A pleasure to meet you, my lady," he answered very courtly. I was very impressed with my friend.

If I was calculating correctly in my head, there had to be at least fifteen to twenty years difference between them. But then some women preferred older men, so I had heard. From the looks of the two of them at the moment, age was one thing that was definitely not on their minds. I laughed to myself at the thought of Liam courting someone like Alice Brandon.

"Gentlemen, am I to assume that you are on your way to St. Paul's," Alice asked disrupting my thoughts and Liam's.

"As a matter of fact, yes we are," I offered as we all turned to walk to the station house rather than stand out in the cold a moment longer.

"Then may I suggest that if you have a few moments, we seek somewhere quiet where we could share a pot of coffee and some information, I believe I have which may be very important to you," Alice offered as both Liam and I looked at her stunned. The only thing we could do was nod in agreement and follow after her.

A short time later with our luggage, including Alice's, on its way to St. Paul's, the three of us took refuge from the winter chill in a café not far from the rail station. After ordering coffee and some biscuits, we waited quietly until the waiter had brought all of it back before we began our conversation. Alice poured the coffee as any fine young lady would do and we helped ourselves to the biscuits.

"I'm afraid I have a bit of confessing to do," she started the conversation causing Liam and I to look at each other questioning. "My sister, well my half sister Esme Cullen is not well. While I was home for holiday, my father took me aside to question me about how she was doing and confessed a few things that I had been suspicious of myself over the years. When I first came to St. Paul's last fall and was introduced to the Fellows at dinner, you remember the evening, Inspector Whitlock," she asked then sipped on her coffee. I agreed that yes I remembered. She then continued.

"Esme had decided that I should pretend to be younger than I was so that I might make a more suitable match as she put it. Unfortunately, I had no idea that she would shave off several years of life to suit her needs. I shall be twenty two next spring and being eighteen was not my idea of a suitable age," she stated firmly. This was indeed a much more mature person than I had been lead to believe. Liam nearly spilt his coffee at the confirmation of her age. I couldn't help but chuckle at the look on his face.

"My father and mother raised me to be my own person and speak my mind; staying quiet as Esme required was not working for me at all. I had determined that I would speak with my parents about the situation when I returned for Christmas and my father bringing it up well, it only confirmed what I had come to suspect. Esme is quite insane," she said it so matter of fact that even I was brought up short.

"You said Mrs. Cullen is your half sister," I asked desiring more information on this part. "How do you know this?"

"My father was quite forthcoming when I explained what I suspected to him. Esme is indeed my father's child but my mother did not give birth to her. My mother suffers from terrible headaches. At times she is in bed for a week or more, they make her very ill. The first years of their marriage they were much worse and she was unable to perform her wifely duties as eagerly as she had hoped, so there were no children," she took another drink of coffee allowing the blush to diminish from my face and Tart's without mentioning it.

"They wanted children so much so my mother said she would understand if he turned to another for what she was unable to give at the time. Elizabeth Coy had been my mother's maid for a number of years and at the time was a lovely young lady, so my father said. It was not unusual for a man in my father's position to begat a child from the wrong side of the blanket, if you will and so Esme was born. My father assures me that Esme was loved greatly by both him and my mother who adopted her right away. Miss Coy stayed in service but became Esme's nanny and was able to stay close to her daughter though she had given up all rights to her," Alice finished and then poured herself more coffee.

"So Miss Coy became Mrs. Coy when she went with Esme after her marriage," I surmised then asked. "Did Carlisle Cullen know any of this when he married Esme?"

"My father says he told Carlisle nothing but that he shouldn't have children with Esme. It seems that over the years what she had done had played on Mrs. Coy's mind and she became to act out rather harshly at men, my father in particular. She tried to strangle him in his sleep just before the wedding of Esme and Carlisle," Alice had no idea where all of this was going for Tart and me. "Esme had no idea of course and insisted that Mrs. Coy travel with her when she married."

"Miss Brandon," she stopped me and then said.

"Please call me Alice as I would like to call you Jasper. I consider us to be friends now," Alice offered and I could find no reason to deny it.

"Alright, Alice, did you know that Jacob Black was found hanging in the bell tower, nearly dead just a few days ago," I asked my new friend.

Clearly shocked but taking time to think it through Alice finally spoke. "No, I didn't. This is bad Jasper, very bad. Do you remember that young man William Longworth, who was murdered close to St. Paul's?"

"Yes, I do. We do not believe he was one of Michael Newton's victims," I said as I motioned between Tart and me.

"I know he wasn't. I can't prove it but I believe Esme or Mrs. Coy or quite possibly both were involved in that poor boy's death," Alice said her voice suddenly very sad.

"What makes you say that Miss Brandon," Tart asked keeping to his manners.

"Because Inspector, William Longworth was my brother-in-law's lover," Alice stated with all candor.

"What? But how could you know that," Tart said his voice causing some other patrons to look in our direction.

"Carlisle told me. He was quite in love with the young lad. I've known for quite some time of Carlisle's interests and where they lay. I found out a few years ago about Carlisle when I came upon him and another lad he had feelings for who worked in my father's stables. He was quite upset when that poor lad went missing. His body was found several months after he disappeared in an abandoned well several miles from our main house. Now I wonder if Esme had anything to do with that death also. Carlisle and I have never hid things from each other. He knew I had no intention of being pawned off to the highest bidder in a marriage race and he was trying to help me," she seemed to get lost in her thoughts for a moment before she continued. "I'm not sure if we can prove anything but that's why I'm on my way back to St. Paul's. I have to talk to Carlisle."

"Alice do you not know," I asked quietly taking her hand in mine.

"Know what," she replied looking down at our hands and then back to my eyes.

"Carlisle had a stroke a few days ago," I answered quietly not wanting to shock her.

"What?" she asked quite clearly shaken by the news. "How can that be? We never received any news of this."

"Dr. Masen was there when it happened. We were headed there to continue the investigation of how Jacob Black was attacked," I answered removing my hand and motioning for the waiter. I paid the bill as we all rose to retrieve coats, hats and gloves.

"We have to get back there as quickly as possible. She is very unstable. There is no telling what she may do," Alice said as I helped her on with her coat.

"I'll go hail another cab," Liam said and I lingered with Alice until she was ready.

"Does she know about you and Dr. Masen," Alice asked quietly as we walked along. It stopped me cold.

"I don't know what you mean," I tried to cover my nervousness.

"Does she know you and Dr. Masen are together? It's really a simple question Jasper," she smiled up at me tenderly.

"How did…" I began and she shook her head. "I don't know."

"If she does, he's in as much danger as Carlisle. Esme hates those men she calls perverted. I've suspected for some time that she knows about Carlisle's inclinations and that's what caused her to snap," she stated flatly and walked through the door in front of me.

Standing there in the cold air, I realized that sending Edward to St. Paul's to be safe was probably the biggest mistake I had made. He wasn't safe there and he had no idea that it was an insane woman he needed to be aware of. That cab couldn't get us to St. Paul's quick enough.

EPOV

Still reeling from what I had seen at the Head Master's lodge, I traveled to Emmett's set and knocked quickly at the door. Emmett answered in his usual jovial spirit but his face quickly dropped upon seeing me.

"Edward, get in here out of the cold. You look awful. Are you coming down with the flu or some other such thing," he asked as he literally pulled me into the warmth of his set. I could smell coffee and was most glad for it.

"If that's coffee I smell, may I have a cup please," I asked shivering where I stood.

"Come sit by the fire and I'll get you a cup," he answered pulling me towards a settee close to the hearth.

Removing my gloves I rubbed my hands together near the fire, glad to feel the warmth finally coursing through my body again. I knew the cold was not the only reason for my case of chills but it still felt good. I could hear Emmett puttering around in his small kitchen which I knew was exactly the same as I mine. All these sets were designed exactly the same. He banged a cupboard and I heard the tinkling of china as he placed a cup on a saucer. The aroma of coffee soon filled the room where I sat as he brought two cups and sat beside me on the settee.

"Edward whatever is wrong. You look as if you've seen a ghost. Oh dear Lord, it's not Ben is it? Has something happened to Jasper," he asked anxiously. It gave me great relief to know that Emmett was just Emmett. Full of love and loyalty for those he cared about.

"Jasper is fine. He's on his way here as we speak. I received a message in my cubby this morning that he had called the porter's telephone to say so. And I don't know anything more than I did before about Ben, except that Esme Cullen seems to think he's still on the grounds of the university," I said as I drank the warm brew I was holding.

"How would Mrs. Cullen know where Ben was or wasn't," Emmett asked clearly as confused as I felt. "We didn't tell anyone what Eric had shared with us."

That was right. We hadn't shared that with anyone. How did she know that Ben was still here unless…dear God?

"Dear God!" the words vaulted from me as I jumped to my feet. The coffee cup crashed to the floor spilling its contents.

"Edward what is it?" Emmett asked startled by my reaction.

"She's done something to Ben. That's why she was going into the bell tower last night. But who on earth was that earlier. I saw her and Mrs. Coy in the lodge. It couldn't have been either one of them," I said as I began to pace in front of the hearth.

"Edward you are not making any sense. Tell me what has happened," Emmett beseeched me.

I turned to my friend and saw his concern. Taking a deep breath I took my seat beside him again and began to tell him what had transpired this morning. I started with my trip to Dr. Gerandy and his suspicions then I followed with what happened at the lodge and what Mrs. Cullen had said to me as I was leaving.

"She knows Emmett. She knows about Eric and Ben and she knows about Jasper and me," I stood again not knowing what to do next. "We've got to find Ben. If he's not being held by her, then he's hiding somewhere and she knows it. We've got to find him before she does."

Suddenly I remembered the person I had seen entering the bell tower this morning. I had assumed it was a woman because of seeing Esme coming out of the tower last night. I had assumed that it had been her traveling down the stairs with some sort of light that I had witnessed. Thinking back now, I realized that the light on the third floor had not traveled down the spiral staircase inside the tower. It just went off as the light on the second floor began to descend. That was it.

I explained to Emmett what I suspected. I told him to go to Eric's set and tell him to stay locked in his room and not answer to anyone but Emmett, Jasper or me. He was to let absolutely no one else into his set until he heard from one of us. As soon as Emmett finished with Eric, he was to meet me at the bell tower. I promised I would not go in without him.

We donned our outer coats and headed out. Just as Emmett left me I realized that I should somehow leave a message for Jasper as to where we would be. I stopped by the porter's lodge and quickly wrote a note; telling the head porter to personally give the message to Mr. Whitlock as soon as he arrived. It was nearly four in the afternoon and I was sure that Jasper would be here any minute.

I reached the bell tower and paced outside the door. I wanted to go in but I had promised Emmett and I didn't want to break the promise. What on earth was taking him so long? It was damned cold out here. Though the hour was early yet clouds had started to form and the sky was growing dark much sooner than normal. Snow began to fall again and the wind picked up. Surely I could just step inside the door and wait for him.

I opened the door and looked around. Seeing that no one was anywhere near I stepped inside. I was going to leave the door open so Emmett could see me but suddenly I hear a large thud from somewhere above and what sounded like someone cursing. I couldn't wait a moment longer. If it was Ben and he was hurt, I needed to get to him. If it were someone else causing the hurt, then he needed me even more. The inside of the bell tower was dark because of the graying sky outside and the cloud coverage. I hadn't thought to bring a lamp or candle and so I made my way carefully up the first flight of stairs. I only missed one or two steps before I stepped onto the second floor landing. There was even less light here than on the floor below. Fewer windows left me practically feeling my way in the dark.

I heard the door below slam close and felt relief because I was sure Emmett had finally arrived. I called down that I was on the next floor up. He didn't answer me. A sudden chill crossed my skin when I realized it wasn't necessarily Emmett on the floor below. I could see a light flicker and then a slight candle glow began its way up the stairs. Quickly I made my way up the second flight of stairs as quietly as I could. The third floor landing was even darker than the one below so I felt my way around the room towards the back wall.

I hoped that by staying in the shadows whoever was climbing the stairs now would not be able to see me. A giant sigh of relief filled my lungs when Emmett's head appeared at the top of the landing. He was holding a candle stick in one hand.

"Edward," he whispered. "Edward, are you up here…"

The crack of wood against Emmett's head was loud of enough to make me gasp. The candle he had been holding fell to the ground and went out. We were not alone and I had just caused my friend to be terribly injured. If he died it would be my fault. The room was bathed in darkness again and I didn't move from where I had been hidden. The floor above me creaked. A light below on the first floor suddenly shined brightly in the middle of the room. I had forgotten about the large open space in the middle of each floor where the ropes hung for the bells on the floor above me. The light source from below was a lantern not a candle and I could see all the way up to the top floor and all the way to the bottom through the cut out in the floor.

I prayed if it was Ben up there that he stay as quiet as he could. I had no idea who was climbing the stairs this time but I thought I had a pretty good idea. Someone in a long dark cap stooped over Emmett and pulled his hulking body to the side out of the way.

"I don't think I'll be able to hang this one. He's too large," Mrs. Coy said to someone behind her on the stairs.

"Then just pull him out of my way," Esme Cullen answered in a chillingly cold voice. There was nothing human about the way she was speaking. "We'll take care of him later."

Esme stepped onto the landing around Emmett's body and Mrs. Coy holding up another lantern. She moved it back in forth trying to see into all the corners of the room. I moved as far back as I could into the corner and prayed she wouldn't see me.

"He's not on this floor," Mrs. Coy answered. "We looked for him this afternoon."

"I know the little pervert is here somewhere," she kicked at him and I heard him groan. "Who was he calling out to?"

"I'm not sure," Mrs. Coy clearly lied. I know she had heard Emmett call my name.

"Well if he's here, then that Nancy boy, Edward Masen must be around here somewhere or will be shortly," she said heading for the next flight of stairs. "That one's out for awhile. Go back downstairs and if anyone else shows up take care of it."

Mrs. Coy hesitated but did as the younger woman ordered. Esme proceeded to make her way to the next floor and I hoped she'd just keep going. I had a feeling Ben was hiding on the floor above. The light was now shining down from the floor above and I saw shadows moving about. I quietly made my way over to Emmett. I could see he was breathing which made relief course through me but it didn't last long because I heard Ben shout out at that moment.

"Don't touch me," he screamed. "Please don't hurt me."

I stared up the steps keeping to the wall so my shadow would not be seen as I progressed. Once at the top I could see where Esme had Ben backed into a corner and she was talking to him.

"You don't have to be afraid. I promise it won't hurt not really. William didn't feel a thing when I used this on him," she said as she pulled a long knife from inside her cloak. "Don't you see I have to put a stop to boys like you? You are too much of a temptation for Carlisle. He likes boys, you know. Likes boys and men much better than he likes me and I just can't have that anymore. I'm really sorry about having to do this. Well I wouldn't say sorry because in truth the world will be a much better place when all of you are gone."

She drew her hand back as if she was going to strike Ben and a huge commotion broke out below. I could hear a scuffle and shouting. Mrs. Coy was screaming that they she wouldn't let them harm her baby. She kept saying she doesn't know what she's doing. It's not her fault. I heard a man's voice shout stop and then what sounded like a board making contact with a body, much the way hit to Emmett had sounded. A body hit the floor and more scuffling ensued.

"NO!" Esme screamed causing me to look back to where she and Ben had been standing.

"STOP hurting her! I'll kill him now!" she shouted down the opening in the floor. She had managed to get her arms around Ben. She had his back pulled tightly to her front and while one arm grasped his waist tightly the other held the knife at his throat.

"Esme," I called to her from my place in the shadows. "Esme, you don't want to hurt the boy. Please put the knife away." I stepped from the shadows and walked slowly across the platform to where she held Ben tightly.

"I don't care about the boy. I don't care about any of you. You are all perverts and you are all the reason my husband doesn't love me," she spit at me words full of venom. "I heard you on the phone with that Mr. Whitlock. Telling each other that you loved each other, you are sick! You don't know what love is." She was crying now.

The scuffle was still going on below and then I heard Emmett's voice in the mix. A gun went off and there was silence. Esme's eyes grew large and for just a moment she looked vulnerable, then the insanity returned and she threw her head back and the screaming laugh from my dream erupted from her. Ben stomped down hard on her foot at the precise moment.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed and I lunged for her. Ben jumped from her grasp to grab one of the bell ropes and he hung on for dear life.

JPOV

Mrs. Coy lay on the floor at Emmett's feet. She wasn't dead but the bullet had at least taken her down. I'd never known a woman so strong. Tart was leaning up against the wall holding his left shoulder where she had plowed into him with that board she had been throwing at us since we had walked in on her. If Emmett hadn't stumbled down the stairs into her, I don't think we would have ever gotten her down.

Stunned and holding his head Emmett looked as if he'd just awakened from a bad dream and I was afraid we were all in it. We could hear the shouting on the floor above but we had no idea it was. Emmett looked at me his eyes finally becoming clearer then shock shot through as he looked around the room.

"Where's Edward?" he asked looking from me to Tart and back.

"Edward," I questioned. "He wasn't here when we walked in."

Suddenly the voices from above could be heard clearly in the stillness.

"_Esme, you don't want to hurt the boy. Please put the knife away." _Edward was trying to talk to Esme Cullen.

"_I don't care about the boy. I don't care about any of you. You are all perverts and you are all the reason my husband doesn't love me,"_ her words sounded like venom_. "I heard you on the phone with that Mr. Whitlock. Telling each other that you loved each other, you are sick! You don't know what love is."_ I could hear her crying then.

There was some kind of scuffle and then, _''NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ she screamed.

We looked up to see Ben Waters holding on to one of the bells ropes three flights up. Emmett and I tried to decipher which way he might fall so that one of us would be there to break his descent. Then the life went out of me as I stared up to the opening so far above us. Edward and Esme were tangled together and I could see the glint of light reflecting on a knife grasped closely in their combined hands.

"Where's your gun?" Tart shouted grabbing for the revolver in my hand.

"NO! You could shout Edward," I said pulling away from him.

"He could fall," Tart shouted back.

We looked at each other for what seemed like hours but in reality was only seconds. I stepped back and aimed the gun above me. I prayed Edward would not move from where was struggling. I hoped to hit her leg causing her to let go of the knife. I pulled the trigger and closed my eyes. If I hit Edward with the bullet, well there was still one in the barrel for me.

Esme did drop the knife when the bullet hit her leg. Her scream was clearly one of pain and then madness at being attacked from below. She still had Edward clasped by the arm when she went over the side of the opening. I watched as she began to get tangled in the bell ropes and pull Edward over the side. My stomach dropped out of my body and Emmett screamed for Edward to hang on.

Esme's body hit the floor in front of me with a huge thud. Her head lay in an almost impossible position twisted with her face towards the floor. She was most definitely dead, neck broken on impact. I looked up to see Edward hanging on to the side of the opening. Racing up the stairs I was on the third floor just in time to see his head dip below the floor boards. I grabbed his arm before he let go the rest of the way. When he looked up and stared in my eyes, I knew there was nothing on the earth that would ever keep us apart again. Bracing my legs on either side of the opening I pulled with all my strength and he landed on me laying me out flat on the floor. For just one moment we lay there unable to speak or move. So close, so fucking close to losing him, was all I could think. I grabbed him to me and began kissing over every inch of his beautiful face. When he finally began to kiss back my world was right again. When he started to giggle I thought he'd lost his mind.

"What on earth are you giggling about you idiot," I asked pulling us up to sit side by side.

"Well I was just thinking there are much better ways for you to get me to lie on top of you, you know," he said breaking into a most glowing smile.

"Excuse me, sirs," I voice said from over the side. "I hate to interrupt but could you please help me the bloody fuck up. Now!" Ben yelled up at us causing Edward and I to tumble over ourselves to get the poor boy back on the floor.

At the Head Masters lodge sometime later, Mrs. Coy quite willingly explained William Longworth's death and the boy that Alice had suspected too. She kept repeating over and over that Esme was her baby and she had to help and protect her. It was a mother's duty to care for her child she said in her grief and madness. Dr. Gerandy explained that the serum Edward had seen in the syringe was most definitely some type of opium and he would know more after it was taken for analysis. For the time being Dr. Cullen was resting comfortably without restraints and Alice intended to stay by his side through the night. Liam, whose shoulder Dr. Gerandy had to put in a sling to recover from the blow he took, volunteered to stay in the house to be sure Alice would be alright. Edward gave me a curious look and I whispered that I'd explain later.

Emmett had a pretty nasty bump on his head but after a telephone call to Rosie in the Head Master study, he seemed to be in much better spirits. He'd have a heck of a headache in the morning but nothing several drinks wouldn't cure, he assured us. Ben finally coming around explained where he had been for the last two days and what he had found.

Ben stated that after the snowball incident, which Edward whispered he would explain later, decided it was best all around for him to just leave St. Paul's and Eric. He didn't want people to know about Eric and his relationship because of Eric's position but the snow had started and he couldn't get a cab so he decided he'd hide in the bell tower for the time being. He stumbled across a hooded cloak, several feet of rope and a board with what appeared to be dried blood on it. Realizing that these could be the things the person who had attacked Brother Jacob had used, he decided to move them to a different location until he could contact Dr. Masen or Dr. McCarty. During the night he was awakened but two women who turned out to be Mrs. Cullen and Mrs. Coy as they searched the floor below looking for the things Ben had hidden. Ben used the cloak to slip out and retrieve some food, he decided he would stay put until dark when he would find his way to help. The rest we knew from Edward's part of the story.

Extremely tired Emmett volunteered to take Ben to Eric's set. Ben fell into Eric's arms when Emmett delivered him to Eric set and Edward and I both felt sure they would be alright together for the night. I didn't think they would do much talking but then I didn't feel like talking when I looked at Edward either.

After bidding them all a good night, Edward and I walked back to his set through the quiet snow filled night. It had taken several hours to remove Esme's body and put everything else in order and suddenly the impact of the entire evening hit both of us. Porter's had been sent ahead to everyone's sets to stoke fires and leave some light meal so when we entered Edward's set the room looked warm and smelled of roast chicken. We were suddenly starved and while Edward found a bottle of wine, I grabbed the plates and sat on the floor in front of the fireplace. No words were needed as we finished off the simple meal and shared the wine. Once stomachs were replenished, I pulled Edward to me. Having him sit between my open legs as my back rested on the chair closest to the hearth, I could easily wrap my arms around him and hug him to me closely.

The fire was quite large and the wine had warmed us from the inside and we were soon removing coats and unbuttoning collars. With these items out of the way, I could easily lay kisses along his neck at the base of his hairline. Then there was that tender place just behind his ear that made him sigh so sweetly, I left a few kisses there too. When my tongue began to lick its way along the sharp curve of his jaw, I could feel myself begin to fill and firm. He could feel in too because he pushed his arse back against me.

"You know we only have that tiny little bed in there," he whispered as he pointed over his shoulder to his bedroom.

"Uh uhh," I answered. "So let's just stay here in front of the fire."

He giggled and said "I thought you'd say that. He turned to kiss me letting his tongue play against my lips until I allowed it to slip between and into my waiting mouth. He explored and ignited something between us as if it were all new to him again. When he pulled away, I felt as if I had lost the most wonderful thing in the world. "I'll be right back."

He stood up and began to unbutton and remove the rest of his clothes. When his trousers and undergarments hit the floor between my legs, he looked down at me and whispered, "Would you like to kiss him?" My breath escaped my lungs in one puff. I'd never. He'd never. I wanted to so bad; I nearly embarrassed myself like a lad.

"Just a lick though," he said beguilingly. "To keep you till I return."

His member slapped against my chin and I placed one long lick from his two heavy laden balls to the tip where I tasted him for the first time. Had I not been holding a great control over myself, I would have lost my own seed at that very moment. As it was I wanted more and he knew it.

"I'll be right back," he said walking away from me completely naked and looking glorious. The muscles in his backside flexed and left dimples that I promised myself I would soon taste also.

While he was gone, I removed my own clothes and piled his with mine on the settee. I moved the dishes and glasses back to the small table in the kitchenette, not wanting anything to break when we would surely roll around on the floor. Moments later he returned with several blankets and pillows for us to make a bed on the floor before the fire.

"This reminds me of our first time together. Do you remember," he asked while we went about the work of preparing our bed things for the night. I did remember every moment of that first time. A warm glow flowed over my heated skin. God yes I remembered that first night and every night since. Sitting on the blankets, I pulled him down to face me.

"I remember every detail of that first time and every time we have shared, my love. Tonight when I thought I might lose you, my heart stopped beating," I could not suppress the urgent need to reclaim the man before me. "I need you Edward as I've never needed you before. To know that you are real, that I am real and that we will be together forever."

Edward's hand came to palm my face and I easily rolled my cheek into, warmed and thrilled by his touch.

"Love," Edward said laying kisses on each of my cheeks, "I would love to receive if you would wish to give." He said with a tiny smile playing at the corners of his lips, reminding me of my own words to him that first time. My love for him overflowed and my desire became painful.

"I will give, Edward. I will give you my body. I will give you my seed. I will give you my love for the rest of our lives," I said laying him back on the floor.

The rest of the evening was filled with panting breaths, writhing bodies, moans of delight and passion like neither of us could have imagined. When my hardened length penetrated his waiting tunnel, mutual shudders passed between us, the kind only lovers know. His legs wrapped around my waist pulling me into him, allowing him the leverage to thrust up as I thrust into his willing body.

"More, Jasper, I need you more," he whispered against my lips.

He had pushed himself up to nearly sit on my cock pushing it deeper into him. I held his hips with one hand and supported his back with the other. I watched in crazed desire as he bounced himself up and down on my throbbing member. I didn't know how long I could last like this but it wouldn't be long. His body shuddered and his tunnel grabbed my cock in hard spasms. His release came hard and thick hitting my chest then his in long thick spurts of creamy seed. The sight before me fired through my blood like a bullet from a revolver. My own climax coming before his subsided. He had somehow moved his arms to grab and cling to the back of my neck. His breath was coming in short pants sounding more like whimpering cries. It sounded fucking amazing. Sweat, come and passion mingled together to create a scent uniquely our own, nothing would ever smell like it. It was ours alone.

My sated member slipped from Edward with a plop causing us both to chuckle. From somewhere nearby, Edward produced a towel to wipe away the remnants of our lovemaking. We snuggled down together in front of the fire and Edward draped a blanket over us. I didn't think about the things that had transpired in the last few weeks. I didn't think about what the future might bring. My only thought as I drifted to sleep in my lovers warm embrace was that was no other place on the Earth that I would rather be.

**Hope you all enjoyed the revelations and the lemony sweetness at the end. I see one more chapter (have to get Rose and Emmett married after all) and then the epilogue. Got my rejection email today on a submission to a publisher so I'm a little down, sure would be nice to get a little love. But don't worry, I love you guys for reading more than anything else. Love ya all.**


	15. Chapter 15 Spring Time

**I'm late and I'm sorry. Hope you enjoy the chapter. See AN at the end.**

**As always I own nothing Twilight but I am happy Ms. Meyers allows us to play in her garden of delights.**

Chapter 15 – Spring Time

EPOV

A new spring time was trying her best to break forth from the cold English winter. The late afternoon sun had coaxed a few crocuses from beneath the latest snow fall. Dressed warmly to keep out the cold; coat pulled snugly, hat and gloved, I couldn't help but smile over at the man strolling leisurely beside me.

No matter the title you gave him; Mister, Sir, Doctor or Inspector, Jasper Whitlock was the finest specimen of a man that God ever created. At least that is what I believed. A flush rushed through me and colored my cheeks and it wasn't from the chill in the air. The sudden picture of Jasper naked had flashed in my mind. It didn't matter really whether he was clothed in the finest morning coat cut to fit his perfect body or whether he was stretched out, sweaty and naked beside me. His body drew me as no other had.

"Edward," his whispered call caused me to look into his eyes, they were the color of the sky today. "Where ever your mind was, you really shouldn't go there on a public boulevard," he teased me. "That smile and little groan you just released, definitely said you were thinking lusty thoughts." He chuckled deeply when my face flamed again and I harrumphed at him. I proceeded to walk faster down the street just to spite him.

"Dr. Masen, please slow down," he said in a louder voice using my sir name for those about us on the sidewalk. It seemed the warmth of the sun had brought many strollers onto the streets this day. He cuffed my arm when I allowed him to catch up with me and smiled so largely his dimples were quite prominent on his beautiful face. God I loved this man.

We stopped to allow a young woman and the pram she was pushing to enter a gate off the sidewalk. Both of us tipping hats and bowing politely. I didn't miss the way the pretty young woman smiled at Jasper, only proving more my thoughts from before. Inwardly, I smiled knowing Jasper wouldn't care how lovely she was, he was not inclined that way at all.

The thought, of the child who lay in the pram, did bring me up short. There would be no prams or children for us. Not like our friend Peter, who along with his wife awaited the birth of their first child. In fact, there would be no vows between Jasper and I either. No standing in a chapel before our friends declaring our love for each other to one and all. No wedding plans or honeymoon trips like Rosalie and Emmett were now planning. We couldn't even take a stroll and hold the others hand. The unfairness of it all weighed on me heavily at times and as the wedding was drawing closer and we were included in their happy plans, it became even more so.

Jasper seemed to not let it bother him so much but he knew my feelings. He reassured me that our commitment was just as real, just as blessed as the vows other couples were legally allowed to take. Would there ever be a time when those like us would have that freedom? I wondered about that often but knew it would not be in our lifetime. We were condemned to hide behind the façade of confirmed bachelorhood. How sad it all was to me.

"Edward, you are doing it again. I can hear the wheels whirring all the way over here," Jasper said dragging my attention back to the present. "What is it, love, which has you so suddenly sad on such a day as this? Same old haunts and worries," he whispered so others would not hear.

"Aye," I said softly. Knowing it hurt him so when I became all melancholy. Even the bright sunshine of the day could not lighten the dark mood I was suddenly in.

He knew me well enough, after these months together, that I needed to work through the darkness and I'd be fine. He let me brood for a short time as we walked; so much so, that I hadn't realized we had arrived at our destination. I looked up to see the fine three story townhome that had been my parent's house. My house now, though it was truly never a home to me.

"Well we're here Dr. Masen, are you going to tell me the surprise now," Jasper asked brushing his hand against my arm reminding me why we were here. The touch was his way of showing how much he loved me even where we stood on a public street. It brought a lurch to my throat. Suddenly I was nervous about how he would react to part of the surprise; I opened the door and held it open for him to walk ahead of me into the hall.

My houseman, Randall, was Johnny on the spot collecting our outer wear and announcing that Mr. White was already in my study awaiting us. I asked him to bring coffee and some sweet biscuits to us there. I knew Jasper enjoyed those, and then the two of us joined Mr. White, my solicitor.

"Ah! Inspector Whitlock, nice to see you again," Mr. White offered a hand to Jasper then added. "Have you talked him out of this nonsense he has got himself into?"

Jasper's eyebrow rose in question as he looked at me and said, "What nonsense?"

"It's not nonsense. It's my house and I can do with it as I please," I huffed and poured myself a cup of coffee leaving it black without sugar or cream.

That damned eyebrow was still popped up as he followed me with his eyes.

"Oh stop it Mister Whitlock! That eyebrow will become fixed that way if you keep questioning everything I say or do," I smarted off. "And for goodness sake have a seat, both of you."

"It's simple really. I'm turning the house into a home for boys who have nowhere else to go," softening I looked at Jasper and added, "like Liam's Charlie. You know the ones who have been cast aside by life; the ones who think places like Marshall's are their only choice."

Jaspers eyes softened and a lovely sweet smile crossed his face. He understood completely. I could see it in his eyes. White started to speak but I stopped him before he could spoil the moment and the rest of the surprise.

"Well yes, that part I understand but the rest, Edward. It's the rest that I think you should reconsider…" he started and I stopped him with a glare and one word.

"Enough," I stated firmly. I gathered my thoughts and turned to look at Jasper.

"White is setting up a foundation and the work on the house remodel will begin as soon as the weather has turned completely to spring. We still need to find someone to oversee the daily workings of the home. I have an idea but I haven't spoken with him as of yet," I said and jumped when Jasper shouted.

"Peter! You should ask Peter. He has a good business head and he'd be sympathetic to the boys in general," he was excited almost as much as me.

"Yes, Peter is who I thought of but I wanted to wait till the baby came and Charlotte could travel before I spoke with him. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to make the offer now and give him time to discuss it with her. They wouldn't have to make the move back to London until its safe for Charlotte and the little one to travel. They are planning on coming for the wedding so," I answered, a huge grin crossing my face. I noticed a question crossing his lovely face then.

"But where would you live, what of your family things," he asked concerned for me in some way that he needn't be.

"None of these things mean anything to me, Jasper, save for a few personal items my grandmother left me," I could feel the tears but I refused to show them in front of White. "I have a new family now."

Though White would be discreet, I'm sure; he was old school and would find the relationship between Jasper and me offensive. Jasper understood though without further words that I was saying he was my family now.

"Well then all that's left is the signing of the papers," White sighed heavily.

Half an hour later White was donning his coat and hat at the front door. He assured me the contractor would be notified to begin gathering his crew. The items not usable in the boys' home would be sold at auction later on. He also said he would have a contract composed for Peter to look over the next week. He wouldn't let the other issue go so easily though and mentioned it again just before he left.

"Edward, please reconsider the rest. I don't understand why you are so determined. It's a bloody wilderness…" the man was truly upset, I could see. I wanted to reassure the older man but I could feel Jasper's eyes boring into me from where he stood off to the side.

"I know you are concerned and I appreciate it, really I do ol' man," I said kindly. "But I'm sure it's the right thing for me and I'm hoping I won't be alone on the adventure." White looked across my shoulder to Jasper. Something he saw washed relief over his features and he smiled at me then.

"Alright Edward, I'll take care of the rest of it and I'll let you know when I've received their answer," he finished quickly, nodded to us both and left me standing with Jasper at the door.

I closed the door quietly, not wanting to face the man behind me. Knowing that wonderful mind of his would set to work trying to solve the mystery of my behavior. It just wasn't time to tell, no that wasn't the right word, ask him; yet. I had to throw him off the scent somehow. I needed a diversion and quickly, then it dawned on me. Turning to face him with a properly placed smile on my face, I started.

"So do you think Peter will accept the offer," I asked over my shoulder as I headed back to the study. "I mean now that he's explained his past to Charlotte and they've crossed that bridge successfully, their marriage is even stronger." I poured Jasper a fresh cup of coffee continuing to ramble, never letting him say more than a yes or no in answer to something. After stringing out Peter and his issues, I switched to Rosalie and Emmett and the wedding.

"So we never decided. What are we giving them as a wedding present? I've been trying to think of something for days now. How about a trip to Paris for their honeymoon? I bet Rose would enjoy a shopping trip in conjunction with her time away. Are they truly going to be gone the whole summer holiday? I heard Emmett mention something about Ireland the other day at hall," I was running out of topics and breath.

"Are you quite finished," Jasper asked quietly setting his coffee aside. Taking my hands, he held them tightly in his. Leaning over he looked deeply into my eyes and slid his soft lips slowly across mine. He chuckled at the involuntary moan I emitted at the touch of his lips. I nodded yes as he ended the kiss and pulled me to him.

"First off Edward, I know you well enough by now to know whatever White was going on about, you'll tell me when you are ready," he placed a soft kiss on my brow and I couldn't help the deep sigh escaping my body.

"I will tell you; soon. When everything is in place," I said leaving kisses along his jaw. I loved the feeling of his afternoon scruff against my own skin.

"Are you quite calm now," he asked as he let go of my hands and put some distance between us.

"Yes, ever so," I answered.

"Good. Secondly, you wanted to discuss Rose and Em's wedding gift. Though a trip to Paris would be quite nice, they've already secured their passages to Spain for a month. And then Em told me, quite on the sly, that he just wanted to come back to London and play house the rest of his holiday," he said wiggling his eyebrows at the last part just like Emmett would do. I couldn't suppress the chuckle it gave me to see him so playful.

"What Emmett doesn't know, is Rose is quite determined to be heavy with child by next Christmas. And Emmett will be hard pressed to keep up with my sister," he laughed out loud at the horrific look that must have been plastered across my face.

The whole idea of what they would be doing to beget said child made me blanch. I would never have made a very good husband, I'm afraid.

"Can we please leave Em's and Rose's sex life to their privacy," I asked then added. "And stop laughing at me. I don't see you running after any skirts to make a baby either." I cuffed him firmly on the shoulder.

He was saved from any further retribution by a knock at the study door. Randall stuck his head in and said that the Inspector had a call. Jasper got up and followed Randall to the telephone in the foyer. Moments later Jasper's loud voice could be heard through much of the house. I rushed to the foyer to listen to the one sided conversation.

"How the hell did he get away this time," he questioned the person who had called. My guess was it was the newly appointed Chief Inspector Tart.

Jasper listened intently to the garbled voice shaking his head in disgust. But whatever was said seemed to calm him slightly after a time.

"Liam, this makes the third time in as many weeks that he's been seen about London," his voice was softer but exasperated. He looked up at me, then added, "We have to catch him Liam. He's out for revenge and we have no idea where or…who he will strike. There's too much to lose."

Since Jasper had given up his commission there had been only a handful of these calls and they were all about one person. Giacobbe Nero, Jacob Black, had evidently made his self visible again. Jasper had not told me of the other two times until now. As he hung up the telephone receiver, he turned to me not caring who saw, I walked straight into his arms, clasping him to me tightly.

"Who," was the only word I could manage. I felt his sweet warm breath in my hair as he sighed. Dropping his arms he stepped back, deep in thought, his nerves showing in the fingers that ran and tugged at his golden locks.

"Jacob has been spotted on three separate occasions during the last month here in London. Liam wanted to warn me again to be careful and keep my eyes open. He also said he was going to see Mr. Volturi, Giacobbe's solicitor here in London, tomorrow to see if Giacobbe had been in contact with him," he looked me over carefully before he added. "He also said they are sending men in street clothes to follow all of us for the next week or so, during the Easter holiday."

A chill passed through my body. Jacob Black was not to be taken lightly and I knew that but was it really so serious that constabulary needed to follow us about.

"He hasn't made any threats Edward, not yet. It's more the not knowing what he's up to than anything. You mean far too much to me to take chances with your safety. I wonder would you consider moving into mine and Rose's home, at least temporarily. Of course, you can have your own set of rooms…if you wish," he added softly almost like he was still unsure of where we stood.

I couldn't help smiling at him and batting my eyes flirtatiously then stating, "Why Mr. Whitlock, sir, what would people think? And yet, now that I'll be leaving this house, I will need shelter. I suppose I should consider your offer." I smirked at him and wiggled my eyebrows just as he had done before.

His boisterous laugh let me know that my play acting had the desired effect. He stopped fretting, for a moment anyway.

"Dr. Masen, sir, you are a cad playing with my affections that way," he continued laughing as we gathered our outerwear.

"We're going to be late. Rose is expecting us at 6:00 for dinner. Liam was leaving for the house when he rung off the telephone. Let's hail a cab and along the way, I'll tell you all about the wedding gift I think we should give them," his smile was breathtaking. And for the moment we forgot about Jacob Black and what he might be about.

*****across London in a backroom of the now closed and out of business Marshalls*****

Jacob Black reclined in a wing backed chair awaiting his new errand boy to return. While waiting, impatiently, he contemplated the strategy that he had put in place today. Looking around the well decorated room, he considered just how stupid the constabulary was. They had neither changed the locks nor stripped the building of its contents. For some unfathomable reason they seemed to think that a keep out sign on the door and a few boards across lower level floor windows would keep people out. Idiots! They were all idiots, save for his two foes.

Hearing that Jasper Whitlock had taken a full time position at St. Paul's and turned his back on Scotland Yard had not surprised him at all. Having someone like Edward Masen warming your bed at night would make any man reconsider his line of work.

Then there was Tart. His sudden but high profile promotion to Chief Inspector was warranted, if not expected after his dramatic take down of Newton. More surprising about the Chief Inspector was his courtship of Carlisle Cullen's sister-in-law, Alice Brandon. A woman more than twenty years his junior, though she didn't seem to mind that at all.

Both men infuriated me. But even I could admit they were quite able adversaries and made the game so much more interesting. A soft knock at the door brought my musings to a halt. Finally, he's back.

"Enter," I answered and watched as my new helped entered the room.

"Everything delivered," I asked raking my eyes over his lithe body. He knew I was eye fucking him and he didn't back down but looked straight back into my eyes.

"Yes sir both letters were delivered just as you requested. Is there anything else," he licked his pink plump lips gazing up and down my body.

"Strip," I ordered as I undid my own britches pulling my cock out so I could stroke it while I watched.

To his credit, he didn't bat an eye but complied immediately, disrobing before me. He was probably twenty maybe a little older with well defined muscular covering his stomach and thighs. His cock was long, very long but not nearly the girth of mine. I watched his eyes darken as he watched me stroke myself leisurely.

"Kneel," I commanded as I spread my thighs wide in the chair. He obeyed immediately and once positioned comfortably looked up at me with hooded eyes. I rubbed my already hardened member across his lips and he opened without question.

I hadn't said this was part of the job when I hired him. He licked and sucked and moaned as he took me deeper in his throat. Absentmindedly, I ran my fingers through his silky blond locks. They reminded me of someone. I was floating somewhere in the dreamy state of arousal. It had been too long and he was good; God, so good and sweet.

I opened my eyes to watch and realized his hair was the same color as Whitlock's. All golden curls, shorter but long enough to grasp and he groaned when I pulled on them. Lazy green eyes looked up at me waiting, as I felt one long slender finger circle my entrance. I hadn't allowed that in a very long time but as his face morphed into another, my lust took over. I nodded my consent. Suddenly it was him greedily swallowing around my swollen throbbing cock. It was his fingers curling inside me touching where no one had been for so long. When my balls drew up tight and the first stream of seed shot into his waiting throat, I screamed and cursed as the boy before me, my imagined Jasper, took every thrust, every drop I gave.

I slumped back in the chair completely sated. That had not happened in a long time either. Felix had come close to bringing me to that place where I felt at peace, but even he had not brought me this far. I felt him rise and I opened my eyes to look at him. He had not relieved his own desire. His cock now swollen was hanging heavy against one muscular thigh, too long to jut out. The urge to have it inside me was overwhelming and not to be allowed. No one would hold that power over me again and yet, I liked this boy. I realized I had never asked his name.

"What is your given name," I asked quietly. He seemed surprised at the question.

"Richard," he answered his voice still gruff with need.

"Ricardo," I whispered and was taken back years to another place and time and my first love. A tremor shook through my body. I stopped myself before I made a mistake and let emotion take over.

"Why don't you let me watch you take care of that Richard," I answered with a nod to his crotch and a smirk. "Then maybe later, I'll fuck you." That's right Giacobbe, no feeling, no emotion, I told myself.

I quite enjoyed watching and when his organism flushed his entire body a deep pink and his seed was on the floor, I very carefully licked the last little pearl drop attached to the head of his dick. Taking great pleasure in the shiver that racked his body. He would do.

JPOV

Whatever it was that Edward was hiding from me, it could wait. I knew he loved me and that would never change. When he was ready to share, I would be ready to listen. For now it was enough to know that I would have him here, safe with me, through the rest of the Easter holiday. When we returned to St. Paul's I couldn't stay all night, propriety did not allow that but I could stay late on some nights as long as I was in my own set by morning light.

Mrs. Wads had prepared a hearty stew and biscuits for dinner and the six of us gathered around the big kitchen table. All of us enjoyed the meal immensely, especially Emmett. We had begun having dinner, all gathered around the kitchen table instead of in the dining room in reference to Emmett's and Mrs. Wad's mutual admiration of each other. Inviting Liam and Alice to join us there just seemed right. So here we sat, three couples enjoying the warmth of our created family.

"So that's decided, since Jasper is giving away the bride, Edward get's to be the best man," Emmett announced cheerfully. "But we all know who the best man really is…Ow! What was that for," he rubbed the back of his head as the rest of us laughed aloud.

"That is for not using yer manners, you big oaf," Mrs. Wad's said lovingly at the big man. "It's also to show Miss Rosie how to handle yer arse!"

The look of shock on Emmett's face and Mrs. Wad's words had the entire room erupting into laughter. Rosie had the good grace to blush but she was struggling to keep the smile off her face too.

Edward and I held hands under the table and I could feel him rubbing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb. I looked over to see him smiling softly at me. I knew how important times like these were to him. Family was something he'd never had the privilege to enjoy. He almost glowed he seemed so happy.

Mrs. Wad's cleared the table with Emmett's help; he knew he had to get back on her good side. Alice, who had become another close friend, along with Charlotte, to Rosie, helped Rosie serve coffee and a lovely pudding.

Edward had let go of my hand and his long slender fingers were now drawing lazy circles on my thigh. I nearly strangled on my coffee when I felt them slid over my britches and gently tease my quickly hardening member. I looked over to see him looking apparently for the whole world, entranced by Alice and Rose's discussion over which flowers would be more attractive in their bouquets. How the hell was he doing that? Looking all sweet and innocent discussing flowers above the table and below his fingers were causing a storm in my damn britches. When I got him upstairs, I was going to….

"Jasper, ol' man, you are looking a little flushed. Are you feeling well," Emmett asked from across the table drawing my attention. I distinctly heard Edward snicker at Emmett's words.

"Yes, I'm fine," I started trying to bat Edward's hand away from my lap without drawing attention to my ministrations.

"I think I need a drink," I said standing and trying to conceal my condition behind my coat as I rose. "Why don't we leave the ladies to discuss their flowers and we'll have a smoke and a brandy, gentlemen."

Retreating to my study, I poured brandies for the four of us. Emmett was going on to Edward about some simpleton in one of his classes who just couldn't seem to fathom what exactly the human reproduction process was all about. Edward's face was flushed with laughter when he looked across the room at me. My thoughts started drifting toward the room upstairs where I could and would make his entire body flush like that.

"We're blessed, you know," Liam's voice spoke beside me. "Blessed to have found them, Edward and Alice I mean. I would give my life for hers as you would Edward."

I looked at my friend and suddenly realized he had hardly spoken a word all evening. Something was wrong; something that had occurred since we spoke on the telephone earlier.

"What is it you aren't saying," I asked turning away from Edward and Emmett so they couldn't see our faces as we talked.

"Have you looked at your post today," he asked inhaling deeply from this cigarette.

"No. It's over there. Why," I asked after pointing towards my desk by the window.

"I wondered if you had received one of these. Mine arrived just as I was leaving to come here for dinner," he stated almost too calmly, pulling a small nondescript yellow envelope from his inside pocket. "I've read mine. You might want to look," he nodded towards the desk.

As nonchalantly as my nervous body allowed, I walked by the other two men in the room and picked up the stack of post. Half way through the pile, I froze. Picking the inoffensive thing up, I walked back to Liam before I opened it.

"Shall we see if they are the same," I asked trying to sound as if it made no difference. Though he had already seen his, Liam opened his at the same time and I opened mine. There was no post mark or return address on either of them, letting us know they were hand delivered not by mail carrier. I read mine silently as he watched me.

_Jasper_

_I'm sure that receiving this little envelope will come as no surprise to you. Actually, I'd be taken aback if you weren't expecting to hear from me in some way._

_If you are worried for Peter, your fears are greatly misplaced. Peter did what he did to survive, I admire that greatly in a man. In the scheme of things Marshall's cost me very little, except a good fuck when I wanted it._

_You however interrupted my plans. What they were is of little consequence, it's the fact that you disrupted them that causes my anger._

_I've been watching him. Edward, you know? He is quite an attractive man. I've also noticed just how much you care for him. I'm sure you have plans too. Don't you Jasper?_

_I wonder how you would feel if someone disrupted your plans?_

_I'm sure that you and Tart will compare notes, even though you've left the Yard. You can't be with him at all times Jasper._

_So it's your turn. What, I ponder, will you do with it?_

_Giacobbe_

The heat rolled off me in a torrent. Rage raced through me like a burgeoning storm. Tart cuffed my shoulder trying to calm me.

"They're basically word for word but his threat to me was Alice, of course. He's not coming after us Jasper. He's going to go after them," Tart's voice was low and filled with venom when he added; "We have to find him, Jasper and take care of this ourselves."

With frustration overwhelming me, through gritted teeth, I replied, "We don't even know where he is."

"We don't have to know where he is. We need to draw him to us," Tart whispered in hushed tones.

"And just how do you suppose to do that," I asked clearly not seeing where he was going until a light snapped on in my head.

"Bait? You want to offer someone up as bait? Would you risk Alice in such a foolish plot?" I asked feeling a knot form in the pit of my stomach.

He looked down as if ashamed but continued on, "Of course not, Alice is a woman. We couldn't do that but he's a man and he would…"

"The hell he would! Why should I allow him to be the sacrifice here?" I shouted.

"What can't Alice do," Alice said as Tart and I turned quickly to see that the ladies had entered the study and all eyes were upon us.

"And why am I to be sacrificed," Edward added. "Jasper, Liam what is going on?"

EPOV

"It's nothing," Jasper said his face stiff and tinged with emotion.

"Pardon me ladies," I said to them then faced Jasper and Tart. "Bloody hell! Something is most definitely going on and from the look of the two of you, it isn't good at all." It was then I noticed the envelopes both of them were holding.

"What are those," I asked a sudden apprehension rolling over me. Before Jasper spoke I already knew who they were from. No one else could upset Jasper like this.

"What did Jacob say," I asked quietly and head the gasps from the rest of those in the room.

Jasper raised his hand grudgingly handing me the note. Beside me, Alice reached out a tiny hand to Liam for his note. He shook his head "no" one time, saw the determined look on her face then relinquished his note to her. His face hung as he did.

Quietly he said, "I will not allow him the chance to harm you Alice." His voice was steely, "Though it was not his hand that did the deed, he killed Charlie as much as Newton. I will not allow him to take someone else I love from me."

Alice read the note then stepped to Liam, placed her hand on his cheek. We watched as the giant of a hard, cold man melted into her touch before our eyes. The look they shared was so intimate; I had to avert my own eyes. I heard her clearly speak then.

"Together. Liam the six of us; we will make this bastard pay for the pain he has caused all," Alice's sweet little voice was as hard as Liam's. "No one else will lose someone they love."

"Alice," Tart started to say and was cut off as the woman before him leapt and wrapped herself around him in a quite an unlady like way, kissing him passionately.

"Yes," I heard Emmett shout and behind me I knew Rosalie had done much the same as Alice.

Jasper's warm hand slid into mine drawing me to him. His eyes, so full of love, were etched with worry. He didn't want to chance losing me but he knew as well as I did that we couldn't allow Alice to be the 'bait'.

"Together," he whispered as he drew me into his arms.

"Forever and always," I answered capturing his lips with mine.

Everything else fell away. There were no others with us. It was just the two of us lost in each other. His body pressed tightly to mine. My hands threading threw his hair, soft as silk on my fingers; his grip tightening on my waist pressing our hardening members together.

"Damn!" Emmett said then complained, "OWE!" I could hear Rosalie snicker too.

Emmett's voice broke through the fog my brain had fallen into. I realized we were still there in the study with the others. Embarrassment raged through me flooding my face which I abruptly hid in Jasper's coat lapel.

"Sorry," he whispered only for me and chuckled.

I finally looked up to see four pairs of eyes staring at us. Both ladies flushed and fanning themselves. Poor Liam looked as if he'd been frightened by a specter. And Emmett, bless his heart was rubbing the back of his head and grinning from ear to ear. I could just see the questions racing through his brain and I was dreading the next time the two of us were alone.

Jasper having taken in everything I'd seen in their faces began to laugh, loud and strong. The others quickly joined in and I joined them too.

"Together," Jasper asked those in the room. All answered in like, "Together".

An hour later, I stood before my love as he tenderly undid buttons and removed my clothing, not allowing me to participate in their removal. Once completely nude before him, he kissed me sweetly, almost chastely, and begged me lay upon his bed. Laying back I watched as Jasper slowly disrobed before my eyes. Each button undone, every piece of skin laid bare to my eyes caused my blood to rush faster in my body, straight to my cock. As the last of his undergarments fell away and his straining, leaking member was there before me. I couldn't help touching myself. My cock ached with a need that only Jasper could relieve.

His eyes darkened and ran over my body with raw need. I trembled.

"Edward," his voice was hoarse and rough. "I need to make you mine. I don't know that I can be slow or gentle. It's just too strong, the need for you."

His body shook with the restraint he was barely holding in check. I nodded my understanding as he approached, crawling like a great panther chasing his pray, across the bed. God, my own need only grew more watching the pure lust played out on his face.

I sucked in a deep breath, closed my eyes, trying vainly to calm the beating of my heart. I felt the bed dip and opened my eyes to find him straddling my waist, hands on either side of my face, eyes looking down at me. Placing my hand upon his strong jaw, I felt it relax into my palm and I smiled at him.

"I'm yours alone and always will be. Take me hard and fast and mark me as you wish," my own breath was raspy and strained and I watched as something broke free in him.

He flipped me over and commanded that I grab the headboard with both hands, which I did. He immediately began kissing and biting his way down my spine, causing gooseflesh to appear all over my body. The only sound he made was a loan guttural groan. As his lips reached up upturned arse, he lavished each globe with more kisses and nips. I heard the lid popped from a tin. Then I was suddenly surrounded by the strong scent of musk and woods, a very male scent. Nothing at all like the lavender salve we usually used. His finger slick with the balm circled my entrance once, twice and dipped in. I moaned at the intrusion but pushed back to immediately take it deeper. He added another and curled them touching me where I needed it most and then they were gone.

I knew immediately when he pushed my knees farther apart that he would go deep and fast. He didn't disappoint. One moment I was empty and aching, the next I felt the entire length of him buried deep in me, his balls slapping against mine as he moved in and out of me. His breath was ragged against my shoulder and he called my name over and over. My back arched with the pleasure he was creating between us. His arms suddenly, under mine, pulled me up, my back flush to his chest. His heart beating so hard, I could feel it through my body.

His words were raw as he whispered his love to me. I could feel my balls tighten and rise. I knew I was only moments away from crashing. He had never even touched my cock which was slapping against my stomach leaving wetness with each thrust he made. His movements began to quicken and become erratic.

I felt his lips on my shoulder and his teeth as he bared them against my skin. He bit down hard; leaving me marked his and his alone.

"Jasper…oh God…Jasper…I'm going to…Jasper!" I couldn't say a coherent sentence. I was so close to the sweet paradise of oblivion. Then he whispered in my ear.

"You are mine. Mine alone. I want you to come for me now, Edward. Come hard," his voice was deep and throaty.

My body poured itself over and I came with streams of my seed hitting the bed sheets and pillows below. Rolling waves crashed over me, drowning me in my orgasm. I knew my heated tunnel was gripping him like a vice. He jerked hard against me two more times and his own torrent of warm seed exploded inside my tunnel. I felt gush after gush as he rode out the waves of his own drowning.

Covered in sweat and semen we collapsed onto the bed which was just as sticky as we were, neither caring. All that mattered was the feeling of how close we had been only seconds before. Nothing and no one would ever come between us when we were joined as one like that. A feeling of such peace and contentment enveloped me after our coupling. It always did but this, this was so much more.

He lay beside me, leaving little kisses along my shoulder and up the side of my neck. His legs twisted between and over mine. One arm propped so that he could run his fingers through my hair, pulling and twisting. The other draped across my stomach, playing in the sticky cooling evidence of our lovemaking.

"You are the most beautiful man in the world," he whispered against the shell of my ear. "I will never be able to tell you in words just how much I love you."

A smile formed on my lips as I answered, "I don't think the words are necessarily after this. Your actions clearly speak volumes." I teased him and he nipped at my ear.

"Aye, my actions were rather loud weren't they," he chuckled back.

"Are you sore," he asked always mindful of my comfort.

"Nothing that I mind," I answered truthfully.

The yawn that slipped from me caused him to squeeze me to him tighter.

"Sleep Edward," he said and I nodded my agreement.

"I love you Jasper," I said before my eyes closed.

"I love you too," he answered in sleepy tones.

My last waking thought was not of the next few weeks but of a distant future that I hoped we would share together.

**Author's Note: Nope I won't make any excuses. I won't complain about RL or writer's block. I just couldn't get my act together so here I am late begging your forgiveness. I hope you enjoyed the lemony goodness between E and J. For those of you enjoying this story you will be happy to know, it looks like, thanks to Giacobbe Nero, you are going to get an extra chapter or two before the epilogue. He just wouldn't stay away, the f**ker. And now I have to do something with him. So let's take a poll shall we. How many want to see him taken out for good? (cbaty raises her hand) And how many want to see him escape again to continue to haunt Liam and Jasper? I'll be keeping track. **


	16. Chapter 16  The Ball

**Thank you all for the many alerts on this and some of my others I received this week. I truly appreciate each and every one of them. **

**I own nothing Twilight but I am very grateful Ms. Meyers allows us to play with her characters.**

Chapter 16 – The Ball

Liam POV

The woman was going to be the death of me. Alice Brandon was my heart's desire and God, how I loved her. I'd not had much experience with gentry' ladies and every time I turned around, Alice was taking my breath away. To the outside world, she was the properly raised Miss Brandon but when we were alone, bloody hell, the woman loved her sex.

I hated leaving her tonight, though I knew she was safe at the Hale Manor. Jasper, Edward and Emmett would never let anything happen to her. They wouldn't let their guard down for a moment even when they were occupied as I was fairly sure Jasper and Edward were this night. Besides, I had my own precautions set in place. I tipped my head to Gurney where he stood in the shadows across the street, as I stepped out the front door.

She was angry with me when I left her. The simple fact that I wouldn't go to her bed in my friend's house had caused her ire to get up. There were times when I wondered what the hell I was doing. She was young, so much younger than me. Alice said she didn't care but I couldn't help wondering how she would feel in twenty years. She'd still be a young beautiful woman. I'd be an old man. And wouldn't she want a family of her own some day. We hadn't even talked about children.

After all what did I really have to offer her? I would never be a wealthy man. I wasn't learned like my friends either. My family had been working class, good people who loved their family and raised them right. Nothing like what I had with Charlie's mother either. She had abandoned him as soon as he was born, left me to raise an infant as best as I could. I didn't do a very good job of that either.

And I had been wrong, so wrong. It was hard for me to admit. Spending more time with Jasper and Edward had proved that to me. It never occurred to me that two men could love and respect each other the way they do. I had been taught that what they shared was against nature and God. Everything I'd said to Charlie, everything I'd done had been wrong. I didn't mean to push him away. It had been hard in the early years but I loved Charlie, he was my son. I wondered now if he ever realized just how important he was to me.

Thinking of Charlie always brought me back to his death and the deaths of all those other boys and…Giacobbe Nero or Jacob Black as some still called him. To me he would forever be the evil that took my son. He'd used someone else's hand to do the actual deed but he put the cards into play that caused the actions. Now he was threatening someone else I loved and a friend. I couldn't…wouldn't stand by and watch him do it again.

Walking the streets of London at night was nothing new to me. I often did but tonight thoughts along these lines led my feet to where I knew I shouldn't be. If he saw me now, all would be lost. So realizing where I was, I quickly hid in the shadows of the alley hoping to see if my idea had worked.

The door to Marshall's opened and a tall lanky figure strode out, closing the door behind him. He had no key so someone from inside locked the door and switched on an inside light as the young man walked away. At the end of the alley, looking both directions before showing himself, he turned away from me and headed uptown. I couldn't see his face but there was blond hair sticking out from under a hat pulled down over his head. He fit the description that my old nosey neighbor, Mrs. Winkles, gave of the young man who had left my little yellow envelope.

Jacob Black came back to lie exactly where I knew he would. He was a sick bastard, so damn predictable. He'd be thinking the constabularies were the idiots, patting his self on the back by being right under our noses. I hated lying to Jasper and the others. Try it was a lie of omission and for their own good, but still a lie. If Jasper knew Jacob was here in London within easy reach, he'd go after him straight away. Now that he had retired from the Yard and was no longer an active inspector, I couldn't protect him the way he had protected me. There was no way in hell I was going to let my friend go to prison for protecting his mate by killing the likes of someone like Giacobbe Nero. So there was no other choice, Nero had to die and it had to be by my hand. I'd watch and wait but this would end for all of us this time.

***KTL***KTL***KTL***

6 Weeks Later

JPOV

Carlisle Cullen sat across from me, looking healthy and yet the spark was missing from his eyes. The stroke had left a few more lines around his eyes and mouth, deepened the existing lines that had already but left no other physical trace behind. Alice had stayed true to her word and had stayed by his side, nursing him back to health. The only time I saw him smile was when she flitted in with the coffee and biscuits. He even chuckled a little when she chided him about staring out the window again when he had a guest. Carlisle sipped his coffee and watched her as she slipped out the door quietly.

"She is such a kind soul," he said very softly. "I don't think I could have survived without her." He paused before he added, "I'm going to be lost without her Jasper. Does he truly love her?" The question brought the first real emotion showing on his face. "She deserves to be loved and adored."

"I know," I answered him unsure of where he was going with this. "We all do, Carlisle."

"No not all," his words staggered. "Some of us only bring pain to those we love and who love us."

No matter how many times, any of us tried to convince Carlisle that William's death was not his fault; he still carried the pain of it.

"If I had never let myself care for him, if I'd been the kind of husband she needed, if I'd never gone to Italy and met…" his words carried away, lost in his own thoughts again.

I was suddenly infuriated at all the blame this man was laying on his own head. He didn't cause Esme's insanity or William's death. And as far as Jacob Black was concerned, the root of his evilness had taken place long before Carlisle ever met him.

"Carlisle, I need you to listen to me," I stated firmly scooting to the edge of my chair and leaning on his desk. His deeply saddened eyes looked up to me.

"You cannot change anything that happened in the past. Esme was sick long before you walked into her life. And as for William, he loved you and you loved him. He would not blame you for this and I'm fairly certain he would not want you to go on this way. You wouldn't have wanted him to stop living had you been the one who died," I was trying my best to put a spark back in his heart.

"Of course, not; he was young! He would find love again," he roused then became deflated and added, "I'm not young Jasper. I feel old. I just want the term to be over so I can retire and take myself away from this place and all its memories."

I wanted to jump across the desk and shake him. He'd just given up! He was going to let Jacob win.

"And what of Jacob, are you willing to let him run free to destroy more lives. To threaten the very people who have strived to set things right," I couldn't help the raised tone of my voice. I was losing patience with him. "He's implied that he will harm Edward and though you may not want to hear it…Alice is on his list too!"

At that the man finally looked as if something had hit home to him. I knew he cared for Alice and I was sure she hadn't told him of the letters Liam and I had been receiving over the last few weeks. We had all tried to shield him so he could heal. Maybe we had been wrong to shelter him that way.

"He wouldn't harm Alice," his voice finally took on an edge of emotion. "Why? What has she ever done to him? He told me, the last time I saw him, that he wanted to…," he rose to his feet staring at me over the desk, his face suddenly pale. Then I watched as the anger spread over his body and rushed up his neck to flame his cheeks. For a moment, I feared I'd brought on another attack.

"I remember!" he voice rushed out loudly. "My God, Jasper. I didn't remember much of what happened the day of my stroke or the days before for that matter," his eyes wide as he spoke.

"I had been with Jacob. He used me, nearly abused me almost to the point of torture. He had me so confused but when I finally came to myself and realized what was happening and tried to escape him, he threatened to court Alice, marry her. He said he thought it was time he settled down and started a family and Alice would make a very nice little docile wife," his body shivered as he relived those moments in his mind. "He's not insane, Jasper, not like Esme. He's just evil without any sort of moral conscious."

Now it was my turn to shiver. I was extremely glad Liam wasn't with me today. His reaction to this would not have been good.

"What can we do to stop him," Carlisle asked standing to his full height, back straight, looking more like Head Master Cullen than any of us had seen in quite a while. "We can't let him hurt anyone else." His determined stance gave me hope that he would go along with the plan that the 'family' had devised.

"Were you serious about retirement," I asked watching his eyebrow raise. "Because, how would you like to announce your replacement at the spring dance next week?"

In my own set later that afternoon I went over the plan again. It was a good plan and would most likely draw out the one person we most definitely wanted there. Now that Head Master Cullen was on board and back to himself. Liam and I had no doubt we'd lure Jacob Black to exactly where we wanted him. This time we used the '_Daily Mail_' to slip tidbits of information that would surely grab his attention. Most of them lay before me on my desk, each one a smart little jab at Jacob.

"_St. Paul's University Spring Ball will prove to be an exciting one this year. The school is trying to overcome the dismal problems plaguing it over the last few months. For the first time is the history of the school, the Ball is by invitation only. One has to wonder who they are trying to keep away."_

"_Rumor has it that the esteemed Head Master of St. Paul's University has not recovered well from the stroke he fell victim to in early January. His appearance at the upcoming ball could mean he will be announcing his retirement."_

"_Bands were announced today between the heroic Chief Inspector Liam Tart and Miss Alice Brandon, Head Master Carlisle Cullen's sister-in-law. A summer wedding is being planned."_

"_Today we received news that the esteemed Dr. Edward Masen is going to be announced as the new Head Master of St. Paul's University. The declaration will come from the retiring Head Master at the ball tomorrow evening."_

There had been others but these were the ones which pointed a long finger at Jacob and curled it, saying come on if you dare. I had no doubt that one of these or all would be the trigger to bring him out of hiding. Not that he was stupid; he would know we were setting a trap. We counted on the fact that his ego was just too big and he would make his move in spite of knowing that. He was so sure he was smarter than the rest of us. I said a prayer that he was wrong, dead wrong.

Alice and Rose had stepped up and stood in the place of the deceased Mrs. Cullen. The two of them had worked diligently on the preparations for the ball as if they had been doing it for years. Invitations were printed, sent and accepted by every notable family with daughters of a certain age in Cambridge and surrounding cities. Flowers had been fussed over and arranged. Tables were clothed and rearranged in the dining hall which was being converted into a ballroom. A make shift stage had been set up in the far north corner where the orchestra would be seated tomorrow evening. Bakeries were delivering cakes for the banquet tables. The dining hall was a mad hubbub of rush and merriment. Students who would normally look the other direction when chores needed to be done, stepped up to help both the lovely ladies who smiled so sweetly at them and asked for their help so nicely.

Edward and I were standing by the door watching the whirlwind that was my sister and Alice as they worked their magic when Eric and Ben joined us. Both young men had deep forlorn looks on their faces.

"Lord Yorkshire, Mr. Waters why on earth are the two of you standing there with such looks about you on such a fine spring day," Edward asked as we turned to converse with them.

"Come now gentlemen, whatever is it that has you looking so distraught," I added trying very hard to contain the smile which threatened to break across my face.

"Skirts!" Eric mumbled.

"Aye, skirts!" Ben agreed shaking his head to match Eric's.

"Whatever are you talking about," Edward asked trying to hide his own smile. Both of us secretly agreed with our young friends that having skirts here on campus will not be enjoyable.

"Why is everyone so excited about a bloody ball anyway and a bunch of skirts giggling and flirting and such? It's just a way for mothers to put their sons on display to the highest bidder," Eric grumbled louder. We all knew why he was voicing these feelings. Poor Ben looked down trodden because he knew Eric would be one of those on display.

"Lord Yorkshire, I realize you are upset but language please," Edward warned though I knew his heart was aching for the young man.

"Sorry sir," Eric spoke up, clearly accepting Edward's authority.

"Oh come now, it won't be that bad. There will be lovely music and cake and punch," I added so they wouldn't feel as if we were chastising them. "Dancing can be quite nice with the right person." Edward gave me a warning look.

"That's just it sir. We shan't be allowed to dance with whom we wish," Eric said softly looking kindly at the boy standing next to him. The blush on Ben's cheeks was so damned adorable.

Edward suddenly becoming very serious looked at me and said, "Yes the partner does make the difference in how you enjoy the dance."

"Then maybe we should see if we can arrange that, Dr. Masen," I smiled at my lover. His knowing smile brightened the day for me even more.

We encouraged the boys to go help in the work taking plane in the hall and try to forget about the 'skirts' part of it for now. Not willing to disobey their two favorite teachers, both boys went straight to work.

A plot hatched itself in my mind after our talk with Eric and Ben and even though we would need to return to St. Paul's the next day, I talked Edward into agreeing to a trip up to London for the night. What I had planned couldn't be done in our sets at university. Always willing to give me what I needed, Edward agreed though he didn't understand the urgency in my voice.

I made my leave and quickly found a telephone in the porter's lodge where I called Mrs. Wads with my request. She was nearly as excited as me when I explained what I needed her to do.

The train ride from Cambridge to London was quiet and restful. Both of us lost in our own thoughts, the time passed quickly. I knew Rosalie was going to stay with Alice tonight so they could get an early start on the last touches for the ball tomorrow evening. We would have the house practically to ourselves for the first time in quite some time.

The house was silent except for the sweet hum of music playing somewhere. Edward's eyes grew large and surprised when he heard it. Having no servants greet us was another surprise.

"Welcome home," I said kissing his cheek and taking his hand. "Mrs. Wads has dinner waiting for us."

"Where is everyone," he asked as we walked down the hall to the dining room.

"There are a few of the staff still here but most have been given the evening off," I answered then added, "we won't even see those who are here unless I call for someone."

I could see the worry flash through his eyes and I rushed to reassure him.

"Nothing is wrong, love. I just hadn't been…alone with you in awhile. I was being selfish, wanting you to myself if only for one evening," I said drawing him into my arms.

A smile blossomed on his face and he stole my heart once again. His eyes darkened and his lips found mine. Soft, warm flesh melded with mine and he quickly deepened the kiss thrusting his tongue into my waiting mouth. Our bodies naturally drawn to each other, like magnets, pressed together so tightly, caused shivers of passion to stir in both of us. With our bodies so close together, our hardening erections came into contact causing low groans from both of us. I didn't want to break the kiss but I knew one of us should. Pressing my forehead to his, I tried to catch my breath.

"Mrs. Wads went to a lot of trouble for us. Shall we dine? To be quite honest, once I take you to bed, we won't leave there until the 'morrow," I said my voice a little rough even to my ears. A shiver graced his entire body as the blush; I still loved to see, slipped up his neck and across his cheeks.

"Let's eat," he said, his voice just as rough with need as my own had been.

Dinner was wonderful; roasted chicken and some Mrs. Wad's concoction of potatoes and cheese. Conversation was easy between the two of us and the moments of silence comfortable. I even tried to get him to tell me what was in that large envelope he had received at school this past week. He would only say it was a business contract from his solicitor that he had been waiting for. I knew it had to do with those 'plans' he hadn't told me about yet. I didn't press but I couldn't help wondering what it was, he was still keeping from me.

The telephone rang somewhere in the house causing both of us to jump. Its sound reminded me that I didn't want the outside world coming into the bubble we had created around us this night. I could see by the slight frown on his face he felt the same. Mrs. Wads joined us in the dining room for the first time at that moment.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Jasper," she apologized. "But it's Mr. Marshall on the telephone. He's extremely worked up and insisting he speak to you or Miss Rosalie."

Edward must have thought the same thing I did, Jacob. We both stood at the same time and headed for my study. Jacob Black had invaded our peaceful moment, after all. I prayed we were both wrong. I reached the phone only a step ahead of Edward.

"Peter what is it? Is everything okay," I asked hurriedly into the receiver.

The connection was weak and he sounded like he was crying and then laughing at the same time, yet nothing he said made any sense.

"Peter calm down and start over. The connection is bad and I can't hear you when you talk so fast. I missed a great deal of what you just said," I tried to calm both men; the one on the other end of the telephone and the one standing beside me.

"It's the baby, Jasper! She's come! She is the most lovely," he said as realization dawned and I cut him off again.

"The baby's here. Peter, congratulations, you are a papa!" I smiled into the phone and watched awareness spread over Edward. He grabbed my free hand and squeezed.

"Charlotte doing alright," I managed to ask.

"Wonderful, she is an amazing woman. I am so blessed," Peter answered finally calming.

"The babe she is such a tiny thing, Jasper. The doctor says she is healthy and strong even though she is so small. Can you hear her crying? She's a hungry little thing," his voice was so full of awe and wonderment. And I could hear the squall in the background. She had very healthy lungs.

"Edward and I are so happy for you all, Peter. Give Charlotte our love," I said into the telephone.

"Well I just wanted you to know. Wait Charlotte is saying something," he turned away for a moment then spoke again, "Oh, yes, I almost forgot to tell you what we named her. But it's a secret. You are not to tell anyone, well except Edward, until we see you at the wedding. We named her Lily Rose. Charlotte insisted."

My throat grew tight and I squeezed Edward's hand tighter. Rosalie would be thrilled as was I.

"Thank you, Peter. She will be so thrilled. Edward and I will keep the secret till we see you mid May. Goodbye," I said as I listened to his goodbye then hung up the receiver.

"Secret," Edward questioned looking at me deeply.

"Yes, they named the baby, Lily Rose after my sister," I said pulling Edward to me, "another member of our new family to love."

Edward's grip on me tightened and we stood wrapped around each other for a long quiet moment. I felt him sigh. It was a sigh of peace and contentment. I felt it too, and then I remembered my earlier plans.

"Come, I have a surprise for you," I laughed and led him back to the dining room. In the corner was an Edison Cylinder Phonograph. I changed the cylinder and placed the needle so the music soon began again. It wasn't like a live orchestra but still, it would do. I turned to face Edward and I bowed.

"May I have this dance," I asked, knowing my dimples showed in my wide grin. His head went back and he laughed deeply before those green eyes bore into mine.

"I'd love to dance with you," he said as we stepped together.

"I'll let you lead the next time but for this one, I shall," I chuckled at his smirk.

His arm upon my shoulder, mine about his waist and our other hands intertwined, we waltzed. It didn't matter that the music was just a record. It didn't matter that it was just the two of us alone in the dining room. All that really mattered was we each had who we desired most in our arms as the music swept us away.

Edward's body relaxed and he lay his head upon my shoulder. The moment was warm and tender and exactly right.

"I have a another surprise for you," I whispered against his hair.

"I thought this was the surprise," he answered softly squeezing my hand, "dancing together like this."

"That was part of it but there is more," I returned, dropping his hand and reaching toward my inside coat pocket. I pulled out a small black velvet jeweler's box. He lifted his head and looked at my open palm where the little box lay.

"Go ahead, open it," I encouraged him.

The stunned look on his face only caused me to smile more. His tentative touch on the box sent a small thrill through me. The music stopped and as we had already stopped moving, he took the small box in both his hands and opened it.

Inside the box perched the ring I had purchased for him. Alice had been my helper in obtaining his ring size. She had dragged Edward along to try on different rings under the pretense of purchasing a gift for Liam. Edward was the masculine model. He had fussed for days afterwards. Repeating the story of Alice's shopping obsessions.

He lifted the ring from the box to look at it closer. It had a smooth gold band, narrowed at the back. The square face of the ring had a row of tiny diamonds edging it and inside the square was a black onyx initial. It could be seen in either direction he chose to wear the ring.

It dawned on me one day that Masen and Whitlock each began with a similar initial. So I had the jeweler design the single letter to be read as either an M or W depending on the view of the ring. Worn with the letter's legs open to the viewer, it appeared an M but to the wearer it was a W. The world would see it as just a signet ring, but to Edward it was my name he would be wearing. I knew immediately when Edward realized those exact thoughts. His low gasp sounded in the room around us.

"I cannot give you the vows you would like for us to share but I can give you my name as well as my heart," I said lifting his chin so I could look into his eyes and I added, "forever."

His arms wrapped me into a tight hug. Thank you and love you were whispered over and over. Time left us for just a while, neither of us wanting to move on. Finally, I stepped back and took the ring from his hand.

"Before I place this on your finger, never to be taken off again, read the inscription out loud," I said as I held the ring up to the light for him.

"Whitlock-Masen forever entwined," he said his tender voice rough with emotion.

I placed the ring on his left pinky finger and looked at it with him.

"Forever," he asked.

"As long as we both shall live," I answered.

"Take me to bed Jasper," Edward said, his whole being shined with happiness. "Make love to me, once again."

I would never get over joining with Edward. It was always a marvelous experience. His body always so sensitive, responded to mine, moving with a rhythm all their own. The giving and sharing of pleasure beyond anything mere words could compare.

Edward's pleas for me to touch him as my hardened length plunged into his heat over and over only spurred me on more. When the first shudder of his orgasm over took his body, I slowed my own movements so that I could watch the splendor that was Edward in ecstasy. His back arched forward, nipped hard as pebbles, a slight flush to the pale skin naked before me and those eyes; those deep dark orbs captured me as each spark of joy spurted forth, spilling his seed between us. The look on his face rushed me to thrust one last time. His hands held my face tightly as my release pulsed in his channel; my eyes allowing his access to my own rapture.

Spent and totally sated, my strength gave out and I collapsed a top my lover. His arms wrapped tightly around me holding me to him.

"Thank you Jasper," he whispered against my damp skin. "Every time with you is a wonderful memory I cherish."

My lips reached for the tender skin just below his jaw leaving kisses. I couldn't stop touching him. He giggled and tried to move from under me when the kisses became ticklish causing both of us to laugh out loud.

"Aye, every moment is a cherished time, especially when I can make you laugh," I added moving my fingers to his ribs and stroking lightly, igniting another round of laughter and then peace so that sleep soon overtook us.

The day of the ball brought much anticipation. Edward and I arrived back at St. Paul's to join the others in a meeting in the Head Masters office. Liam had arranged for constabulary to be stationed at various places on the school grounds. We had even enlisted the porter's to be on the lookout for 'Brother Jacob' and to report his where abouts immediately. Invitations would be checked at the gate and at the entrance of the dining hall. Several of the staff were on duty at both places to check off students as they arrived as well as guests. Nothing was being left to chance.

"I can't emphasize this enough," Liam's voice was stretched with tension. "None of us is to go anywhere alone. Not even the loo." Alice chuckled and got a very stern look from Liam. "I'm serious Miss Brandon, no one goes anywhere alone." Then he added a heartfelt plea, "Please, Alice." Alice too pity on Liam and agreed to his demands, which clearly relieved some of his tension.

"What if he doesn't show," Head Master Cullen asked from where he sat behind his desk. "No one's seen or heard from him in over a week. How do we even know he's still in England?"

"He's still here," Liam stated without emotion avoiding my eyes he turned toward Alice.

For the first time, I realized, he's hiding something. He knows something he's not telling the rest of us. Why would he keep secrets from us? Unless he thought he was protecting us for our own good. Edward's voice drew my attention but I knew I'd have time to call him out on this later.

"Alright, here is the order of events. First, Head Master Cullen will enter the hall, and then Alice will join him for the first dance. At approximately nine thirty Head Master will take the stage calling order to make his announcement. Then the cake and punch will be served and there will of course be more dancing. At eleven, I will step forward and announce the last waltz," he finished up with all of us shaking our heads in agreement.

EPOV

Everything seemed to be going along just fine. Head Master Cullen and Alice looked lovely dancing the first waltz. He in a dark blue morning coat trimmed in silver with a matching vest and his starched white collar extremely stiff. He was still an exceptionally handsome man. Alice was breathtaking in her pale blue silk gown. Her waist looked even smaller as Carlisle danced her across the floor. She had swept her hair up into some do that was all the fashion I'm sure and her long neck looked luminous under the soft lights and candles glow. Liam was standing beside me, nearly busting at the seams to take her away from Carlisle. Both men cared deeply for Alice and neither was willing to give an inch where she was concerned.

"She looks lovely this evening Liam. You must be very proud of her," I said as the duo waltzed past us again.

"I want her in my arms," he said hotly under his breath. "I know he doesn't feel for her the way I do, but damned I can't help feeling hot when I see the way he is holding her."

I laughed drawing his attention to me. "Liam, it's natural to feel jealousy. Just remember that Carlisle thinks of her as a younger sister or daughter even. He only wants to protect her."

The man beside me sighed deeply. He was dressed himself in a dark gray evening coat and tails. He cut quite a fine looking man when he cared to dress up. The slightly burnished red in his hair was flashing tonight as well as the dark charcoal of his eyes. He wanted his woman and that was all there was too it.

The music slowed and Carlisle released Alice from his arms bowed to her while she performed a perfect deep knee curtsy. His voice boomed across the clapping for everyone to dance. Soon the floor was filled with dancers and the air was filled with the strains of another lovely melody. Jasper came to stand beside Carlisle and me while we watched the others take to the floor.

Rosalie was wearing that emerald green satin dress I remembered from the Christmas holidays that she looked so ravishing in. Emmett cut a dashing figure in his waist cut coat of darkest black trimmed in gold. His vest, also gold, seemed to flicker in the chandelier light reflecting around the room. His smile though, as he danced with his love, was the thing that everyone noticed. It was unbelievably sappy. Every feeling of love and passion that the huge man contained in his body showed clearly on his face as he looked down at Rosalie. You knew she could see it too from the blush that graced her lovely face so much like my love. Her hair fell in loose curls about her shoulders and bounced as Emmett flung her across the floor. They danced for no one else but each other and no one dared intrude on such happiness.

"They look so happy," I said to Jasper as we stood side by side watching the dancers go by.

"Aye, they do. I understand how they feel," he said softly still watching the crowd but saying the words for me.

Alice and Liam returned to stand where we were and Alice looked over at me a knowing smile upon her lips. She looked down at my hands then quickly back to my eyes. She had seen the ring.

"Let me see it," she squeaked and grabbed for my hand.

"See what?" Liam asked.

"The ring, silly, Jasper gave Edward a ring," she whispered so that only the four of us could hear her. I raised my left hand so she could hold it in her two tiny little hands. She squealed again and jumped up and down.

"Alice, please, we can't draw attention to it. I promise I'll let you make over it when we're all together at home again," I said as I pulled my hand back.

"I just think it's wonderful that's all," she said as she grabbed Liam and took off for the dance floor again. He looked back at us over his shoulder and shrugged.

Jasper and I both laughed at the site the two of them made. Liam might have thought he was the tough, stern inspector but we all knew who was truly in charge in that relationship.

The night wore on. Carlisle stood on the stage as exactly nine thirty and the orchestra stopped playing. All eyes turned to face the stage wondering if the rumors were true and Head Master Cullen was going to be retiring this night.

"Ladies, gentlemen and students thank you for joining us this evening. I'd like to thank Miss Alice Brandon and Mrs. Rosalie Hale-Whitlock for all their hard work in putting this evening together for us. They have done a wonderful job. Ladies," Carlisle extended his hand to where the two ladies stood beside their fiancés. The crowd clapped heartily and both ladies bowed.

"Now for the announcement a good deal of you have been expecting this evening. Due to circumstances that have be fallen our beloved St. Paul's in the last eight months and my own health, I have decided to take a sabbatical. I am not retiring as some of you have heard but have every intention of returning to St. Paul's after a year of rest. Therefore, I am very happy to announce that while I am away from St. Paul's, Dr. Edward Masen will be stepping up to be interim Head Master. Please join me in congratulating Dr. Masen," Carlisle finished by bowing towards me and clapping. The room erupted into a loud chorus of approval from guests and students alike. I returned Carlisle's bow and joined him on the stage.

"Thank you one and all. Now let us continue to enjoy the evening with some refreshments and more dancing. Enjoy," I said to the crowd and the music began again.

Crossing the floor, I was congratulated by many of the parents and guests in attendance. Several students also wanted to shake my hand and say how happy they were that I would be Head Master. I'd never thought about being Head Master and it came as somewhat of a shock that others would think I would be good at it.

Our group was nestled around a table toward the back of the room enjoying the cake and punch when I rejoined them. Liam had slipped out to make rounds and check in with the guards he had placed about the university. Alice kept looking toward the door nervously every few minutes. I knew when Liam returned to the hall when she let out the breath she had been holding. She stepped to his side offering him a glass of punch as soon as he was close to us.

"No one has seen anything," he said as they came to stand with the rest of us. "Maybe, we missed judged him."

"I think it's too early to say just yet," Jasper added. "He won't make a move until he's sure he can accomplish whatever it is he has planned."

"Aye, the bastard is awfully sure of himself," Emmett said. "I for one say none of us leave this room until we're sure he hasn't snuck in somewhere."

"Alright, you two couples need to get back out there and enjoy the music while you can," Jasper said shoeing our four friends back out to the dance floor.

"Have you seen Lord Yorkshire and Mr. Waters yet this evening," I asked Jasper as we were finally left alone. Carlisle had gone off to talk to some of the fellows and their family members.

"Yes, they are both hiding behind those large potted plants over by the stage," he answered pointing toward the orchestra. He was right; there they were both of them with their backs against the stage so they could see anyone coming up to them.

"Did you check it out? Can you hear the music in the Senior Fellows room," I asked as we continued to feign interest in the dancers on the floor.

"Yes, you can hear it just fine. They are going to be quite surprised," Jasper said.

"You go get the boys and have them meet me at the stage before I go to announce the last dance. Then I'll pretend that I need them to help me with something," I answered and Jasper nodded his agreement.

It looked as if no one had left the ball early. The room was still bustling with people. Jasper went to get Eric and Ben and have them meet me at the stage. As I stepped up on the platform and the music softened, I spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for attending St. Paul's Spring Ball and making it a great success. It is my sad job to announce, last dance. Enjoy and have a safe trip home," I said cheerfully. Then looked at the two young men standing beside Jasper at the stage side, "Lord Yorkshire and Mr. Waters would you mind helping me with something, seeing as how neither of you have a partner at the moment." Both young men agreed and followed after me.

We left the main dining room and made our way to the SFR. Both young men knew what room it was but neither had ever been inside seeing as it was the teachers own hide away.

"Gentlemen, this is last dance. You can still hear the music inside this room. If you liked to take that dance with the partner of your choice, I'll be happy to stand guard out here," I said as I opened the door.

"Sir?" Eric said looking from me to Ben to the hallway behind us.

"No one but Mr. Whitlock and I will know, Eric. Go dance with your partner," I smiled softly at him.

"Thank you Head Master Masen, we'll never be able to thank you enough," Ben said grabbing his lovers hand and dashing inside the door with a very surprised Eric Yorkshire.

I stood outside the door listening to the strands of music coming from the main dining hall, thinking about the dance that Jasper and I shared last night. I couldn't help rubbing my ring and thinking about that moment too. I love his so much and to know that he loved me just as strongly made everything we had gone through worth it. I closed my eyes for just a moment. I felt a hand go across my mouth and nose. There was some awful smell and then nothing.

JPOV

The last dance was finished and Liam and I stood by the door as guests were saying good night to those they knew and headed for waiting carriages outside. Students were walking back to their sets, all happy and totally unaware of the tension happening around them. Liam had sent Alice, Rosalie and Carlisle back to the Head Masters quarters with an armed guard. I looked up to see Eric and Ben walking down the hall as if they were a part of the crowd. Edward was not with them. A chill went through me and I turned to Liam.

"Eric, Ben could you come here just a moment please," I called to the boys who were standing with Eric's mother who seemed to be chastising them. Both boys hurried over.

"Where is Dr. Masen," I asked as they approached. Eric looked around to be sure he would not be overheard and then spoke.

"When we came out of the SFR, he wasn't there. We assumed he had come back here since the dance was over. Isn't he here Mr. Whitlock," Ben asked concern showing in his face.

"I'm sure he's here somewhere. You two run along now and go straight to your sets," Liam said sending the boys on their way.

"He's not here Liam why did you say that," I asked my anger just barely under control.

"We don't know where he is but we didn't need to get those two involved. Let's go check out the SFR," he said and he started walking down the hall. I grabbed his arm and turned him to face me.

"What aren't you telling me, Inspector Tart," I seethed at him. "It's clear you've been keeping secrets from the rest of us. Tell me now!" I had him by both arms and he was not making a move to break my hold. I could see he was just barely holding his own emotion in check under the calm façade.

"Jasper, we can talk about this later. Let's go find Edward," he said pulling his arms free but not making any sudden moves.

I watched as he walked stiffly down the hall and I followed after him. When we reached the SFR, I opened the door and walked in ahead of him. The light was still on but Edward was nowhere to be seen. I was becoming frightened now. Maybe he had gone back to the ball and was talking with parents and such. He could have returned to find Eric and Ben gone and went to be sure they were alright.

"Jasper, out here," I heard Liam from out in the hall. When had he left me standing alone in the room? I walked out the door to find him holding one of those little yellow envelopes. Bile began to role in my stomach and I knew I was going to be sick. He handed me the note.

"It's addressed to you," he said without blinking an eye. I took it and tore at the inoffensive note. My hands were shaking so hard I could hardly open it. Finally tearing the flap open I pulled out the folded sheet of paper and read.

_Hello again Jasper,_

_I believe I have someone you may like to have back. The real question is can you find me before he runs out of time. Here's your one clue, I've been there all along. I guess we'll just have to see if you figure it out._

_Giacobbe_

My hands dropped to my sides and I let all emotion slip out of me. I had no room for anything but hate and no one was going to keep me from getting Edward back, finding Giacobbe and killing him with my own hands. I felt Liam take the note from my hand, knew he was reading it, heard his intake of breath and I knew. I turned toward the man who had been my partner and was now my friend. Moving so fast that he didn't see it coming, my hands were around his neck and with strength I didn't know I had; his body was backed against the wall, his feet off the floor. Anger was rolling off me in waves and there was no way I could control the rush of hatred.

"YOU LIED TO ME! YOU KNOW WHERE HE HAS BEEN HIDING," I said the words slowly, deliberately with venom. "WHERE IS HE LIAM?"

He didn't struggle against me but I knew I was blocking his air flow. I had to loosen my grip so that he wouldn't pass out on me. When I did, he tried to take a breath and then he said one word.

"Marshalls"

I let go and watched him fall to the floor.

EPOV

I came to throwing up whatever I had in my stomach from the odor that had permeated my nose and mouth. I had no idea how long I had been unconscious. The room was dark and I couldn't see where I was. I was sitting on the floor and there was some kind of pole behind my back. I wanted to wipe my mouth but soon realized my hands were tied together around the pole. When I tried to move my legs, I felt the binds there too. It was clear I wasn't going to be going anywhere anytime soon. A match struck and a candle glowed behind me in the room but I couldn't see who was there. I knew who it was but deep inside I was hoping, praying that I was wrong. Suddenly I remembered Eric and Ben. Oh, God, please don't let him have harmed them.

"Well it's good to see you wake up Edward," his voice called as he strode across the floor in even strides.

"Where are the boys? What did you do with them," I asked struggling against my bonds.

"Boys?" he seemed puzzled and a little hope rushed through me that he didn't know they had been in the room I was standing outside of.

"Oh so that was why you were standing guard. Playing helper to a pair of young lovers," he laughed but it wasn't a pleasant sound. "So how like you."

"What do you want Giacobbe," I asked as he squatted on the floor beside me. He ran a finger along my jaw and down my neck causing my stomach to become queasy again.

"Well, I could think of several things I'd like to try with you but then that's not the real reason you are here," he said placing a kiss on my cheek before he stood. Walking to stand over my outstretched legs he continued to talk.

"The real reason you are here is to see how long it will take Jasper and his little puppet Tart to find us and try to rescue you," he sneered out the words as he walked back behind me and blew out the candle.

"But the issue for you will be, how soon I grow tired of waiting and playing the game," he said as he closed the dark and I was left in darkness again. A cold dread fear spreading through my body.

**Okay before the mob forms, you all know how I am. It was the perfect place to stop and you know it. Please don't throw sharp objects when you review but please, please let me know what you think. I also hope you enjoyed seeing Liam's POV here. And what did you think of the ring, could you see it? Hope you enjoyed the sweetness of E/J's time together too. Till next time.**


	17. Chapter 17  Fireworks

**I know, I know. Where the hell have I been? So just go ahead and start reading will ya'! I apologize upfront for any typing or grammatical errors.**

**As always I own nothing from Twilight, but the story idea is mine.**

Chapter 17 – Fireworks

JPOV

My body was finally starting to war with my mind. I felt as if I sat I'd slip off into oblivion and I couldn't allow that to happen. No sleep, little nourishment except for whiskey of course, had left tired, irritable and ready to hit anything that didn't agree me. The ball had been two days ago. Forty eight fucking hours ago and here we were standing, doing nothing.

Jacob had been smart enough to not go back to Marshalls directly after taking Edward. With one phone call, Liam had men from the Yard surrounding the building before Jacob could have made it back to London with Edward in tow. So where the hell had he taken him?

Looking across the parlor to where Liam sat trying to reassure Alice that everything was under control, I wanted to thrash him, again. In a way I felt bad, about the split lip and black eye he was sporting today. At the time, I was overcome with rage at the knowledge he had known where the bastard was all along and had never told me, so he was truly lucky to be alive. I was lucky he was alive.

After a long train ride back to London from St. Paul's where both of us had time to calm our nerves, he had explained what exactly was going on.

"Jasper, I'm sorry," he started only making me angry again. "Wait before you hit me, again, please." I slumped into a chair and stared at him.

"Continue," was the only thing I could say.

"I knew where he'd go, that's true. He's smart but his ego is bigger than his intelligence. Keeping an eye on Marshalls was the right thing to do…so was not telling you," he said holding his hand out to stop me from getting to close.

"Why would you keep it from me," I asked between gritted teeth. "Why didn't you just arrest him? I don't understand."

"What the hell could I arrest him for?" he shouted at me. "We had nothing concrete to hold him on."

"Peter," I started to say and he cursed.

"Fucking hell, Jasper! What good would Peter do us? In a court of law it would be his word against Jacobs. Do you honestly think Volturi would let him go to jail? He'd have a valid reason or excuse or alibi behind every action Jacob made! And make Peter, a common man whore, out to be a lair and the lowest form of life!" He started pacing the floor in front of me.

"Ever since he moved into Marshalls, I've been working to find something, ANYTHING, that would stand up in court and point to his guilt," he stopped and looked at me before he continued, "I have as much reason, maybe more, to want him dead. I was not trying to let him slip through our fingers again. I was just trying to keep people I care about safe. You would have hanged, Jasper, if you had killed him. What would have become of Edward then?"

I looked up at my friend; really looked at him for the first time in several days. He looked as bad as I felt. Dark circles under his eyes, slumped shoulders and concern so deep it went where mine already was. And he was correct; I would have strangled Jacob with my bare hands. But this, this taking of Edward was driving me mad.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't see Alice leave the room until a tumbler with whiskey was placed in my hand. Liam strong grip felt good on my shoulder as he tried to comfort me.

"He'll contact us Jasper. I know he will. He's too full of himself and when he does, we can move," Liam said. He swallowed his own glass of amber strength and I threw back mine in one burning swallow. I just prayed it wasn't too late for Edward when Jacob finally showed up.

EPOV

I must have passed out again because when I came to this time, I wasn't alone. In the corner of the room, a young man lay on a cot. A lamp flickered a low light. It was the only light in the room. His eyes reflected the light and let me know they were open watching me. I estimated he was around twenty from the amount of scruff on his face which was looked smooth and fair. He appeared lanky and most likely tall from the looks of the long legs handing off the cot. I would have called him attractive and the golden hair, nearly the color of Jaspers, reminded me of that fact that I may never see him again. My heart lurched at the thought. Was he looking for me or had he given up hope?

My entire being screamed no! I would not let it happen. Whatever it took, no matter the cost, I would survive this and Jasper and I would be together again. I felt for my ring, the one he had given me. Felt its texture and the love it represented too. I had to escape.

"What is your name," I asked, knowing he could help me.

"Richard," he said standing up. I was right he was tall, probably my height easily.

"Well Richard, I seem to have a problem," I said watching as his head tilted to the left. "I am in desperate need to use the loo," I smiled at him hoping he would see me as a kind person.

Richard moved towards me carefully, watching me. He walked behind me and worked the ropes tying my hands free, then grabbed my left hand behind my back at a strange angle. He helped me stand while the feeling returned to my legs. I must have been sitting there for quite some time. I knew if I tried to break away he would be able to twist my left wrist and break it with one move. It wasn't painful but it kept me from moving quickly.

"If you try to escape, I can easily break your arm in this position," he warned then much to my surprise, he added very quietly, "Please don't try sir."

"The can is over there," he said at a louder level and then directed me to a dark corner of the room. "Not exactly what you are used to I'm sure but if ye truly got to go, then it will do." I could only nod my agreement.

Relieving myself one handed is not an easy task and having someone watching you in place weren't great either. With the task done and britches buttoned back up, he led me back to where I had been.

As he re-tied my restraints, he whispered, "Don't give me no trouble an' I'll loosen 'em a bit. He tied 'em himself last time and he'll check 'em when he returns so I can't leave 'em undone." Somehow the lad looked familiar but I just couldn't place it.

I nodded my thanks as he returned to sit on the cot. For the first time, I took a look around the rest of the room. There were no windows accept for some glass blocks high up on one wall. I couldn't see anything through them. It appeared late afternoon. Boxes in all sizes and shapes were stacked across two walls; shelving housed more boxes and some sort of bottles. Wooden steps lead up to a short landing and a door. We were in a basement but where and for how long.

"How long have we been here," I asked my eyes returning to where Richard lay prone on the cot.

"Two days. You hungry," he answered and asked without looking at me or showing any emotion.

The thought of food made me realize I was hungry. If we had been here two days, then it had nearly been three since I last ate. I should eat to keep up my strength.

"Well, yes, I am as a matter of fact. Thank you for asking," I answered trying to be as polite as possible. Hoping he would see that I was not going to be a threat or give him any trouble. If he relaxed around me, I might be able to use that.

"I'll see what I can find," he said them headed for the stairs.

I heard the door close and what sounded like a second door opening then closing. It left me alone with my thoughts. The clarity of the situation sunk in as I sat there tied to a chair and a pole in a dark basement. How would Jasper ever find me? I had no idea how long he was gone but eventually, I heard the door open at the top of the stairs behind me, again.

"Wasn't much left," he said dragging a crate to where I sat and placing a tray on it. "Coffee's good though."

The tray contained some bread and cheese, coffee and some kind of tarts. I sat very still while he loosened my left hand so I could reach the tray.

Famished as I was; the bread and cheese tasted like heaven. The tarts had berries of some sort and were delicious. And he was right, the coffee was very good. After I finished everything on the tray, he came back and tied my other hand back again. I thanked him for his kindness but he never said a word.

"Do you know when Jacob will return," I asked knowing I couldn't avoid asking the question any longer. Richard didn't say a word but looked over my shoulder back towards the stairs. The hairs on the back of my neck began to stand up. He was there in the dark. Probably had been there all along, watching me. I heard footsteps then and watched as Richard backed across the room and climbed up on his cot. A hand reached out beside my face, long fingers trailed against my jaw, lingered then continued to glide down my neck.

"I can see why he's so taken with you," Jacobs breathe was much too close to my ear. "I've known very few men whom I could call beautiful…but you certainly are."

I couldn't stop myself from leaning away from his nearness. He disgusted me that much. He ran his hand across my shoulder and squeezed the muscles there. He made some sort of groaning sound then stepped around to face me.

"Hello Edward," he said calmly smiling. There was no friendliness in the smile. It was harsh and cold. Bending down slowly, he placed his hands on my knees, rubbing them gently.

"He's not playing the game, Edward, not at all. I'm afraid I'm going to have to force him to make a move," his words were said carefully and deliberately. The look in his eye was predatory. Not for the first time, I realized the man before me wasn't insane, as the others wanted to believe. He was frozen solid, no real emotion in him and he was extremely intelligent. The game, his game, was important to him and if you didn't know how to play, you would most likely lose more than just your turn.

His hand came up to grab my chin; he held my face tightly in his grip. The instant I realized his intentions, my body went into overdrive. His face drew nearer and my pulse reacted, racing through my veins. I began thrashing about trying to keep him away. He only smiled wider.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this," he smirked just before his lips crashed against mine with brute force.

My mind went numb. I stopped moving and tried to block everything out of my thoughts. I refused to close my eyes. I wouldn't play his game either. His body stiffened after a few moments when he realized I had stopped fighting him. He pulled back; his face full of anger.

"Fight me, Edward," he said slowly, deadly. "Fight me!"

I didn't move, didn't flinch away. The only thing I has was the ability to not feed into his need. His mouth raping mine again only caused the bile to roll in my stomach. The searing pain almost didn't register until I felt the warm acidic taste of my own blood. He'd bit me, hard enough to draw blood.

Standing upright, he looked down at am. His face flushed, his breathing ragged. He removed the handkerchief from my coat breast pocket. Slowly, almost gently, he held it to my lip wiping the dripping liquid away; soaking the scrap of material with my blood. A wide smile began to spread across his face as he stared at the blood seeping into the material.

"Richard," he barked at the boy behind him. He'd sat there on his cot the whole time, watching the proceedings, I assumed. The boy walked across the room carrying something as he came. When he stood beside Jacob he offered a yellow envelope, which Jacob opened and placed the bloody handkerchief inside. Once he sealed the envelope he gave the young man orders.

"After we move him, deliver it to Mr. Whitlock," his voice sharp in the quiet of the basement. His intent was now clear. He was going to rile Jasper into making a move by making him think that Jacob had harmed me in some way.

"No," I screamed at them. "Don't do this Jacob. Whatever you want, I'll do it but please don't hurt Jasper!"

The look of triumph on his face sickened me.

"He will play the game, Edward. One way or another," his words were sharp and clear with intent, "And I will win." He nodded toward Richard and I felt the boy loosening the binds that held me.

Somewhere inside me the anger finally won out. Every muscle in my body tensed as if for battle. My left hand came free first. I knew I wouldn't get a second change and I knew I wasn't as strong in that arm but reflex took over. My hand clinched into a hard fist and I let loose a swing. The only advantage I had was he wasn't expecting me to strike out at him physically.

My clinched fist made contact with his face just under his left eye. I could feel the ring on my finger, Jasper's ring, tear at the flesh there. Jacob's startled cry made it worth whatever retribution he lashed out at me. Blood gushed from the tear in his skin. He dropped the envelope in this hand then touched his face drawing his hand back to look at his own blood this time.

"Touché Edward," he said biting the words out. He bent over to retrieve the dropped envelope while Richard proceeded to retie my hands behind my back.

"I wouldn't try that again, Edward. I could always change my mind about what condition you are in when he finds you. If he finds you," his voice steely and clearly meant to keep me in line.

Richard nudged me from behind towards the steps following behind Jacob as he ascended the stairs. At the top of the stairs, Jacob opened then passed through the door apparently waiting for the two of us.

We were inside a small room no more than five feet square. There were two more doors, one on the left and one on the right. Jacob smiled hugely before the opened the door on the left.

"When I bought this building this little room made all the difference in the world to me," Jacob said smiling widely. "The previous owner must have used the building for some sort of illegal dealings. Not that I would ever be involved in anything like that but still, I thought it amusing. And now that Liam's watchers have all been dismissed, we can move you up into the sunlight," he finished his little speech. Blood was till dripping down his cheek leaving a stain on the collar of his white shirt.

"Take him to my room then go deliver the envelope," he barked at Richard again.

We stepped out into a hallway lit on either side by electric lamps. As we crossed by several doors along the hall, I suddenly stopped short at the recognition of where I was.

"Bloody hell," I yelled out; as Jacob stood laughing.

JPOV

I knew Liam was correct in his assessment of Jacob and his actions. But damn it, this was Edward! Calm, cool, logical Edward! He would analysis the situation, take it apart and put it back together but would he fight to save himself, no matter the cost? God, I hoped so.

Even though I'd left the yard, I still thought like the constabulary. Fight until there was no fight left in you. God, please, keep him safe was all I could pray for now.

A scream from the foyer drew out attention and we hurried to the door. Mrs. Wads stood at the door, shaking, staring at something on the stoup. My stomach rolled at the possibilities of what she saw. Liam gently pushed her aside and bent down to retrieve another yellow envelope. This one was different. It was larger. It was stained. It was stained with what appeared to be…blood.

Holding the envelope by a corner Liam walked past me toward the study. His eyes said stay but I was only frozen for a moment before I followed behind him. He had lifted a bloody handkerchief from the envelope with a pen when I entered the room. One look confirmed what I already knew. The initials E M stitched into one corner told me everything Jacob wanted me to know. It was Edward's blood and Jacob had been the cause of its shedding.

"Where the hell is he?" I screamed startling Liam from his concentration.

The sound of the telephone ringing seemed more like church bells chiming. I reached across the desk and held the receiver to my ear. Half expecting to hear Jacob's voice, I was surprised to hear Peter's instead.

"Hello, Jasper," Peter said through the line. "Have you got him yet?"

"No," was all I could manage and I handed the receiver to Liam.

I sat down heavily and stared at the bloody handkerchief on my desk. Edward, my beautiful sweet Edward, what has he done to you. Will you ever forgive me for letting this happen? I will kill him, I swear. No matter how long it takes, no matter where I have to go. If he has harmed Edward…my thoughts trailed off as I suddenly listened to Liam yelling into the receiver.

"What the hell Peter? Why didn't you tell me that before? He could have been there all along and now the yard has withdrawn the men I had stationed there. How do we open it? Does anyone else know about that entrance?" Liam was shouting questions faster than I could listen.

Clearly Peter was giving Liam information he hadn't had before. I watched as he scrambled to write down everything Peter was saying.

"You think that's what he's been waiting on. Why? Oh! The egoistical bastard! And you are sure there is no other way in but that entrance? If we use it he will not see us coming. Alright, I'm going to telephone the Yard now and get my men back out there before we make our move. Yes, yes someone will telephone you as soon as we have Edward back safe and sound. Thank you Peter," Liam said just before he replaced the receiver in its cradle.

He immediately picked it back up and I listened as he barked out orders to someone on the other line.

"Send a garrison of men to surround Marshalls this instant. No! He's there. I have proof he's there and he has a hostage," Liam paced a short distance in front of the desk. The telephone cord not letting him go very far. "No it can't wait till morning! Alright, fine!" As soon as he put the receiver down he picked it up again.

"Darling, yes it's Tart. I have a special column I need you to run in this afternoon's paper. YES, I'm serious! Here's what you need to say and don't leave out a word. Big headlines, bold print, do you understand?" he asked then stood still as he looked at me. "_New Head Master Edward Masen has been kidnapped_. Yes that's right. _The Yard suspects one Jacob Black who posed as a priest at St. Paul's University_. I know, now listen. _He is to be considered armed and dangerous_, _possibly insane_. Did you get all that? Good. Make it so as soon as possible."

I know I was standing there with my mouth open but I couldn't fathom what had gotten into Liam. Why would he throw that out there like that? Whatever Peter had said had lit something inside him and he was like a man on fire. He walked to the open door of my study and yelled for Emmett and Carlisle. I'd completely forgotten that Carlisle had come along until that moment. Rosalie and Alice were not far behind the men as the raced into the study.

"Everyone's here, good, though Alice you and Rosalie are not going with us. Do you understand me? I cannot…will not take the possibility of either one of you being injured. So please sit and listen," Liam stood before us and paced the floor for a short time. "I suppose I should start at the beginning. That was Peter on the phone a few moments ago. And yes, everything is fine there. However he did explain a few things to me that have put a new light on Jacob Black and what he is up to. First off, there is a basement under Marshalls that we didn't know about."

"We searched that place top to bottom Liam there was no basement," I said standing to my feet. "How could we have missed that?"

"Because it seems the only way into the basement is through the door in the building next door. Then there is a second door leading into a hallway on the first floor hidden behind a wall. There's no way we could have known about it. Peter said the original builder used it for smuggling. He found out about it by accident and he never discussed it with Jacob. He doesn't know if Jacob knows about it. Plus he explained to me that Jacob was probably expecting us to play his game," he said stopped to pour himself a drink from the sideboard.

"Game," Alice asked before any of the rest of could.

"Oh my, I never thought to say anything before," Carlisle spoke up attracting the attention of every one of us.

"It's all about the game with him; the chase of seeing who can draw the other person out first. From the very first time I met him, it didn't matter what game you played he was always steps ahead of you. You've played whist with him Jasper, Emmett. Can you remember what he was like," Carlisle asked. I tried to think back but my body was near the exhaustion point and my mind just wouldn't connect the pieces.

"Of course, he calculated every play at the table when we played. Almost knowing exactly what the next person was going to do," Emmett added. "I played chess with him once. He was impossible to beat because he was always a step ahead of my every play. His moves were calculated, almost as if he could set them up in his head before he made them."

"That's what Peter said. He said Jacob was staying in hiding because we had not made the move he expected us to make. To announce to the world that he had committed a crime," Liam started and I finished.

"So you called Darling at the Daily Mail and had him print that headline because he expected us to do that," I completed his sentence. "Damn it Liam, if he knows what we are supposed to do how are we going to stop him?"

"I believe now that the Yard has moved the men I had in place, he's probably going to bring Edward up out of that basement into the main building. From observing the movements inside the building at night, I am nearly positive that he is using a room on the second floor near the front of the building as his personal room. My guess is he wants Edward as close to him as possible and that's where we will find him," Liam stated with confidence.

"How do you know he's going to do that," I asked facing Liam.

"Because we made our move, by placing the headline he's been looking for. His ego won't let him settle for not being the center of attention. He'll contact us again," Liam stated.

"The last move was a bloody handkerchief, Liam. What else could he do?" my voice cracked as Alice slipped her tiny arm around my waist holding me close.

"It's going to be alright Jasper. Liam is right. Jacob will react just as he said," Alice said penetrating my soul with her eyes.

"How can you know that," I asked.

"I don't know but I just do. Edward is going to be safe and everything is going to be alright. I have a feeling," she answered me with such complete confidence I didn't doubt her sincerity.

"What do we do next," I asked Liam.

"Jacob will have seen the paper this evening and think he is a step ahead of us because he thinks the force has been broken up. My men will be in place by seven in the morning. We will be there tonight watching everything coming and going from that building," there was a twinkle in Liam's eye.

"We'll take four hour shifts between us. Dr. Cullen would you take the first shift with me sir? Jasper I want you to get some sleep. You and Emmett can spell us in four hours," Liam said before I could make my voice heard.

"Wait just a minute," I said as the group started to break up. I could tell from the look in Liam's eye he was expecting an argument.

"Yes," Liam said standing apart from the rest of the group.

"Thank you," I said stepping across the floor and taking his hand.

"We'll get him back, Jasper. I swear it," he said shaking my hand. "Now go get some sleep. You are no good to anyone like you are right now."

"I'll wake you in four hours Jasper," Emmett said cuffing my shoulder.

With that I trudged up the stairs and collapsed on my bed. Sleep overtook me almost as soon as my head lay upon the pillow. Dreams though were not good. Edward's face, bloody and bruised played before my mind's eye, always just out of reach. Jacob's laugh haunting every step I took. When Emmett came to wake me, it was a relief to be woken. We hurried through the streets of London until we came upon the alley which turned down to Marshall's. Liam and Carlisle met us in the shadows of the building next door. Talking in hushed whispers, Liam caught us up.

"We found the door in O'Malley's exactly where Peter said it would be," Liam said lighting a cigarette. "In the morning I'll bring some tools to unlock the doors. Once we get past the first door there's a flight of stairs down to a landing with two doors, one goes into the basement under Marshall's the other into Marshall's itself."

"So far tonight there's been little movement. A young blond man left a short while ago and hasn't returned as of yet," Carlisle added. "He appears to be the only other person in the building."

"We saw movement in the window of the room on the second floor where we think he is holding Edward," Liam added. "He's there Jasper, I know it."

Everyone was quiet for a moment watching the window on the second floor. Someone walked by and stopped. We all stepped back into the shadows at the same time. It wouldn't do for him to see us now.

"Alright we'll be back in four hours to relieve you and then I want the two of you to return at six. That's one hour before the other men get here. As soon as they show, Jasper and I will go in through the basement door," Liam stated stubbing out his cigarette.

"What about me and Dr. Cullen," Emmett asked clearly not wanting to be left out.

"The two of you really shouldn't be involved with this. I'm taking a chance having you here like this but I need you," Liam answered. "But tomorrow things could become difficult and you've not been trained in situations like this."

"I don't give a damn about being trained and I can understand why you don't want the Head Master in any danger, but Edward is my friend and I am not going to turn my back on him now," Emmett voiced angrily.

"Excuse me, but I agree with Emmett," Carlisle spoke up surprising all of us. "You all have invited me into this new family you have formed. I will not stand aside while the rest of you work to bring Edward home safely. I'm in."

I could not express my feelings at that moment. These three men were becoming closer to me than any brother of blood I could have had.

"Liam, they stay. They go where we go," I said catching the same look in Liam's eye. He understood.

"Together," we all whispered.

The night seemed to drag on. The young blond man returned about an hour after Liam and Carlisle left us in our hiding place. He was carrying what appeared to be restaurant boxes. Apparently, Jacob didn't cook. Something about the blond young man struck me as familiar. I watched him walked down the alley and his gate seemed to remind me of someone else. The thought was quickly gone when we saw what was clearly his shadow appear in the upstairs window a short time later. An hour later the lights went out and there was no more movement. It appeared that Jacob and the blond were the only people in the building who were free to move around. I couldn't help but think of Edward and what he was going through.

We could hear the bells in the tower down the street somewhere in the early morning predawn light. A milk wagon clipped along the cobblestones helped me to remember that life was going on around us. A light fog rolled along the street and a fine mist began to fall. Liam and Carlisle strolled out of the fog bringing coffee and a sense of completeness. The time had come to put an end to Jacob Black and the pain he had caused all of us.

Waking the owner of the pub next door proved to be more difficult than we had planned. He was angry too, because he wanted to know why we didn't go through last night with the others. Liam's surprised look confirmed he hadn't planned on hearing that either.

"How many went through and when," he asked showing his badge to the sleepy barkeep.

The man woke up quick at seeing Liam's name on the small pin. He stated that four men went through around midnight last night.

That upped the number inside from two to six. They must still be inside because we hadn't seen them come out the front and the barkeep had not seen them come back out. He also mentioned they were carrying barrels and rope.

"Barrels of what," Liam asked the sleepy man.

"Didn't say gov. They only mentioned that I should keep my eyes open for the fireworks," he answered with a loud yawn.

Why the hell would Jacob be interested in fireworks? I grasped at the thought in my mind. The idea struck me at the same time as Liam cursed loudly.

"God damn it! He's got gun powder in those barrels. He's going to blow the place up," he shouted as he turned and pushed his entire body into the basement door crashing it open.

Hurrying into the basement the darkness never halted Liam's urgency to find the second set of stairs leading up. Someone found a lamp and lit it. We could see a cot in a shadowed corner of the large open basement. A chair was backed up to a support beam, and what looked like dark reddish brown stains dotted the floor around it. My heart lurched when I realized it was blood and could have been Edward's.

"Over here," Emmett's voice whispered loudly. My big burly friend growled when Liam stopped him from running up the stairs.

"What are ye doing? We've already had this argument Inspector Tart. I'm going," Emmett said vehemently.

"Think of Rosalie. She'd never get over losing you," Liam pleaded. I knew he was thinking of his new family, trying to protect us all.

"I am, Liam. If Jacob isn't caught and destroyed, he will hang over all of our heads for the rest of our lives. I must do this and I won't let ye stop me from helping Edward and Jasper," Emmett said in a much calmer yet urgent voice.

"Let's go Liam. We should stick to the plans we laid out. Jacob already wins, if he tears us apart," Carlisle added. "Emmett and I will search the downstairs. We'll get the front entrance open for the waiting constabulary. You and Jasper find Jacob and get Edward safely out," his straight to the point demeanor won Liam over and he could only nod in agreement. I cuffed Liam's shoulder.

"We must get Edward out. Get all of us out safely. I will not let Jacob win this game he's making us play," I added.

Emmett reached for the door handle and yelped pulling his hand away quickly.

"It's damn hot. I think I burnt my hand," said Emmett. Liam felt the wooden part of the door. We all noticed the faint smell of smoke at the same time.

"Fire," was all Liam said.

It was my turn to break down a door. Fury raged through me along with fear. The door gave way and we were quickly enveloped by thick chocking smoke.

"Handkerchiefs," Liam shouted pressing his to his nose and mouth quickly. "We're blind in this stuff. Stay with your partner. Don't…" his voice trailed off as he stumbled over something in the floor. Emmett caught him then bowed down to see what was there.

"It's a man. He's been shot," Emmett answered our unasked questions. "He's dead."

"My guess is we'll find more. Jacob wouldn't want any witnesses," I spoke out loud my thoughts.

"You are right. There's another poor soul here by this door," Carlisle whispered as we felt our way down the hall.

"Here's the second floor staircase," Emmett called from a few feet ahead of us.

"Alright, you two go on. Get that door open then get yourselves to safety. We'll handle Jacob," I said. Shaking both men's hands, I added, "see you outside."

Liam and I found one more body at the top of the stairs. The smoke was thinner here but seeing the line of gunpowder trailing down the middle of the hall was even more frightening than the smoke. The dead man clutched a barrel in his hands and was surrounded by gunpowder. He lay face down with a stream of blood flowing from his back that was beginning to dry.

"Looks like he hired them to start the fire and cause the explosions, then eliminated them as they worked," Liam said.

Stepping over the body, Liam used the toe of his boot to scatter the gunpowder trail and I removed the barrel throwing it into one of the abandoned rooms in the hall.

Continuing down the hall, we both heard banging and someone groaning at the same time. A door to the right of us seemed to be where the sounds were coming from. Someone was in there. My heart sped up. Edward?

Liam stopped me and mouthed the word, 'trap' before I could crash through the door. He was right but still what if Edward was hurt and needed me. Drawing his gun Liam pushed me to the side and kicked at the door. The door flew open and billows of smoke rolled out. That's when I saw the bed in the room was on fire. The blaze was shooting flames up to the ceiling.

Liam rushed into the murky room. Heat melted the wall paper on the walls in the hallway. What seemed like hours later but could have only been a few minutes, Liam appeared in the doorway. He was supporting a blond haired young man.

The boy was slightly taller than Liam but thin, very thin. His clothes barely hung on his body. Racked with coughs, his body shuddered with the effort it took to breath in air. Liam helped him sit against the hallway floor several rooms away from the burning bedroom.

"It's the kid who delivered the messages," I said kneeling by the young man on the floor. Finally getting some clean air, his coughing began to subside and he looked up at me with wide frightened eyes.

"He was tied to the dam bed. That son of a bitch just left him there to burn," Liam growled behind me.

The kid's eyes grew even wider. He recognized Liam's voice. It was then that I remembered watching his walk last night and thinking I'd seen it somewhere before. The shape of the face was the same. The eye color and hair different but as sure as I knew Edward loved me, I knew this was Liam's son.

"Dad," the lad's soft voice questioned as he watched Liam pace the floor, gun drawn, eyes guarded.

"Liam, you need to get down here, now," I said grabbing at his pants leg.

"Dad is that you," the boy asked again, a little louder. Liam knelt beside me and stared at the young man.

"Oh my God, Charlie," Liam barely breathed out the words; grabbing the young man, brushing his hair back from his eyes and then holding him tightly to his chest.

"You're supposed to be dead. I buried you," Liam's voice cracked with emotions.

"Guess I screwed up again," Charlie stuttered back trying to break free from his dad's arms. Liam stood up, offered his son a hand and looked at him with such raw pain it even cut me.

'No, son, I screwed up. I'm sorry. Sorry for every fucking thing I said and did. I was wrong," Liam's earnest voice wrapped itself around the boy. I had a feeling Charlie had never heard those kind of words coming from his father.

Before the younger man could reply, the building shook violently. The room where we had found Charlie only moments before, exploded, flames shot through the open door and the acrid smell of gunpowder and burning wood filled our lungs and stung our eyes.

"Liam, let's go. We've got to find Edward now," I screamed over the roaring of the fire. A second explosion ripped through the floor below us causing a great gaping hole in the floor where we had just stood. Charlie yelled over the inferno for us to follow him.

"I know where he is," he assured me.

The three of us scrambled through the now denser pungent smoke until Charlie stopped in front of a double door at the end of the hall. I realized that the room that had just gone up in flames is the one we assumed held Edward. Thank God we had been wrong.

"He moved him earlier this morning. Right before he tricked me into that room where he had tied me up," Charlie said carefully only looking at me.

"Alright Charlie get down those stairs. Two of our friends are down there. They'll get you out safely," Liam said cuffing his son's shoulder.

"He knows some guy names Jasper is coming for Edward. He's crazy. He did things…to me, he shouldn't be allowed…I have to…" Charlie said but Liam stopped him.

"No, Charlie, you don't. Jacob Black has stolen too much," Liam chocked on his words and the smoke as he stared at his son, "from all of us. Jasper and I will take care of the rest. We'll be fine."

"Go on Charlie, I won't let anything happen to your dad. The two of you have a lot to catch up on. We'll get Edward and we'll be right behind you," I said encouraging the young man to move.

He stared at me and back at his dad then nodded and headed for the bottom floor.

"I'm going in first. You have the gun. Don't hesitate to shoot the bastard as soon as you see him," I said to Liam as soon as Charlie was out of earshot.

"There is no question about that," Liam agreed.

Just as I threw the doors open another explosion rocked the building, coming from below us this time. Liam and I both were thrown to the floor and I tried to recover quickly. From the corner of my eye I could see Liam wasn't moving. A deep voice laughed and then spoke from somewhere above me.

"Looks like Inspector Tart bumped his head when he fell. Pity he won't be able to join us," Jacob's sickening sweet words reached me as I struggled to stand.

"Where is he," I demanded as I moved toward Jacob where he stood in the middle of the room.

"Why he's right here," Jacob stood back to reveal a bound and gagged Edward tied to a chair directly behind him.

The first emotion I felt was relief at seeing he was still alive but it was quickly replaced with fear as I noted the gunpowder strewn across the floor around him. Then the anger came and flushed through my veins and I ran at Jacob with everything in me. He went down as soon as the force of my body made full contact. We rolled across the room. Another explosion rocked the building causing a burning hole to open in the floor between where we were and where Edward's chair now sat very close to the edge of the opening.

Briefly I noticed a long red welt crossing Jacob's cheek and I fisted my hand and hit him hard breaking the skin open. Blood ran down his face and he screamed at me in pain. The blow he delivered in return knocked me to the floor again and I banged my head hard. I nearly blacked out from the force. Laying there I watched as Jacob reached for a drape hanging on a nearby window yanking it free. He stared at me for one moment before he slung the material across the blaze coming through the open floor boards where the ends caught fire just before it covered Edward. It would set him on fire or worse, set the gunpowder off.

Dragging myself up to my knees, I crawled across the room, edging my way around to Edward. Just as I was about to reach him, I felt a hand on one of my ankles and heard a growling voice speak.

"I don't think so Jasper. It's my move," Jacob said as he kicked my side. A shot rang out as I caught myself and rolled away from Jacob.

"No Jacob. It's my move," I heard Liam shout as Jacob's body fell across mine into the gapping floor and was engulfed in the inferno below.

Liam helped me to my feet and we freed Edward from his binds. Hugging each other as tightly as possible, Liam hurried our reunion and pushed us to the hallway. The building was nearly a total mass of flames by now and there was no one on the lower level as we exited the building.

Outside in the turmoil of firemen and constables, a growing throng of on lookers shouted and called out as they saw us. Across the sea of people, I saw the faces of my family and prayed a silent prayer of thanks. Emmett was holding Charlie and Carlisle looked to be trying to calm the younger man down. When the three of them looked up to see us, they all broke out in a run to greet us. Edward was holding on to me tightly and I think I heard him call to Liam for help and that was went everything went black.

Sometime later I awoke to the startling white walls of what must have been a hospital. Edward was sitting in a chair beside my bed. His head was lying across my leg and he was sleeping, snoring lightly. I brushed my fingers through his soft locks. Amazed at the feeling of tenderness that came over me, he was alive and here with me. Jacob had not been able to take that away from me. Tears began to overflow from somewhere deep inside me and I didn't know if it was from relief that it was over or joy that I would never have to be without him again. Either way I knew everything was going to be okay. We were together and nothing would ever come between us again.

******One Month Later*****

JPOV

"Ready, Rosie," I asked sticking my head carefully inside the door. I was struck instantly by the scene before me and then all words failed me.

Rosalie stood before a mirror in her bedroom, looking at me looking at her. Tears trickled down her perfect face. Her hair was pulled back from her face, held in place by two large combs, one on either side of her head. The long blond locks hung in loose curls past her shoulders. Tiny pink rose buds dotted her hair here and there.

The gown she wore was the palest blue silk I had ever seen. Fitting tight at her narrow waist, it flared in waves around her and fell to the floor. The bodice draped off her shoulders baring their milky skin and showed enough of her breasts to be considered polite. She was a vision; a vision with tears.

"Rosie, what's wrong," I asked coming to stand beside her. "You are breathtaking. Emmett's not going to know what hit him." She chuckled at my words as I carefully wiped the tears away, waiting for her to speak.

"He's everything, Jasper. Everything I ever dreamed of in a husband. He makes me so happy," she said her watery eyes turning to mine. "Thank you for bringing him into my life." She wrapped her arms around me and hugged tightly. She eventually let go then held my hand bringing it up to look at the ring that now graced my hand. It was identical to the one I had given Edward.

"I'm so glad he gave you one too. You know Em and I don't mind if you and Edward say the words with us," she blushed and looked up into my eyes.

"Thank you but someday we will have our own words. I promised him and I promise you. Now come on, we're late and I don't think you want to keep Emmett waiting too long," I said kissing her cheek and presenting her my arm.

We maneuvered the stairs without incident and descended to where Alice and Charlotte waited for us. I gave them a moment to preen and fuss over the bride and then we moved forward. Alice, of course, led the way.

The French doors were open to the garden and the small three piece orchestra played a soft melody. Alice looked back over her shoulder, smiled then walked out into the garden. Alice had out done herself once again. There were flowers everywhere. Fluffy white material of some sort hung from every available post or place it was possible to drape it. The whole affect looked like walked through clouds. Rosie squeezed my arm and smiled beautifully.

At the far end of the garden under a wispy white tent stood Emmett, Edward and Liam. All three dressed in gray morning coats and starched white shirts and collars. And though I knew this was Rosalie and Emmett's day, I couldn't help staring at the man standing to Emmett's left.

He always took my breath away but seeing him standing there, I realized just how much I loved him. He breathed, I breathed; he moved, I moved; he lived, I lived. Without him, life would have no means, no joy what so ever. Oh, I could exist without him but that's all it would be, just existing.

Those kinds of feelings were overwhelming and yet comforting. I must have slowed my steps while in such deep thoughts because Rosie tugged at my arm to move me along. I chuckled to myself because it was either my sluggishness or her hurry to get to the altar that made her pull at me.

I got myself together and gave the bride away when I was supposed to and took my seat in the front row beside Dr. Cullen. The rest of the ceremony was a blur. The bride and groom only had eyes for each other but I couldn't stop my eyes from looking at my Edward. Finally, I heard the parish priest's words, _"you may kiss the bride"_ and loud clapping broke out.

The crowd finally thinned a little and I was able to join Edward for a moment to talk alone. It was extremely public and we both knew there were some here who did not know of our relationship so I couldn't do what I wanted to do. But I couldn't stop myself from reconfirming our love and commitment to each other. Looking deep and longingly into the very depths of his soul, I asked him one question.

"Forever," I asked.

"That's all I'm asking for," he answered, a huge peaceful smile on his lips.

The evening wore on with much merriment and laughter. Mrs. Wads had provided a spread fit for a king's coronation. It was quite a challenge to see who fussed over the groom more, Mrs. Wads or Emmett's mama. That had been the wedding gift Edward and I had surprised Emmett with, yesterday.

We had arranged to bring his parents and two younger sisters from Ireland here for the wedding. There had been few times that I had seen my friend speechless but this was one. The look on his face, when we sent him to answer the door yesterday and there stood his family, was priceless.

The orchestra continued to play late into the evening and I stole Edward away so we could dance together away from the crowd. It was magical to have him in my arms under the starry early summer sky. The music muted but loud enough to lull us into our own dream like world. Eventually, we pulled apart only enough to face each other and talk.

"Em and Rosie will be preparing to depart and the rest will leave soon after," I said softly in his ear.

"And," he encouraged, a tiny half smile turned up at the corner of his lips.

"And then I get you all to myself," I answered, kissing that upturned lip.

"And," he smiled wide kissing just below my ear along the vein in my neck.

"And, I'm going to take you to our bed and have my wicked with you, you tease," I exclaimed giving his perfect arse a little slap, where he promptly groaned at the touch of my hand.

"I'm not a tease," he whispered against my cheek. "I fully intend to allow you to ravage me completely." He growled those last words causing tiny shivers to race up and down my spine.

"Excuse us, we didn't mean to intrude," a small voice sounded. It was Ben Water and Eric Yorkshire.

There was a time that we both would have stiffened and pulled apart quickly. Here, tonight, in this private corner of the garden, we could be ourselves. We smiled at our young friends. Who we could see were holding hands themselves, unashamed of their feelings for each other, in our presence. Ben blushed before he spoke.

"Mr. McCarty's sisters keep asking us to dance," he groaned and we all laughed. "They are nice enough, girls, but how much is a man supposed to suffer having his toes trampled on like that." His face scrunched up as if in remember of the recent pain. That was enough to send us into hysterics again.

When the laughter subsided, Edward and I stood and chatted with both young men for a time. Eric had turned twenty one in April and his title and finances were now his alone. He had promptly told his mother he had no intention of marrying…ever. He was going to graduate next year and apply to teach as a junior Fellow at St. Paul's the following year. He was going to live out his life as a confirmed bachelor with his friend Ben by his side. Ben was glowing, he was so proud of Eric.

Ben excitedly added that Eric had leased a house in Bath for the summer and they were going to enjoy the beach, and the sand and the sea water all summer long. Eric's sly smile told me there would be much more to during the long hot summer nights too.

We wished them well and left them to their alone time under the starry night sky. Just before we reached the brick wall surrounding the garden, whispered words drew our attention to the north side of the house. Two figures leaned close together against the building. One of them moved and in the faint light we could see Head Master Cullen's full head of blond hair. His face showed in the light and he was smiling at the other person with him. In fact, I would almost say he was glowing. It could have been the affect of the dim lights from the house that made him appear so but my money was on the other person standing with him that was giving him that affect.

Edward who had been silent beside me suddenly touched my arm. The other person in the shadows had moved and was clearly visible now. Charlie Tart was several inches taller than the older man beside him. Dressed in a new suit and groomed to perfection, he cut quite a handsome fellow. Though barely twenty, the life style he'd previously led showed clearly on his much older looking face. It was sad to think that he had never had the youth every young person deserves to have.

The look on that face now seemed softer, younger somehow. He was listening intently to every word Carlisle offered. Liam walked up the path from the French doors to join us. He, too, watched the exchange between the two men.

"How is he doing," Edward asked, all of us knowing to what he referred.

"We're getting to know each other again. He's agreed to come home," Liam sighed heavily. "He's lost so much of his youth. We've lost so much of each other." Suddenly a little brighter, the man who thought he'd lost his son forever added, "Carlisle offered him a position as and Under Porter at St. Paul's. Said he'd even get him a tutor so he could catch up all the studies he's missed." There was an underlying current of pride in his voice when he spoke of his son.

"What about that," Edward added quietly nodding to where the two men were still talking. Charlie suddenly rolled his head back and laughed heartily. Carlisle's smile grew even larger.

"Whatever, whoever Charlie is, first and foremost, he is my son," Liam said with complete confidence. "Besides, I'm hardly one to criticize. After all, Alice is nearly twenty five years younger than me."

The two men in the shadows finally realized they had an audience and pulled away from each other. Not that they were doing anything other than talking, slowly they walked along the house and joined us on the veranda.

"Gentlemen," Head Master Cullen nodded to Edward and me. He offered his hand to Liam who shook it with a smile.

"Dad, Carli…Head Master Cullen says that he would like us and Alice of course, to join him at the theater next week. He has tickets for a performance of Twelfth Night. Hell, I've never been to the theater! Can we go," Charlie asked excitedly looking much younger.

Liam tried to hide his laughter by clearing his throat but we all saw the pure joy spread across his face.

"I don't see why not. Let me ask Alice but I'm sure she would love to attend. She doesn't seem to be able to say no to you on anything," Liam's voice was light and happier than I had ever heard before.

Carlisle's deep baritone added quietly, almost shyly, "Thank you." We all knew the exchange had meant more than just a night at the theater.

"I'm truly sorry that you won't be returning to St. Paul's next year Edward. It will be hard to replace you," Carlisle changed the subject startling me.

"What does he mean," I turned to Edward who was shaking his head no at Dr. Cullen.

Edward's eyes turned down for a moment then he looked at me so deeply it scorched my soul deep inside me. He was searching for an answer and I didn't even know the question.

"I was planning on telling you, I promise. When the guests have all gone would you please come to my room so we can discuss several things," his voice sounded unsure when he made his request.

"All right," I answered. A thousand things flashed through my mind. He'd been so secretive over the past few weeks. The time he had been held captive by Jacob Black had affected him greatly. There had been times when he wouldn't speak for hours, days and he was lost somewhere in his own mind. He was just beginning to come back to himself and now this. Was he leaving me? Warm fingers laced through mine and squeezed tightly.

"It's nothing bad, Jasper," his whispered words were tender and meant for only me. The others had drifted back inside the house. "Come on, Rosalie and Emmett will be leaving soon."

He was correct; Rosalie was descending the staircase in her going away suit. Emmett beamed at her side. The two of them clearly in love and only having eyes for each other. They were staying at a hotel uptown tonight and tomorrow they would return to visit with Emmett's family a day or two before their ship sailed for Spain. Hugs and kisses were exchanged and soon the happy couple was gone. Most of the quests followed quickly after.

Emmett's family was staying with us at Hale Manor and retired themselves. In my study Edward, Liam, Alice, Charlie and I had one more night cap, drinking a toast to the new couple and their many years of wedded bliss.

Liam, Alice and Charlie gave Carlisle a lift back to his hotel and Edward and I were finally alone. We said our good nights to Mrs. Wad's and her helpers. Edward took my hand and slowing, silently we ascended the stairs. On the landing he directed us down the hall where his bedroom was located. The bedroom he had seldom used. As soon as he opened the door my heart sank and I stumbled slightly.

The room was cluttered with steam trucks and suitcases. Clothing was strewn about haphazardly. There were maps, piles of papers, what looked like tickets and some sort of blue prints tossed across the bed. He was leaving me. He's soft nervous chuckle brought my attention back to him. How could he be laughing at a time like this? I couldn't help the scowl on my face which caused him to laugh at loud.

"Jasper, oh my God, you should see your face," he chuckled again, then tried to stop himself. "Love, who's the one over thinking things now? Will you give me a chance to explain before you decide that I'm packed and gone?"

I spread my hands out and pointed around the room, raising my brow asking, "How could I not think exactly that?"

"Please explain," I tried not to let the anger escape but to no avail. Edward took on a somber look and finally began to speak.

"Some time ago, I came upon an article describing the huge growth in the lumber industry. The description of the vast natural beauty in the location stirred something in me. My solicitor did some research for me, obtained photographs of the area and I became even more enamored," his eyes began to shine as he spoke. I could see the passion growing in him.

"You know I sold business properties a while back. Well I also purchased one," he said moving us toward the bed where all the papers were strewn about.

Among other things, there were what looked liked numerous train tickets, a set of ocean liner tickets, photographs of acres of timber and a logging camp. There were blueprints of a three story house with a huge covered porch circling it. My mind was racing when he showed me a specific document.

"I purchased two thousand acres of land and a logging business. This is the blueprints for a house that will be finished sometime in the late fall. And this is the emblem for the new business," he handed me a sketch.

The design was simple, elegant. A large W and M were woven together inside a circle. The weave was so intricate you couldn't tell where one letter began and the other ended. In fact, unless you knew there were definite letters there you wouldn't even notice them.

"It stands for Whitlock-Masen Lumber Yard," Edward said quietly.

"The foreman at the lumber yard, Sam Uley is handling everything at present and overseeing construction of our house. His wife Emily and two of her cousins, Leah and Seth Clearwater are going to work as the house staff. We employee local men from several small towns and a few from a local reservation," he added quickly. That's when I caught on to the fact that he was including me in everything he said.

"You did this for us," I asked pulling him into my arms. He nodded softly, a slight blush covering his cheeks.

"When do we leave," I said as I kissed his lips gently.

"To be there before the first snowfall, we must leave in mid July, after Rosalie and Emmett return," he mumbled then whimpered as I licked the tender skin just behind his ear. He groaned out the next words, "I thought it would be nice to stay and see the sights in several of the places we will be traveling through."

"Very nice," I agreed as I continued to tease his body with more aggressive touches.

"Edward," I whispered as I nudged him toward the bed. He whimpered as he nodded, "is this the secret you've been keeping all these months?" I slowly removed his morning coat dropping it to the floor. He nodded again.

"You did all this for us," I asked again pulling his tie and stiff collar loose from his shirt. He growled as I licked from his ear down his aortic artery.

Suddenly he pushed me away and looked at me sternly.

"I did this hoping…praying that we could go and begin our life together in a new place that was just ours and that Jacob Black had never touched," he was beautiful in his is indignation, breath raspy, eyes wide.

Just as quickly as he had pushed me away, he was wrapping himself around me again.

"Make love to me Jasper, I need you," he cried against my lips devouring me with his desire.

With Edward spread out gloriously naked on the bed, papers flung in every direction, I watched as he came apart before my eyes. My own coat and shirt long gone, pants unbuttoned with my own cock in one hand and Edward's in my other, I stroked him closer to the climax he was reaching for. His cries and whimpering served to bring me close to my own ledge.

"Please…so close. Need you, Jasper, please," he begged so sweetly.

"So tell me, love, have you ever been fucked on a train," my own breath raspy and deep asked him.

Edward's eyes popped open, his mouth forming a little circle, stared straight into my eyes and he came. I watched as ribbons of pearly white seed splattered across his abdomen and chest. His body trembled violently before me.

One little splash of cream had landed on his chin. He used a finger to scoop it up and then licked his finger clean. That one little action sent me hurtling through white hot space spilling my own fluid across his beautiful body.

Sometime later wrapped in each other's embrace, our breathing finally calm, we touched and talked as only lovers do. Made plans for our coming move. Dawn was breaking before excitement finally gave way to exhaustion.

"So it's settled," Edward's sleepy voice stated. "We leave one week after Mr. and Mrs. McCarty return. Then we start our happily ever after."

Edward's breathing evened out and he was sleeping beside me. Just before I drifted off myself, I looked at the last piece paper he had shown me. It was the address of our new home. We were going to America. Whitlock-Masen Lumber Yard in Forks, Washington, USA, it sounded liked the perfect place.

**Okay so how many of you saw that one coming? The epilogue will be up in about two weeks. Hopefully it will not be so difficult to write now that Jacob is gone. I hope it was worth the wait. I have struggled and struggled with this chapter because I so wanted Jacob gone and I just couldn't find the right way to bump him off. Thank you all for being so patient and sticking with me during this long time between postings. **

**I want to especially thank AuntR for being my bff and encouraging me while I was beating myself up over this one. You are the best sweetie.**

**Please let me know what you thought. Were you disappointed? Was it was you expected? Did I surprise you? I'd love to hear what you thought. Thanks for reading.**


	18. Chapter 18 The Meadow

**Hello. Please see AN following the chapter. This chapter is un-beta-ed and I'm sure full of mistakes which are all mine.**

**Twilight and its characters belong to Ms. S. Meyers, only the plot in this story is mine.**

Chapter 18 – The Meadow

November 1, 1907

JPOV

It is a cool crisp autumn day. Most of the leaves have long gone, leaving only the fir and balsam trees, still green and lush. Winter snow would soon begin again and everything here in our new homeland would have a blanket of white. We're meeting at our meadow for an afternoon picnic to celebrate the one year anniversary of our commitment vows to each other. Edward was very mysterious when he left the house this morning on his way into Forks. He said he had a 'special' errand to run.

As I stood in the clearing, I clearly remembered the first time we stumbled upon this open field in the middle of a deep forest. We had only been here a week after our journey to America and across the continent to Washington State. The journey had taken several months because Edward was determined to see and do everything along the way. New York, Chicago, St. Louis, all will hold fond memories for the rest of our lives. But it's here in our meadow where we promised to love and cherish each other for the rest of our lives that will always be the most important moment for me.

***flashback***

Sam Uley, our foreman, met us in Seattle with two wagons and the help to load all the items that we had sent ahead and those we'd sent on as shopped as we traveled. There was also a truck that belonged to the logging camp that Sam had driven himself. All the men who came to help worked for us too. Edward and I met with Sam in the lounge of the hotel where we were staying. We wanted to explain the changes in the name of the camp and our relationship too.

We had decided it would be better to be up front with Sam right away. If he had a problem with Whitlock-Masen Logging or the two of us, we calculated it was better to get it out of the way now.

"Please call me Sam," the large obviously kind man said when Edward addressed him as Mr. Uley.

"Very well, then you should call us Edward and Jasper," my Edward said gesturing towards the two of us. "As you know, we have changed the name of the company to Whitlock-Masen and you've seen the emblem with the intertwined W and M that will stand as our brand."

"Yea, I see it there on your ring," Sam answered. "It makes good business sense to combine the names of the owners."

"There is another reason the two names are joined," Edward hesitated and looked for reassurance from me. My nod was all he needed.

"In England there are strict laws against men who prefer other men as…companions. We know there are no specific laws in this state but you should know Jasper and I are life partners," Edward finished his last words softly so that others in the lounge could not hear him.

Sam's eyes widened with understanding and it was clear he was choosing his words carefully.

"Edward…Jasper, while it's true there are no specific laws here, you will not be accepted openly by most folks. But you'll have no trouble from me or anyone who works at Whitlock-Masen. Who you share your time or your bed with won't matter to most of the men in your camp as much as how you swing an axe and how fair a boss you are," Sam's words were like a balm to Edward and me. Then Edward got the most peculiar look on his face.

"Swing an axe?" he asked Sam and I excitedly. "Damn, we've got a lot to learn Jasper!"

"And we've got to get you gents some work clothes too. Don't believe you want to go chopping trees down in those fine suits you are wearing," Sam added as he stood, laughing and sticking his hand out for a shake.

Sam helped us purchase several pairs of a pant called 'Levi's'. They were made from a sturdy cotton material and died a dark blue. Sam said all the loggers wore them cause they were sturdy and kept you warm during the cold winter months. We also obtained cotton shirts that were in unusual plaid colors but soft like the flannels we use to wash with back in England. Sturdy boots were in order too so we purchased those as well.

The loaded wagons left the day before us and we arrived about the same time the next day. The weighted down horse and wagon traveled much slower. Sam's wife Emily and her cousins, Leah and Seth, greeted us warmly and ushered us all into the building where meals were served to the loggers. A wonderfully delightful meal was served to us all after we had a chance to wash up from our journey. Strong black coffee and apple pie made up the end of the meal while we got a chance to chat with some of the men who had traveled with us. Edward and I noticed two of the men right off who might have something in common with us.

Demetri was a large man, standing a head or more taller than either Edward or I. His companion was a much smaller man named Alec. Edward and I could tell that there was more to their relationship than just being lumberjacks, as the men called themselves. They stayed to themselves and Demetri clearly cared for the smaller younger man by the way his eyes followed him constantly.

Other loggers began to travel in and out of the building, checking out the new owners I suppose. Sam asked if we wanted to address the men about our relationship or leave it for the time. We knew as well as he did there would be some who choose to leave because of us but we weren't going to hide here, not like it had been in England. We chose to let it go for now and deal with it as it came up.

After the meal and the meeting some of the crew, Sam brought the truck aground and we traveled a mile or so away from the main camp. It was way past sunset at this point and the forest was dark all around us. We could see lights ahead in the distance but the trees obscured our vision. The closer we came it was evident it was a home we were seeing set among the trees, our home.

Edward and I both were in awe of the three story building in front of us. Of course we'd seen the blue prints and we'd talked often on our journey about what it was going to look like but nothing we dreamed prepared us for what we saw before us. We alighted from the truck hand in hand staring at our home.

It was painted all white and with every window in the house lit with a warm light, the house almost glowed in the darkness surrounding it. There was a porch covering the three sides of the house that we could see. I had no idea if the wide inviting deck circled around to include the back. I assumed we'd discover that sooner or later. We walked up the steps to the porch and were greeted by Seth excitedly asking if we'd like a tour.

"The electric is all working now and we've moved in some of the furniture," the young lad said with pride in his voice. "Leah and I have worked real hard to get things in order in the kitchen too. She'll be able to make a breakfast fit for a king in the morning."

"There still some to do but we all thought you'd rather stay here than at the camp," Sam added as he cared a few bags up the steps behind us. "It will be more private here. Welcome home," he added kindly.

"Thank yo Sam. Thank you all for everything," Edward said with just a slight quiver in his voice.

Seth grabbed both of us and pulled us through the door to show us around. By the time we finally fell into our bed that first night, we were both overwhelmed and exhausted. The next few weeks were spent getting the house in order and learning our new business.

A couple of loggers decided to leave and try their luck at other camps but not many. Most of the men were just as Sam had said, looking for honest, fair bosses and that we certainly were. We had a lot to learn and knew the knowledge would come from the experienced men in the camp.

Edward took to the books and the business dealings right away. He was smart and most of the clients learned they couldn't put anything over on this Englishman. I pleasantly discovered that I loved the day to day outdoor work at the camp. There was much to do to get ready for the winter freeze. We had standing orders that must be filled before the river froze over and we couldn't move the logs down river. Demetri and Alec were a great help too. Our suspicions were confirmed about the two of them when they asked to meet with after dinner one night.

The asked if we would mind if they built themselves a small cabin not far from the camp but away from the main bunkhouse. Alec was clearly the speaker for the two and he said they hoped we would understand their need for 'privacy'. Edward and I knew both these men were a great asset to the camp and had no problem with the request. They worked on their off time and had the cabin finished before the first big snow came.

It was during those first weeks that we found our meadow. Sam had provided us with a grid map of our surrounding land, that way we could explore without reasonable chance of becoming lost. Until we were completely sure of our where abouts though, we always left the grid number with someone when we went exploring.

The day was cool and crisp, just like today. Autumn had come and the forest was taking on the colors of winter but the sun shining in the meadow that day showed us where wild flowers would abound come spring.

Edward was as affected as I by the tranquility and beauty of this place. His hands snaked around my waist hugging me closely to his body. We'd had little time for romance of late and the press of his body so firm against mine made my blood start to flow hotter. His sweet lips pecked at the sensitive skin along the length of my neck behind my ear. Our clothing here was much more open and unrestricted than the garments we were used to wearing in England. Levi's and open collared shirts were what we wore most days now. So now when he pressed against me I could feel the length of him from shoulder to calf. He chuckled warmly when he felt my body shiver from his touch.

"This place…our place, is perfect Jasper, just like you," he said as his lips attacked my earlobe.

My cock grew hard and the moans coming from me were embarrassingly wanton ever for me. Edward was pressing his own hard member against my arse, his breath coming in pants.

"Need you, Jasper. Need you so desperately," Edward's short choppy breath and words let me know how truly his words were. The thought of it caused my own need to double.

"Here," I questioned though I cared little of where we were when we coupled. "In the open?"

"Here! Now!" he demanded as he turned me abruptly to face him.

Hands, normally sure and steadfast, stumbled to remove shirts and pants and boots and socks. All were tossed on the meadow floor. They served as a blanket for our falling bodies.

My mind barely registered slippery fingers pressing into and probing my entry. Edward's lips and tongue continued to drive me into a frenzy anticipating the glory to come.

"Over! Jasper! On your knees," demanding domineering Edward didn't come out to play often but when he did, ohhhh damn!

The smell of sweat, crumbling leaves and sex permeated my senses. The head of Edward's cock pressed against me, teasing with just barely there touches and then hard pushing force. I'd never wanted him more in that moment. When he finally pressed into me, it was the most exquisite combination of pain and pleasure. Spasms ripped through me as he waited for me to adjust to the sweet intrusion. I bucked back against him with so much force, we nearly toppled over. I could hear his chuckle and feel the soft kisses he left along my spine.

"Slow down Jasper or this will be over way too soon," he whispered against me skin.

How could he want to slow down now?

"Fuck me, Edward," I gritted between clinched teeth, surprised at my own need and the words I spoke. "Do it now! Take me to the plain only you can," I cried out.

The dance became hectic then, forceful and tender in equal amounts. His thrusts became erratic as he pounded into me. I couldn't reach my cock to stroke it because of the need to support us with both my arms. Edward's hands gripped my hips, leaving bruises; I knew I would see later. Then he changed his angle of thrust and touched the spot that made me scream.

And I did.

Warm streams of seed gushed from my body. Edward followed soon after. Our bodies exhausted, dropped to the floor of the meadow, arms and legs spread out. We lay there until our breathing came under control. Edward's giggling beside me drew me out of the dazed frame of mind I had fallen into.

"What the hell is so funny," I asked unable to move.

"I was just happy to see that you missed our clothes when you came, though the puddle on the top of your boot is quite conspicuous," he laughed harder.

I rose up to look over at my boots and he was correct. There was cum drying there. I also noticed a small tin of salve lying in the grass near it. I reached over and picked it up presenting it to Edward. He had the good grace to blush deeply.

"You planned this," I said pretending to be upset with him. 'Your lured me into the woods to take advantage of me." It was everything I could do to hold the laughter at bay watching Edward's emotions play across his face.

"No, Jasper, love…I only hoped…maybe we might…it had been so long…I needed," he trailed off as he sat up and hurriedly gathered his clothes about him.

"Edward," I said grabbing his hands. "It was perfect. I love you, you know that."

The smile came back, that little one that starts at the corner of those luscious lips. When he spoke, again, his face was filled with pure joy.

"This will forever be our place, Jasper. The one place in the entire world we won't ever share with another living soul," his words were earnest and full of compassion.

It was our moment, our beginning that pushed me forward. Retrieving our clothes quickly for the air was cooling. Edward was turning to walk out of the meadow when I took his hand and turned him back to face me. His head tilted in question of what I wanted. I took one deep breath and began.

"Edward Whitlock-Masen, I promise to love you, care for you and never leave you. You are my life now. For the rest of our days, I will call you mine and I will be yours. I would willingly give my life for yours. I promise all these things as my commitment to you," I said every word clearly and loudly, though only Edward, the forest creatures and God heard me. I meant every one.

Watching Edward's face was almost as wonderful as saying the words. Tears were falling when he repeated the words back to me just as clearly and loudly as I had stated them. We sealed our words and our promise with a kiss. That memory will go with me all my days and to the grave.

***flashback over***

A warm hand caressed my cheek and Edward's words drew me, "What are you thinking about that has you so far away?"

"The first time we came here," I answered as I turned to wrap him in my embrace, lovingly kissing him. He sighed.

"Ah. That was a special time," he answered when I let go of his lips.

"One year. One amazing year in our new home, our new life," I said hugging him tighter.

"You remembered," he teased as he pulled back to look into my eyes. "I have something for you, an anniversary gift; I guess you would call it."

"Really? You mean you aren't going to throw my down here in the meadow and fuck me furiously," I laughed at the aroused look crossing his face. He shook his head as if to clear it, tossing that copper colored hair, I love, into a messier mess.

"Well, maybe later," he answered with a breathy sigh. "But this is what I meant," he said as he handed me a bound tome."

The cover read "The Whitlock-Masen Journey".

"It's our story Jasper," he whispered as my eyes looked at the journal and my fingers touched the rich brown leather. Our brand of intertwined letters was etched in gold above the name.

"Mr. Cutter knew a man in Port Angeles who was very discreet and the contents. He bound it for me," he said as I continued to stare.

When I opened the journal, I quickly recognized the first scene as the first time we met each other at St. Paul's; a life time ago.

"Everything is there. How we met, falling in love, the murders, Jacob, all our friends, the decision to come here, everything," Edward whispered happily.

"Everything," I questioned him teasingly again.

"Everything," he answered blushing deeply. God, I still loved to see his cheeks so pink.

"Then, I suppose we should not share this with anyone else," I laughed as he shook his head vigorously in agreement.

"It's wonderful Edward, thank you," I told him as I pulled an envelope from my coat pocket.

"I have something for you too," I said handing him the telegraph to read. His eyes widened and his entire face lit up as he read the words in print. When he finished he threw himself at me screaming happily.

"They're coming! They are finally coming! And she's with child again," he screamed into the meadow.

"Calm down. Yes, they are coming. We need to be in Seattle day after tomorrow to meet their train," I answered trying to still his ever increasing movements. True to Edward's form he went into planning mode.

"Emmett and Rosalie can have the large room on the second floor. The two smaller bedrooms adjoining it will be perfect for little Em and the new baby," he said as he marched away leaving me standing in the middle of the meadow alone. He kept on talking and was probably expecting a response from me and when none came he suddenly stopped and turned around. He came running back to where I still stood.

"Jasper come on. What are you waiting for? Our family is finally coming," he asked clearly confused by my lack of excitement.

Pulling him closer to me, I kissed him deeply, putting everything I felt in that one touch. When we needed air, I pulled away and looked at my partner, my lover, my life.

"My family is standing right here in front of me, Edward. The others, well they are just added joy," I told him.

Taking his hand we walked out of the meadow into the forest and the rest of our days.

**AN – First off I want to say how sorry I am that I didn't get to respond to last chapter's reviews. I read and appreciated each and every one. RL has been extremely difficult of late and I won't bore you with details. I will say that I was drained to the point where I couldn't write at all. I have written three different endings to this story and none of them worked for me. As a result this isn't the last chapter after all. I am going to use the other plots I wrote to extend the story just a little. They will be smaller chapters like this one but still important to the story of these two men. Many thanks to AuntR for her continued support, love you bunches.**

**If you are so inclined I would love to hear from you as to your feelings on this chapter or anything at all. Thank you all for reading and sticking around.**


	19. Chapter 19

**First off I am so sorry that I didn't respond to reviews from last chapter but FF would not allow me to do so. I get so frustrated with this site at times; I just want to pull my hair out.**

**So here is chapter 19 and this is your chance to see some of what Edward wrote in his journal.**

**I own nothing Twilight but the story idea is mine.**

Chapter 19 – Home Fires

Christmas Eve 1912

EPOV

The house is finally quiet. Full to overflowing but quiet. Emmett, Rosalie and their brood occupy the second floor now. They came to visit five years ago and never went back to England. Emmett took one look at the school on the Quileute Reservation or the lack there of and went to work making an education possible for the children there. They came with little Emmett who was barely one year old and Rose was expecting Masen who came later that spring. Then came; the twins Michael and Liam two years later and finally tiny Victoria was born just one week ago. I always wanted a full house and now we have it.

There's Liam and Alice and their two adorable daughters, Pertie and Lizbeth spending the holidays with us too. They will be returning to England in the spring. I don't want them to return. There are rumors of war constantly these days. Liam feels he has to go back to be able to serve his country. For now they are here safe with us and I will be content in that. Peter and Charlotte wanted to be here but he just couldn't leave the boys in the home this time of year. He says this is the hardest time for most of them. Shunned from family and love, they need him more than ever.

I quietly turn down the lights in the house and make sure that there are no candles burning on the Christmas tree then I climb the stairs to the top floor where I know he waits for me. We've long made this our tradition and I know he'll be ready with the fire going, the brandy glasses full and the tome in his hands.

The door handle turns in my hand and the anticipation of the evening before me causes my heart to beat just a little faster. We're both somewhat older now and a little calmer; I suppose you could say but the love still burns as bright today as it has for the last six years. He sits exactly where I knew he would be. The firelight dances in the room causing reddish streaks to highlight the golden locks that hang down on his shoulders now. The beard though is new. I didn't think I would enjoy it much but as it grew in thicker and fuller over the winter months last year, in the spring when he would have shaved it all away, I told him to leave it. He was my mountain man after all so he should look the part.

"Hello love. Everyone tucked in nice and tight," he asked as I placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head before I circled the settee and plopped down beside him. He handed me my glass of brandy and I enjoyed the burn of the first sip that flowed down my throat.

"Yes, I caught Little Em hiding in the closet downstairs, again! So I sent him off to his room in a hurry," I laughed thinking of my nephew who was the spitting image of his father except for his mothers and uncles sea blue eyes. "He's positive he can catch Santa if he stays in the closet all night."

"What about Masen? Wasn't he in on it too," Jasper asked chuckling.

"Of course not; Masen doesn't have a mischievous bone in his body," I said reaching for the tome on the settee between us.

"That boy has got you so wrapped around his little finger, you can't see him for the miniature you that he is," Jasper said pulling me into his arms and kissing me soundly.

"That's not true," I start to argue and he kisses me again taking my mind off everything but him.

"Read to me love," he whispers and hands the tome to me. I notice for the first time the leather is starting to show a little wear around the corners. We've read it so many times over the years. I hope we'll always be able to sit here and read it together.

_**Edward's Journal**_

_August 15, 1906_

_Time has gone by so quick. Goodbyes were much harder than expected, especially the ones to Emmett and Liam. A year ago I never dreamed I would have two best friends and Jasper in my life._

_God, how my life has changed, since he walked into it and stole my heart away? That he would leave his sister, leave everything, to go with me across the world, still rocked me to my very core. The daily renewal of our love and commitment was more than I could ever have hoped for in this life._

_We said our final goodbyes tonight and that's why I'm starting this journal. I intended to record all the new adventures of our new life. I'll go back and add the last year as we travel. We've asked them all not to come to see the boat off. It would just be too hard for all of us. It is my prayer that we'll see them all again before we leave this life to meet our maker._

_August 22 _

_Thank God, Rosalie told us about the ginger ale. I would have spent the entire trip in my bed if it had not been for her suggestion. Jasper had fared much better than me. The constant rocking of the ship didn't seem to bother him after a day or two at sea._

_Our stateroom was large. Two bedrooms connected to a central sitting area. A very kind older steward had been assigned to us for the voyage. Jasper and I both laughed at the small beds in each of the bedrooms, noting that they reminded us of our sets at St. Paul's._

_August 27_

_It did not take Jasper long to figure out how we could make love in those small beds. Several nights ago the sea was very calm and there was a huge full moon on the horizon. It looked as if we could just reach out and touch it. We slipped out on deck close to midnight where we could stroll without much interruption from other passengers. We stole kisses in the shadows and very nearly got caught by another couple enjoying the same moonlight. By the time we made back to our stateroom, we were both hard and longing for the touch of the other. We made passionate love late into the night. We awoke very late and Jasper was on his way back to his bedroom when our porter was backing out of Jasper's room into the parlor. We stood there in the doorway of my bedroom, in a semi state of undress, wearing only robes and Jasper was holding his clothes from the evening before. We froze when our eyes met with the stewards. He studied us silently for one moment. His eyes strayed to our intertwined hands and he smiled softly. He whispered words that we would return at a later time and then just as he was leaving, he turned to us, smiled hugely and wished us a lovely day. He had accepted us without revulsion. _

_August 29_

_We embark at Ellis Island today. I'm not sure when I'll get a moment to write again. Things will be very busy for the next few days. Jasper and I spent most of the last evening organizing our documents for when we disembark. Our wonderful steward warned us that things would go much easier and quicker if our papers were in order and our pockets full. He said it was those poor souls below decks who he felt sorry for. Most were poor and spoke little or no English. They were the ones who would suffer the most._

_After we assured each other that everything was in order, we strolled the deck one last time. Sleeping little due to the excitement of our new adventure and the desire we had for each other, the night passed quickly. I had not been the one to give in some time and as I thrust deeply into his warm tightness, I wanted us to reach our peak together. Share in the intimacy that I had no doubt no one on earth shared like we did. Totally stated, sweaty and sticky we fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms._

"Will you read the letters this time," I asked Jasper and he nodded his agreement.

Shortly after Em and Rose first came to America, Jasper had told her about the journal. He had wished that he had thought to do such a thing. Rose excitedly told him, he did. She produced each and every letter that Jasper had written her over the years. Those that fit in the journal she gave back to him and we added them in the correct time line of the journal. Now they were there to tell Jasper's side of our travels. I loved to hear him read them. His deep tenor sounded warm in the confines of our room. It completed the story of our love and our lives.

_Jasper's Letter dated Sept 1, 1906_

_My dearest Rosalie__**,**_

_We arrived in New York City two days ago. I thought London was a bustling metropolis but nothing I have ever seen prepared me for this. So many languages, so many cultures; all crammed into a few square miles of space. Each group seems to collect in its own little neighborhood. But just like in London, there is a clear line between the classes. The rich are very rich and enjoy every luxury available. The poor, bless them, are very poor and have next to nothing. There are just as many beggars, street urchins and street walkers here as in London. One would think that it would be different here as this is the land where everyone is supposed to be equal._

_Ellis Island was a sad and disturbing place. Edward and I were among the few privileged that spoke English and had the proper papers and the money to get us through the lines. They only allowed so many off the boats and into the country per day. We heard awful stories of families that were detained for days, even some totally separated. Thank God, Edward's solicitors had made the way clear for us before we traveled._

_And speaking of traveling; thank you dear sister for the word of advice about ginger ale. Both Edward and I drank liberally of the fizzy concoction and suffered little on the crossing. We even suggested it to several others who were suffering so and it worked for them too._

_We'll be in New York a week before be board our train to Chicago. The train line, the Pennsylvania Railroad is boasting a new faster train that will have us across the country in eighteen hours. Can you imagine traveling at such a speed?_

_There is an amazing entertainment building not far from our hotel. I have no idea what we'll see at the Hippodrome but I wouldn't damper his excitement for the world. We can actually see the massive building across the park beside our hotel. Our room on the sixteenth floor allows for a spectacular view of the city._

_I miss you dear sister and all the rest of our new family. I pray that they are all doing well. But I don't for one moment regret coming to America with Edward. He amazes me every day we share together with his excitement for life and learning something new. It is my fervent wish, though, that someday you and Emmett will join us here also._

_Please give my warmest regards to everyone there. I'll write again from Chicago and then when we stay over in St. Louis. We should be in Seattle by late October and Sam said the house should we nearly complete. Take care Rosalie and be happy._

_Love your brother, Jasper._

_Edward's Journal_

_September 7_

_I have not been able to write for several days. There's so much to record, I fear I will forget something that we've experienced._

_Ellis Island went smoothly for us, though that was clearly not the case for the majority of people gathered there. Workers were often heard saying the words "filthy immigrants" in disgust and seen taking monies they had no right too. My heart went out to those whose English was poor or nonexistent. Jasper tried to help a family from Ireland whose deep brogue made it nearly impossible to understand them. We were told by a constable standing by, "that you gentleman shouldn't get involved with the likes of their kind." He politely but firmed ushered us on our way._

_Our hotel, which amazingly was named Marshall's, was located next to a central park area in the heart of the city. Our suite, on the sixteenth floor over looked the park and we can see the Hippodrome. Jasper was out purchasing tickets for whatever event was performing tonight. I told him I could care less what we saw as long as we went._

_Yesterday we visited the newly opened public library. It was the largest grouping of books I had ever seen; even larger than the library at Cambridge itself. Before our train leaves I hope to see a play at one of the theaters, also._

_I've seen how much Jasper misses Rosalie and Emmett and the others too. Every day I thank God that he brought Jasper into my life and that he consented to come to America with me. I'm crossing my fingers that Rose and Em aren't long behind us. That was why I had the house built. There would be room enough for all._

_We leave for Chicago in two days. I will write more when we arrive there._

Jasper's letter dated Sept. 15, 1906

_Dear Emmett,_

_We have traveled faster than either I or Edward could have thought possible. We had to laugh though when the train was delayed several hours, somewhere in rural Ohio by a herd of cattle who refused to be moved from the tracks. The engineer was quite unhappy with the time delay in his record log. Those damned cows cost him four hours of time._

_Oh, I've included a map of America with the state borders and cities. We've marked the map so you can follow our progress across the country._

_The Palmer House is quite the height of class here. The original building was destroyed and we have a suite on the sixth floor of the newly rebuilt building. We heard that the hotel was originally built as a gift to Mr. Palmer's bride. I think that's quite an extravagant wedding gift. It is a lovely building. Full of rich tapestries, dark woods and dripping chandeliers everywhere, our suite is no exception._

_Edward is a bundle of nerves today, almost like a young boy awaiting his birthday present. He's anxious to explore this new city. Though, I've found that New York and now Chicago are much like the cities we left behind. Factories belch out smoke and scents, I hope to quickly forget. And behind all those fancy dressed women and men, I still see those who have barely enough to eat. I just expected so much better here. _

_I miss you all Emmett. I don't regret coming at all but my heart hurts with the knowledge that I won't be seeing you or Rose for a very long time. Please Rosalie, take care and keep safe. _

_Your loving brother_

_Jasper_

Edward's Journal

_September 15_

_Jasper is sitting across the table from me writing another letter to Rose and Em. I can see his feelings written all over his face. He misses her so. I know he's including the map I got for him. He had carefully marked every city and place we've seen and where we're going to be. Rosalie's letters to him won't catch up to us until we reach our new home. I gave her the address before we left England. Jasper will be so surprised when they are all waiting for him when we arrive._

_The last night on the train, Jasper remembered the conversation we had the night of Rose and Em's wedding. I've discovered and so has he, that when his speech becomes a little vulgar, I become even more aroused during our love making. That night was no exception. I don't know if it was the words he said, the way he touched me or the fact that we were doing 'it' on a train in a berth no less with people close by or a combination of all those things. But whatever it was, when he bent me over the Pullman bed and entered me, his movements and the rocking of the train sent me into a fever. My orgasm was so strong I nearly blacked out. I came back to myself wrapped in his arms. His loving words soothing my senses._

_Chicago lies out below us and we're both anxious to explore. He would say it was all me but I don't believe that for a moment. I know he sees the darker side of things in the city but it is unbelievable here. Though in mid September, we will have to bundle up, the wind here is atrocious. The locals say it's because of the lake. Someone said there could even be snow in a few weeks here. I pray we will be moved on to St. Louis before that happens. We must be in Seattle before the end of October. Sam Uley said there was every sign of early snow this year in Washington too, which means the camp, must be winterized but we'll continue to cut logs until the mountain river freezes over._

_The Palmer House is a magnificent hotel. The first hotel had burned in what locals called the Great Chicago Fire several years ago. Mr. Palmer rebuilt immediately and recently reopened. Our suite on the top floor, the sixth, gave a view of several major thorough fares and we could see the harbor. It was truly a beautiful suite with dark rich woods and materials in jewel tones. I especially liked my bedroom._

_Jasper looked incredible, his naked body and golden locks spread out on a royal blue coverlet on the bed in my bedroom. Kneeling between his spread thighs, the sheer joy of loving him tingled through me. I hadn't even touched him yet and his body already shivered. His lips parted releasing a sweet moan that sounded like a deep purr. It stirred my blood. I saw that his length had hardened almost to stone. The head was blood red and weeping. He begged me, "Edward, please, love". I engulfed him in one swift movement. His cock sliding into the back of my throat caused my own moans. It felt so good, felt so right as his cock throbbed and twitched in my mouth. We were both overly excited and it didn't take long for his seed to spill from his body. I used my own hand to release myself all over his still writhing body not long after. Train sex was good but this, this was heaven. Stretching out in this huge bed and wrapping ourselves together, we cuddled until our stomach's finally demanded food. I decided Chicago was a good place for a honeymoon._

_Our week here has passed quickly. There was so much to see. Museums, the business district, the boats in the harbor and we even visited the Opera House. There __was a Shakespearean Theater troupe in the park around the corner from our hotel. We enjoyed the reminder of our home country. _

_Here as in New York food and cultures blended together to make a unique flavor. Both of us felt at home in this our new country and we were beginning to see why so many were leaving the past and coming here for a bright new future._

Edward's Journal

_September 30_

_St. Louis, Missouri was hailed as the gateway to the west. The last civilized city we would see until we reached Seattle. While New York and Chicago had been little different than London or Paris; St. Louis was more of what we thought America would be like. The Mississippi River was the hub of life here and the Missouri River flowed into it just north of St. Louis making the entire city a major water way. Great steam ships anchored next to barges and small boats as if there was no difference in them at all. I could stand for hours watching the huge paddle wheels churn in the water. I was extremely excited for this evening's adventure. There was a gambling boat docked in the harbor and Jasper and I were going. We had been invited by a couple of gentlemen we met on the train ride from Chicago. Over breakfast, one of the men's wives had mentioned that she certainly hoped we saw no card cheats or brawls. Her husband, Walter explained that on their last trip, such a thing did happen. One man actually shot another man for cheating at cards._

_Tomorrow, we're going to the stock yard to see the cattle drive coming in. I couldn't help but tease Jasper about seeing our first real cowboys. He later whispered that he wasn't letting me near any cowboys in case I tried to mount one and take him for a ride. It was quite difficult to keep the picture of Jasper in a cowboy hat and boots out of my mind the rest of the day. I decided I may have to sneak off on a shopping trip by myself before we boarded our train next Friday._

_The trip to Seattle was to be our last by train. Sam would meet us there and take us to our new home by wagon and truck. I was getting anxious now for our new life to begin. Seeing all these new places was thrilling but I longed for the traveling to be over. I wanted to wake up each morning in my own bed with Jasper at my side. To fall asleep, after a good days work, with him there each night in that same bed. I was ready._

Jasper's Letter Dated

October 1, 1906

_Dear Rosie,_

_I wish you could have seen Edward making eyes over the cowboys. We went to watch the cattle being driven into the stockyard and my, what a sight it was. The beasts were huge with enormous horns; I do mean the cows not the cowboys, dear sister. Please forgive the jest, but I couldn't help myself. Edward has been hard pressed to decide which impressed him more the many water vessels in the port here or the gentlemen cattle rustlers. I dare say he will miss both when we board the train to Seattle day after tomorrow. _

_Of all the cities, we've visited thus far St. Louis has felt more like some place I would like to visit again. The people here are warm and inviting. The city has much to offer yet seems more like a small town. Someday I hope to share all these things with you and Em. Speaking of Em does he have any news of Dr. Cullen and St. Brides? I didn't expect to hear from him personally and I can only assume that he has sent any correspondence on to Forks but Edward does worry about him. _

_When you write could you please send news of Liam, Alice and Charlie too? We've been wondering how the lot of them are going on also. Of course, Edward will have news from Peter since he takes care of the boy's home for us. And I expect there will letters from him we arrive in Forks also._

_I do miss you all dear sister. And I am getting tired of the traveling. I am more than ready to get to our final destination, looking forward to starting our new life and learning our new business. Please take care Rosie and watch after Emmett. Don't let him go off to the pubs too often on his own but then I don't expect he does that _

_Jasper_

Edward's Journal

October 9, 1906

_The train ride through the plains of the west was incredible. Never seen anything of the like, tall cacti and miles of dry dirt with red clay mountains in the distance greeted us several mornings upon awakening. Towns we passed through or stopped at grew smaller and more antique as we traveled until our fifth morning on the train. _

_Suddenly the terrain took on ax extremely different look. The mountains were much closer and there was much more green to be seen. In fact, everything was green. The ground was green, the trees which grew to enormous heights were green and even the brown bark of the trees were covered in some plant life that was green._

_And everything was wet. The rain started about mid day on the fifth day and it continued to rain much of the time from then until we pulled into the Seattle station two days later. It felt as if the rain was seeped into our very bones. It was almost like being back in England again. _

_We arrived a day ahead of schedule so we obtained directions to the hotel that Sam Uley had recommended and found that it was very near the train station. After securing our larger pieces of luggage were to be stored until the next day, we set off with our overnight satchels and quickly found the establishment. After a hearty evening meal, we retired to our separate rooms. I'm sure Jasper is probably over there writing a letter to his sister as I set here writing this page in my journal. _

_We promised ourselves that this would be the last night we ever sleep away from each other again. Once we arrive at the logging camp and move into our home, we will be together every night for the rest of our lives. And it couldn't get here soon enough. Tomorrow Forks!_

The following is a family history tree to reference for future chapters and outtakes.

Marriages and Births

Emmett and Rosalie McCarty (Married May 27, 1906)

Emmett Douglas McCarty Junior (Born February 15, 1907)

Masen Edward McCarty (Born April 20, 1908)

Michael Jasper McCarty and Liam Peter McCarty (Born July 9, 1910 2 minutes apart)

Victoria Rose McCarty (Born December 14, 1912)

Peter and Charlotte Marshall (Married April 21, 1905)

Lily Rose Marshall (Born March 18, 1906)

Peter Marshall Junior (Born September 23, 1909)

Alexander Joseph Marshall (Born July 14, 1910)

Liam and Alice Tart (Married September 27, 1907)

Pertie Kathryn Tart (Born March 12, 1908)

Lizbeth Tart (Born November 7, 1910)

Jasper and Edward Whitlock-Masen (Joined in Spirit November 1, 1906)

Embry and Quinton Whitlock-Masen (adopted January 1914)

Masen Edward McCarty and Lily Rose Marshall (Married July 3, 1926)

Whit Edward McCarty (Born March 27, 1931)

Deaths

Dr. Carlisle Cullen (Died August 1, 1915 apparent heart attack)

Charlie Tart (MIA behind German lines sometime in the summer of 1915)

Daisy Anna Marshall (Stillborn May 2, 1909)

Liam Charles Tart (Infant Died one week after birth February 17, 1913)

Peter Marshall (Fall of 1916 somewhere on the front lines of WW1)

Masen Edward and Lily Rose McCarty (December 7, 1941 during the attack on Pearl Harbor)

**As you can see there are possibilities for this story to go on for quite some time. I'm not saying that I'll be writing that many more chapters just that there are many possibilities. I'd love to hear some of your ideas about a story you might like to see. Thank you all for reading and reviewing and hopefully FF will let me answer the your reviews this time around.**


	20. Chapter 20 EJ

**Well hello and surprise! I know it has been forever and I am truly sorry for that. This chapter has been changed so many times I couldn't even begin to tell you how many. I just couldn't seem to get where it was going to go. And some of you will read this and go what the "Feathers" is she doing. But bear with me and give it a try. And though there is little E/J time in this chapter, you will definitely see more of them in the chapters to come. Realize it is now many years after we left off and this is the story of Emmett and Rosalie McCarty's sons EJ (Emmett Junior), Masen and Michael. This is a totally new direction for me in writing and though this part of the story does not contain slash I am still attaching it to Killing Time in London. These chapters are told from the Author's POV so that you get to see into everyone's mind. I for see about 2/3 more chapters and it will finish up what I'm now affectionately calling the "Whitlock-Masen Saga". Hehe! Oh and it is not beta'd so the mistakes are all mine and I apologize for that too.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. Only the story idea is mine and any original characters.**

Author's POV

July 3, 1926

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward sat on the front row of the small church in Forks Washington, on the groom's side of course. Charlotte Marshall, a widow since her husband Peter died in WW1 somewhere on the front lines, was ushered down the aisle by her son Peter Junior and took her place in the front row on the bride's side of the church. It was supposed to be a happy day and if you looked at the other's gathered in the tiny chapel, some even standing outside peering in through the windows; you would have thought it so. But those who sat in those first rows knew the truth, knew this was anything but a happy occasion.

Two handsome young men stood with the local minister at the altar; EJ, short for Emmett McCarty Junior and Masen McCarty, brothers. Brothers both deeply in love with the same woman who loved them equally as much and she had chosen one of them to marry. Lily Rose Marshall was older by two years than the young man she was marrying and some would say she'd used her womanly wiles on both men, trapping one into this marriage. Flirting with both, leading them both on, knowing she would have to choose one. The truth was she loved them both but society said she couldn't do that; that she had to choose one man and hurt the other. So she had made the decision for the three of them that broke all three hearts and the hearts of their families too.

EJ would stand by his young brother, the groom, as best man; all the while knowing that Masen knew how much he cared for the woman about to become his bride. The three of them thought they were doing the right thing. They knew they would all suffer for loving each other.

EJ looked across to where his uncles sat and their adopted sons Quinton and Embry. As devoted as a couple could ever be and yet the world would look on them with disgust. He couldn't do that to Masen and Lily. The three of them just couldn't be, not in this society or time. He understood so much more about his uncles and what their lives had been like, now. Always hiding how they felt about each other, always pretending they were something they were not, living a lie. He wouldn't put the two people he loved, more than anything on this earth, through that. The only answer was for him to move on. Leave Forks, leave Whitlock-Masen Lumber, and leave his home and his family.

Masen and Lily said their vows, promising to love only each other and never another. EJ felt like a lock was being placed on his heart by the time the service was over. Friends and family sitting in the pews behind them couldn't see the tears. And even if they had, they would have mistaken them for tears of happiness. In reality, the tears that fell from the three faces at the altar were tears of pain and loss for one of them was leaving and they all knew it.

EJ said his toast as best man for his brother the groom then slipped quietly from the party going on inside and outside of his uncles and parents home; his home. All three stories of the house were lit up and decorated to celebrate the first McCarty marriage in America. EJ hurt for his Uncle Jasper and Uncle Edward, he knew just like the rest of the family and closest friends that they celebrated the anniversary of their vows every year in a secret meadow not far from where the house stood. Yet, even here, in front of people who didn't know that had to pretend to be friends, business partners and nothing else.

He and Masen had followed them one year. They were just kids with too much curiosity and even though no one had ever spoke of it, they knew there was something special about their uncles.

As soon as Jasper and Edward walked into the meadow, the boys saw them join hands. They couldn't hear them because they had stayed back in the woods out of sight of the two older men. But they watched in fascination as the two men spread out a blanket and laid out a picnic they had brought with them. The pop from a bottle of Champaign had made both boys jump and then giggle quietly. Edward held two glasses while Jasper poured the golden liquid that sparkled in the sunlight. They toasted each other and drank from the glasses; then they dropped the glasses and wrapped arms around each other and kissed passionately.

Masen sucked in a surprised breath next to EJ but what they saw didn't surprise EJ at all. He was older than Masen, he was twelve and he knew what love was and what men and women did together. Uncle Jasper and Uncle Edward loved each other, just like mama and father. Both boys stared at each other and then looked back at the two men in the meadow who were now looking back at them.

Uncle Jasper waved them over. Afraid they were in serious trouble but knowing just how much their uncles loved them, the boys emerged into the autumn afternoon sunlight and joined the two older men by the picnic.

"Well, I see your curiosity got the better of you, again," Uncle Jasper said sternly but smiled softly when Uncle Edward placed a hand on his arm.

"Jasper," Edward said softly, "We knew this day would come." Edward turned facing the two young boys before him and said, "I suppose you two have some questions and we have a story we'd like to tell you." He smiled so lovingly at them, both boys relaxed immediately with smiles of their own and nodding heads.

They spent the rest of the afternoon in the meadow with their uncles. They learned that this was the anniversary of their commitment to each other and they came back every year to celebrate it every year on this date, just like they were married to each other. They heard the story about the older men's lives back in England and what had prompted them to move to America. Both boys asked questions that neither uncle shied away from and gave answers as best they could. Masen would later tell EJ that his favorite part was when the bad guy, Jacob, fell through the floor and couldn't hurt Uncle Jasper and Uncle Edward anymore. EJ knew Masen loved stories about the bad guy getting it in the end and the good guys winning.

EJ would never forget how for the first time, he noticed how both men looked at each other with so much love and respect. He wanted that. Someone who would love him like that, even at twelve, he knew that's what made life worthwhile.

Upstairs packing his bags while the party continued below while he was remembering that day in the meadow a small flicker of hope flamed inside him for just a moment. It died away just as quickly. The person he thought he would share his life with was downstairs dancing with her new husband, his brother Masen. He couldn't hate Masen. He knew Masen loved Lily as much as he did. He knew Masen would care for her and provide for her just as he would have. But Lily couldn't marry them both and she had to choose and she chose Masen.

EJ knew she did it for him. She knew he wanted to be a doctor and he would be going to Chicago to study. Medical school would be hard and would take several years. A wife and possibly a family would just hold him back. That was what she had thought and she loved him too much to do that. So he would respect her wishes, he would go on to Chicago and study to be a doctor. Maybe by the time he was finished with medical school and he came back to Forks, the pain would have passed from them all and they could just be two brothers and a sister again. That's what they were all praying for.

June 1, 1930

Dr. Emmett McCarty Jr. stepped off the train onto the platform in Forks, Washington and looked around for a familiar face. At twenty three years old, he was almost the spitting image of his father and he knew someone in the family would be there to meet him. As tall and as broad in the shoulders as his father, he strode through the crowded platform heads above most of the people there. He was excited to be home. He had missed his family and was anxious to see his uncles and his brothers and sister. It was good to be home. A small sharp pain in his heart tried to break through but he pushed it back down deep inside. He would not allow them to see that things had really not changed for him over the past four years. Though he had dated and even had sex with a few girls, no one had ever crossed his heart the way Lily had. Masen and Lily had made a life and he would too, it would just take time. That's what he kept telling himself.

"EJ, EJ over here," I voice called loudly over the drone of voices around him on the tiny platform. It was amazing to see how Forks had grown since the railroad had come through and there was station here now.

Victoria was jumping up and down and waving her hands wildly at her older brother as he spotted her at the end of the platform. There beside her was his mother, as beautiful as ever and his father smiling proudly. Victoria jumped and wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders hugging him to her with all her might. She had missed him greatly. His mother, Rosalie McCarty stepped up and cupped his face with both her gloved hands and brought his face down to her where she promptly kissed each of his cheeks. "Welcome home son," she said smiling at him with tears in her eyes.

"Well Dr. McCarty, welcome home son," his father said embracing him briefly and then pumping his hand excitedly. He couldn't contain the pride in his voice or on his face for the son who had come home a doctor.

"Come on EJ the coach is over here," Victoria said pulling him by the hand through the crowd.

"The logging business must be booming these days father. I've never seen so many people in Forks before," EJ commented as they found their coach and began loading his meager luggage onto it.

"I wouldn't say it's booming. We're doing alright. Actually Edward, Masen and I are going down to several cities in California later in the summer, to speak to some paper mill owners about our limber being used for paper pulp. I'm hoping we can call some of our men back to work if everything goes well," his father answered as they climbed into the back of the wagon with his mother and sister.

"How is the school going on the reservation and the hospital," EJ asked knowing these were very important projects for his father. Emmett Senior still taught at the small reservation school and EJ knew his Uncle Edward still looked over the goings of the hospital.

"The school was filled to capacity at the end of the term. We may have to build a couple new rooms over the summer to provide more space for the students," his father beamed when he spoke. "The new chief has readily accepted us and encourages his people to send their children to learn. The old chief passed away back in the winter and lots of things have changed."

"The hospital has a new doctor but I'm sure they could use your help on occasion," his mother added quietly. He hadn't informed them of his plans as of yet and it looked like old Doc Weber hadn't mentioned it either.

"I suppose I may have a few free days a month I could volunteer there but we'll just have to see how it goes," EJ said with a twinkle in his eyes. Both of his parents and Victoria turned to look at him questioning his words.

"I guess now is as good as any time to tell you," he smiled hugely at their mystified faces.

"Doc Weber is retiring and I'm going to take over his practice here in Forks," EJ said quietly waiting for their responses.

They didn't disappoint. Victoria squealed again, his mother reached across the coach and grabbed his hand squeezing it tightly and his father nearly knocked them all off the coach standing while it was still moving to grab at his son. The rest of the ride to Whitlock-Masen Lumber was filled with excited questions and answers from all those in the coach. But mostly it was the feeling of just coming home that settled on EJ and the pain from earlier was forgotten for a time.

Dinner that evening was a huge event. The entire family was there to welcome him home. His uncles were looking well though the cough that Uncle Edward had worried him some. Their sons Quinton and Embry were home for the summer from the boarding school they attended in England. His younger brothers, Michael and Liam were both present and looking dashing which somehow surprised EJ until Liam and Alice Tart showed up with their daughters, Pertie and Lizbeth in tow. EJ watched as something transpired secretly between Michael and Lizbeth and wondered what exactly was going on there. It was terribly funny to think of his young twin brothers as being twenty and old enough to be courting but here they were.

Conversations flowed all around him as they gathered in the parlor for a before dinner drink. His uncles proposed toasts to his welcome return and all in the all the atmosphere was wonderful. But for one thing, Masen and Lily had not arrived and EJ wondered if they were going to. As dinner was announced and everyone adjourned to the dining room, Jasper pulled EJ aside to speak with him privately.

"I know you are wondering where they are," Jasper said with what appeared to be pain in his voice. "But we weren't really sure, if their being here tonight would be the right thing. Things are strained between them at the moment and seeing you right now, well…" He left the sentence hanging and EJ confused.

"Uncle Jasper, this is Masen and Lily's family too. I would never want them to feel like they were not welcome here because I have returned. I'm going to be living here in Forks now too and we will have to see each other," EJ tried to explain. "Masen is my brother and I bear no ill feelings toward him or Lily."

"We know that EJ. That isn't the problem. Masen wants to talk with you alone away from the rest of the family to explain. Please don't be upset with them or us, we were only trying to help," Jasper was almost begging for EJ's understanding and it was bothering EJ that they were keeping something secret from him.

"Where are they, Uncle Jasper," EJ asked determined to see them as soon as possible.

"They are living in a house we built for them about a mile off Sorrows Lane. Do you remember where that is," he asked knowing I would never forget.

"Of course, I'm going to go get them. Don't hold dinner but we will all return shortly," EJ stated as he headed for the front door. The coach was still parked out front so he grabbed it and headed for Sorrows Lane.

The drive was quiet and peaceful and gave him time to reflect on what he would say when he faced the two of them. He could lie and say that time had healed everything and he no longer had feelings for Lily and that he was terribly happy they had built a life together. That would be the right thing to do but he was afraid that Masen or Lily or both would see through it. He eventually decided that he would just wait and decide what to say after seeing and talking with them.

The house at the end of Sorrow Lane was a miniature of the one he and Masen had grown up in. Only two stories and not nearly as wide it set perched against a forest background. The front yard was large and well contained; there was a barn to the left and what looked like a chicken coop and garden over to the right of the house. The house looked warm and inviting with the lights shining from the windows on the ground floor. EJ left the coach in the drive and tied the horse's reins to a post there. He walked up the path to the front porch and walked across it to wrap on the front door. Moments passed and finally the door was opened wide.

Masen could hardly believe EJ was standing there in front of him on his own front porch. He looked quickly over his shoulder to see if Lily had left the kitchen when the knocking had alerted them to a visitor. She hadn't. He could still her moving things around in the kitchen as she prepared their evening meal. Facing his older brother, Masen let his emotions play across his face for only a moment and then he enveloped EJ in a tight and welcoming hug.

EJ could see it all written across Masen's face. Fear, doubt, longing, hope and something else that he wasn't sure of; what on earth had happened while he had been gone to change his brother into the man he saw before him?

Masen stepped out the door to stand beside EJ on the porch. Offered him a cigarette and lit each of them up. They stood quietly and pulled long drags on their smokes before either of them could find the words that needed to be said.

"Was I wrong to come home, Masen," EJ asked looking at the man standing beside him.

"No. You had every right to come home. Fork's needs a young doctor and from what Doc Weber tells me you were top of your class. That's a great thing you did passing up that hospital job in Seattle to come back here where folks need you. Oh, I know all about it even if the folks don't know. Doc and I well we've sort of become friends since you left," Masen said stubbing out the rest of his smoke and turning to face his brother.

The look of surprise was quickly replaced by a look of worry on EJ's face. He wondered why Masen looked so sad.

"What is it Mase? What's happened to make you so unhappy?" he asked his brother throwing his own unfinished smoke out in the yard.

"She's missed you something awful EJ. Don't get me wrong we've been happy well as happy as we could be, knowing what we knew. She's going to be so happy that you are back here but I'm wondering if she'll be able to handle it. I know you just got back but I have to tell you," Masen's eyes filled with tears just a little. "She still loves you."

His quiet words shook EJ to his very core. This just couldn't be happening. This was insane and he wasn't going to let it go on.

"Masen, I can't leave Forks but I can stay away from here. I'll move to the other side of the Wolf Mountain and we won't have to see each other if it makes it too hard for you. I would never do anything to hurt you or her. You know that right," EJ asked as he began to pace the porch, only stopping when he saw Lily standing in the doorway.

"No one ever thought you'd hurt anyone EJ. You just don't have it in you. That's why everyone loves you so much. Welcome home," Lily said as she reached up on her tiptoes to leave a trembling kiss on EJ's cheek.

"I'm sorry we didn't make it to the dinner tonight. I just wasn't feeling up to a crowd and Masen, the dear wouldn't leave me here alone," she explained as if she hadn't heard any of the conversation the two men had been having.

EJ looked at her and took in the color of her long braided hair and the way it fell across her shoulder. Her slim waist and tiny stature hadn't changed at all. But there was something in her eyes, a longing that he hadn't seen there before that stirred him to his very core. She did still love him. He could see it there and he could see the love that Masen and she had for each other when she stepped to his brother's side and he enveloped her in his arms.

What a fucking mess this was! I love her, he loved her and she loved us both. This was never going to work. All of them here seeing each other again was just going to make it more painful for everyone.

Then Lily spoke the words that sent his thoughts into a total spin out of control.

"EJ, we, Masen and me want you to move in here with us," Lily said. Then both Lily and Masen began to talk together at the same time and their words became a blur.

Sometime later EJ realized he had returned to the party and he was numb. There just was no other word for it. His thoughts were a jumbled mess. Nothing had prepared him for what they had suggested to him. Masen said Lily would never be happy without EJ in her life. Lily said she loved him and wanted to be with him. Masen said though they had tried and tried, Lily had not been able to conceive. Masen felt guilty, as if it were his fault, that they had not been able to have the family they wanted so very much. Lily said it wasn't his fault and he shouldn't blame himself, it could be her. But mostly they said they need him to be a part of their family. Anger began to stir inside of EJ.

How could Masen be willing to share Lily with another man? How could she lay with two brothers? What would people think if they knew? How could Masen and he put Lily through that? EJ's mind was a whirl of confusion but only one person in the packed to overflowing house of people noticed. Edward, his Uncle Edward.

Edward had watched EJ every since he had returned from Lily and Masen's house without them. He and Jasper alone, of all the family, knew what they had wanted of EJ. He'd warned them not to push EJ. Give him to time to adjust to seeing everyone, especially them and then make their suggestion, he'd told them. They hadn't listened.

Edward was neither surprised nor disgusted with the idea of one woman and two men living together, both men sharing the one woman. After all, his own relationship with his partner wasn't exactly church or society ordained. But what Masen and Lily didn't understand was EJ was different from them. Though they found the idea completely acceptable, they'd had years to cultivate the idea and accept what it would mean. It was all new to EJ and the thought of sharing the woman he loved with another man, even a brother whom he loved dearly, would not sit well with the McCarty man he was raised to be.

He could see it in EJ's face. The young man was so much like his father not only in build, coloring and looks. Every emotion and deep seated feeling showed on his face. No one else in the room could see the torment EJ was going through but Edward saw it and longed to help his most cherished nephew.

Jasper leaned in close to his lover and whispered to him, "What is it Edward? What is wrong, love?"

Even after all this time, over twenty years, the nearness and caring of his lover thrilled Edward through and through. God how he loved this man!

"It's EJ. I think he's been to see Masen and Lily and they've told him of their idea already," Edward whispered back. Though the young couple had only confided in Edward, there were no secrets between the two lovers. Edward shared everything with Jasper as Jasper did with him.

"Is that where he disappeared to earlier?" Jasper queried, understanding his partners worry.

"How do you think he's taking the suggestion," he asked Edward quietly.

"How would you feel if I said I wanted to you to share me with another man," Edward asked his eyes twinkling, knowing full well what his husband's reaction would be. And he wasn't wrong.

Jasper's face reddened. Anger and jealousy flared and darkened his crystal blue orbs. Then just as quickly it all melted away and only love was left showing through. Love, deep, unchanging and completely committed love shined through to his lover.

"I'd do anything for you and if it was what you needed to make you happy, we'd find a way to make it work," Jasper whispered.

Edward nodded and slipped his hand beneath the table to squeeze the hand of the only man he would ever love or need.

"There could never be anyone else for me, Jasper. You are the only person I could ever love the way I do you but Lily thinks she can make this work for the three of them," Edward had to stop his words for a deep cough wracked his body. He pressed his eyes tightly closed and waited through the pain that had recently begun to accompany the coughs.

When he opened his eyes, it was to find Jasper wasn't the only person who noticed the cough. EJ was staring at him with a new look of worry on his young face. Squeezing Jasper's hand to reassure him that he was alright Edward then rose and nodded for EJ to follow him.

"What does Doc Weber say about that cough, Uncle Edward," EJ asked as soon as they were alone on the front porch.

"He says that nosey, wet behind the ears young doctors can be a pain in the ass and I should stay clear of them," Edward answered his beloved nephew with a smile.

"He did, did he? Well, I might just have to take a closer looker at his records when I go into the office on Monday," EJ replied with his own smile.

Edward's face quickly fell and he began to shake his head, no.

"I didn't bring you out here to talk about me. Let it go for now EJ. There are more important things in this life than your old uncle and his cough," Edward said patting the younger man's shoulder.

"Like what and you are not old," EJ replied with a chuckle.

"Like that fact that you went to see Masen and Lily and they didn't return with you so that leads me to believe you've all had some sort of misunderstanding," Edward chose his words carefully.

"Misunderstanding, my ass!" EJ stated vehemently. "You have no idea what they said to me, Uncle Edward. What they ask of me? It was crazy."

"It's clear you are upset EJ but maybe given a little time…" Edward was cut off by a glare from the younger man.

"Time will not change my mind and you just don't know…what…wait. You do know," the sudden realization of just how much Edward did know surprised EJ.

"You approve of the three of us living together," EJ's voice rose in his surprise.

"I think you know I would be the last person on this planet who would have a problem with the lifestyle you three chose to lead," Edward's raised eyebrow made EJ take a step back.

"You can't mean you think it would be alright for two men…two brothers…to sleep with the same woman…" EJ was clearly taken aback.

"I think what three people who love each other do is nobody else's business but theirs. Just like I think what your Uncle Jasper and I share is no one else's business but ours," Edward said as he turned to watch the moon rising across the forested mountain before them.

"Give it some time EJ. Think about it. Lily thinks she can make both of you happy. I will tell you that I think this is more Lily's doings than Masen's but he loves her enough to want to make her happy," Edward finished then turned to face his nephew.

"I just don't know, Uncle Edward. I don't know," EJ said as he stepped off the porch and headed into the woods. "Tell mama that I went for a walk and I won't be late. She needn't worry."

TWO WEEKS LATER

EJ walked into his parent's home after another long day with Doc Weber. It was so easy to forget that the rest of the country was deep into a great depression seeing the way his family lived. His father and uncles had been wise to leave a large portion of their money in the Bank of England and hadn't suffered the great losses that most business men had. But most of the people of Forks and the nearby Quileute reservation had not been so lucky.

EJ had seen it every day since beginning his internship with his mentor. Men, women and children all ill from the lack of nourishment and tuberculosis were running rampant through the country. Some people called it the "Great White Death". EJ had his suspensions that his beloved Uncle Edward was suffering from that very disease but could not get Doc to bend and let him see the man's records.

One thing for sure was it mattered little to Doc whether his patients had money to pay him. He treated them all just the same. Giving them each the care they needed. His life would have been much different had he accepted that job at Seattle General. Most of the other medical students in his class were planning on being rich by the time they were thirty. EJ chuckled to himself to think what the others would have thought of a man paying him with a dozen fresh eggs for treating his wife who discovered she wasn't really pregnant but past the age of child bearing. He was lost in that thought when Lily ran past him in tears with Masen following close behind.

Masen stopped long enough to eye his brother carefully, then grab his shoulder in a loving grip and rush on out the door after his wife.

What the hell was that all about, EJ thought to himself? Shouting voices pulled his attention towards the front parlor where the rest of his family seemed to be. Walking into the room EJ saw his father and his father's best friend, Liam Tart, standing toe to toe with fists raised. His mother and Alice Tart stood with their arms wrapped about each other, each giving the other woman support and comfort. Off to the side of the room near the hearth, he spotted his young brother Michael holding a sobbing Lizbeth Tart.

"They are married now Liam so what does it matter," Emmett McCarty was yelling at his best friend.

"It matters because people will talk. She'll be showing soon enough and they'll think…they'll think they had to get married!" Liam's face burned as if it were on fire as he spoke.

"Excuse me," Alice's voice screamed at her husband. "You are upset because people might think she'd been a little free with herself before she married?"

Damn, he didn't know Alice Tart could look so fierce and he had never seen his father or Liam Tart back down from any man much less a woman. Yet this tiny woman was backing both her husband and his father into a corner without batting an eye.

"Now Alice, I'm just concerned for her reputation," Liam tried to talk but Alice was in his face immediately.

"Her reputation! What about me? Were you worried about my reputation too? She screamed at her husband.

His face flushed with shame. Liam Tart knew this was a touchy subject for his wife. Alice had always been a free thinker. A woman ahead of her time, she was independent and needed no man to make decisions for her. She had never been ashamed that they had lived together for a long time before they married. The fact that Lizbeth was born seven months after their wedding was proof of that. The simple fact that Liam still harbored feelings of guilt and shame after all this time irked his petite wife hugely.

"Liam this is not about us or our past. I was never ashamed of how we lived our lives. And this really shouldn't be a surprise to any of us. We've all known how they felt for a long time. Asking them to wait was wrong of us. Clearly they were too much in love for that," her voice had calmed and she took her husband's hand as she finished. "Surely it's not been so long that you don't remember how it feels. To be so in love that you're every waking thought is of your love and wanting them?" Alice touched her husband's cheek gently and added, "I remember."

Liam Tart melted at his wife's touch, kissed her palm before he spoke. "I remember Alice, how could I ever forget? I just wanted more for them. Losing the boys well it left a hole and the girls mean everything to me. I only want the best for them."

"I know how much you have loved your children. But look at them Liam, really look. White dresses, church bells, society parties none of that matters when you feel like they do. And their giving us the greatest gift we will ever receive, our first grandchild," Alice's smile was huge.

"That's right, Liam! We're going to be grandpas," Emmett bellowed out with all the jovial happiness that he was known for.

Emmett strode to his friend and offered his hand. Liam reluctantly shook Emmett's hand then turned to face Michael and his daughter. Michael stood tall and offered his hand to his father-in-law. "I promise I'll love her and take care of her, sir. Both of them," Michaels voice squeaked slightly causing everyone in the room to laugh and the tension was broken.

EJ watched as his parents and the Tarts hugged and well wished the new couple. His mother spotted him and came to stand beside him.

"They got married two months ago in Port Angeles," she said sadly. "Sneaking around to be together, afraid we wouldn't give our blessings." Her eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"Their fathers meant well wanting them to wait. College would have been good for them both but the heart knows what it wants," she eyed him then added. "Did you see Masen and Lily?" she didn't look at him as she spoke.

"She's upset about the baby," his mother said softly.

"Masen went after her," EJ let her know.

"Maybe you should talk to her," his mother added still not facing him. "She needs a friend right now and you two were so close at one time."

"That was a long time ago, mother," EJ answered staring down at his shoes. "I'm happy for Michael but I'm tired. Give them my best and I'll see them later."

EJ kissed his mothers cheek and made his way to the quietness of his own room. Maybe he should take Doc up on that offer to move into the tiny apartment above the doctor's office. He'd be moving there after Doc had officially retired anyway. It would be better to be closer to his patients. In his heart he knew Lily and Masen were hurting right now but he just didn't see how three of them together was going to make that any better. He needed them to just let it go. Let him go.

He showered and got ready for bed forgetting that he hadn't even had any supper. Dressed only in a pair of pajama bottoms, he slid between the cool linen sheets and listened to the night time songs outside his window. Just before he turned out the lamp on his bedside table, he saw the white envelope. Dreading that he already knew who had left it there, he opened it carefully. Her hand writing hadn't changed, still elegant and showy. It made him smile to see the little hearts over the I's and the curly Q's across the T's.

_Dear EJ, I know that we threw a curve at you and I'm sorry for that. One of the things I always loved the most about you was the simple fact that you were a good man. You both are. Simple the truth is I need you in my life. Maybe it can never be as I would like but I miss you. Please come to dinner on Friday. I promise we won't mention anything about what we spoke of before. Please, we would both love to see you, Lily_

He slipped the letter back in its envelope and turned out the light. Outside his room he could hear the animals scurrying about and night birds calling to their mates. A warm summer breeze blew in the window stirring the sheer curtains that hung there. How could he keep telling them no? He missed them too. Maybe dinner wouldn't be that bad. It was just food and talk. He could do that. He thought he could do that.

TWO MONTHS LATER

EJ had been having dinner at Masen and Lily's every evening for over a month now and it wasn't getting any easier. He never stayed and after the first two or three times, Masen and Lily stopped asking. EJ knew what they wanted but he just couldn't bring himself to see that it was the right thing to do. And Lily had kept her promise; they never brought it up again.

He was just finishing up with one of his elderly patients, Mrs. Cratcher. She didn't want to see anyone but Doc Weber and when EJ had tried to explain that the man had gone to Seattle for a few days, she had nearly torn his head off. How could a woman who barely weighed ninety pounds kick like a mule? But she did and right at EJ's left shin. Didn't miss either! Took EJ a good twenty minutes to get the fireball of a woman to calm down and understand that he could give her the pills she was looking for just like Doc Weber. He had supplied her with the bottle of pills that Doc had set aside for her before he left and EJ explained exactly how she was to take them. Never mind the fact that Doc had told EJ that they were just sugar pills and she had been coming to him for nearly five years every month to get them. They made her think the arthritis in her hands was getting better. EJ had laughed at Doc when he had listened to the older man explain the situation. Now he could see why Doc just kept giving them to her and accepted the nickel she paid each month for them with a smile. Life was going to be really interesting in the town of Forks for this doctor.

Masen held the door open for Mrs. Cratcher as she passed through and dipped his head to her. She blushed like a young school girl and giggled as she headed on up the street. He clearly heard her say, "Those McCarty boys just get better looking all the time." 

Once inside Masen turned to look at his brother and the smile he had been wearing, dropped from his face. He knew it would be now or never. He'd watched EJ and Lily over the last week or so. He was hoping that EJ wouldn't over react to what he was going to tell him. He needed EJ to understand just how important this was to him.

"Hey, Masen. What brings you around? I was coming to dinner tonight. Is everything alright? Everything alright with Lily," EJ asked the concern for Masen's wife clear in his words.

"She's fine EJ and dinner is still on. I don't think we could have dinner without you being there these days," Masen said as he sat on the corner of his brother's desk. Masen watched as EJ slipped out of his white doctor's coat and hung it on the rack behind the door.

"Listen EJ I wanted to talk to you about while I'm away," Masen started out easy. "You know dad and Uncle Edward and I are going down to California to see those paper mill men next week. I was wondering if I could get you to do something for me. Course' if you are completely opposed to the idea, I'd understand."

EJ looked at his brother curiously. He remembered that their father and uncle had been planning this trip when he first arrived back home but it had slipped his mind what with his new job and other issues going on. What could Masen want from him?

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind staying at the house with Lily while I was away. I hate the idea of her being there all alone for two weeks," Masen looked down and picked at an invisible piece of lint on his pants, holding his breath while he waited for his brother to speak.

EJ knew what this meant, sleeping in the same house as Lily and the temptation it would bring to both of them. He knew in his heart of hearts he wouldn't turn her away. He wanted her now more than he had years ago. But could he really do that to Masen? Sleep with his wife while he was away. Even though EJ knew that all parties knew what they were getting into, he still wondered could they really do it.

"Are you really sure this is what you want, Masen? I mean, Lily could go and stay with the folk's or Victoria could come and stay with her," EJ offered one last rope.

Masen swung his head back and forth slowly. Acknowledging the offer but let his brother know his mind was made up.

"She wants you. Take this time to get to know her again, EJ. See what happens. It will be alright no matter what," Masen said standing and hugging his big brother. "We're leaving day after tomorrow before sun up. Tomorrow we're going to spend the day getting the wagons loaded with the different types of timber that Jasper and some of the men that are left have already cut down."

"Alright, I'll pack a few things and bring them with day after tomorrow. Just leave me a list of things that you would have been doing around the place and I'll work on them in the evening and weekends while you are gone," EJ said has he walked to the front door with his brother.

"See you at supper tonight?" Masen asked before he headed out to get into his truck.

"Sure, I'll be there. And Mase, I'll leave it up to you to let Lily know that I'll be staying," EJ said with a wave as the door on the truck slammed shut.

"Will do EJ and thank you. It's a load off my mind to know that she won't be alone," Masen said just before he started the truck and headed down the street.

EJ went to the back of the doctor's office and walked the few feet to where his horse and wagon was in the barn. There was a car at his parents' house that he could drive but there was just something about a horse and buggy that EJ loved. The time it took to brush down the animal and prep it for the hook up from the wagon. The easy pace the ride took especially on a warm summer's evening. It just felt right. Oh, he get used to driving and probably enjoy that someday too but for now the horse and wagon suited him and his mood.

No one mentioned the discussion that he and Masen had had earlier in the day and EJ thought that was for the best. In fact, he didn't even see Masen for the next two days. Masen did call him late on Wednesday evening to tell him that he appreciated again everything EJ was doing and that he'd see him when he returned in about two weeks.

Thursday evening EJ pulled his horse and buggy around to the barn at Masen and Lily's and put the horse away for the night. He walked up the steps slowly to stand on the porch with his bags in his hands. It was a hot night and the front door was open allowing the small breeze that there was to blow through the screen door into the house. Lily opened the door and he walked through. He sat his bags down by the door and turned to face the only woman he had ever loved in his life.

She had left her hair down, something she hardly ever did. But she knew he liked it that way. A bright yellow headband pulled the deep brown hair away from her face allowing him to see every freckle that still played across her slender nose. Her hazel eyes were sparkling as they stood staring at each other. Neither one able to move or speak, Lily placed a hand on EJ's chest and felt his heart pounding under the skin and muscle. He didn't realize that her touch would still affect him the way it had done so many years ago in another time.

They didn't notice that they had stepped closer to one another, didn't realize that they had broken the distance between them in just two easy steps.

When EJ pulled her into his arms for the first time in over five years, he felt like he had come home. Her body molded to his willing making a physical connection between their bodies. He kissed her softly at first, just wanting to see if her lips were still the sweet wonder that had taken him under so many times.

They were but now there was a new sensation. This was not the girl he had kissed so many summers ago. This was a woman who knew how to love a man, a woman who knew what it was like to touch a man in places that would bring him to such levels of want that it took his breath away. He could feel it just in the way her lips parted and allowed his tongue to sweep in and take her. She gave herself with such glorious wantonness that he couldn't help but be swept away by what was happening in the moment.

They pulled apart, each reaching for breath they didn't know they needed. Lily took his hand and led him into the dining room where she had him sit in his usual seat. She served the dinner she had lovingly prepared for him and he was sure it had been wonderful but he didn't remember eating on bite. They took a walk down by the pond and listened to the frogs croaking their evening song in harmony with the crickets and night birds. As the moon rose in the sky, they returned to the house where Lily joined him in the guest room down the hall from the room she had shared with Masen for the last five years.

EJ's heart beat so fast in his chest he thought surely it would rip itself out of his chest and fly away when Lily appeared from the bathroom in a long sheer white gown trimmed with lace across her breasts. He could clearly see her rosy nipples through the thin material hard and budded. He wanted to lathe thing with his tongue and feel their texture, suck them and feel her writhe against him as he build her need.

Lily lay down on the bed and watched as EJ began to remove his clothing. She had never seen EJ naked. They had been to the swimming hole many times in their childhood but to see him undress before her now brought a feeling to her that she had never had. She wouldn't think about Masen now. This was her time with EJ and she wanted to explore everything about him. When his shirt fell back across his shoulders and landed on the floor, her breath caught in her throat. The plains of his chest were like nothing she had ever seen. He was hard muscle and taunt skins pulled tight and there was a faint scattering of dark hair across his chest and down his flat stomach that disappeared below the waist of his pants that made her mouth water at the thought of what lay below there. She had longed for this man her entire life and she was in no hurry for this night to end. She wanted it all. She wanted every touch, her caress, every taste that she had dreamed about and she wanted it with EJ.

EJ was smiling at her as he walked closer to the bed. The only thing he had on now was his pants and the belt was undone and the top button was open as he leaned across the bed to leave a sweet tender kiss on her lips. Softly he whispered that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever known in his life and he wanted her more than air to breath. She moaned against his lips and started to wrap her arms around his neck. He pulled back with a sweet smile on his face and kissed her nose. Then he walked to the bathroom with a look thrown back at her over her shoulder letting her know he wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

When EJ returned, she had turned out the lights and the only thing eliminating the room was the faint glow from the full moon outside. The air was sweet with the scent of roses rising from the gardens below the windows. The moonlight made her skin appear even more pearl like than it was in the bright sunlight of day. He slipped into the bed beside her and took her body into his arms. She went happily and willingly.

This was going to be the best night of his life and he would never forget it. He would never forget the first time they made love and he would be sure she never did either.

**Okay! So what do you think? I really want to know if I should continue this as is or scrap it and go in another direction altogether. Do you want to know what happened to the children of the family? Do you want to know about Edward and Jasper's sons? Do you want to see E/J has the older couple they are now becoming and what happens as they watch their family and its struggle? Give me a clue and we'll see where it takes us.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	21. Chapter 21 Time Moves On

**Surprise! One thing I need to mention is this chapter is told in third person. It was so much easier to write it as though you were hearing and seeing from each character POV. Or in this case the author's POV. Please see AN at end.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight but the story idea and the original characters here are mine.**

**Now Read **

*****Lily*****

Lily felt the morning sun warm her face as sleep slowly left here hazy. She moved and her body felt deliciously sore and snippets of last night filtered through her brain. Then she froze.

God, what had she done? Very slowly, as she didn't want to wake the man beside her, she moved from the bed and stood. She looked at EJ as he slept peacefully. His face reminded her of when they were young. He was always so happy as a child, so willing to give to those around him. That was one of the reason's she loved him. When she had started to develop feelings for both brothers, she knew she would hurt one of them. She had chosen Masen and it had broken EJ's heart. In reality she had hurt of them so deeply and now look at what she had done.

Tears, she didn't know were falling, now wet the front of her gown. They didn't understand, couldn't understand the gnawing need that had grown inside her over the years. No one, not even her mother understood how desperate she was. How totally devoid of purpose she felt.

For as long as she could remember, even as a little girl, that was all she had ever wanted; a child; children to care for, love and cherish. It burned in her like a flame that couldn't be put out. Every day that past the need grew stronger and she would have done anything to achieve her heart's desire.

It just wasn't fair. Everywhere around her, women were pregnant or caring for their children. She couldn't go anywhere in town without seeing them. She'd stopped going to town because of it. Stopped living really, the pain was just too much. Why her? Why did she have to be the one without a child at her breast or cradled in her arms. Then when Michael and Perdi had announced their news, she couldn't escape it. It was right here in the family.

The shame of being barren and sense of loss was too much to bear. It had taken Masen a week to get her to leave her bed after that night. She'd wanted to die but he wouldn't let her. He wouldn't give up on her. He never had. He loved her and what had she done in return? Mocked his love and lay with his brother. She grabbed her robe off the floor and wrapped it tightly around herself, thankful that somehow she had enough sense to put her gown back on sometime during the night. She made her way down the stairs and busied herself in the kitchen. Her thoughts still in upheaval, she went through the motions.

Masen, her wonderful loving Masen, how could she have let selfish need for a child do this to them? He loved her enough to give her anything her heart desired but this? This was wrong so wrong. She had accomplished nothing but causing hurt to each of them, all over again. How could she ever make it right? Last night could not be undone and it would only bring pain to everyone. She slumped over the counter as her body gave way to the sobs that were overtaking her.

*****EJ******

Someone was crying. No, someone was sobbing. Why was someone sobbing in his dreams? He heard the rushed shuffle of feet and skirts and realized where he was. It was Lily. He pretended sleep until he heard the water running in the kitchen on the first floor. It didn't cover the sobs. He knew she would regret what happened last night between them. The sting hurt more than it should because he wasn't surprised by her reaction. He knew in his heart of hearts that what they had done was wrong but he'd let himself forget right and wrong just for one night and take what he had always wanted.

He wished he could somehow save her from the agony she was clearly suffering now in the clear light of day. He loved her enough to want to ease her pain foregoing his own but he loved himself enough to know he would not allow this to happen again. In one clear conscious moment, he knew what had to be done.

So as not to disturb her where she still moved about in the kitchen, quietly he dressed quickly and slipped down the stairs to the front parlor. Finding the telephone, he quickly made one call, talked in hushed tones and hung up. The sobbing in the kitchen had finally quieted to a whimpering and he hated to hurt her anymore but now was the time to act.

He watched her body stiffen as she felt him enter the kitchen. Somehow through the tears she had started the coffee and the aroma filled the kitchen.

"Coffee smells good. May I have a cup," he asked quietly so as not to startle her.

Lily retrieved the pot from the stovetop, began to pour the steaming brew into a cup on the counter. Her hands were trembling so much, EJ had to grab the pot from her and pour the liquid himself. Lily kept herself busy by cleaning up the spilled coffee from her failed attempt at pouring.

At the table, EJ spooned sugar in his cup. Lily had yet to speak but sat the cream down beside his cup. He placed his large hand over her tiny one. Relief flooded through him when she didn't pull away. He turned her to face him.

Gentle hands traced the tracks of the tears she had already shed as EJ looked deep in her sorrowful eyes. He pulled her into a warm embrace, held her just for a moment then left a tender kiss upon her brow.

"Lily there's a train, leaving for San Francisco at ten," EJ said softly.

Lily's reaction didn't surprise him. She pulled away, shaking her head no and fresh tears leaked at the corner of her eyes. She misunderstood his intentions.

"As soon as you are aboard, I'll call Masen and let him know you are coming and when to meet you at the station," her eyes grew wide at his words. "You can call it a second honeymoon." EJ's voice choked a little but he was determined to see his plan through.

Lily's eyes overflowed now. How could he possibly forgive her so easily? Could Masen? Could they all recover from the mess she had made of everything?

"EJ," she started and he stopped her.

"Lily, thank you for the gift you gave me last night but we both know it's with Masen that you belong," EJ's voice shook but he held it together. He would not lose it here with her; there would be time for that later.

Lily wiped away the new tears and reached up to kiss his cheek with trembling lips.

"No one will ever know of last night. It's in the past and Masen has always been your future. He doesn't need to know unless you feel you must tell him," EJ added as he headed her out the door. "Go pack now."

Lily stopped in the door way, her back to EJ. She only hesitated for a moment then turned to face him.

"I've been terribly wrong in all of this EJ, unfair to both you and Masen. My pursuit of what I thought I needed could have destroyed all of us. Thank you for being the man you are and staying true to it. I hope…I pray…someday you can forgive me," she said then turned and ran from the room.

EJ looked at the now cold cup of coffee and watched as his own tears fell onto the table around it. He wasn't crying because of what he had lost. No, he hadn't lost anything, he had found something. He had found peace inside himself. Peace in knowing that he had loved, it had been returned and maybe, just maybe someday he would find it again.

*****Two Days Later*****

The man was going to be the death of me. Jasper chuckled to himself. How land had he been saying that now? How many years had Edward Whitlock Masen been driving him slowly insane? Soon be twenty four years and nothing absolutely nothing had changed.

Jasper had reasoned, he'd pleaded, he'd begged and nothing would change Edward's mind. He was determined to make the trip; to act as if everything was just fine, that there was nothing terribly, terribly wrong.

Jasper wasn't a doctor but he wasn't a fool either. Edward was hiding something from him. The night before Edward, Emmett and Masen had left on their trip to California, they had argued, again. Edward avoided the subject of cough and his growing weakness. Shrugged it off as a result of our ages, bull shit!

"We're just not as young as we used to be Jasper," he'd said as he kissed his husband's jaw and up behind his left ear. "But we're still young enough for some things." His breath felt warm against Jasper's skin causing little ripples of pleasure to dance across it.

The night was filled with fragrant scents from the garden far below the open windows of their bedroom. A soft summer breeze had cooled the evening air and wafted the aromas to them. Night birds and insects chirped a melody that was meant for lovers to hear.

Jasper allowed himself to be distracted by his ardent husband, temporarily forgetting the questions that had started the argument earlier. Love making had become a cherished time as age, raising their twin sons and growing responsibilities over the years had left them not much to themselves. When it did happen, they both made the most of it. Tonight was no exception.

Jasper became lost in the feel of Edward's hands exploring his body. The feeling transported him back to those early days beck in England. Those first times together. He felt his cock harden, fill, throb with need and he gave himself over to it and everything Edward was giving him.

His body responded to every stroke or touch Edward bestowed him. And when his cock was surrounded by wet warmth, a probing tongue brought him pleasure, he could drown in. His lover, his husband, his Edward knew exactly where to lick and suck to bring every nerve ending in his body alive. He ventured a look at the man, the only man, he had ever loved, as Edward continued to hungrily devour his now swollen to the limit, member. What he saw was nearly his undoing. His beautiful husband on his side lying between Jaspers spread open legs, lapping at Jasper's cock, loving it with everything in him while Edward fisted himself furiously.

Jasper watched as Edward dipped his finger in the slit of his own cock gathering the dripping precum on the tips. Edward opened his previously closed yes and looked at Jasper then he brought his fingers to Jasper's exposed entrance. He used those precum lubricated fingers and pushed into his husband's heat.

Jasper's only reaction was to stifle an extremely loud curse. Rising up on his arms, he pushed his cock farther into Edward's waiting throat. Edward moaned and hummed swallowing around his husband's hard member.

"Oh my God, Edward…stop please…please wait," Jasper moaned out. "Not like this. I need you so badly. Take me now."

Edward released Jasper's hardened length and left a trail of soft kisses along the shaft. Kneeling between Jasper's legs he grasped Jasper's cock in one hand and balls in the other, moaning over his lover, his words were breathy, "I can bring you to those glorious heights right now, are you sure you want me to stop?"

"I feel the need to be joined as one. It's been such a long, long time Edward. Please make it so," Jasper didn't care that it sounded like begging. He needed his mate.

Edward gathered the petroleum jelly they kept in the bedside drawer and prepared his husband with slow gentle thrusts of fingers well used to the path. One tiny spot inside of Jasper's still tight and warm walls always brought stars to his eyes and Edward's was tapping it now. Jasper's body still hard and muscled even after all these years arched and writhed with Edward's ministrations. Soon enough Jasper gasped at the loss of contact from his love but knew the best was yet to come.

Edward cupped Jasper's ass cheeks in his hands and lifted him slightly as to make penetration deep from the very beginning. One even smooth steady thrust had him buried deep inside his Jasper's warm tunnel. The cry from Edward was one of pure ecstasy. He gave Jasper time to adjust to the fullness and then began a rhythm that he knew would bring both men to the point of no return. Soon both bodies were thrusting and reaching for that plateau of pure bliss. Together they worked toward the goal and it was only fitting that together they reached it and shared in each other's passion.

Edward collapsed beside Jasper and just as Jasper reached to pull him into his arms, Edward's body crumpled up into itself with a wracking cough. Jasper tried to help but there was nothing he could do. Edward kept coughing and his body broke out in a sweat covering his entire frame. He shivered from the chill that the moisture on his brought body and the coughing continued. After what seemed liked hours later, the coughing spasms finally stopped but he had very little air left to breathe fully. Edward panted trying to get more oxygen into his lungs but every breath he tried to take only caused more pain. Just when Jasper thought Edward could take no more, it stopped. The coughing quieted; the sweating stopped leaving Edward's skin clammy and slightly blue in pallor. His breathing finally became easier and he fell into a deep sleep.

Jasper took great care to wash and dry his husband's body lovingly. He also found his sleeping attire and dressed him in those, though that was more of a challenge with an unconscious man not helping at all. Then he dressed himself, gathered tea and some of Edward's favorite biscuits and waited for him to wake. Jasper fell asleep in the chair beside the bed and Edward had slipped away the next morning not waking his lover.

Edward knew Jasper would not let him leave if he woke him. And Jasper knew that Edward had snuck away to avoid a confrontation over the previous nights happenings. Jasper found a note on the bureau that proved he was correct. The only thing that stopped him from going after Edward as soon as he could was one sentence in the note:

"_I promise when I return I will tell all." Love your Edward_

Jasper was brought out of his dream state by a loud pounding on his study door. His son Quinton was banging and shouting "Dad" repeatedly. Evidently, he'd been lost in his thoughts for quite some time.

"Alright, Quinton, I'm coming," he answered his son.

"Where were you? I've been knocking for ten minutes," Quinton complained.

"Sorry to worry you," Jasper answered.

"Oh I wasn't worried," the young lad answer and Jasper knew that much would be true. Quinton cared little for anyone but himself.

He didn't know where they had gone wrong with this one half of the set of twin boys they adopted sixteen years ago. The old saying different as night and day surely was invented to express the differences between these two boys, still they couldn't understand Quinton at all.

"Dad would you stop day dreaming and listen to me," Quinton was fast losing his temper which was nothing new either.

"The package came in the morning post," Quinton said exasperated by his father's lack of attention and slapped the envelope down on the corner of his father's desk. "The package with my admittance papers to St. Paul's. I've been accepted for the Michaelmas Term. I'm to report in early September for classes to begin the last of the month. I'd like to leave early, say mid August. That would give me time to settle in and see some of the sites before classes begin."

Jasper realized that he couldn't put off this conversation any longer and he wished desperately that Edward was here to help him with it. Quinton seemed determined to leave America, the family home, his fathers and build himself a life somewhere else. What Jasper couldn't understand was why?

"Quinton, let's set down and talk about this," Jasper offered his tall willowy son a chair.

"There's nothing left to talk about. I'm going," Quinton refused the offer and paced the floor in front of his father.

"Can we wait to have this discussion until your father returns," Jasper asked quietly.

"He is not my father," Quinton said with venom in his voice. "The adoption papers list you as my father. He is my "Uncle" Edward," he sneered the last sentence.

"Quinton sit down now!" Jasper would not allow anyone to speak of Edward that way, especially not their own children. The younger man slumped into the chair across from Jasper.

"I will not allow you to speak that way about your father. He has raised you as his own along with me and he loves you and Embry deeply," Jasper's voice shook with intensity.

"Look, dad, I know Edward has been good to me and Embry but to the outside world you adopted me and he adopted Embry. Sure the family knows how things are between the two of you but I'd prefer that my friends don't," Quinton's voice was angry.

"Where is this coming from? You have never spoken like this to me or Edward. Just because you are a young man now and not a child; does not give you the right to be so disrespectful," Jasper spit the words out, his own anger starting to peak.

"How in the world am I ever going to get anywhere in this world or find a woman who will want to marry me if they know about the two of you? It's just wrong and it disgusts me," Quinton's face contorted and he looked away from his father. "Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for everything the two of you have done for me but I don't want to be like you. I'm not like you, either of you. I'm normal," he said with finality in his voice.

Jasper rose to his feet and took the two steps that separated the two of them. He hit his son across the face with enough force to knock the younger man off his seat onto the floor. Quinton's eyes grew wide as he lay on the floor rubbing his cheek. His father had never struck him before. He watched the man above him as he tried to regain control of the temper that had burst through him.

Jasper turned his back on his son and tried to regain some composure of his own. He would not allow anyone speak to him that way, not in his own home. He and Edward had given this boy everything most of all their love and this is how he felt about them. They weren't normal. What had happened to cause Quinton to feel and think this way?

"Get out now. When Edward returns, we'll talk about you going to St. Paul's, not until," Jasper spoke quietly, his voice slightly shaking. "I can't look at you right now."

The only sound was the closing of the door. Quinton hadn't said he was sorry; hadn't said a word. He really did feel this way, that Jasper and Edward weren't…normal. Pain laced its way through Jasper's heart and caused a small piece of it to break off. Jasper sunk to the floor on his knees as sobs overtook him. How was he going to tell Edward that his son hated him; was disgusted by them? This was going to break Edward even more than whatever was already going on with him. For the first time since their battle with Jacob Black, Jasper didn't know what he was going to do.

Quinton stormed down the stairs and out of the house. He had to get out of here. Had to be somewhere where no one knew exactly what his 'fathers' were. He had no intention of going to St. Paul's but it was the only way he could think of to get away from here. Pretending to go to England and school, he would be able to disappear and find his own way in the world. He ran across the yard and found his way into the barn. At least there no one would bother him. He could be alone to think and plan about what he would do if they insisted that he stay here.

The barn was one of his favorite places. The scent of the hay and oats and the leather along with the low whinnying from the horses soothed him. He made his way to Star, the golden palomino that Edward had given him for his fifteenth birthday. She was beautiful. Picking up a brush nearby the stall he began to brush her in a slow even rhythm. Her tail flicked when his strokes brought recognition of who he was. He talked to her about his feelings. She would never betray him. A sudden movement near the back of the barn caught his attention. Riley, one of the hands who worked in the barn and around the grounds, stepped out of the dark. And he wasn't alone.

Embry stepped into the light and Quinton took in the disheveled state of his brother. It became clear quickly what had been going on back there in the dark corner of the barn. Embry blushed and turned to Riley and told him to go on. It was also clear that Riley did not like the idea of leaving Embry alone with Quinton. This caused Quinton's temper to flair again and he turned the left over anger from the encounter with his father on the two young men before him.

"What the hell is going on here?" he spit at Embry.

"What does it look like," Riley answered with a sneer on his face. He hated Quinton and had never made any attempt to hide it.

"You son of a bitch get away from him," Quinton screamed just before he lunged for the slightly older Riley.

Riley was quite stunned when Quinton landed on top of him and started using his fists to pummel into Riley's face. Riley didn't lay there and just take it, he started fighting back and soon the two of them were rolling across the barn floor. Embry was in shook and didn't know what to do. He'd never seen his brother this angry before. Sure he knew how he felt about their dad's but this was even more than he'd ever expected of Quinton.

Embry yelled at the two of them to stop. They weren't listening. Embry could see blood dripping from Riley's mouth as he maneuvered himself into a top position over Quinton and was now pounding into the other boys face. Quinton had a cut over his left eye that was bleeding profusely and when Riley's fist made contact with it again another gush of red stickiness landed on the floor.

Finally realizing they weren't going to stop until one of them was unconscious. Embry grabbed a bucket and started dipping water from the horses troth to pour on the two wrestling men. It took three full buckets before he had soaked them enough that they finally stopped. By that time several more people had come to the barn having heard the commotion that was going on; Jasper being one of them.

"What the hell is going on in here," he questioned at the soaked boys on the floor.

"Riley and I just had a disagreement. It got out of hand," Quinton said trying to right himself with as much dignity as he could muster. "It's over now." He turned away from his father and started to leave the barn. Jasper grabbed his arm to stop him. Quinton looked back at this father and jerked his arm away. "I need to go clean up," and with those words he left the scene in the barn.

"Embry," Jasper questioned his other son.

"It's nothing Uncle Jasper," Embry used the term that he knew he should use in front of those who didn't know about his father's relationship.

"Why don't you go get cleaned up Riley and I'll speak with you later," Jasper said looking over at the other young man still lying on the floor. "I'll send for EJ to look at those cuts."

"Thank you Mr. Jasper. I'm sorry about this. I'll get the barn cleaned up too," Riley said. He had a great deal of respect for Jasper and Edward though he'd never told them why. He wouldn't want to hurt either one of them. He'd take the blame for this to keep Embry out of trouble. Smiling over at the boy who owned his heart, he watched as Embry left with his father. Embry smiled back weakly but then gave him a little wink to let him know everything was alright.

Jasper did not miss the exchange between the two young men. Light dawned on why Quinton had acted as he had and possibly why he felt the way he did. It would be hard for him to accept that his own brother was inclined to men just as his adopted fathers were. Surely he knew that Edward and he never wanted them to be anything except themselves. It didn't matter which sex they were attracted to as long as they were happy. That's all Edward and he had ever wanted for either boy. Embry came to stand beside him and the two of them left the barn and the whispers from the other people gathered there.

"Do you have something you need to talk to me about Embry," Jasper asked of his quieter more thought centered son.

"Seems to me that you were a bit more concerned about Riley's welfare than Quinton's back there," Jasper nodded towards the barn as they mounted the steps of the main house.

"I…Riley he's…he's important to me dad. I didn't know what was wrong with Quinton but he had no right to attack Riley like that," Embry blurted out without looking up at his father.

"Embry, it's okay son, I understand," Jasper tried to reassure his son.

They were stepping into the drawing room and Jasper closed the door behind them. He knew this would have been easier with Edward there and once again he wished his husband was there at this moment. He looked at Embry and for the first time noticed just what an attractive young man he had become. He could see why Riley felt so protective of him. He was so much like Edward. Tall and slender in build, black hair dark as night framed his face and Jasper knew that had he been raised on the reservation it would hang down his back having never been cut. And his eyes were dark too, so deep was their shade of brown that you were hard pressed to find the black of the iris of his eye. Skin kissed with the summer sun had left him looking warm and vibrant, so different than Quinton.

Quinton had preferred the indoors and rarely spent time outside unless he was riding. Even then it was more of an afterthought, for when he needed to run away from the things that bothered him. He was more interested in what he wore and who seen him in it than he was in how the camp ran or the business itself. As long as his purse was full of coin, he was content to stay away from home at boarding school and seemed to hate the summer vacations when he had to come home. Maybe St. Paul's would be good for him, Jasper thought as he for once took a really good look at his sons.

"Is Quinton going to England?" Embry asked in a soft voice as he stood by the window looking out at something or someone in the yard. "I don't want to go to St. Paul's, papa. I want to stay here and work at the camp." Embry voice didn't shake and wasn't shy. He was finding himself and Jasper felt good about that.

"What exactly do you think you want to do at Whitlock Masen Lumber," Jasper asked in his business voice giving his son a chance to speak freely. "Were you more interested in the bookkeeping like your father or in the yard with the lumberjacks and working with the land?" Jasper already knew which this son would prefer but wanted to hear his own words.

"I think I'd like to work in the forests but I would want to find a way to harvest trees and yet not destroy the beauty they provide the land. I guess that sounds sort of _'girlie'_ doesn't it," Embry said coming to desk by his father. "I just think that we need to find a way to take what we need without leaving nothing for the future. Can you understand what I'm trying to get at?"

Jasper did understand and he and Edward had talked much over the last year about the fact that there had to be a better way to continue the output they needed without destroying the forest as they went. They had even thought about talking to some agriculture students at the university in Seattle to see if they had some ideas.

"Have you ever thought about studying agriculture or forestry at the university in Seattle," Jasper asked his son and saw the immediate flash of desire in Embry's eyes.

"They have a program like that," he asked his whole body set on edge with excitement.

"Yes, I believe so; we could look into it when Edward returns. If you like," Jasper said leaving it open for further discussion.

"I would like that very much father," Embry said hugging Jasper to him. "I have to go tell Riley that I'm not leaving!" He said urgently then stopped to look at Jasper. Worry crossing his face again.

"Do you mind about Riley…I mean about…Riley and me," Embry asked not sure of himself again.

"Embry how could we say we would mind? That would be rather ironic wouldn't it? As long as you are happy and your affections are returned, who you love matters little to Edward and I. We just want you to be happy, son," Jasper said standing to wrap his arms tightly around the young man before him.

"Right now, I've never been happier, father," Embry said hugging his father tight.

"Now go on and see that young man of yours," Jasper said shoving his son towards the door.

Maybe he wasn't as bad as this fathering stuff as he had thought. Then the image of Quinton popped into his mind and he realized, it was as hard as he thought.

*****One week later*****

"You have to tell him Edward. You can't keep this from him any longer," Emmett said as they pulled onto the long drive way from the main road towards Whitlock Masen Lumber Camp.

The trip to California had been a great success. They had managed to acquire three new contracts for lumber to be shipped to paper mills for production of news print. It meant the lumber yard would continue to operate and they wouldn't have to let any men go. It was a great relief to both men and they knew the rest of the family would be excited too.

The bad news was Edward was sicker than they ever imagined. Edward hadn't planned on Emmett accompanying him to the specialist in Los Angeles. When he had another coughing episode the day before the appointment and Emmett wanted to rush him to a hospital nearby, Edward had to explain what his plans were. Emmett insisted in going along. In the end Edward was glad he had.

The specialist in lung disease had confirmed what Dr. Webber had said at home. But Dr. Webber didn't have the new x-ray equipment Dr. Carter had. The x-rays clearly showed that Edward had an advanced case of tuberculosis. One lung was showing signs of stages that needed immediate care. The other looked better but not by much. Dr. Carter suggested a sanatorium there in the city but Edward refused. He asked if there were any others closer to his home. Dr. Carter said he would look into it and get back to Edward before he was scheduled to leave for home.

The next day Dr. Carter's nurse called to ask Edward to come back to the office and he went straight away. Dr. Carter had been successful in locating a new sanatorium which had opened recently. It was located just north of Seattle and it was specializing in tuberculosis cases. The clinic was new so not much news was forthcoming about their success rate. Though Dr. Carter did say he was impressed with a young doctor there name Garrett Washington who seemed to have some new ideas about treating the disease. Dr. Carter emphasized again to Edward that he needed to be admitted as soon as possible to make his chances of survival stronger.

The trip back in the truck had not been an easy one on Edward and he realized his strength was failing more every day. How was he going to break the news to Jasper, his beloved husband? They had not been apart for more than two weeks at a time for nearly twenty four years. Even those times were rare, since the boys had come into their lives. They had become a family and now he would have to leave them. At least the boys were nearly grown now and that was some consolation. But being away from Jasper for months possibly a year was just beyond any understanding Edward had. He wouldn't make it if he had to be away from his lover that long.

He thought back to the night before he had left on this trip. The lovemaking they had enjoyed. He knew that they weren't young anymore and that nights like that didn't happen often enough to suit either one of them but could Jasper wait a whole year for him? The thought of sleeping alone in a strange bed in a strange place petrified him. He didn't want to be away from Jasper but what else could they do?

As his home came into view, the tears he had been holding back finally started to leak from the corners of his eyes. On the front porch, his Jasper stood waving excitedly at the truck in the distance. Edward knew Jasper loved him as much as he loved Jasper. Would that be enough to get them through this? Their love had seen them through worse, was the thought that crossed his mind. He would not give in to this disease and he would not allow it to take him away from his love or his home. Jasper would help him fight it.

The truck came to a stop and Jasper was at the door opening it before Emmett had even set the clutch. He pulled Edward from the truck and hugged his husband to him as tightly as he dared. Emmett had called Jasper to tell him that Edward was not doing well before they left Los Angeles. He needed his friend to be there and be strong for Edward when they arrived. Emmett had been right.

Edward was weak and very tired from the drive. Jasper helped Edward up the stairs and into the house. When Jasper started toward the front parlor, Edward shook his head no and said, "bed" very softly. A little while later, Jasper brought a tray into their room and sat beside his Edward offering him a cup of tea, which Edward gladly accepted. They chatted quietly for awhile about things that didn't matter, both of them knowing that there were more important things to discuss. Edward's tear began to fall again very slowly down his cheeks.

"Edward, love what is it? What is wrong? You promised you would tell all when you returned," Jasper implored his love trying not to upset him further.

"I have to go away," Edward said becoming more agitated with each passing minute. "I have tuberculosis and the doctor said I must go to a sanatorium for treatment. I might die and leave you if I don't go."

By this point Edward was sobbing which brought on a round of coughing which caused both men a great deal of panic. Edward because he could not breath between the coughing fits and Jasper because he was overwhelmed with the possibility of losing his mate. He would not stand by and let him go without a fight.

After Edward recovered, Jasper begged him to calmly explain what the doctor said and what they needed to do. Edward reported everything Dr. Carter said and when he was finally done the decision was made for them to travel to the Whitefield Sanatorium the following day. Jasper would stay with Edward from waking to bedtime at night and sleep at a nearby hotel. Jasper wouldn't take no for an answer. Emmett was more than capable of running the camp without them for a while and Jasper had already decided to send Quinton on to England. Now that Edward was so ill, it seemed the right thing to do for all parties. They would look into the program at the university for Embry and he would be settled also. Edward secretly appreciated the fact that Jasper has risen to the occasion once again and was taking charge. He was even more elated that Jasper would be with him while he resided at the sanatorium.

*****Time Moves On*****

June and July came and went. Masen and Lily came back from their second honeymoon more in love than they ever had been. EJ's practice was growing and the small community of Forks had accepted him as their new doctor. Jasper had taken Edward to Whitefield and had stayed with him for more than a month before he went home to visit. Embry had visited his father and papa in Seattle and made a trip to the university to see about the forestry program. Jasper and he were very impressed with the whole school and Embry decided that he would attend. He was sad to be away from Riley but the course was only for two years and he was close enough to come home for holidays and vacations. Edward and Jasper assured him that if what he and Riley felt for each other was real, it would last through the separation time and be stronger when they came through it.

It was mid August when Edward took a turn for the worse. He had come down with pneumonia and was not allowed any visitors due to his ever weakening condition. Jasper was beside himself with worry but as they would not let him near Edward he decided to go home and help Quinton get things ready for his trip to England and St. Paul's. Quinton had decided that going to the school wouldn't be such a bad thing after all. His father was giving him a generous allowance as long as he attended his classes and his grades were good. He would have his freedom and get an education too. And more importantly no one at St. Paul's would know about his fathers. He had applied as the adopted son of Jasper Whitlock only and had left Edward Masen's name out of it entirely.

Quinton left for England on August 28th, 1930. It would not take him nearly as long to reach London as it had taken Jasper and Edward to reach Forks twenty four years earlier. The same day Quinton stepped out of the handsome cab onto the main lawn of St. Paul's University; Edward recovered from the pneumonia and was allowed visitors again. Jasper and Embry were both there to greet him.

Late September, Masen rushed Lily into town to see EJ. She had been complaining of stomach cramps for several days and they had been severe enough to cause other problems. She had been throwing up and not able to keep food down during the entire time. Masen was worried that she had somehow contracted some sort of influenza and though she wasn't running any sort of fever was at his wits end on how to help his wife.

Dr. Weber had long gone from the town of Forks and though it was a bit awkward for all parties, EJ examined Lily and took blood and urine samples to run some tests on. A few days later EJ called his parents to meet him at Masen and Lily's home. The test results were back and he thought they should be there when he spoke with this brother and his wife.

EJ was grinning from ear to ear when he entered the house with his parents. He asked all parties to have a seat and then he proceeded to ask Lily a series of questions. Masen was becoming increasingly distraught with his brother.

"Just spit it out EJ! What is wrong with her? Is it something serious? Can it be treated?" Masen jumped to his feet shouting.

"Well you could call it serious but treating it may take a while," EJ said trying very hard not to smile.

"How long will it take," Rosalie asks her son, suspecting that she knew what was going on.

"In my estimation about six more months would make the date about right," EJ said looking at his mother and watching the smile spread across her face.

"Enough! EJ just tell us what is going on," Masen begged his brother one more time.

"I believe you are expecting," EJ finally said looking at Lily.

"Expecting…what!" Masen yelled, and then stopped as Lily laid a hand on his arm to get his attention.

Tears were streaming down her face as she stepped across the room to EJ. She took his hand in hers and looked him in the eye before she spoke.

"Are you sure?" she asked quietly.

"Very, sure! The blood work was positive. You are going to have a baby, Lily," EJ said with great joy in his voice. "You are finally going to have the child you wanted."

Emmett's voice boomed out a shout to the heavens and Rosalie grabbed a shocked Masen and hugged him profusely. Lily stood in stunned silence and let the news wash through her. She only for just a moment thought of the length of time and the dates. Then she was being wrapped in her husband's embrace and he was showering her with kisses.

EJ stood on the porch with his brother later in the evening while the rest of the family gathered around Lily and shared in her joy. A very heavy with child Perdi was telling her of the wonderful things she had in store for the next several months. Lily's mood could not be dampened by anything anyone said. She was pregnant and she was beyond happy about it.

"She's so happy," Masen said as he took a long drag on the cigar that his father had stuck in his hand moments before.

"She deserves to be happy," EJ answered back.

"You deserve to be happy too EJ," Masen said quietly. "I want this for you too; a wife, a home and children."

"Someday, for now, knowing that the two of you are okay and that you are going to have a wonderful new life to share, is enough," EJ said.

"Thank you EJ for everything," Masen said as he took another puff on the cigar and then choked on the strong tobacco.

"Think I'll give these up though. Where ever did he get these things and I wonder how old they are," Masen laughed as he stubbed out the smoke.

"Lord knows with that old man. Lord knows," EJ said as he slapped his brother across his back and they returned to their family inside the house.

**AN: I hope you can forgive me for the long time in getting this chapter out. The last six weeks have been a RL hell and writing was just not coming to me. There is one more chapter in this story. I see three things happening in the next chapter, one of which will greatly surprise you. If you send me some love and ask, I'll send you one of the three things. **


	22. Chapter 22 Almost the End

**I'm back. See the author's note at the end. Please excuse any errors.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight, only original characters and the story plot is mine.**

Chapter 22

QUINTON AT ST. PAUL'S September, 1930

Of all the cities that he had seen, passed through or stayed in on his way to St. Paul's, London was by far the very worst. Dark, dirty, filled with beggars and reeking with smells that assaulted his senses, he could not fathom why he's fathers remembered it so fondly. It was nothing like 'home'.

He would have never anticipated that he would miss the damp coolness of the green that had surrounded him as a child but he did. He missed Embry, although when he had left he was not on very good terms with his brother. Things were strained between them because of Embry's current choices. He missed Rose and Emmett who had become more than just Aunt and Uncle to him. And he missed his fathers, both of them. He would never admit that out loud to anyone, especially not here, not at St. Paul's.

Cambridge was the complete opposite of the desolate city of London. Open parks and the Cam lazily spilling through the university community were wonderful. Coming here had been the best decision that Quinton had ever made. He wasn't even angry with his father anymore over the stipulations he had been placed under. His father had been more than generous with his allowance as long as he stayed in school and his grades stayed high. It was quite easy to like it here. He had purse that allowed him to entertain his new friends and the school work seemed to come to him easily. He enjoyed the company of some of the more affluent students and most of his professors liked him too. He had even been asked to join the head master for tea shortly after he arrived. It was there that he met Alec Obscurite', his new best friend. However it was there that he learned more about his father's than he had ever known before.

The current head master had been a fellow professor when his fathers were fellows here themselves. The man was full of information that no one in the family had ever spoke about at home. At St. Paul's Jasper Whitlock and Edward Masen were heroes. They had saved lives, found and destroyed a vicious killer, Jacob Black; were nearly killed themselves on a number of occasions and had been singlehandedly responsible for helping young boys off the streets of London. There was some mention of a home where boys could go to get off the streets and start a new life. The head master didn't say it out loud but he hinted at the type of boys, who were like common whores selling themselves to men for money. To say that Quinton was shocked by all this was not even coming close to how he felt. It was all clinched when he noticed a painting hanging in the Great Hall at dinner one evening.

The first weeks at St. Paul's were extremely busy but on this particular evening he noticed one the paintings on the wall directly behind where the head master and senior professors sat enjoying their evening meal. After dinner he strolled to the wall and was astonished to see both of his father's standing on either of a very handsome blond man dressed in head master robes. He was concentrating so hard on the painting that he didn't hear his friend Alec approach.

"Ah. The famous inspector and fellow of St. Paul's; funny, you have the same last name as that one. Wait, are you related to him," Alec ask, his French accent making his voice seem singsong like.

"Well, yes," Quinton hesitated to continue then did. "That day we had tea with the head master, I assumed you knew that was why I had been invited. Inspector Jasper Whitlock was my father. Well is my father but he isn't an inspector anymore."

"You mean he lives in America. I thought they were both Brits," Alec said staring at the picture now. "Handsome gentlemen they are."

"Yes they were both handsome," Quinton returned hoping the conversation would not lead to questions he didn't want to answer.

As the two young men turned to leave the hall, Alec asked the question that Quinton hoped he wouldn't.

"So where is Professor Edward Masen then?" Alec asked holding the door open for Quinton to pass through. The late fall air was turning colder but that is not what caused the chill that ran through Quinton.

"He is a business partner with my father and lives in Washington also," Quinton hoped it was enough to end the conversation.

"It is good to know they are still friends," Alec ended that train of thought and changed to another happier, easier one for Quinton.

"Will you travel back to America for the upcoming vac?" it was a simple question and not about his father's. Quinton could talk about this.

"No, two weeks isn't long enough for me to travel that far. I was planning on staying here at St. Paul's though I have been asked by a few other lads to share their home. I just don't want to spend it in London," Quinton shivered with the thoughts of the city.

"Can't say that I blame you there, why don't you come home with me. I'm sure my sister would love the additional company and it truly wouldn't be a problem. I just need to let my father's assistant know so he can make preparations for our arrival," Alec said excitedly. "We could have a lovely holiday."

"And exactly where would we be going," Quinton queried. He knew Alec was from France in the Lorraine County somewhere but that was all he knew. Well accept that Alec appeared to be very wealthy, always flush with cash, even more than Quinton himself.

"My mother's family has owned a chateau in Verdune for nearly a century. We'll have to take a train to the Channel and then a boat to Calius. Then another train to the city of Verdune and a motor coach will pick us up to bring us to the Chateau Martin, my home," Alec answered proudly.

"Verdune, where have I heard that name before," Quinton asked his new friend as they walked across the yard to their sets.

"Probably in Professor Unger's history class, the Battle of Verdune was a huge battle during WW1 and the scars of the battle still litter the ground around the area," Alec said with pride. "You can still see where carts, cannons and other buildings were left as they were and have rotted or sank into the ground. You can also walk in the trenches were the soldiers died if you wish too."

Quinton felt a great surge of happiness at becoming such good friends with Alec and he was quite pleased with the offer and so decided to accept.

"Thank you Alec, I would love to visit your home for Christmas. It sounds like the exact kind of place I would feel at home," Quinton shook his new best friends hand and walked the stairs lightly to his set on the second floor.

Later in his room that night after preparing for bed and finishing homework for the next day's lessons, he drafted a letter to his father. The first one, he had written since his arrival, though he had received several from home. He just didn't feel the need to contact them. He informed his father that he was spending the Christmas holidays at the home of a new friend in France. He hoped all was well with the family and that they had a nice holiday also.

Quinton fell asleep that night thinking that he was so pleased that he had managed to keep everyone at St. Paul's from finding out about his two father's relationship. Everyone here thought they were something special, heroes but no one mentioned what they really were. It was such a tremendous relief to know that no one here knew the awful truth and he was going to keep it just that way. His new life had begun and he was enjoying it fully.

When Jasper received what was more like an impersonal note than a letter several weeks later from his son, he was shocked at two things. One he didn't seem to know the person who had wrote the note at all and two, he hadn't asked once after Edward.

EDWARD HOME FOR CHRISTMAS December 1930

Home! The single most wonderful word he could think of well besides husband. And finally after weeks at the sanatorium, he was being allowed to come home for the Christmas holiday. He and Jasper would be able to keep their Christmas tradition of reading their journals and letters on Christmas Eve together alone away from caretakers watching eyes. And he hoped he could convince his wonderful loving over bearing husband to indulge in another tradition that was definitely for them only. It had been too long and he was feeling so much better.

Edward wasn't fool enough to know that he was completely well. But he was extremely happy that Garrett had agreed to allow him to come home for the holidays. It wasn't that the sanatorium wasn't nice. It was and Dr. Garrett Washington and his younger sister Kate who was a nurse at the home had become more like friends than caretakers. Edward was excited that they would be staying a few days with him and Jasper as they traveled back to the sanatorium after visiting with their parents in Port Angeles. He had another reason to be happy about their visit but for now he was keeping that one to himself. It was enough to be home in his own bed, which his husband refused to let him leave for the first twenty four hours causing their first blazing row over that one. And to see his family all together accept for his Quinton and he knew Jasper was keeping something from him about that and that was number two blazing row.

However that was before Christmas had come and today was Christmas Eve and he couldn't be upset with Jasper no matter how hard he tried. He noticed that Jasper's hair had finally begun to gray a little around his temples and he was having a jolly good time teasing the man about it. The family was gathering downstairs now for their evening meal together and he had his plan all in order in his mind.

Dinner went well and passed without too much stress. Michael and Perdi spent the majority of the evening watching their newborn daughter, Lucy, being passed between her two granddads. Who were thoroughly smitten with the tiny bundle and totally convinced that she would never be able to survive unless one of them was holding her. Rose and Alice sat by watching their husbands, Emmett and Liam making total asses of themselves and loved every moment of it.

Edward noticed the contented looks on Lily and Masen's faces too. Jasper had told him that the pregnancy had been a rough one the first few months but things were much better now. Masen actually glowed as much as his wife. And that thought made Edward search out EJ in the crowded room, he spotted him standing alone in a far corner. Edward felt for him deeply but smiled to himself knowing that EJ's lonely days were going to be a thing of the past, if he had anything to do with it and his plan worked.

"What are you planning in there," Jasper said as he gently thumped Edward's head with a finger. "I can hear the wheels turning from over here." It never ceased to amaze Edward that Jasper could always tell when he was deep in thought and planning. But the wide smile on Jasper's face let him know his husband was just as happy as he was about his returning home for Christmas.

"Oh, just happy to see everyone and excited about the family growing," Edward said as he kissed his husband's cheek.

The room was full to overflowing with McCarty's, Tarts, Whitlock-Masen's and their children and now their children's children. As Christmas always did, it brought memories of England and their long life together for both men.

"Did you ever think back then that we'd be here like this," Jasper asked waving his hand about the room. "Nieces, nephews, great nieces and even our own son," Jasper added as he pointed at Embry and Riley, who had joined in the family celebration for the first time this year.

"They look so happy," Edward said as he watched his son smile bashfully at Riley and laugh at something the other man had whispered in Embry's ear.

Seeing the two of them only reminded Jasper of Quinton, his absence and his hurtful attitude toward Edward and himself. He missed his son and it rankled that Quinton felt the way he did.

"Whatever it is, we'll work through it Jasper. Don't let him spoil our Christmas, not this year when we so very nearly could have lost it," Edward said grasping his husband's hand and squeezing hard.

Jasper looked at their intertwined fingers, their matching rings representing their love for each other and nodded his agreement. No, he wouldn't let Quinton or anyone else spoil Edward's reprieve from the sanatorium and visit home.

"Are you tired? No one will mind. They will all understand if you are ready to call it a night," Jasper whispered to his lover, his best friend.

"I'm ready to go upstairs," Edward avoided the question of being tired and gave his husband what he hoped was a lust filled look.

Jasper's low gasp let him know he had seen the want in Edward's eyes. Jasper began shaking his head no almost as soon as Edward's head began nodding yes.

"Edward we've been through this already. It's too soon for us to indulge in those sorts of activities. You aren't completely well yet and we…I'm not going to allow any setbacks. I can wait, love," Jasper said firmly though lovingly. His eyes gave away his own desires and Edward could see them.

Edward only smiled and rose from his seat at the head of the table beside Jasper. All eyes in the room focused on the two of them.

"Because my husband insists, it's time for me to rest; I beg your forgiveness for leaving the party so soon. Stay and enjoy the food and company as long as you wish. No opening presents until morning, and I mean you Emmett McCarty. Merry Christmas and I love you all," Edward said then moved to the door. A chorus of returned greetings called after him and he felt each word warm his heart.

The fire in their bedroom was banked high and the room was very warm, just as Edward had requested. Lying on the table between the two wingback chairs close to the fire was a decanter of port, two glasses and the men's journals and letters from long ago. There was also a small bench setting nearby.

Jasper stammered, "When did you do all this?" Picking up one of the precious journals and holding it tenderly in his hands.

"I tried to tell you, I didn't need to sleep quite as much as I did when I first went to the sanatorium," Edward winked at Jasper playfully. "And Rose helped too."

There was a soft knock at the door before it opened and Embry and Riley peeked into the room.

"Is this the right time father," Embry asked Edward then looked to both men.

"Yes, yes! Come in," Edward was so excited he could hardly contain it.

"Edward," Jasper questioned.

"It's time Jasper. Had Quinton been here, I would have included him but since he's not, it's time to share our past with Embry and now Riley," Edward said softly then added. "Especially now…they should know what's out there for them and the things we had to go through to be where we are today. They need to know."

Embry crossed the room and wrapped his arms tightly around Jasper putting all his love into the motion. "I miss him too, dad. Maybe St. Paul's will be good for him. Help him see just how great you two are as fathers," Embry's voice chocked a little as he tried to comfort Jasper.

"I hope so too Embry, I hope so too," Jasper hugged his son back, and then took his seat beside Edward. Embry and Riley pulled the bench close to the older men and settled in to listen.

Edward read his journal entries and at the appropriate time Jasper would read his inserted letter. This was not the first time they had read these precious memories but they felt fresh and new from sharing them with Embry and Riley.

Two hours later the younger men were sitting in quiet awe of the two older men before them. To hear their story through the letters and journals gave them so much more to think about. To finally learn what life had been like for Jasper and Edward when they lived in England came as a shock to both the younger men. Embry had had no idea that his fathers had to hide who they were and how they felt because of the circumstances of the world they lived in. How would the world outside Forks and home treat them, the younger men wondered? Would they be threatened with two years hard labor as these the older men had? Will they still feel in love when they are the age that Jasper and Edward are now? Two young faces stared at each other, smiled shyly and clasped hands as they rose from their seats.

Embry hugged both his fathers and Riley shook hands proudly with both men. The door closed quietly behind the younger men. Edward poured two glasses of port then handed one to Jasper. Raising their glasses they toasted each other. Neither man said a word, only looked longingly at the other.

Ports drunk, teeth brushed, sleep clothes dawned; Jasper tucked his husband into their large bed and crawled in beside him. Turning on their sides so they could face each other both men took in the site of before them. Looks turned to touches. Touches turned to tender kisses. Tender kisses turned to passionate caresses and two bodies slid closer together. Breathing became tight but there would be no coughing to disturb this reuniting tonight.

"Want to touch you, please," Edward begged. "Need to feel you in my hands…been too long…since I last felt the pleasure of you."

Edward ghosted finger tips over Jasper's swollen member, feeling the moisture that had seeped through his sleeping pants. The room was still very warm so Edward slowly unbuttoned his lover's shirt exposing the chest he knew so well. Loving touches became urgent grasps to pull the man closer. He needed to touch, caress the skin that was like no other. Edward knew the exact moment Jasper gave in to the pull that was between them. He felt the shudder that jolted Jasper's entire body.

"Are you sure," Jasper asked as he started his own exploration of Edward's body. "God, I've missed you, missed this," Jasper said as he pulled his lover closer to his body.

Edward's shirt fell away under Jasper's urgent touches allowing them to press tightly together. The feel of skin on skin excited both men and their bodies naturally came together at every junction…chest to chest…hip to hip…knee to knee…cock to cock…feet and hands entwined. It was the feeling of velvet over steel rubbing against the other that brought deep groans from both men. Lost in the sweep of desire they thrust, reaching for the ultimate of shared pleasure. Jasper slowed his movements and lifted Edwards chin to look into those emerald orbs that held his heart.

"We don't have to go the whole way, love. Hands and lips are just as exciting as long as it's with you," Jasper breathed against Edwards chest and neck words filled with love.

Edward wouldn't admit that he was quickly becoming exhausted so he whispered back, "As you wish. Always as you wish. Let me give to you."

Edward sucked and lathed Jasper's neck and shoulder with a hunger so deep it hurt. All the while stroking Jasper's leaking cock faster and harder. Jasper's breathy moans and growled curses spurred Edward on and gave him a joy that he had sorely missed. Just a few more hard pulls and Jasper was falling over the edge, crying out Edward's name. Warm seed spilled between them splashing on Edward's own cock. He rubbed against Jasper looking for more friction and finding it spilled his own desire without Jasper ever even touching him.

Jasper held him tighter and rubbed comforting circles on his back as Edward's breathing evened out and calmed. Both men were overjoyed at the coming together and the peace and contentment it had brought with it. But more than anything both men realized Edward had not coughed one time. Jasper rose from their bed and returned with a warm wet cloth to cleanse his partner's body gently. Edward lay still watching his lover in the firelight marveling at how much he still loved this man and how much love he felt in return.

The bed dipped a few moments later and warm arms enveloped Edward one more time. Soft kisses were left on cheeks and ears and in his hair. Sleep was fast taking him and he was content to let it. As long as he could still have this man and his home he would never ask for another thing. Edward fell asleep and dreamed of Jasper.

Two days later the storm hit. There had been talk that it was going to be worse than the one they had experienced during one of the families first winters in Washington and it was. The rain turned to ice during the night when the temperature fell. Everyone awoke to a world frozen solid. Tree branches and power lines sagged with a two inch cocoon of thick ice covering them.

Mid morning the air started to warm a little and the snow began to fall. It was a solid wet snow that stuck to everything it touched. Everyone in the house had a job to do. No one stopped their choirs preparing for the coming blizzard. No one noticed Edward becoming flushed and trying to suppress his coughs. No one missed him until dinner time when Jasper tried to find him to ask him if he was warm enough. Frantic with worry Jasper ran up the stairs to their room. What he found terrified him.

Edward was slumped on the floor by the fireplace. A tiny blaze flared but gave off very little heat. What was he trying to do?

"God! No! Edward," Jasper breathed hard as he pulled his husband into his arms.

Edward's body was wracked with shudders from the chills running through him but when Jasper leaned close he noticed the beads of sweat broke out on the forehead he leaned forward to kiss. He felt the fever as soon as his lips touched the other man's damp skin.

"Needed to get warm," Edward's words were barely audible and caused him to struggle for breath then the coughing followed.

Jasper screamed for Emmett and Masen who came to his aid quickly. The three of them got Edward up and to the bed. Masen stoked the fire adding more logs causing a roaring blaze while Jasper and Emmett worked to remove Edward's damp clothes. His body still shook violently. Jasper sent Masen for aspirin and water hoping to deter the process of the fever. Emmett went to call Garrett at his parents' home. Both men hoping the doctor hadn't started out from Port Angeles to be trapped somewhere in the storm.

Jasper lovingly dried the perspiration from Edward's body, and then dressed him in layers of warm clothes. The shivers seemed to calm after Edward was dry and tucked deeply under thick blankets. The fever still raged from the feel of his skin and Jasper's worry increased.

Masen came back with the pills and fresh water. He helped his uncle lift Edward gently and watched as Jasper encouraged him to swallow the pills and take in some fluid. Edward smiled softly and looked at Jasper with love before his eyes closed.

"Edward," Jasper's urgent voice wanted to hear Edward's response. He gently shook the man he couldn't live without and called out again slightly louder, "Edward."

"So sleepy Jasper, need to sleep," Edward's words were barely a whisper. "I'll be okay, don't worry."

Jasper lay down beside Edward and held him tightly and let him sleep against him. Silent tears fell down Jasper's face. He wanted to scream and rant at God or whoever was out there though he knew Edward would scold him for doing so. That single thought caused his lips to curl up almost into a smile for a moment and a fresh wave of tears to commence.

Emmett found his two best friends wrapped together both asleep. Edward's breathing was choppy. He felt his head, the fever hadn't lessened much. Jasper stirred and looked up at Emmett's concerned face.

"Dr. Washington left Port Angeles this morning. The ice wasn't as bad there but they drove right into the storm," Emmett offered the information he had received.

"They should have been here by now. Call EJ and see if they stopped in town instead of trying to make it all the way out here," Jasper said as he felt Edward's brow again. "His fever hasn't come down enough." Emmett nodded his agreement.

"I tried to reach EJ as soon as I hung up but his phone just kept ringing. It's either down or he's out helping folks in town," Emmett told the worried man in front of him. Jasper ran his fingers through his hair and pulled with his frustration.

From downstairs Masen called for his father and Jasper to come quickly. Emmett headed downstairs immediately. Jasper followed at a slower pace, reluctant to leave Edward alone for even a moment. Downstairs he was met by a rush of confusion. In the middle of his family stood two shivering people covered in snow.

"Mr. Whitlock," called a familiar voice. "Thank God we've found ye!" Garrett Washington pushed forward leaving snow dripping behind him to shake bewildered Jasper's hand.

"Our automobile broke down in yer lane close to the main road. We could no' see which way to go, the snowfall is so thick. We got lost for a bit before we noticed the smoke from the chimneys and the lights of the house through the trees," Garrett added. "Twas' a welcome sight."

"Mr. Whitlock where is Mr. Edward," a soft female voice caught Jasper's attention.

"He's…upstairs," sad worried eyes focused on the two people he'd learned to trust over the last five months. "The fever came back today, chills and the cough too. He's sleeping now but his breathing is irregular."

"Take us to him right now," Kate, Garrett's sister cried out. "Now, please." It was clear that both of these people cared a great deal about Edward and his family could see it.

Emmett, Rose and Masen grabbed the layers of clothes from their guests then they followed Jasper quickly up the stairs. As soon as Garrett and Kate entered the room, Jasper could hear the intake of breath from both of them.

"What have ye given him Jasper," Garrett asked as he began to exam Edward more closely. "Has he had any fluids in the last few hours? How much was he able to take in?"

The two medical people bombarded Jasper with questions he barely had time to answer. Garrett asked if there was a doctor in the nearby town who might have some equipment they were going to need. Jasper told them of EJ and Garrett said he needed to speak to the man as soon as possible.

"Go call the other doctor. I will watch over him and try to sooth his breathing," Kate motioned the two men towards the door.

The phone lines were finally coming back on and they reached EJ without too much trouble. Jasper listened while Garrett explained what he needed and instead of bringing relief to Jasper, his words only intensified his worry. Edward was in real trouble and they needed to get him in an oxygen tent or a make shift one as soon as possible. Garrett hung up the phone to turn and find his friend very troubled.

"He will be alright, Jasper. Dr. McCarty will bring what we need and I promise you Mr. Masen will be well again soon," Garrett said taking his new friend in his awkward embrace. Jasper felt some better at hearing the confidence in Garrett's voice.

"I think you need to get some rest yourself tonight," Garrett said as they headed towards the stairs. "Is there another room where you can sleep?" Jasper started to shake his head and say that he could not leave Edward but Garrett stopped him. "Let me and Kate do our job. I promise I will wake you if there is any change. You'll need your strength tomorrow to give Kate and I a break." Garrett added the last sentence with a smile, knowing full well that he and his sister wouldn't sleep a wink until Mr. Masen was in the clear again. Jasper knew it too.

Next morning at daybreak, Jasper and Garrett headed down the long drive with one of the tractors hoping to pull Garrett and Kate's automobile up the long driveway and out of the way of incoming traffic. The snow had not stopped until the wee hours of the morning so every surface was covered in a deep wet blanket. Jasper knew that if they didn't get the automobile out of the drive EJ would not be able to get the supplies he was bringing to the house.

Edward had slept through the night but the fever had left him disoriented and thrashing about. His breathing was not any better and the sooner they got pure oxygen in him the better.

When they found the auto it was clear that the vehicle had slid half off the graveled road and was titled and lying with two wheels buried in the snow and the likely mud under it. Jasper hooked a chain to the front of the car after he turned the tractor around and faced the house. Garrett was behind the car trying to push it when EJ's truck pulled into the driveway and stopped several yards away.

"Uncle Jasper what happened here?" EJ asked as he approached and yelled over the groaning sound the tractor was making. Jasper cut the engine and hopped down to meet his nephew.

"Dr. Washington's car went off the road last night and we were trying to get it out of the way. Do you have any suggestions," Jasper asked EJ.

"Is that the same Dr. Washington I spoke with last night," EJ asked moving around to offer a hand to the man climbing out from behind the vehicle.

"Yes. I'm Dr. Washington, Garrett to my friends," Garrett offered his hand in a firm shake to EJ.

"I'm Dr. McCarty, EJ to mine. Welcome," EJ shook the other man's hand as well.

"So, do you have any ideas," Garrett asked.

"I think Uncle Jasper should get back on the tractor and let's see if the two of us can lift the car out of that mud hole you were standing in," EJ walked behind the car and Garrett followed.

The first go was not very successful but several tries later, Jasper was finally able to get enough traction to pull the vehicle up onto the road. Unfortunately, EJ and Garrett were surprised when the vehicle lurched forward and both fell in the huge mess they had created below the back tires. Covered from head to toe in what could only be described as the dirtiest mess either man had experienced, they both broke out in crazed laughter at the condition of the other man.

Jasper pulled the vehicle to the main house and EJ and Garrett road in EJ's truck back to the house. It gave them time to discuss Edward and make a plan of how to best get him better again.

Jasper went in through the front and directed the two very muddy men to the back where they could strip off the offending clothes. Jasper promised to meet them there with towels and fresh clothes however there was someone else in the kitchen when they arrived. EJ and Garrett where still laughing at the sight of each other, even their hair and faces dripping with the messy stuff; when they stripped off everything but the long underwear each man wore under his clothes. They stepped through the back door into the warm kitchen only to be screamed at and pelted with a broom.

"Whoever ye are be gone with ye!" a very distraught Kate was swinging a broom at both men. "Get out of here!" Garrett started yelling back but Kate was making so much noise that she wasn't paying attention to his words. "There's a sick man in this house and I'll not have the likes of ye bringing God knows what into it!"

EJ had no idea who this crazed red headed woman was but that last knock to his shoulder with that broom hurt and he'd had enough. The next swing she took at Garrett; EJ grabbed the broom and pulled the vixen into his arms tight against his chest. The breath whooshed out of the woman and she slumped in his embrace.

"Kate will you stop it! Listen, it's me Garrett, you crazy woman!" Garrett finally got to speak while EJ tried to stop the woman from taking aim at his shins with her boots. She stilled suddenly and looked at Garrett.

"Garrett? You are covered in mud!" she stated and then pulled against the restraint of the man who was still holding her tightly. "If ye don't mind, sir, I believe ye can release me now."

EJ released her and she turned to look at him. For once she was not screaming or moving and EJ got a good look at her. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his life. The red hair he had noticed before was slightly curly and hung loosely about her shoulders. It was dotted with mud from where he had held her. Oh yes, he had held that perfect womanly shape against his hard chest and it had left its burning mark on him. Her eyes were the greenest he had ever seen and he felt like he could hike into their forest depths with little trouble at all. There was the faintest hint of blush creeping up her cheeks covering the delicious spray of brown freckles peppered there.

"What on earth is going on in here," Jasper asked as he finally made it to the kitchen with the promised towels and clothes.

"Kate, this is EJ. Dr. EJ McCarty, Edward's nephew," Garrett explained as he took one of the offered towels from Jasper.

"I am…I am sorry Dr. McCarty for my outburst. I was taken aback by your and my brother's appearance," the suddenly shy woman offered her apology as she backed out of the kitchen and made her escape.

Hurrying to the second floor and the safety of Mr. Masen's room where he was still sleeping, Kate finally caught her breath. You great oaf, she moaned to herself and banged her head slightly on the door she was leaning against. The most attractive man you have ever seen even covered in mud and you beat him about the head with a broom. What must he think of you now? Well what was she to think, seeing two men in their underclothes covered in mud coming through the back door of a house where she knew no one but the patient laying in the bed over there and his partner. They had no right to surprise her like that. How dare he sneak up on her like that? How dare he hold her so tightly in those strong, muscled arms pressed so tightly against that hard chest with his heart pounding so hard she could feel it? The smile that crossed Kate's face at that moment would have lit up a room. How dare he make her feel like a shy school girl? Oh, how dare he, she thought as she squeezed her arms across her breasts and I hope he does it again very, very soon.

Downstairs with the mud washed out of their hair and off their skin, EJ and Garrett were enjoying hot coffee and a piece of his mother's dried apple pie. Garrett was trying to explain away the actions of the woman whom Jasper now knew was Garrett's sister, Kate. What a woman? EJ was barely paying attention until Garrett mentioned the tent and then both men were back in the business of getting his Uncle Edward well again. They retrieved the items Garrett had asked EJ to bring and the oxygen tank. Moving upstairs with everything in tow the two along with Kate began to build a makeshift oxygen tent over Edward's bed. Several hours later EJ found Jasper and his father in the drawing room waiting for news.

"It worked," he smiled hugely at both men. "He's breathing easier and the medicine Garrett asked me to bring is helping the fever. He's cooler and even took in some liquid for Kate. He has her wrapped around his little finger." Jasper sighed deeply and Emmett hugged his son.

"When can I see him," Jasper asked hopefully.

"How about now? That's what I came to tell you. He's asking for you," EJ stepped aside as Jasper nearly knocked him over on his way to his Edward.

Emmett chuckled at his brother-in-law and gave a huge sigh himself. He truly did not know what would happen to one if the other left this life before his mate. Their relationship was every bit as deep and solid as the one he and Rosie shared. It mattered little that they were two men instead of a man and woman. They were just as committed and just as in love. Looking at his oldest son, he prayed that whatever deity was out there would send that to him too. EJ needed someone to love and someone to love him.

At that moment Kate, stepped into the drawing room. She and EJ stared at each other for just a brief moment and Emmett could swear the heat in the room went up ten degrees. What little he had seen of Kate Washington, he had seen a strong willed woman who knew her job and did it well. This shy, blushing creature standing in the room now certainly did not fit that description. And EJ seemed to be standing a few inches taller as though pulling himself up to show off his height and strength was something he did every day. Oh. Oh! Oh! Looking between the two young people Emmett recognized it for what it was, whether they did or not.

"Ah, Dr. McCarty my brother asked me to let ye know that he was going to get some rest. I'm going to sit with Mr. Masen through the night," she said quietly then added rather demurely, "he wondered if you wouldn't mind checking in on us…him a few times."

"I was planning on staying here in my old room and it's just down the hall so I'll be glad to check on you…him several times," EJ said never taking his eyes from the fetching red haired woman smiling so big those dimples McCarty men are famous for were blazing.

Kate nodded her affirmation and left the room as quietly as she had entered. EJ had the most ridiculous smiled plastered across his face, Emmett couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Oh you have it bad!" Emmett laughed at his bewildered son and watched as EJ began to laugh and shake his head in agreement.

Two days later Edward was sitting up in bed and eating on his own. Garrett and EJ still had him under the oxygen tent several hours a day but he was making good progress. Garrett and Kate stayed another week with the family until Edward was strong enough to travel then they accompanied him back to the sanatorium where he continued to recuperate. It would be summer before he returned home for good. He watched as Jasper held their new namesake, two month old Whitlock Masen McCarty at EJ and Kate's wedding. The only thing that put a damper on everything was the simple fact that Quinton had not been heard from since Christmas and the authorities had no idea where he was.

QUINTON'S CHRISTMAS IN FRANCE December 1930

Quinton had only been at the Chateau Martin a few hours but it was long enough. Long enough to know that this is what he had been looking for. Long enough to know that he could live here, far away from Washington State and his fathers. Long enough to fall completely head over heels in love.

He'd know Alec had a sister that he was very fond of, a slightly younger sister that he was very protective of. Though, Quinton never imagined that he would feel such a strong, immediate attraction to her.

Her name was Jane and she was perfection from her tiny little feet to the top of her pale blond head. Nearly twelve inches shorter than Quinton, she tended to stare up and out from under eye lashes black as coal. The blue of her iris's seemed even bluer because of those dark lashes. The contrast of those very dark eyes to the pale skin surrounding her face nearly brought Quinton to his knees.

The three of them, Alec, Jane and Quinton spent most of the days before Christmas out riding across the vast lands of the Chateau Martin estate. Of course, he could not be allowed to be alone with Jane and Quinton accepted that. It did not take long for Jane to return his interest though. She was as smitten with him as he was with her.

On Christmas Eve, Alec took Quinton to a nearby village to make a purchase. The gift he had bought for Alec's little sister would not do now. Something special, something unique and just for Jane was needed.

Alec was more than amused with his friend who was showing all the signs of someone in love. Secretly he knew Jane felt exactly the same as Quinton. He'd never seen his sister so happy. He knew in his heart Quinton would be a good match for her. He would be a kind husband…some day; though they were too young at the moment for such thoughts.

Quinton made his purchase in a small jewelry shop in the village. A lovely cameo made from mother of pearl. Jane could wear it as a broach or on a chain about her delicate throat. Quinton felt a sudden tightness in the pit of his stomach. If Jane accepted, his gift would be seen as a declaration of his intentions and he couldn't be happier. On the trip home, he asked Alec if it would be proper to offer her the gift alone, just the two of them. Alec laughed at his friend's serious face.

"My God, Quint. This is not last the last century. Of course, you can spend a little time alone with Jane," he laughed at his friend. Then elbowed his side and added," How will you ever steal a kiss if you don't get her along?"

Quinton flustered at his friends words and realized he was acting pretty later century after all. The realization that Alec accepted his possible courtship of Jane came as a great relief to Quinton.

Christmas Day came and Jane accepted Quinton's gift. And when he did steal that kiss, Quinton was overjoyed to know that Jane returned his feelings in equal shares.

Quinton and Jane spent every waking moment together after that exchange, both knew he would be returning to St. Paul's soon and their new romance would be a long distance one. What they didn't know was, they were being watched. Every touch, every glance across a candlelit supper table, every hand clasp and every tender gentle kiss exchanged had been observed.

New Years Eve came and with it the young people were surprised to see a place at the head of the dining table set but the chair had been removed. Jane was beside herself with happiness.

"Oh Alec, he must be joining us," she gasped happily. "Father is joining us tonight."

"It would appear that way," Alec added, clearly not as happy about the situation as Jane.

"I'm sorry Quinton. I thought he'd leave it alone," Alec whispered quietly to his friend.

Quinton helped Jane take her seat and joined Alec along the opposite side of the table. Suddenly Quinton was full of nerves and apprehension. While Jane chattered away, Alec seemed lost in his own thoughts. His brow deeply wrinkled looking much older than his years. Something was bothering his friend and it only added to Quinton's tension, stringing him ever tighter. He didn't hear the approaching footsteps or what sounded like something being dragged along the corridor outside the dining room. He did hear Jane when she exclaimed excitedly.

"Father, you are joining us. I'm so happy to see you. There is someone I'd like you to meet," she jumped from her chair and sprang to the open doorway.

There were two men entering the room. Quinton noticed almost immediately there was a drop in the temperature of the room as if ice had feel over them. The man pushing the wheelchair was not much taller than Quinton but he had well developed upper arm muscles and shoulders nearly twice as wide as Quinton's. It probably came from years of lifting and taking care of the man in the wheelchair. His face was like stone and somehow the dark blond hair did not make him look as young as he probably was.

It was the man seated that grasped Quinton's full attention though. It was clear the man was not some weak invalid. His legs were covered with a wrap but his arms and chest were completely in view. Strong muscles were evident even through the dinner jacket and shirt he wore. It made Quinton wonder if he could use the legs covered by the wrap but wanted his children and others to think he was incapable of such movement.

Quinton's eyes drifted to the man's face which was covered partly by his long black hair that was peppered with gray and white. When his face rose to look at Quinton, a harsh gasp escaped Quinton as the hair fell away. The left side of the man's face was deeply scared, the left eye covered by a black patch. The flesh had apparently been burnt away in some places leaving what looked like cut out places where the skin was wrinkled and paler. Some skin had tried to grow back in other places leaving an even more grotesque appearance of skin.

It was the scar on the right side of the man's face that startled Quinton the most. The skin there was smoother, slightly wrinkled with age but no signs of the flesh ever being burnt. Across the high prominent cheek bone was a definite outline of two letters. It was a symbol Quinton knew well. It was the letters W and M intertwined inside a circle.

The man's face morphed into a smile that was more sneer. His eye, the one not patched took in the moment Quinton recognized him instantly.

Quinton realized all those stories were true. The ones he had refused o acknowledge about Jasper Whitlock and Edward Masen. The ones the boys at St. Paul's whispered about and retold with awe. There really was a Jacob Black and he really did kill all those people and very nearly killed his fathers. For the first time in his life, Quinton missed his fathers, both of them. He was on his own here. How would he face this enemy alone?

All of this took place in a space of less than a minute but Quinton felt as if he was frozen in place. The man in the chair hugged his excited daughter but never really acknowledged her. His complete attention was focused on Quinton. Someone placed food in front of Quinton and he knew that others were eating and talking around him. He responded with nods and affirmations when required but still he felt as if he were in a fog. It wasn't until the man at the head of the table spoke directly to him that his mind began to fully process the situation. Whatever name he was using now, this was Jacob Black and he knew exactly who Quinton was and there was no doubt that he hated him by the way he looked at Quinton across the table.

"Mr. Whitlock, how are your father and uncle these days," Alec's father asked with slow precise words. "I'm sure they would be quite surprised at this situation. As you can see, the last time the three of us were together left me…well, only partially here. I hope they fared better."

The room grew quiet. The only sound was of Mr. Obscurite', Alec and Jane's father, labored breathing. Alec and Jane stared at each other and then at the other two men at the table.

"I understand Jasper adopted you and Edward adopted your brother. Made for quite the happy little family, I'm guessing," the man said then as he sipped his glass of wine.

"Brother? Uncle?" Alec questioned Quinton. "You were adopted?"

Quinton sat watching unable to stop the coming onslaught. The little world he had hoped to make for himself was going to be shredded before his eyes and worse before Alec and Jane's eyes too.

"Yes, Quinton and his brother were adopted by two men who left England so they could live openly as lovers in the wilds of America," the man stated without hiding the disgust in his voice.

It didn't matter that he had been the same kind of man, Quinton thought. One who preferred his own sex. It didn't matter that Quinton knew it. Because Alec and Jane didn't and they would never believe it of their father. He couldn't blame them after all, he had wanted his fathers to be something they weren't too.

Alec taking in his father and his friend realized Quinton was extremely shaken and he couldn't understand why his father was taking such joy in destroying the younger man.

"What do you mean, 'they left you like this'," Alec questioned his father completely ignoring the other statement his father had made.

"I mean, Alec, that Jasper Whitlock and Edward Masen caused the accident that left me as I am," Jacob screamed at his son causing all three young people to jump in their seats.

At the sound of Jacob Black's voice something triggered in Quinton. Jacob Black was lying. His father's didn't cause the accident that left him scared and in a wheelchair. Jasper was trying to rescue Edward from being held hostage in a building that had been set up to be destroyed.

"You're lying," Quinton shouted as he pushed himself up from the table. "You caused it all. My father was only trying to rescue Edward where you were holding him hostage. You and some hired goons, whom you killed, planted bombs all over the building. You fell through an opening in the floor of the top level of the building caused by an explosion on a lower floor. They never found your body."

"Is that the truth father," Jane asked as she moved closer to Alec who was now standing at Quinton's side. Alec had remembered the tale as Quinton spoke. Every new student at St. Paul's knew the adventures of Professor Edward Masen and Inspector Jasper Whitlock and the infamous Jacob Black.

"Oh my, God!" Alec exclaimed then added, "Quinton do you know what the name Obscurite' means in English. It means dark like in black." Quinton, Alec and Jane stared at each other in shock.

Jacob's sudden laughter sounded like something the noise a crazed animal would make. His entire body shook as he doubled over in his laughter.

"Alec, my son, sending you away to the damned school and having you bring home the son of the man I hate most in this world is truly amazing," Jacob said as he threw the cloth covering his legs to the floor.

As all three of the young people watched in horror, Jacob raised himself from the wheelchair and slowly stood before it staring at them with vengeance in his eyes.

"It has taken me years to get this back. The ability to stand and walk but this," he said as he pointed at the left side of his face and removed the patch covering a socket without an eye, "I will never get back thanks to Jasper and Edward!"

It was clear in that moment that their father was insane. Jane screamed and collapsed on the floor beside Alec. Quinton bent down and gathered her up in his arms. Together Alec and Quinton moved as one around the table in the direction of the open doorway. Jacob realized that they were going to try and run and ordered the man who had stood quietly by the side of the wheelchair through the entire altercation to stop them. Though it was true that Jacob could stand and could walk, he was far from being able to run after them and stop them himself.

"I said stop them," Jacob yelled at the man who had stayed by his side all these years. "They cannot leave here alive now that they know who I am. STOP THEM!"

***********TIME JUMP FORWARD Spring 1960************************

Tanya Denali turned over the last page of the manuscript on her desk and looked up at the young man who sat across from her. He was kidding, right? He ended the book like that. Okay, let's say that he was one of the most popular writers of the time and he was. Let's say that yes he'd written two books that made number one of the New York Times best seller list two years in a row and he had. And let's not forget he was one of the most illegible bachelors in the whole industry and he was but…who the hell gave him the right to end a story like that.

"Whit, I don't know what you think you are pulling? But where the hell is the rest of the story," Tanya asked looking at the man across the desk.

Whitlock Masen McCarty was one of the sexiest men she had ever met in her life though he was her junior by several years. With those golden curls and those deep blue eyes, there was no lack of ladies who would do anything to be with him. Little did they know that he didn't exactly swing in that direction. Yes it was the sixties and yes this was modern times but homosexuality was just as in the dark today as it had always been. That however did not excuse him from not giving her a completed manuscript for his current piece of work.

"I don't know what you are talking about Tanya," Whit smiled, dimples coming out to tease.

"Don't try that dimple shit on me! Where is the rest of the book? What happened to Edward and Jasper? What happened to Quinton, Alec and Jane? Did they make it out of France? How did Jacob Black survive that fire and then marry someone and have children? Come on Whit where is the rest of it?" Tanya was standing up leaning over her desk looking down at the smiling man.

"Okay! Okay. That isn't the entire manuscript. Alright you got it out of me. Happy now," Whit laughed at his long time agent and friend.

"I left the rest of it in the car. I knew you'd start reading and did you even realize that the sun went down two hours ago," Whit asked pointing at the Seattle skyline lit up outside the window.

"I just couldn't stop. It was so good and then to leave off where you did; how could you do that to me," she asked putting on her best pouty face.

"Oh come on Tanya, you know what happened to Edward and Jasper. And as for the rest well, I was thinking that maybe I could stretch the story into two or maybe three books. How do you think that would go over," Whit asked his eyes clearly dancing with the joyous thought of telling Jasper Whitlock and Edward Masen's story.

"Whit as much as I love this story, I have to tell you, we have almost no chance of getting it published," Tanya said looking at her friend. "They just aren't going to publish a book about two homosexual men's love story. The world isn't ready for this. They'll want you to change the characters. Make it a man and a woman or worse make them friends and nothing more. Can you live with that?"

Whit sat still for a few minutes thinking about what she said. He already knew it was true. They wouldn't publish it the way it was. So he could make the changes and go the easy way or he could keep the promise he made his Great Uncle Jasper before he passed away. A sudden deep peace came over Whit when he thought of the conversation they had that day in the meadow all those long years ago. He'd keep his promise.

"Tanya, I'll rewrite a much shorter version and I'll let them be just friends under one condition," Whit said as he met her eyes straight on.

"That being," she asked waiting for what she knew his heart was telling him.

"That you publish the book as is, every fucking word, and only print enough copies to give to my family members that are still alive and a few friends," he answered. "Their story is an important one and it will be told whether anyone reads it or not."

Tanya sat looking at him for a long time. She'd already decided to use her own funds, that had increased substantially since she had been representing Whitlock Masen McCarty the author, to get the book published but he didn't need to know that, just yet.

"Do you have the journals and letters locked up safe somewhere?" she asked knowing he would.

He nodded.

"Good keep it that way. And as for the ones where they are friends, make it several books and let them kill that son of a bitch Jacob Black in the last one," Tanya rose and offered her hand to Whit who gladly shook it.

"Okay, go get the rest of the manuscript and I'll order some food. I think I'm going to be reading for a while tonight," Tanya said and joined in Whit's laughter as it filled the room around them.

**AN: I know that it was a long chapter and I hope you didn't get too confused by the jumping from one time to another. There will be one more chapter, the epilogue, told from Whit's POV briefly explaining what happened after the summer of 1931. Thank you all for being so patient. I know it has taken me a while to get this going again. In all honesty I think it was because I just didn't want to see it end and I was blocking what I needed to do with it. Also thanks to my wonderful prereader AuntR, couldn't do it without you. Thank you again everyone for sticking with me and seeing this through.**


	23. Epilogue

**Well here it is. The final chapter you've been waiting for. I hope you are still out there waiting for it. I apologize for taking so long to get to this point but I will be honest and say, I struggled to end their story. There are two voices here. A narrator because you needed to hear everyone's voice and Whit's POV; also, there are a few flashbacks with should appear to you in italics during the body of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight but I have loved it since I picked up the first book. I only lay claim to the plot the rest is not intended to reflect anyone else's work.**

**EPILOGUE**

Narrator's POV

Whit loved it here. He didn't get back often enough these days. They hadn't stopped at the house first but he knew Embry and the others would understand his need to come here first, especially them. This was their place, and now his place and he was ready to finally share everything with the man sitting next to him.

This was his favorite time of year too and he knew Jasper and Edward had loved seeing their meadow this way. It didn't matter how old they had grown or frail one of their bodies became, every November they came. They only missed one when Edward was in the sanatorium.

Several years had passed after they first discovered the meadow and a gazebo had been erected, a place to come and rest or contemplate life. It was here all the important memories of his life had taken place. This is where Edward and Jasper told him that his parents had not survived the bombing at Pearl Harbor on December 7, 1947; he was only eleven years old. There was a memorial stone representing them over in the corner that later became the cemetery. Now there were several stones erected there, among them his Grandpa and Grandma McCarty. He missed them. Gone too soon to see where his career had taken him and the tribute he had made to his family. There were so many memories, sad and good ones, too.

He chuckled to himself remembering the day before his high school graduation when Uncle Edward had caught him in this very gazebo with Tommy Martin. They were doing exactly what two very hormonal teenage boys would do with free time and a hankering for each other. That was a sweet memory, first love with his best friend and understanding from a man he respected.

It was here that Jasper had drug him kicking and screaming when he had gotten himself kicked out of St. Paul's, the very first semester he attended. He had come home rebellious and full of embarrassed pride.

"_You are not my father," I shouted at Jasper with my arms thrown over my chest staring at him belligerently. I was mad at the way he was reacting to what had happened. I thought he and Uncle Edward would understand. "You cannot tell me what to do!" From out of nowhere, Uncle EJ spoke up. He'd been waiting for Jasper to bring me to the meadow._

"_No, he isn't your father but you are old enough and have been raised better than to speak to anyone that way, especially Jasper or Edward," EJ shouted at me staring me down. Sternly he added, "Sit down, boy. We need to talk."_

_After my folks were killed, Uncle EJ and Aunt Kate had taken me in as one of their own. They had offered me the same love and acceptance that gave their own children. I'd never lacked for love between them and his grandparents and his Uncles. I had been raised better and I knew it. I was just angry at the world at the moment. Because when little Lord full of himself had made a crude and cruel joke about the famous faggots of St. Paul's, I had lost it. It had taken two students and two professors to pull me off the little shit. The Head Master had apologized to me and my Uncles but he had no choice but to suspend me for attacking the other young man. _

_Now his Uncle EJ stood glaring at him. Whit remembered his ass hurt like hell when he sat himself down rather roughly on the wooden seats of the gazebo that day._

"_It's time," Jasper said to EJ as I watched. "I can tell him if you like." I had no idea what they were going to tell me but instinct said it wasn't going to be easy or good to hear._

"_No, I think he needs to hear it from me," EJ said suddenly looking…afraid. "But stay, if you don't mind?" Uncle Jasper nodded and sat down beside me. I'd never seen the big hulk of a man, my uncle, look afraid of anything but he was._

"_Whit, please, let me get this all out before you start asking questions or…yelling. I'm not sure I'll ever be able to say it again," EJ said looking straight at me, his eyes shining with tears._

"_A long time ago, you dad and I were in love with the same girl, your mom," the big man's shoulders shuddered. "You already know that Lily and your dad married and I went away to medical school for a few years," he continued then stopped again looking out across the meadow as if he were seeing the past._

"_When I returned, it was to find Lily distraught and Masen miserable. They had wanted nothing more than to have a family and it appeared that Lily was not able to conceive and when she did the pregnancy terminated early. You mom God bless her, got it in her head that maybe she could have what she so desperately wanted with…someone else," he put his hand up and added firmly. "Wait!" when he saw my reaction to his words._

"_Do not judge her or anyone else until you've heard it all. Yes, she was wrong but it wasn't until after she had spent the night with another man that she realized just how wrong she was. And this other man, he loved her too much to say no as wrong as he knew it was. You're a grown man now, Whit, you know what goes on between a man and a woman or two men for that matter. The other man sent her to her husband, never to speak of that one night ever again. He grieved the loss of her and moved on with his life. He was sure he would never love again and completely willing to make the sacrifice to see her happy," EJ sighed deeply bringing his eyes back to mine._

_I didn't have to be told who the man was and I honestly didn't know what to think or feel about what he had said. What confused me was what he was trying to tell me._

"_Several months later, your mother discovered she was pregnant with you. It was the happiest time of their lives, you dad and mom," he said, a warm smile spreading across his face. "Then it was long after he met his soul mate and everything seemed to fall in place for them all." Lost in thought, he paused for a long moment._

"_When we got the news about Masen and Lily being killed, we were all heartbroken. You were just a kid," there were tears in his eyes again. Jasper stood and went to wrap my EJ in a fierce hug._

"_We all decided that it was for the best to keep everything as it was and wait until you were old enough to understand," Uncle Jasper had said. "You're a man now, Whit. You understand that humans are…well human. They love, they grieve and they make mistakes along life's way. Lots of mistakes but it doesn't make them any less loving parents, partners or family members."_

"_So was I a mistake? Is that what you are trying to tell me by saying all this," I asked, not knowing whether I was more hurt or angry._

"_Hell no!" EJ yelled. "There was never a baby more wanted than you were! I'm trying to tell you that no one could ever take the place of your dad. I didn't want to try but I loved you as if you were mine whether you were or not. I'm here for you now and I'll be here whenever you need me in the future. We just thought you should know."_

_My Uncle EJ was a big man and it stirred something deep in me to see the tears rolling down his cheeks and the fear in his eyes. I wondered what on earth he could be afraid of then it dawned on me. He thought I would hate him. Reject the open offer of his continued love and support. _

_I rushed to envelope him in a fierce hug. I could feel the sigh of relief course through him at my show of affection. I saw Uncle Jasper nod his head in approval and knew I had to choose my next words carefully. I released EJ and faced him straight on. I grew up in that moment and I never forgot that another's person feelings were more important than my own, especially when you loved them._

"_Masen McCarty is and will always be my father regardless of whether he sired me or not," I saw the light dim in EJ's eyes just a little. "But, I needed you when I was a child, I need you now and I will need you as I age. You will forever hold a special place in my heart…Uncle EJ."_

_There was instant joy radiating from the man, that I had more respect for than almost anyone I knew. It had taken much for him to tell me of how I came into being and that I was a wanted loved child. None of us ever spoke of it again._

_The irony of the situation was that several months later Lord Shithead was caught cheating on exams and was kicked out too. Of course, his shamed family would never allow him to return to the hallowed halls of St. Paul's. I, however, was welcomed back the following fall with open arms and graduated four years later with my journalism degree, first in my class. Uncle Edward, Uncle Jasper and Uncle EJ had made the trip by airplane, their first overseas flight, to stand at my side proudly when I received my diploma. _

A huge sigh escaped Whit's body and warm lips pressed against his neck and a soft chuckle filled his ear. Arms tightened around him, making him remember he wasn't alone in the gazebo even if he was alone in his thoughts.

"I can see why you love it here. I've lived here most of my life and I never knew this place existed. Of course, I would never have thought to come onto Whitlock Masen land," he laughed harder when Whit jabbed him in the ribs. "After all, I was just a poor Indian boy from the reservation."

Whit snorted and poked his finger in his ribs this time for good measure. Whit knew he was making fun of him again but that was okay, Whit would have the last laugh later tonight in their room. After all he knew all the man's weak spots and he flushed at the thought of touching him later on, in every single one of them. His cock filled and twitched when he thought about the reaction he would get biting into the tender flesh where his shoulder met his neck. Yea, he was going to enjoy that later.

"You've been too quiet. What has you in such deep thought? The book is finished, both of them. The one for the public has been on the best sellers list for over a week and it's going to go straight to the top and you know it. The other for the family is fabulous. They are going to love it. It's a tribute to the love and compassion of an entire family," he said twisting me to face him in his arms. "Me, they might not be so happy about."

Whit could feel his insecurity and I knew he had nothing to worry about. They were going to love him as much as he did. The realization that Whit did love him and wanted a life with him just like Jasper and Edward had came as a quiet surprise in his soul. It was right. This man was the one, his other half.

It wasn't going to be any easier for them than it had been for Jasper and Edward. The world wasn't any more accepting of their relationship in 1960 than it had been of theirs in 1905. It didn't matter because they would go through it together, just like their mentors.

Whit stood and pulled the other man to his feet. Looking at him was there ever any doubt that he would love this man and build a life with him. His man's shy nervous smile let Whit know it was his job to reassure him that everything was going to be okay. Whit ran his fingers through the soft black silk that hung down to Billy's shoulders, sought the soft sweetness of his lips. His love was such a tender soul. Whit would never let anyone or anything change that about him.

"Let's go," Whit said taking Billy's hand and pulling him back to the car that was parked at the far side of the meadow. It was a brand new fiery red 1960 Chevy Corvette convertible. Bought to celebrate the new books and because Whit just loved to go fast. Laughter lightened both men's hearts and they knew deep down everything was going to be okay.

As they drove away from the meadow, Whit took notice of all the stones one last time. The hardest by far to look on was the mausoleum built of marble. It was only big enough to house two coffins, side by side. Two massive solid oak doors hand carved by local men opened to allow entry to the building. An intricate letter J was inscribed on the right door and a matching E on the left. Above the threshold hung the Whitlock Masen intertwined W and M in a circle. It was beautiful but to think someday the owners would lay there forever side by side saddened him to the very core of his being. He wasn't ready for that day anytime time soon.

Whit's POV

The ride to the main house didn't take long but it was long enough for me to go over the problems we still had ahead of us besides the fact that we were homosexuals. Billy's tribe wasn't going to accept their relationship ever and he was virtually cutting himself off from his family and his heritage. He would have become chief of his tribe eventually after the death of his grandfather Ephraim Black. His father William Black Sr. had died in a tragic accident when Billy was just a boy. He had been raised by his mother to become the next chief. It had been Billy's dream of bringing a school to the reservation and now that would never happen. Looking at the sweet caring man beside him, Whit knew that losing his family had been a huge sacrifice for Billy and he would try the rest of his life to make it up to him.

The second obstacle was his with Whit's own family. Whit knew exactly who Billy looked like and no matter how hard the two men had tried they could find no proof that there was any family connection between the two men. Billy Black may look like the living reincarnation of Jacob Black but in his heart Whit knew they were nothing alike. Convincing his family might not be as easy. There were only a few members alive who had actually ever seen Jacob Black and some of them were in the house they were now approaching.

The house never changed. Every time I pull into its view, I'm struck by the deep feeling of home that comes over me. Just as I can't help the smile that crosses my face, no matter who walks out the door to greet me. Today that person is Aunt Kate.

"Whit," she smiled hugely wiping her hands on her apron. Her striking red hair was still just as fiery even though there were several more gray strands than the last time he had seen her.

"Aunt Kate," I returned wrapping my arms around her waist and twirling her on the porch where we stood.

"Put me down, you fool. I be too old for such nonsense," she laughed and kissed my cheek. "Welcome home lad. They're all inside," she said tossing her head towards the door. Then she noticed Billy standing a few steps behind me, "Now who would this be?" She eyed my man up and down with a little smirk on her face.

"I'll introduce him to everyone all at the same time," I answered and led him in beside me.

"Whitlock!" Uncle EJ exclaimed as he descended the main staircase. "It's about time you showed up. I thought you were going to stay in the meadow all day."

"Uncle E, so glad to be home," I said as he offered me his hand to shake. I used it to pull him into a hug. His gentle laughter, so much like Granddad's, warmed my heart.

Then the barrage of family came from everywhere. It seemed like everyone was there. My dad's twin brothers Michael and Liam with their wives and children were there. There was Embry and Riley. One look at Riley as he limped into the circle of family reminded me that my parents were not the only loss or damage to this family during the war.

Riley and Embry joined the navy shortly after the attack on Pearl Harbor and were assigned to a destroyer in the South Pacific after some very short basic training. The boat took a direct hit during a battle sending most of the crew to the bottom of the ocean. A few, including Embry, were rescued by natives from a nearby island who hid them and cared for them until Allied forces showed up. But there were a few unlucky ones, like Riley who were captured by the Japanese. Riley suffered a broken leg when the boat was hit and his stay in the POW camp was a nightmare he never spoke about. His leg was never treated and he had suffered with it sense. Neither man knew the other was alive until after the war was over and they had made it home. They had never been apart for more than a day since being reunited.

Riley's hand shake was warm and firm, Embry's hug even more so. Their stay was in the book, I wondered how they had liked it.

"So," I asked nervously.

"It was just as we had told you Whit, every word. Stop being so nervous! The entire book was true and full of heart. It was us. This family and we are all glad you wrote it down for the generations to come," Embry said wiping a stray tear. A voice from behind me spoke up.

"Yes, every word was true, the good and the bad. As for me, my favorite part was my home coming," the man's voice held a deep sigh as I turned to face him. "Dad loved that part too," Quinton said as he grasped my shoulder in a tight squeeze. "Welcome home Whit."

Quinton's story had been one of the hardest parts of the story to write. His hatred towards Jasper and Edward was difficult for me to put into words. It was hard for me to understand why he felt the way he did in the beginning. But after hearing him tell me about the months of wondering from village to harm to vineyard, struggling to find work just so the three of them could eat; I began to understand him just a little better.

After Quinton, Alec and Jane ran from the house that day, they didn't know if they were being chased by the authorities or some hired hand of Jacob's. They only knew that they couldn't be caught so they ran and they did what they had to survive. Taking odd jobs here and there they never stayed in one place too long. Nearly a year later they ran into a man who was from the village near the Martin. He recognized Alec and told them what had to their father.

Apparently, Jacob was quite mad at that point and tried to go after them on his own. His man servant stopped him and strangled him. They traveled back to the Martin to find that the manor had been deserted and stripped bare of most of its furnishings. One of Jane's friends from a nearby estate explained what had happened. Jacob's man servant, Charlie Tate, had killed him and after that most of the servants took what they wanted and left. Charlie Tate disappeared also never to be found.

Quinton's return was much like that of the prodigal son. He had learned much while he had been on the run in France and he returned to his father's a different man. A man much changed. He had a new respect for Jasper Whitlock and Edward Masen and he had finally learned what the meaning of love really was. He and Jane had been married in a small chapel in a very tiny village but when they returned home they renewed their vows in front of family and friends. Jasper and Edward watched their son with love and pride once again. Quinton, Jane and Alec became an important part of the family.

Quinton joined Embry in learning the business to carry on after their fathers. Alec, though several years her junior; fell hopelessly and passionately in love with Uncle EJ's younger sister Vicki. They married a year after their return.

A sudden scream shattered the quiet conversations carried on between people scattered throughout the house. My first thought was of Billy and I realized for the first time that he wasn't standing beside me.

As the crowd rushed towards the entry way, I could see Billy with a bewildered look on his face holding Jane where she had apparently fainted in his arms.

Quinton rushed past me to his wife. Billy was looking for me in the crowd but hadn't spotted me yet. He quietly handed the still woman in his arms to the angry man standing in front of him.

"What the fuck is going…it can't be…Jane," Quinton's emotions were both shocked and worried for his wife.

Billy pushed through the crowd to get to me as Quinton sat on the floor with Jane in his arms. Other family members bustled about them trying to help.

"I just needed a restroom. Kate told me where to go," Billy's quiet concern shook his large frame. "She saw me then screamed and I caught her when she fainted. I'm so sorry, Whit. I should never have come here." I could see the watery glaze in his eyes just before he tried to get around me to the door..

"Oh no, you don't," I said grabbing hold of him and pulling him back.

"Let me go, Whit. They're never going to believe us…or trust me. It's not their fault and I don't blame them," his words were cut short by the thumping sound of crutches and Uncle EJ's booking voice.

"What the hell happened here," he asked as he Edward and Jasper came from behind the staircase. They had installed an elevator leading to the upper floors a few years ago.

Jasper had suffered a stroke almost three years ago. The entire family had been shaken by it. To see the once robust fiery man in a wheel chair with the left side of his body drawn and useless had been difficult to say the least. He had worked hard to be able to use crutches, with help from EJ and Edward, on occasion. Seeing him put so much effort into each step and still dragging that left foot broke my heart, yet he was improving and his walking today was proof of that.

They both of them looked much the same as they always had. If not for the stroke, you would have never guessed they were both near eighty now. True there was much more white in the bronze hair than the gray in the blonde both men looked good. Laugh lines and a few worry wrinkles had not detracted from either man's good looks. The left side of Jasper's face was still drawn and the dimples only showed on the right side now but the love in him still shown through the blue to the rest of us.

Everyone always said that I was nearly the spitting image of a much younger Jasper. Secretly I hoped I looked as good when I reached that age and that I still had that much life in me. The right side of his face that had not been affected by the stroke curled up into a smirk. His eyebrow popped up as if to ask, "What trouble have you gotten yourself into now boy?"

I couldn't help but laugh which caused everyone in the room to turn and look at me like I'd lost my mind. Then Edward, who had seen the exchange between Jasper and me, let loose with his rich baritone of laughter and even Jasper's body shook with his own silent chuckles.

Mean while Jane had come around and was standing inside the safety of her husband's arms. Quinton, however, wasn't finding any of this amusing.

"Dad, I don't find any of the funny. Whit should have warned us," he said looking at Jasper and then pointing at me and Billy.

Jasper struggled for a moment to speak and manager a labored, "How?"

"He's right Quinton," Edward offered gently patting his sons arm. "If he would have told us, would any of us believed him? Would we have given this young man a fair chance?"

Edward looked at Jasper waited for a silent word from his other half. When he received it, he walked directly to where Billy and I stood.

"Welcome, Billy. It's wonderful to finally meet you," Edward said as he tried to wrap his arms around Billy's wide shoulders.

Billy looked at me over Edward's head and all I could do was shrug. I had no idea what was going on.

"How did you know? I mean, I never told any of you about meeting him again or us," I asked as Edward stepped to give me the same warm embrace. He chuckled.

"Well that is an interesting story. Let's go into the drawing room so Jasper can sit," he said as he helped Jasper to find a chair. He continued when the other man was comfortable. "Let's just say that Ephraim, Billy's father, came here several weeks ago demanding what you had done to his son," Edward said as he found himself a seat.

Billy and I looked at each other speechless and totally not understanding what Edward was talking about. Edward chuckled then continued his story after drinks were in hand. Most of the men had stayed in the drawing room while the ladies had gone to the kitchen to start the evening meal.

"It seems that during a council meeting Ephraim was reading signs in the smoke and what he saw bothered him. He saw you and Billy as young boys and the close friendship you had back then. Jasper and I remembered that though you never brought him here. Ephraim also saw you at the age you are now and realized you were much closer than just friends. He didn't go into details but what he saw must have been of an intimate nature," Edward finished giving Billy a chance to speak.

"So dad saw us in the smoke," Billy repeated slightly stunned. "I never told him about Whit because I knew it would never be accepted by the tribe. It was okay for us to be friends when we were kids but this…it just isn't done."

"We were so close as kids but back then neither of us understood the draw between us. Then I went to St. Paul's and Billy amazingly got that scholarship to UW. We lost track of each other," I added and grabbed Billy's hand again.

"So how did you reconnect," Embry asked pausing to fill the glasses of those who needed it.

"I was at that writer's convention in Seattle two years ago. You know the one I was speaking at," I offered and Embry nodded. "I was giving the main speech and had just begun when I looked out into the audience and there he sat. He was grinning from ear to ear and I recognized his eyes and knew he was immediately. I couldn't hurry through that speech fast enough. After it was over, we headed straight for each other. He'd filled out some and grew another couple of inches but I could still see my Billy in his eyes. We spent the whole night talking in a bar several streets over from the engagement hall. One thing led to another and well…" I got interrupted by Quinton.

"SO…Edward what did Billy say he saw in the signs after that," Quinton asked trying to change the direction of the conversation.

"He had seen a transgression of years. Like I said before, he saw them in their youth and as they are now, evidentially something he saw then led him to believe you were more than 'friends'," Edward chuckled. "I won't go into any details about that."

"Thank goodness," Quinton said releasing a huge sigh. The entire group broke into a loud chorus of laughter.

"It isn't that I object anymore and you all know that. I just don't want you placing images in my head to float around in there," he exaggerated a shiver causing more laughter. Suddenly my quiet man's voice broke through the laughter.

"You are saying Dad doesn't accept me…us," Billy added talking my hand. "I'm still not welcome in my father's home or in the tribe." Billy's voice shook a little on those last words. "I had hoped that in time after I'd been gone for awhile, he would learn to accept me again."

"Billy, it's going to be okay," I tried to reassure him.

"But my dream, Whit, the school will never get built now. The children need a school on the reservation," Billy's broken heart sang out to me.

"Oh the school is going to happen," Edward answered and then continued. "Ephraim also saw the school and…"

"Tell…them," Jasper's labored to speak shaking his head at Edward.

"There is more," I asked looking to both men.

"Yes. Billy won't become chief but his grandson will," Edward smiled hugely at the shocked looks on the faces of everyone in the room.

"Ephraim says he saw your daughter, Isabella, born with the help of someone called a surrogate. She will grow up and marry inside the tribe and give birth to the next chief. The line will continue, Billy," Edward finished and gave Jasper's hand a tender touch.

The room was silent for all of about sixty seconds then ciaos broke loose. Everyone was talking all at once. Billy gripped my hand drawing my attention solely to him.

"A daughter," he whispered for me alone.

"Our daughter," I answered. "Could it possibly be true?"

"Ephraim believes it so," Edward said to the two of us. "So why not trust in a wise man's visions."

Later after dinner was served and the family had gone to their own homes. I led Billy up the stairs and to a room where I knocked quietly on the door. A hushed 'come in' acknowledged us and we entered. Edward was helping Jasper to sit up straighter in the bed. He tucked the blankets carefully around him. After his partner was comfortable, Edward wrapped his robe around himself tighter and sat beside him on the bed. They both faced Billy and me.

Jasper pulled two books that had been hidden in the blankets onto his lap with his good arm. Grinning, the one sided grin that the stroke had left him he began to speak slowly and with much effort.

"Thank…you for…telling…our…story," he panted from the strain that speaking caused him. "Best…work…you'…..ve done." He shook his head then a lone tear slipped down his cheek. He held up the second book. The one published for the reading public. "Good…too…but…no….kissing," he chuckled softly winking at us.

Edward slapped his covered leg and said, "My God, Jasper, you're almost eighty, that should be the last thing on your mind. You horny old man!"

Billy laughed and asked, "Are they always like this?"

Edward and Jasper answered at the same time, "YES!" Each of them pointing at the other.

Jasper closed his eyes and rested while we continued to talk softly.

"He tires so easily these days but then we aren't young anymore. Before the stroke, we all assumed things would be reversed, him caring for me, not me caring for him. I don't mind really. It's never been a burden, one of us caring for the other. Now we have family, Embry and his Riley and Quinton, Jane and their children. We never dreamed life would lead us to where we are now. Life has been hard but we've walked it side by side no matter that there were those who condemned us or hated us for our choices, for who we loved. I'm afraid that after all this time the world hasn't changed much and things will be just as rough for the two of you. Always remember you have each other and this family," Edward said patting the book on his lap now. "This is the most precious thing in our lives, our family. Continue the story Whit. Pass it down to the generation to come. Let them know that it means little who you love only that you love."

Edward grew silent, stood moving the books to the bedside table. He fussed over Jasper's blankets and then leaned over to place a tender kiss to the sleeping man's drawn cheek.

"What about my resemblance," Billy asked quietly from my side. "Can they really see past it, the family I mean?"

"We've done as much research as we can, Uncle Edward. And just like with the original Jacob Black, there is nothing conclusive. No proof one way or the other that Jacob is a distant relative of Billy's," I said. A soft raspy voice spoke.

"Doesn't…matter…not…same," Jasper whispered, eyes still closed.

"He's right. We talked about it at length before you came home today. You aren't the same kind of man Jacob Black was, Billy. If he and I can see that, the others will too," Edward said smiling softly. "Now off with the both of you. I'm old and it's way past my bedtime," Edward said offering his hand to both Billy and me.

"Bout time," Jasper chuckled again.

As we closed the door behind us, we clearly heard Jaspers chuckle again and Edward squeaked out, "Stop it you old fool!"

We didn't mean to overhear but the rest of the conversation was enough to send Billy and me to our rooms in a hurry.

*****KTL*****KTL*****KTL*****

Time passed and I did write more books. The Adventures of Inspector Whitlock and Professor Masen charmed people worldwide through all twenty volumes. The final book of the series ended with the two main characters sharing a brief tender kiss. The book was on the New York Times best sellers list for six months. It also held the following dedication:

_To my family, without whom these stories could have never been shared. To my husband, Billy, who has shared my life and made me a better person. To my daughter, Isabella, who has brought more joy into my life than I ever thought possible. To my beloved Uncles Jasper and Edward, may you walk hand in hand in the afterlife as you walked in this life._

The End

**There you have it my friends. Please let me know what you think and how you liked the ending. I know that there have been a lot of authors taking their stories elsewhere and after much careful consideration; I have decided to stay put. If my stories suddenly disappear then, maybe it's time for me to move on. I never felt like my lemons were the stuff to win awards but I won't leave something out if it fits in the story. I am starting a new story titled "Tracker". I don't usually ask for reviews and I'm not this time but if you do review, I will send you a snipit of my new story.**

**As always thank you for reading.**


End file.
